El primogénito
by RazielFilth
Summary: Raziel, del videojuego Legacy of Kain Soul Reaver, ha despertado como vampiro, junto con sus hermanos, o eso es lo que él cree. Debido a su casi eterno descanso, su memoria se ve afectada. Kain, su creador, conoce su pasado, pero decide ocultarselo. Durante su jornada, Raziel, se topa con una criatura de similar naturaleza, quien será parte importante de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_Notas del autor:_

_-Hay personajes de creación propia y prestados, con el permiso de sus respectivos autores._

-_La historia original de Legacy of Kain Soul Reaver abarca parte de la historia de las entregas de la saga Legacy of Kain_

-_Los personajes ocupados para este fanfic, de los videojuegos Legacy of Kain y BloodRayne, son propiedad de sus creadores._

* * *

**_El primogénito _**

**_ Capítulo I_**

**_ ¿Era la primera vez que despertaba?_**

**D**esde que desperté no he dejado de meditar sobre qué me ha pasado o por qué me ha pasado, ¿cuántas veces al día hago esto? Me parece terriblemente atractivo meditar esto. Imagino que soy tan pequeño y que el universo es realmente extraordinario, luego me aterra la idea de que ese hoyo color negro o color blanco, en ocasiones, y que siempre aparece cuando medito esta cuestión, se posa sobre mí. Lo miro: no puedo alcanzarlo, sé que al otro lado hay todo lo que quiero saber. Todo termina, pero al cabo de un rato, necesito sentir lo terrible del hoyo y lo extraordinario del universo. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que mi aspecto es el por qué de esto. Sí, me parece que hace unos siglos desperté, no soy bueno para las fechas, bueno a decir verdad, siento que me falta saber más sobre mí mismo, presiento que algo horrible se me viene, y que eso sea la respuesta a muchas, muchas de mis dudas…Disculpa, de nuevo entré en ese círculo…Te decía que hace unos siglos, no sé por qué ni para qué, pero me sentía distinto. La verdad sentí miedo de mí mismo, había algo malo, como si tuviera otros propósitos. De hecho, pensé que cuando abrí los ojos los techos de aquel lugar me temían. ¡Oh, el dolor que sentí cuando abrí los ojos! Todo mi cuerpo se dilataba, las venas y mis carnes. Creo que iba a explotar, pues estiré mis pies y las manos y abrí la boca hasta sentir dolor en las comisuras. Quise cerrar los ojos, empero, era tal el dolor, o el sufrimiento, o la maldición, para ennegrecer la escena, "era insoportable, me da escalofrío volver a recordarlo"; pero los abrí, casi sacando de su órbita los ojos. Luego el pecho se me alzaba, tal vez algo iría a salir, o a estallar…No sé cuánto tiempo paso, ya había acabado. Respiré, pues a pesar de tanta energía gastada, "no era un desgaste, me equivoqué, ni un descanso, sino más bien, era un momento para salir de ahí y comenzar". Mi vista se tornó más clara; "es que ahora se me viene a la cabeza que yo era otro, que viví de otra manera"…Como te decía, mi vista era más clara, me tranquilizó por un momento la arquitectura del lugar, una combinación arabesca y gótica. Bajé la vista: un camisón blanco me cubría hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos. Estaba descalzo. Al menos eso era normal. De inmediato me toqué la cara, también normal, empero, alejé mis manos para verlas y tuve un golpe frío: unas enormes uñas, no sucias, "al menos", eran transparentes y afiladas. Las venas en mis manos se marcaban mucho. Grité tanto que tuve que cubrirme los oídos, ¿era un grito horrendo?, no, la voz no se me había deformado, sino que era más fuerte. Se contuvo unos segundos en las paredes a la vez que sonaba con un ligero eco. Me quedé perplejo ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y cómo era posible que yo hiciera eso? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué era entonces? Busqué mis piernas, eran normales. Luego toque mi cabello, también era normal, había crecido. "¿Había crecido? Eso sí no se me había ocurrido".

Me enderecé tan rápido que no me di cuenta sobre que dormía.

Era impresionante aquel lugar. Me quedé en silencio por un buen rato, ya no me hacía preguntas. Miraba el espacio sin decir ni pensar nada sobre el. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así, pero se me vino a la cabeza de qué habría pasado allá afuera. ¿La gente sería como yo? ¿Cómo era mi cara? Necesitaba saberlo…por cierto, mis brazos también eran normales. Pensé en desnudarme y ver si todo lo demás era aceptable. Entonces decidí ponerme de pie y para mi sorpresa, o mejor dicho, otro golpe terrorífico: estaba dentro de una tumba. Quise saltar, pero caí. La tapa de piedra yacía en el suelo. ¿Quién pudo abrirla si se veía que pesaba demasiado? ¿Y para qué…? No, eso no fue lo que me heló la sangre: había sobre esa tumba un nombre grabado en la piedra. Supuse que era mi nombre, pues yo desperté ahí… ¿Y si alguien me echó dentro? Quise llorar. Toda la imagen me absorbió por completo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Mi tumba…? ¿Y cuándo…? ¿Cómo fue…? ¿Por qué maldita sea no sabía nada de nada o de eso? Temblaba de miedo. Comencé a rozar mis dientes y a presionar mis palmas, si, sangré, no me fije que ya también presionaba las uñas sobre mis palmas…eso era normal. No obstante, sentí sangre en mi lengua. Era tan fresca como si todo aquello de pronto desapareciera junto con las malditas preguntas, fue delicioso. ¿Está era la sensación a sed? De pronto, cuando rocé mi lengua con los dientes superiores, me di cuenta de que algo en mi boca era diferente. Introduje el dedo índice a boca para sentir los dientes. Había algo tremendamente filudo. Volví a gritar más fuerte que la vez anterior-"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto?"-Necesitaba saber cómo era todo lo demás de mi cuerpo, pero también necesitaba matar esa maldita sed que se agudizó cuando salí de la tumba.

¿Y qué llevaba puesto? ¡Ah, sí! Un enorme camisón blanco, bueno, grisáceo, estaba sucio. Decidí salir por atrás…Sin embargo, advertí que mi tumba no era la única. Había otras cinco colocadas en forma circular, la mía era el centro. ¿Por qué o quién…? No quise saber eso. ¿Conocía los otros nombres? No lo sé, no lo sé-¡Por Dios, no sé qué soy ni quién soy! ¡Qué pasa conmigo, tampoco sé quiénes son! ¿Qué son? ¿Serán cómo yo?—me hablaba en voz alta. La sed se intensificó, no obstante, me entró la curiosidad de indagar en aquellas tumbas, ¿qué tal si también eran como yo? ¿Y qué tal si también estaban confundidos? Me acerqué a una de ellas, la del nombre "Turel". Con todas mis fuerzas empujé la tapa de piedra, era muy pesada, me debilité de inmediato; necesitaba matar esta sed, acabar con ella. Entonces me dirigí a la parte de atrás, pero no había nada, sólo más muros. Regresé a las tumbas, caminé hasta alejarme, sin embargo, algo me hizo que volteará: quién sabe si volvería a esas tumbas.

Más adelante topé con unos barrotes metálicos, uno de ellos estaba roto y el espacio no era tan estrecho para salir o entrar. Caminé como si me sintiera desnudo; me sorprendió la frialdad del suelo. El lugar era montañoso, parece que todo eso se edificó sobre montes, ¿hace cuánto? Cerca de ahí, encontré un charco de agua. Corrí, me incliné para beber agua, empero, antes vi mi rostro: era normal, no obstante, mi piel era demasiado pálida. Los ojos me brillaban mucho, eran de color miel, "el color me sigue siendo agradable". No tenía miedo de mi rostro al principio…Sin embargo, era como si alguien me observase dentro del charco. De tanto mirarlo lo sentí ajeno. Sonreí para aminorar el miedo, y fue peor: me percaté de cuatro enormes caninos, dos arriba y dos abajo; la sonrisa era terrible. Me eché para atrás varias veces, hasta que creí dominar ese miedo. Ignoré el rostro, abrí la boca y aparecieron esos caninos, ¿por qué los tenía? ¿Qué iría hacer con ellos?

Tomé agua, la sed era malvada, pero fue tan desagradable beberla, no sé si fue el sabor o estaba sucia. Luego sentí un terrible ardor por todo mi cuello. Tosí varias veces, ¡qué irritante!, deseé sentir de nuevo el dolor cuando desperté…

Sabía que si no calmaba aquella sed, sería lo último que sentiría. No obstante, decidí revisar el resto de mi cuerpo antes de matar esa sed. Me desnudé, todo era normal, mi sexo era normal. Tenía sed, más no hambre, ¿por qué? Vestí de nuevo el camisón y me dirigía hacia la izquierda, esperaba encontrar la salida. Cuando doblé a la derecha, un escalofrío me partió la espalda, eso me enchinó la piel. Sabía que si miraba detrás de mí, encontraría algo o a alguien. Me quedé un rato así. Era aterrador no saber lo que era o quién era. Sentí una presencia increíble, pero no decía nada, ¿y si era una bestia?, habría escuchado un gruñido. ¿Qué tal si era un fantasma? No, lo que sentía era mucho, mucho peor. ¿Y si era alguno de los de la tumba? Si, podría ser uno de ellos. Me volteé despacio.-¡Ay, por el amor de Dios!—exclamé. Había un hombre alto, de piel grisácea y verde, un poco agrietada. También le brillaban los ojos, no obstante, su fisonomía era algo monstruosa: las sienes se le salían de la piel, no mucho, casi que le formaban una especie de corona alrededor de la frente, y terminaban en forma de punta. El cabello blancuzco y largo estaba detrás de esa corona. Lo repasé una y otra vez, buscaba el principio y el fin de esas hendiduras en su piel. Y me congelé al verle unas tremendas garras como manos, unas garras rojas, o rojas oscuras, no sé…pero tenía un gran dominio sobre mí. "¡Qué mirada tan diabólica! Como si realmente se hubiese manifestado algo que temía en ese momento. Aún la tiene."

Cruzó los brazos y respiró lentamente.

-Entonces tú eres mi primogénito—dijo con una voz suave y grave

No le contesté nada, seguía mudo. Él seguía también sin moverse, parecía que lo único vivo eran sus labios.

-¿Quién es usted? Bueno, no sé que preguntar—le contesté tartamudeando

-Sí, es difícil entender esto. Lo peor es aceptarlo, sólo al principio. ¿Quién eres tú?

Me paralicé, de inmediato hice un repaso de mi nombre…pero no lo recordaba, me sentí como un idiota. Miraba a todas partes, nada.

-Sí ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Qué eras tú? Todos dicen que se preguntan eso cuando despiertan. En mi caso fue algo diferente. Sabía quién era y que había sido, pero lo que no sabía era por qué él me despertó. Claro que me lo reveló, o más bien lo descubrí.

Se quedó pensativo por un rato, como si supiera la verdad de algo y no lo había confesado.

-Sé quién eres tú, qué eras tú y qué eres ahora. Veo que te aterroriza lo que te digo.

-¿Usted me…?-le pregunté –Sí, ¿usted fue quien me…? Es que no sé cómo decírselo.

-¡Ah!, no, no fui yo muchacho, ya estabas en esa tumba.

Eso me tensó las carnes como cuando se hace un nudo bien hecho con las sogas para asegurar una carga en un carruaje. Él no fue, ¿entonces hace cuánto tiempo pasó?

-En vida eras un gran guerrero, sabías, o creo que sabes, manejar muy bien la espada…Te elegí…

-¿Me eligió?-irrumpí

-¡Hm! Bueno, antes eras distinto. Sí, sí, tuviste una vida como yo. Sí, fui humano, como tú. Humano es carne, huesos, errores dos veces, la muerte es sublime y el por qué es la pregunta a todo. ¡Oh, perdón! Me adelanté.

Me quedé boquiabierto. Si yo no era humano, entonces él tampoco. ¿Cómo que fui humano? ¿Y entonces qué soy ahora? "Ahora soy esto".

-Esto es confuso, ¿entonces nunca había sido así? Era humano, y era un guerrero…

-Así es. Lo que eres ahora es superior a un humano, por mucho. Sí, los humanos no son las únicas criaturas: hay dimensiones que ellos no conocen, ni conocerán en la muerte, porque para eso deberán tomar una desviación sin consentimiento. Estás más confundido. Créeme, el comienzo es atroz, luego lo entenderás.

Continuaba mudo. Eso fue más aterrador que el hoyo.

Mientras caminábamos de nuevo hacía los barrotes, me explicaba que los humanos se alejaban de nosotros, que ya no me era posible convivir con un humano. Los humanos nunca entenderían esto, a menos que pertenecieran a sectas donde les abren la mente para familiarizarse con nosotros. "Nosotros" ¿Sectas? Algunos humanos no llevaban la vida de siempre, es decir, trabajar, vivir y errar, sino que esos otros humanos se unían a grupos clandestinos, los llamaban herejes. Por ello, esos humanos podían saber de nosotros.

-¿Por qué nosotros? ¿Qué acaso los de este lugar no tienen un rosto así ni unas uñas así…?—le pregunté despacio

-No, no. Ellos son criaturas bellas pero no debemos confiarnos—respondió sin mirarme.

-¿Bellas? ¿Por qué nosotros las vemos así? ¿Por qué nosotros?-le dije con un tono más alto, comenzaba a odiar esa tranquilidad en él.

-Nosotros y ellos. Nosotros somos vampiros. ¿Qué es un vampiro? También es una criatura, estamos vivos y no lo estamos. Tú mismo te has dado cuenta…Sí, palideces también. Estas muerto, esto quiere decir que eras humano, porque los humanos mueren de muchas maneras, me refiero físicas. Ya no necesitas la carne o el fruto de los árboles, ni el agua de esta tierra, ni preocuparte por tu materia que enferma de cualquier mal, o pagar la desgracia que le hiciste a otro y que se cobra hasta con la vida. Y lo más importante: nunca envejeces, nunca te veras en el cansancio por caminar o por respirar. Serás siempre joven y fuerte. Has quebrado el camino de la muerte, como la conocen los humanos, nuestra muerte es otra, por así decirlo. Somos inmortales en esta línea del mundo. ¿Ves esa reja en lo alto? Su distancia del suelo se encuentra a sólo un paso, puedes caer una y otra vez…Prefiero que me digas cómo lo enfrentarás.

Muchacho te he dado un don, el don de la oscuridad. ¿Oscuridad? Es desconocida y aterradora. Tú estás ahí. Esto apenas lo sabes. —Se volvió a mí—Eres un dios oscuro, desconocido y aterrador. Eres un vampiro que sólo se alimentará de sangre humana, el elixir codicioso, porque no serás el único que lo necesite, los humanos lo necesitan, no lo beben, pero es les aviva su cuerpo. Y tú se lo quitarás porque lo necesitas. Sí, es difícil, pero cuando entiendas lo extraño y aborrecible de su proceder, lo disfrutarás.

¿Qué le podía responder? Nada. Mis carnes seguían tensas, estaba vivo. "Estoy vivo". Viviría de otros, pero esos otros también así lo hacían: comen carne de otros. ¿Era justificable seguir el juego? ¿Pero por qué este hombre me dice esto? ¿Qué podía pensar si antes tuve una vida humana? Aunque no recordaba nada de aquello, de pronto se me vino un ligero escalofrío si alguien bebiera de mi sangre. ¿Y cómo bebería la sangre de los humanos? ¿Y por qué de los humanos, qué hay de las otras criaturas? Esto comenzaba a enfadarme. Ya no quise creer lo que decía aquel viejo. ¿Qué tal si yo ya era un vampiro? Empero, insistía que tuve una vida en el pasado. ¿Y si no?… ¡Pero cómo es que olvide mi nombre!… ¡Acababa de recordar mi nombre! "Mi nombre". Sí, me gustaba cómo sonaba: era una combinación entre malhechor y caballero, o de rey de un lugar perdido y de un hechicero. "Suena como la antítesis que lo soy ahora"…No obstante, miré al sujeto otra vez, por un momento me olvidé de él y de sus locuras. Exacto, locuras eran las que me decía, luego irradiaba de mí un aura roja, claro que no era visible, sino perceptible, él así me lo hizo saber. No lo miraba a los ojos porque serían más notable mi furia…no, no, no furia, más bien impotencia de que él sabía todo y yo no, de que esto era la maldita realidad y yo estaba perdido, de que tal vez fuera todo una mentira y yo la realidad. Eso me enfureció. Me dejé ir sobre el viejo, lo azoté contra la pared como si de verdad se quedase ahí incrustado. ¡Que me importaban sus garras! Se asustó, pero no de la manera que esperaba, yacía algo tranquilo. Sentí que al fruncir mi entrecejo realmente me asemejaba a una bestia, él se sorprendió un poco, o más bien se regocijo.

-¡Esto ya no puede ir más lejos! ¡O me dice la verdad, o!…

-No entiendes, la verdad es esta y no quieres entenderla—respondió a secas

-¡Cuál verdad! ¡Acaso me toma por un idiota! Tal vez lo parezca porque ni siquiera sé si lo que dice es verdad, y porque no recordaba mi nombre, ahora lo sé, y me tiene orgulloso, a quien se le haya ocurrido ese nombre, bendito sea… ¡Eso es verdad! ¡Mi nombre es verdad! ¡¿Usted es real?!—le exigí una respuesta

Se quedó en silencio. Sus ojos centelleaban en los míos. Luego sonrió, fue escalofriante. Retiró mis manos de su cuello, "mis garras". Se pasó la mano por su cabellera blanca.

-Ese carácter es perfecto para lo que sigue…Es verdad lo que digo. —Alzó la voz.-¡Mírame! ¡Mírame, soy igual que tú! Tengo garras, bueno eso será con el tiempo, colmillos, ojos brillantes, y todavía no encuentro respuesta a lo que se me ha encomendado. —Se calló de golpe, era como si no quisiera que supiera algo de él—Sé cómo te llamas, y tú ahora lo sabes. Entonces debemos pasar a otra parte. Esto es prodigioso, nada se compara. Serás tan libre y poderoso como no tienes idea. Sin embargo, falta algo para que seas así.

Mordió su muñeca, la sangre escurría igual a las lágrimas que las frenan para no mostrar sensibilidad. De pronto me sentí atraído terriblemente hacía su sangre, era como si fuera la respuesta a todo lo que buscaba. Sentí tanto placer, no había nada más que me excitara, nada que me distrajera. Si los otros llegasen a despertar, no me importaría en lo absoluto, ni siquiera si alguno de ellos conociese mi pasado. Era la sangre tan roja y deliciosa para pedir más. Me acerqué lerdo, disfrutaba mirarla. Sí, me acerqué a su muñeca, "sangre deliciosa, deliciosa". Succioné hasta sentir su piel dentro de mi boca, tenía la boca llena. Escuchaba de improvisto el latir de mi corazón, todo lo demás era mudo. "No recuerdo si lo mordí un poco". Lambí su piel también, era parte de la sangre que corría como las manos de una mujer por todas mis carnes, "si, la deje que se fuera a donde quisiera, me seducía". Luego, el viejo intentó arrebatarme su muñeca, pero la apreté más. Forcejeamos un momento, hasta que me tiró al suelo de un solo golpe para zafarme de su muñeca. Lo miré con ira, empero, algo excitado. "Creo que jadeaba".

-El toque final…-dijo cansado—No puedes beber hasta la muerte, te arrepentirás de hacerlo. Cuando dejes de escuchar el corazón detente de inmediato. —Hizo una pausa—Ya no estás sediento, ahora puedes entender todo lo que te he dicho.

-¿Por qué era deliciosa? ¿Entonces me alimentaré de usted?—le pregunté aún jadeando

-No, lo entenderás más adelante…Las otras criaturas sólo te saciaran, más no te otorgaran privilegios. La sangre humana es muy atractiva. Sus voces, sus cuellos, sus perfumes, sus ojos y sus senos, en el caso de las mujeres, te harán enloquecer, necesitarás su sangre y será terriblemente seductor cuando ellos te hieran.

Me levanté del suelo. Respiré profundo, el sabor ferroso de la sangre era intenso, no repugnante, intenso, como si una copiosa lluvia me hubiese aplastado y luego recuperase fuerzas poco a poco. Estaba aturdido por la sangre. Me repitió lo que había dicho. ¿Qué perfumes? ¿Su aroma o las que fabrican? No lo sé. ¿Y entonces qué haría si enloquezco al entrar en una habitación repleta de humanos? ¿Bebería hasta estallar? ¿Es un reto para contener esta intensidad? Debía entrar en una habitación repleta de humanos para ponerme a prueba.

¿Los otros también disfrutarían esta oportunidad? Por el momento no le pregunté, me dijo que me llevaría al "Santuario", todavía no terminaba de responder a mis preguntas.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo II_**

**_ ¿Las otras tumbas estaban vacías? _**

**L**legamos a una fortaleza decrépita, pero sólida, de estilo arabesco. De ambos lados había rejas, en medio una colosal puerta de hierro, nadie le haría el frente, ni siquiera el más iracundo de los iracundos. ¿Cómo entraríamos? El viejo se veía muy tranquilo.

Mientras observábamos el edificio, le pregunté su nombre.

-Kain, mi nombre es Kain…Algunos me han dicho que mis progenitores estaban locos cuando eligieron ese nombre. Tal vez si, tal vez no, empero, su sonido me agrada, es como si el conocimiento engañase al mismo conocimiento, y aun así uno se atreve a saberlo.

¿Kain? Sonaba a un monarca astuto que se había hecho con el trono, pero que si alguien le retase, entonces conociese porque era el monarca.

Finalmente abrió la enorme puerta, que chilló cuando la empujó, dejando un golpe hueco. Dentro estaba muy frío, olía a humedad. El lugar parecía un lugar abandonado, tal vez había muerto hace no sé cuánto. Sonreí un poco, tal vez me causó asombro que reaccioné así, o era el ansia de saber qué era todo aquello y cómo era. Entramos, había dos caminos a ambos lados, imaginé que los dos llevarían al mismo punto. Kain eligió el camino de la derecha, lo seguí. Sin embargo, no pude pasar por alto la escasa decoración del edificio: techos altos, armas colgadas en las paredes grises, arcos arabescos de color marrón y carne, pasillos largos y ese golpecito de aire que venía del fondo. Kain no le prestaba atención, no sé si él era el dueño de este lugar.

-¿Este edificio es tuyo?-le pregunté

-Sí, por supuesto que sí. Antes cumplía otra función, pero sus antiguos dueños murieron hace un buen tiempo. Estaba abandonado, aquí nadie asiste, y nadie quiere recordarlo. Es de esos lugares donde se suscitan tragedias. ¡Je! Los fantasmas ya no tienen sentido, sería extraordinario ver que alguien de nosotros entrara en pánico por ver a un fantasma.

-Podría ser, mi aspecto me atemorizó demasiado. —pensé

Salimos a un patio con un pequeño puente que conectaba con el resto del lugar. Debajo del puente había agua, no tanta como para abastecer las necesidades, sino más bien, en cantidad estética para el edificio.

-Es un cuadro muy bello, no obstante, el agua es un veneno puro. No puedes beberla ni dejarte llevar por su pureza. Arderas como nunca si llegas a hacerlo. Luego lo entenderás.

-¡Cómo, si el agua es pureza! ¡Qué esto no es lo que las demás criaturas beben si no se alimentan!—le reclamé

-El agua. Algunos decían que era el principio de todas las cosas, otros el balance de lo creado. Tiene sentido, el agua es vida, dicen que si no se alimenta a las carnes, el agua las mantiene con vida. ¡Ah! Sí, pero será para las criaturas puras, las criaturas que respetan el fin de la vida, sólo ellas son capaces de beberla y bañarse en ella. Nosotros hemos perdido esa pureza, hemos roto la cadena de la muerte y retornamos en otro camino que es una desviación. Por eso no debes acercarte al agua. —terminó en tono más quedo

¿Impuros? ¿Soy un impuro? No sé cómo, nadie me lo preguntó. ¿Quería ser un impuro? ¿Y en qué sentido? Hay varias maneras de saber qué es un impuro.

-Realmente qué es todo lo que me ha dicho, ¿por qué impuro? ¿Y por qué nadie me preguntó si quería ser un impuro? ¿Usted me lo preguntó antes, sólo que no recuerdo?—le dije algo molesto, de nuevo comenzaba a odiarlo.

-Haces muchas preguntas, está bien, estás vivo. Muchacho, es mejor aprender por ti mismo, algo te otorgaré, pero debes descubrir más por tu cuenta.

-Actúa como si hubiese sido el autor de una tragedia—le contesté desafiante.

Se volvió de golpe. Sus ojos brillaban demasiado, no por asombro, sino más bien, era porqué tal vez descubrí algo que no debía. Sin embargo, uno descubre cosas sin el consentimiento de nadie, de ahí la experiencia, "me pareció justificable pensar así en ese momento".

Sonrió para aminorar su furia.

-Algunas cosas deben descubrirse cuando uno está realmente preparado.—Miró sus garras—De lo contrario, harás un caos.

-¿Ya había hecho algo así antes?—quise saber

-¡No! ¡Cuando estés preparado sabrás a qué te enfrentas! Afortunadamente, estarás preparado. —respondió a secas.

Nos quedamos un rato ahí sin decir nada. No cruzamos el puente. No me interesaba hacerlo, Kain era más misterioso.

-Será mejor que empiece ahora. No debo perder más tiempo…-dijo pensativo.

De nuevo me miró, yo le hice saber mi duda con mis ojos. No dijo nada, salió por la izquierda. Le grité a donde se dirigía. También me moví rápido pero Kain ya no estaba. ¡Cómo había desaparecido así! Sólo dio la vuelta y se fue al pasillo izquierdo. Grité varias veces su nombre, estaba realmente solo. ¿A dónde iría? Tal vez había decidido terminar lo que escondía. ¿Pero a dónde?

Decidí regresar a las tumbas, tal vez ahí lo encontraría, tal vez las tumbas no estaban vacías.

Me perdí por un rato, no sé qué lugar era aquel, era una sala muy amplia. Más adelante había una especie de piscina vacía, ahí una reja. Las paredes que se alzaban por encima de la piscina eran enormes, ¿quién pudo llegar al otro lado? No había escaleras. Aún así fui a investigar una salida. Me dejé caer en la piscina, toque el muro para ver si había algo hueco y ahí romper. Nada. Comencé a escalar…me aterrorizó lo que era capaz de hacer: me quedé pegado a la pared sin ningún truco, podía escalar o moverme sin dificultad: era capaz de caminar sobre él muro. "¡Bellísimo!" ¿Por eso era que Kain alababa a los vampiros? Llegué hasta arriba. Era un pasillo muy largo, pero más adelante había otra piscina, de menor tamaño que la anterior, también vacía. Era un lugar descrito por los siglos. No había nada de ornamentos ni pinturas; seguía ese golpecito de viento. Salí del pasillo, llegué a un patio y al fondo había una reja enorme y vetusta. En medio se alzaban cuatro columnas helénicas, algo conservadas. Me qué observando un buen rato esas columnas, de pronto apareció Kain. Solté un suspiro, me había tomado de sorpresa.

-Este lugar será parte de nuestro territorio. —dijo tranquilo

-Bueno, entonces eres un noble que actúa conforme su naturaleza.

-Las monedas ya no tienen sentido. El tiempo es más valioso. —respondió altivo

-¿A dónde fue?—le pregunté con los ojos entrecerrados

-Te seguía. Ven conmigo, necesito que me ayudes con las tumbas…

-¡Las tumbas no están vacías, ah! ¿Les harás lo mismo?

-Estaban vacías, he traído sus almas otra vez, pero sus cuerpos están aún inertes.

Me tomó de los hombros. No sé qué pasó, fue como si cerrará los ojos, de pronto aparecimos en el lugar de las tumbas. La mía estaba abierta…Kain se dirigió a la de nombre "Turel".

-Ven, ayúdame a abrirla, hay que empujar con todas tus fuerzas. —dijo mientras se apoyaba sobre la tumba

-¿Por qué debes hacer esto? Ellos serán impuros como nosotros.

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Las discusiones tendrán su lugar! ¡Ayúdame mover esta roca!—exigió

Me acerqué sintiendo culpa, como el secreto que escondía Kain. Al principio no apliqué nada de fuerza, deje que él hiciera todo el esfuerzo, empero, una inquietud terrorífica me recorrió las venas por saber qué había en esas tumbas. Empujamos hasta ver completamente el cuerpo. Era como si se develara un imagen macabra…al principio me aterrorizó.

La cara tenía expresión de enfado o tal vez de reflexión, uno también frunce el entrecejo para pensar. Era un muchacho, quizá tenía mi edad o era mayor. Las garras, "perdón, las manos con uñas afiladas", yacían encima de su pecho. Su piel parecía tersa, tal vez si la tocase se derretiría. Su cabello era muy largo y negro como la impureza que Kain dice que tenemos. Era más alto que yo, no sé, tal vez exageraba por el asombro.

Kain hizo lo mismo cuando me dio de su sangre: se mordió la muñeca y dejo que un hilillo de sangre besara los labios del cuerpo. La sangre se absorbió tan rápido como si el cuerpo estuviera vivo.

-Ahora vamos con aquella tumba. —dijo Kain con júbilo

Nos acercamos a la de nombre "Dumah". Ya no le cuestioné, estaba ansioso, quería ver a esos cuerpos.

Empujamos la tapa, el cuerpo era casi igual de largo como el anterior. También tenía la cabellera prolongada y la nariz algo ancha. Su expresión era más tranquila, bueno, no tenía expresión, no le encontré ninguna. Sin embargo, el color de pie en ambos cuerpos era entre gris y verde, entonces no estaban del todo muertos…Ni siquiera apestaban sus carnes, pues las dos veces que abrimos las tumbas no despedían un hedor desagradable, sino a humedad.

Kain también le dejo sangre en sus labios.

Luego nos dirigimos a la tumba de nombre "Rahab". Un cuerpo joven, al igual que los anteriores. Tenía el cabello un poco más corto, pero no era del todo negro, poseía un ligero toque azulado. Su rostro estaba tranquilo. La cara era algo ancha. Kain le dejo su sangre.

Después, la penúltima de nombre "Zephon". La expresión en su cara era algo soberbia, las cejas estaban levantadas. Su rostro era más fino, era delgado. Su cabello rojizo, casi como la sangre de Kain, más corto que los anteriores y terminaba en punta, como una lanza. También absorbió la sangre del viejo.

Finalmente abrimos la tumba de nombre "Melchiah". Un cuerpo regordete y sin cabello. Era una expresión conformista, como si aceptase yacer en una tumba, o tal vez ya no tenía otra opción. Me pareció que Kain había gastado energías, pues a este último no le dejo la misma cantidad de sangre como a los anteriores.

Todos los cuerpos eran jóvenes, y también vestían camisones blancos. ¿Para qué habíamos sido despertados? Supuse que estaba relacionado con el secreto de Kain. Pensé que quizá le ayudaríamos a enmendar lo que hizo, ¿para qué? ¿Acaso no fue suyo el error? ¿Qué teníamos que ver con lo suyo? ¿Y si Kain quería olvidar el pasado? ¿Y si se hartó de no encontrar criatura como él? ¿Y si nos despertó para reparar su error por él?

-¡Kain!-lo giré de golpe-¿Cuál es el fin de todo esto?

-Debemos ser la cabeza de esta tierra. Pondremos el orden, y cuando este quiera romperse, castigaremos a los infractores.

-Eso tiene ya tiene dueño Kain, no puedes ser un monarca porque tu quieres, ¿acaso los de esta tierra ya te eligieron? ¿Perteneces a un linaje?

No decía nada, realmente quería evadirme. Entonces nos había despertado para reparar su error por él, tal vez si él lo hacía le costaría muy caro.

Apenas iba a hablarle de nuevo, cuando de pronto escuchamos un quejido horrible, monstruoso. Kain buscaba de donde provenía, yo también…el quejido provenía de la tumba "Turel".

Me heló la sangre, en ese momento ya no quise que despertara ningún cuerpo.

-Ha despertado, creo que los demás no tardarán. —dijo un poco abrumado.

En efecto, el resto despertaba secuencialmente, como si todo estuviese programado sin querer. Sus quejidos eran terribles, pero no recuerdo haber hecho lo mismo. "¡Ah, el dolor cuando despertaron!"

El primero que se enderezó fue el de la tumba "Turel. Me impactó la negrura de su cabellera. Se veía fuerte, muy fuerte, incluso más que Kain. Luego se levantó el de la tumba "Dumah". De forma sucesiva "Rahab", "Zephon" y "Melchiah". Kain sonrió demasiado que pude verle los caninos. "¡Que horrible sonrisa tenía entonces!". Extendió los abrazos, igual que si los estrechará en su pecho. No dejaba de verlos, ni yo tampoco, era como si uno hubiese seguido día a día la transformación de una oruga, y que al final, sin advertirlo, salen por primera vez sus alas coloridas y terroríficas. No obstante, uno de ellos, el de la tumba "Zephon", se dirigió a él.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y quién eres tú?—me miró a mí

-Zephon—Kain lo observó y luego se volvió a los otros por el orden en que les dio la sangre-Turel, Dumah, Rahab y Melchiah, nombres de conquistadores…Esta tierra se regocijará de tenernos como sus conquistadores.

-¿Conquistadores? ¡Y cómo si acabamos de despertar! ¿Por qué ellos también despertaron? ¿Somos conquistadores? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?-le replicó Turel

Así los demás bombardeaban a Kain con preguntas, no, lo flechaban con preguntas. Él los miró con ternura, parecía que no escuchaba lo que pedían, más bien estaba contemplando su creación: cómo era que le hablaban, cómo era que podían razonar el momento y cuestionarlo. Eso alimentaba su sonrisa.

-Por eso han despertado. Tienen lo necesario para dominar esta tierra, su fortaleza y preocupación por saber cómo proceder siguen intactos.-dijo con regocijo

-¡Qué es esto! ¿Por qué tenemos esto?—le preguntó Zephon molesto al ver sus uñas afiladas.

-Es el comienzo de un nuevo mundo. Nosotros seremos sus forjadores.

-¿Él también salió de este lugar como nosotros?—preguntó Rahab mientras me dirigía su mirada

-Sí. También le replique a este señor, pero ya me contestó y sigo sin entender. —le contesté en voz baja

-No escuché lo que dijiste—insistió Rahab

-Él despertó primero que ustedes. Ya sabe qué somos, y ustedes también lo sabrán. Sin embargo debemos hablar en otro lugar, en nuestro Santuario. —intervino Kain.

Kain dio media vuelta y sin decir nada lo seguimos.

El lugar me confundía, parecía que no era el mismo que cuando desperté, no sé tal vez no puse atención. Los demás se miraban unos a otros, de vez en cuando se cuchicheaban no sé que, supuse que se trataba de Kain. Ya no me impactaba verlos, de hecho iba cabizbajo, pensaba en qué seguía y en cómo era el lugar después del pequeño puente.

Sentía sus miradas sobre mí. No les prestaba atención, pero al cabo de un rato era abrumador seguir así. De reojo advertí que quien me miraba era Zephon. Sentía la pesadez de sus ojos de tal manera que pude haberlo golpeado o no sé, tal vez matarlo, "¿matarlo?, no, eso no era algo que hiciera sin un porque, no me gusta actuar sin fundamentos". Emanaba de su mirada un asqueroso hedor: el hedor de por qué me encontraba tranquilo y por qué había despertado antes, o por qué no me hacía las mismas preguntas que él y por qué sabía más que él.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?—preguntó irritado

-Kain te lo dirá, yo no entiendo del todo. -–le contesté con voz queda.

-Detesto cuando los fanfarrones se llenan de vanidad y de tantos granos que les salen en la cara, a consecuencia de su egoísmo, se ufanan de su belleza. —replicó

-Apenas despiertas y sabes de fanfarrones. —le contesté a secas

-¡Ja! Bueno que se puede esperar de uno de esos…-me respondió sin mirarme

No le dije más, era difícil llegar a una conclusión. Terrible manera de encontrarse con un ser semejante a mí. Su rostro se enaltecía con las cejas levantadas y los labios vueltos ligeramente hacia la izquierda: una señal de un triunfo falso. Los pómulos también soberbios, y el giro del cuello hacia al centro, era otro triunfo falso.

-Deja ya de mirarlo o te enamorarás de él—agregó Dumah entre risas

Los demás se carcajearon un poco, yo también, no mucho, vigilaba a Kain. No podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que posiblemente ocultaba, ¿era de relevancia?, quizá, no sólo para él sino para el resto de aquella tierra. Y que ese algo era por un error suyo, uno pequeño que se transformó en un caos…Y ese pequeño error tiene que ver con su proceder. Vio algo bueno en una situación delicada. "Todos los días he pensado en ello, sé que esconde más, algún día me lo dirá".

De pronto, Kain nos reunió. Hicimos un círculo. Él cerró los ojos, y sin querer aparecimos en el "Santuario". Todos nos mirábamos, al menos yo no parecía tan sorprendido, ya me había pasado. La primera vez traté de no cerrar los ojos, pero una neblina verde que emergió del suelo, apagó todo el ambiente, luego estaba en el Santuario. Kain caminó sin decir nada. Rahab se le puso enfrente.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estamos en otro lugar sin haber caminado?

-Sígueme, entenderás lo que deseas. —Le contestó a secas.

-¿Qué hizo?—insistió

-Aparecimos en este lugar, nada más.—terminó algo molesto

Kain siguió adelante, los demás también, a excepción de Rahab, parecía sentirse atraído por la arquitectura del lugar. No dije nada, habría hecho lo mismo si me interesara. Llegamos al puente, Kain les advirtió lo que me había dicho. Él primero cruzó el puente, le seguimos nosotros. "Debo admitir que me sentí abrumado mientras caminaba en el puente". Parecía muy tentador y a la vez amenazante, era como besar una mujer.

Rahab seguía sin aparecer, pensé que había dejado el lugar por completo y andaba en las afueras del Santuario, o se había perdido. Me quise reír, pero no, él estaba aprendiendo.

Pasamos dos rejas enormes. Era un pasillo circular, interminable. Nos detuvimos hasta una puerta de piedra con un grabado de una espada de hoja ondulada, la empuñadura parecía ser la cerradura de dicha puerta. Kain abrió la puerta como las del Santuario. Tembló ligeramente el suelo. Seguimos a Kain. Ante nosotros se edificaba una magnificencia: la sala amplísima, redonda, en su dentro había un plataforma también circular, con escaloncitos en ambos lados. Casi a la orilla de la plataforma, en el centro, una especie de trono estaba asentado, un trono con forma de garra, "quizá algún día se trague a Kain si se confía mucho". Alrededor del trono yacían unos pilares negros, quebrados a la mitad. Ninguno de nosotros pasamos por alto la arquitectura del lugar. Zephon tropezó con un escaloncito. Kain se adelantó, se puso enfrente del trono. Nosotros, nos acomodamos alrededor de la plataforma.

-Alguien falta…-dijo Kain extrañándose

Apenas los demás se percataron de que no estaba Rahab.

-En fin. -–Continuó—Bienvenidos al Santuario de los Clanes…He pensado este nombre desde hace tiempo, me gusta otorgarle buenos nombres a los lugares que frecuentaré… ¿Por qué el Santuario? Este lugar será nuestro laboratorio, las tierras necesitan limpiarse de malos pensamientos y de malas acciones, aunque lamentablemente es un orden invertido, las acciones son, la mayor parte del tiempo, ejecutadas sin los pensamientos…Los humanos hacen esto. Nuestra misión será cambiar ese orden: pensamiento, luego acción. Empero, no hay que deshacernos de los humanos, ellos nos sirven de mucho, sólo hay que organizarlos y hacerles entender nuestras intenciones, y por ende, nuestras reglas.

-¿Qué son esas piedras que están de tras de usted?—interrumpió Turel

Kain sonrió ligeramente, parecía que guardaba eso para el final.

-Estos fueron la base hace mucho tiempo de esta tierra. Eran enormes entonces, blancos, puros y sólidos. Los vampiros, los antiguos vampiros, los edificaron para proteger esta tierra de otras criaturas, con igual fuerza y hechicería que los vampiros. Aquellas criaturas no se entendían con los vampiros…el propósito de estos pilares era mantener en equilibrio esta tierra, desde las emociones hasta las grandes guerras.

Los humanos también querían hacerse con estos pilares, porque con ellos se podía controlar muchas cosas.

-¿Y qué pasó con las criaturas de igual fuerza y hechicería que los vampiros?—preguntó Dumah

-Como he dicho antes, los pilares controlaban muchas cosas, hasta dimensiones desconocidas. ¡Oh!, perdón, olvidé decirles algo: los pilares tenían a su cargo un guardián, cada uno. Así, también cada pilar representaba un elemento: la dimensión, el tiempo, la muerte, el conflicto, la energía, la naturaleza, la mente y el de mayor relevancia, el balance, que mantenía el equilibrio entre los demás. Las criaturas, Dumah, querían esta tierra, por lo tanto, querían todo y despojar a los vampiros de este mundo. ¡Imaginen que podrían haber hecho aquellas criaturas con todo esto! Entonces, los vampiros crearon estos pilares, así encerraron a esas criaturas en otra dimensión, la dimensión demoniaca, de donde jamás volverían. Luego, antes de que aquellos abandonaran esta tierra, lanzaron una maldición a los vampiros: la inmortalidad y la sed de sangre…Cosa que justifica nuestra existencia y nuestra locura por la sangre…Los vampiros enloquecieron porque ya no morirían, y su dios antiguo les cerraría las puertas de la muerte y su fuerza estaba contra ellos. Así, los pilares eligieron, desde su nacimiento, a los nuevos sucesores, a los nuevos guardianes humanos que se encargarían de los pilares, sin embargo, bajo la tutela de los vampiros, los pocos que quedaban. La mayoría optó por el suicidio. Como recalco siempre, los humanos no entienden muchas cosas y rechazaron el don vampírico… ¡Ellos también querían quitarnos esta herencia! Por eso nos alejaremos de los humanos para que no envenenen nuestros pensamientos ni nuestras acciones, y que tampoco nos quieran arrebatar esta herencia…En sus manos sería un caos.

Se hizo un silencio, parecía que ninguno de nosotros quería entender el fascinante relato de Kain. Nos mirábamos unos a los otros. Alguien sería el valiente y cuestionaría a Kain….en efecto, Zephon rompió de golpe el silencio, aplaudió tres veces pausadamente.

-¡Vaya relato! Es una maravilla, de verdad que he entrado en el contexto, me imaginé a los guardianes… ¿Tú la inventaste?—dijo mofándose

-Un momento…-intervino Turel, mientras contaba los pilares-Son nueve, y nosotros somos seis, faltan tres. ¿Quiénes se encargarán de los pilares?

Kain se dejo caer en el trono, tenía una expresión caída. Se paso su garra por la frente varias veces, luego nos miró a cada uno, era como si se hubiese decepcionado, no, más bien, como si se hubiese arrepentido de habernos despertado y perder valioso tiempo.

-Dije que servían, ya no más. —Contestó quedo. —Su propósito, muchachos, es otro: cuidar esta herencia y proteger esta tierra, Nosgoth, esta tierra llamada Nosgoth. Aquel que se rehusé a seguirnos, sufrirá la muerte…

-Si ya no sirven, ¿para qué defenderla?—preguntó Zephon

-¡Tonto! ¡Esto vale demasiado…!—Alzó la voz Kain y se puso de pie. Los ojos le brillaban demasiado, adoptó un aire diabólico, horrible. De pronto le brotaron unos enormes caninos que resaltaban cada vez que abría la boca. Su voz se hizo fuerte, muy fuerte, incluso me resonaba en el oído.

-¡Durante siglos he luchado por esto, por nuestra herencia! ¡Esos malditos humanos y aquellos infames no saben el poder que obtendrían al dominar estos pilares! Me enferma que siendo mayor hables de esta manera…Es terrible pensar que serás así de escéptico toda la eternidad.

-Este lugar ya no sirve, es sólo un ágora. —replicó Zephon

Los ojos de Kain brillaron más, nos paralizó a todos. Buscó detrás del trono y sacó una espada de hoja ondulada, una hoja larga y pesada, muy parecida al grabado de la cerradura a esta sala. No alcancé a verle la empuñadura. Sin embargo, algo en mí me hizo pensar que esa hoja era letal, podía ser la espada más poderosa de esta tierra o de otras tierras. Incluso la propia espada tenia presencia, como si fuera otro de nosotros.

-Esta hoja también tiene su historia. Es más antigua que yo. Estuvo conmigo cuando decidí defender esta herencia, cuando acabe con los corruptos que deseaban estos pilares. —Hizo una pausa mientras observaba la hoja. —Si te atreves a mofarte de nuevo, la espada entrará por tus carnes hasta no haberte sometido a ella, yo le ayudaré guiándola por tus carnes. —Se dirigió a nosotros-Ella es la segadora, la espada que portará el comisionado y que termine la terrible tarea de limpieza…La espada de los vampiros, de nosotros. Aun son jóvenes para entender su historia…

Seguíamos en silencio. Todos mirábamos la espada, parecía tentarnos a tocarla o sentirla en "nuestras carnes", como dijo Kain. No sé, quise tenerla y desenvainarla, cortar…Bueno, exageraba, sólo quería tocarla y sentir su peso. Tal vez pesaba demasiado o no…Mientras la miraba, sentí un ligero piquete en el pómulo derecho. Me sorprendió el filo de mi uñas, unas uñas largas y cristalinas. Tenían el color de las gotas de agua que se caen de forma intermitente por los techos de las edificaciones. Quizá si se me ocurriese rasgarle la piel a alguno de los presentes, lograría un buen corte. ¡Qué cosa maravillosa…o aterradora! Hay un gran poder en nosotros, podemos hacer muchas cosas, o más bien, manipular cosas. Esto es grave o hermoso, no sé cómo lo tomemos cada uno de nosotros y qué hagamos cada uno de nosotros. Por mi parte, veré de qué soy capaz…Quién sabe si las mismas circunstancias me obliguen a actuar de otra manera. Kain me dijo que somos unos impuros, ¿los impuros serán oscuros, siniestros y malditos? ¿O unos benditos?

-Los vampiros antiguos enloquecieron cuando se hicieron inmortales, ¿qué pasará con nosotros Kain? ¿Enloqueceremos y luego verás una matanza aquí?—le pregunté algo desafiante

Kain se quedó perplejo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Se acercó despacio hacia mí. Los ojos le centelleaban.

-Nosotros no tenemos un dios a quien rendirle culto, ellos lo hacían porque no tenían esta naturaleza antes. Un vampiro es una criatura magnifica, se alimenta de otros y obtiene un conocimiento tan vasto que envejece de espíritu y mente, empero, su cuerpo sigue siendo sólido. Las habilidades que tienes tú y tus hermanos, ¡hm!, están fuera de tu imaginación. Nosotros somos dioses, dioses oscuros. —Se dirigió a los demás—Somos dioses oscuros. Oscuros porque estamos fuera del alcance de los humanos. Somos dioses porque crearemos vida. Dioses poderosos. Tal vez algunos nos rindan culto. No sé qué hagamos con ellos, pero su sangre nos dará vida.

De pronto, unos pasos, algo apresurados, interrumpieron el discurso de Kain. Todos nos volvimos, era Rahab, se puso al lado de Turel.

-¿El lugar te es placentero?—le preguntó Kain con ironía

-Sí, es muy amplio. Curiosa ornamentación. ¿Este lugar es suyo?

Kain regresó al trono. Giraba la hoja, y pude ver la empuñadura: era un cráneo sin una mandíbula, sólo tenía dos caninos, como los nuestros. Su expresión era de enojo o de un triunfador que no teme a sus enemigos, incluso si los subestima. Del cráneo salían unos cuatro picos, no rectos, curvados a la mitad. La empuñadura estaba forrada de cuero, eso parecía, un cuero blanco, terminaba con una plataforma metálica.

-Este lugar era el punto de reunión de los guardianes humanos. Corruptos. Lo elegí como nuestro Santuario y como mi trono porque, ya lo he dicho antes, es nuestra herencia. Nosgoth es una tierra de muchas culturas, así que por eso encontraste ornamentaciones distintas. ¡Es gratificante saber qué el lugar te agradó!

-¿Qué sigue ahora Kain? ¿Por qué no has dicho tu nombre desde un principio?—reprochó Zephon

-Kain, si me llamó Kain. Hace tiempo fui un humano. Me encantaba viajar y hacerme de experiencias. ¿Saben? Visitar los distintos pueblos, es como probar el vaho de un vino, o el vino en su totalidad cuando uno ha decido hospedarse un tiempo ahí. Y ahora como vampiro, también he viajado, y en el tiempo. Es necesario, o mejor dicho, es obligatorio hacerse de experiencia. —Miró a Zephon-¿Qué sigue Zephon? Bueno somos una legión encomendada a resguardar esta herencia y el orden en ella. ¿Ven mi armadura? La usarán como yo. Cada quien hará su insignia que los diferenciará de los demás. Les designaré un lugar dónde se asentarán con los suyos, con su clan.

-¿Crearemos a otros como nosotros?—interrumpió Dumah

-Si. Así es. Ustedes sabrán quienes serán dignos de recibir su don vampírico. Cuando me refiero a que nos encargaremos de esta tierra, es porque la resguardaremos muy bien, seremos sus centinelas, seremos equipo. Un centinela esta por todas partes, por eso tendrá cada quien su lugar para cultivar su clan y sus influencias. —Kain se puso de pie y llevó la segadora por encima de sus hombros y sus garras tocaban cada uno de los extremos. —No tengan miedo, crear vida es placentero. La sangre es el motivo principal, luego está algún aspecto del ser que será creado. Pero también, y en la misma jerarquía de la sangre, está el conocimiento: la belleza de la vida y de la no-vida, no-vida.

-¿Y cómo serán nuestras insignias?—preguntó Rahab-¿Usted ya tiene una?

-Si, esta es mi insignia. —Mostró su manto rojo que cubría su armadura del lado izquierdo. Era una insignia compleja, se asemejaba a un ser que alzaba sus brazos como si fuese a volar, le salían picos bien trazados en ciertos puntos de la insignia.

-Vestirán igual que yo, aquí en Nosgoth hay un curtidor que hace bien su trabajo. Los llevaré, él sabrá que hacer. El herrero hará sus armaduras.

-¿Y por qué mejor no nos permites elegir nuestras vestimentas? Tu forma de vestir no es tan elegante, ese pantalón de cuero, bueno…-interrumpió Zephon.

-Entonces desaparece de este lugar y aprende por tu cuenta, seremos enemigos. —Le contestó Kain mientras desenfundaba la segadora de forma lúdica. —Piensen qué figura representará su clan. Como dije antes, tendrán su territorio cada quien en lugares estratégicos, recuerden que son centinelas, nadie debe sobrepasar nuestra autoridad, ni mi autoridad. Ese territorio yo se los otorgaré.

Kain nos pasó a un pequeño cuarto, era muy húmedo, un airecillo se nos vino encima. Alzó su brazo, y como si describiese el lugar, pasó sus garras por toda la habitación y encendió unas velas. No había ni un dibujo en esas paredes, sólo una mesita y sobre esta un mapa muy antiguo. Arriba, en el mapa, con letras de estilo francés decía: "Nosgoth". Un mundo seco, casi no había agua, sin embargo, había varios lugares que daban indicio de lagos, el único lago más grande era "El lago de los muertos", parecía que fuese la suma de los demás lagos.

-Este es todo Nosgoth, lamentablemente no tuvieron oportunidad de conocerlo en su grandeza…Los lagos se secaron, bueno, aún existen algunos. Las grandes ciudades se derrumbaron, empero, permanecen algunas que son muy antiguas, muy antiguas; sus habitantes, tercos, quieren volverla a la gloria de antes. Así que esos territorios abandonados están disponibles para nosotros, tal vez encuentren algunos forasteros, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. —Tomó una varita, y señaló un lugar cerca del Lago de los Muertos. —En este lugar, al oeste, o a la izquierda del Lago de los Muertos, será el territorio de tres de ustedes…

-Ha planeado todo con anticipación, ¿verdad? ¿Es qué usted sabe quiénes fuimos, o qué fuimos?—intervino Turel

-No sé quiénes fueron ustedes, sólo sé que en vida eran grandes guerreros…Continúo, de este lado estarán: Raziel, Rahab y Melchiah.

Todos se volvieron hacía mí, ¡que tremenda presión! Me miraban igual que el bufón que sabía la verdad del mismo rey.

-¿Tú eres Raziel?—Preguntó Zephon molesto

-¿Tu nombre es Raziel?—continuó Rahab-¿Por qué no sabíamos tu nombre?

-Desperté antes que ustedes, es claro que yo si conozca sus nombres.

-Sí, él es Raziel, el primogénito. —Interrumpió Kain. —Tu clan Raziel estará comunicado con el de tus hermanos, Rahab, habitará en la antigua Abadía. —Miró a Rahab con un aire de mofa.—Cuidado Rahab, ese territorio es muy bello y demasiado vivo. Melchiah, tú te asentarás en… la Necrópolis, no te preocupes la encontrarás acogedora.

El tuyo Raziel, estará en medio de estos dos territorios. Por eso tendrán su insignia para delimitar sus territorios. —Nos miró desafiante—Si me enteró de que alguien invade el territorio de otro, yo me encargare de ese invasor, y quien este cerca de ese territorio, se quedará con el clan del invasor. ¿Les parece justo? Bien. Al norte, en la Catedral Silenciosa, que antes emitía himnos corruptos, te asentarás ahí, Zephon.

-¿Por qué él si tendrá su territorio sin delimitaciones?—replicó Melchiah

-Descuida Melchiah, todos tienen la misma medida. Pero Zephon es muy conflictivo, así que estará aislado de los demás, no obstante, pueden buscarse entre ustedes, de eso se trata: ser una legión. Más al norte, habitarán Dumah y Turel. Dumah, tu yacerás en un antiguo bastión; y enfrente, después de la fortaleza, cerca de una vetusta cámara, se asentará Turel. Aquí, en el Santuario, nos reuniremos para tratar asuntos que surjan con esta nueva modalidad.

-¿Y cuál será tu territorio Kain?—altivo, preguntó Zephon

-El Santuario de los Clanes, es decir, este lugar. Que por cierto, pienso extenderlo, además de hacer crecer sus paredes…Ahora, aquí tienen estos pergaminos y estas plumas: tracen sus insignias.

Kain se retiró, ninguno de nosotros vimos a donde se fue, era como si se desvaneciese, tal vez fue eso.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio mirando la mesita, luego nos miramos. Yo tomé la pluma y extendí el pergamino. Apoyé la cara sobre mi palma, pensaba cómo sería la insignia que representaría mi clan… "¿Cómo pudo haber creado a estos seres?" Luego, Rahab tomó su pluma, y así hasta que todos se acercaron a la mesita, y también ensimismados con los pergaminos. Quería una insignia especial, "la verdad me encanta hacer bien las cosas". De pronto, escuché el canto de un pájaro, pero no era un pájaro dulce, tenía un canto tétrico, era como una característica de Nosgoth: una tierra desolada, o mejor dicho, decadente, y hasta el canto de los pájaros se había tornado nefasto, ¿qué más podían cantar? ¿Pero por qué estaba Nosgoth así? ¿Habría pasado una gran guerra o un castigo de la naturaleza o de alguien más? Si Kain tiene mucho tiempo en Nosgoth, tal vez le tocó esa fase. No sé por qué Kain no mencionó esa parte…En fin, con el canto de ese pájaro, más bien, cuervo, me inspiré para trazar en el papiro mi insignia…Siempre quise volar, no sé si cómo vampiro podría hacerlo, según Kain, uno así puede hacer todo. Pero no quería que fuera tan obvio, debían ser unas alas que sugerían ser alas. ¡Serían alas de un murciélago! Unas alas emplumadas le darían otro toque, más juguetón, unas alas secas describirían mi carácter. ¡No, no! "No soy seco, cuando me encuentran el punto, yo doy mucha facilidad. Me refiero a que soy sencillo y me encantaba, me encanta, que la gente buscará lo que quería de decir sin hablar, por eso así tracé mi insignia". ¡Hm! Lamentablemente no tenía dotes para el dibujo, ya no parecían alas…No sé qué forma tenían. Lo giré a distintos lados y no entendía nada de alas. No sé, pero a pesar de eso, el trazo me agradaba, así lo dejé.

Los demás parecían que también enfrentaban su torpeza. Movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro, igual que yo, tratando de hallarle forma a lo que habían trazado.

-¡Hm! Quería una M de Melchiah, pero es difícil manejar esta pluma, parece una M vertical…-dijo Melchiah rompiendo el silencio

-Sí, yo también quería una T de Turel, pero en fin, aún así parece una T sobre otra T. —contestó Turel

-¡Mm! Creo que no es una T, parece un siete—replicó Rahab—Yo no quise trazar una R de Rahab, mejor una serpiente del mar. Quiero mostrar la profundidad del mar, que es como la profundidad del conocimiento, y quiero tener mucho conocimiento, lo suficiente para tener tantas respuestas.

-Bueno, cada quien por eso traza lo que quiere—intervino Zephon—Así, también he trazado lo que me gusta hacer: escalar o vivir en las montañas.

-¿Eso es una montaña?—le pregunté con mofa

-Sí, esta sugerida…bueno, el trazo no es cómo quería. En fin, da la idea de una montaña.

-Más bien parece…-giré mi cabeza a la izquierda, casi quedando al revés para encontrarle forma—Es como un insecto…

-¡Por favor! ¿Y tú que trazaste, Raziel?—preguntó altivo

-¡Vaya! Unas alas…eso me parece

-¡Eso más bien es como si el tintero se hubiese derramado!—estalló en risas Dumah

Los demás le siguieron, yo quise reírme pero no, realmente me había inspirado y en ese momento pensé que era mejor que lo de los demás.

-¡Si, bueno! ¿Y tú que tienes en ese papiro, Dumah?—le pregunté molesto

-Aquí…aquí hay…Bueno es cómo la silueta de un yelmo…

-¡Ja! Eso no tiene forma de nada, ni siquiera de una D, Dumah—le respondí triunfante

-¡Claro que es un yelmo!—gritó

No obstante, todos nos silenciamos de golpe: Kain había llegado. Nos volvimos hacia él, sonrió…Se acercó con un aire burlesco, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría en risotadas. Sin embargo, la mirada se le tornó seria. Frunció el entrecejo, también trataba de hallarle forma a los trazos. Se cruzó de brazos y torció sus labios. Permaneció un momento con la mirada bien fija sobre los pergaminos. Uno que otro de los muchachos saltaba sus ojos de sus orbitas. Tal vez Kain esperaba algo mejor, se veía exigente, o era así en situaciones como esas y cuando no, se portaba más calmado, o quién sabe.

-¿Qué significa esto?—preguntó en voz baja

-¿Cómo dice?—respondió Rahab algo temeroso

-Sí, ¿esto lo trazaron desde sus cabezas?—insistió Kain—Son insignias enigmáticas. Le dan el toque a nuestro Santuario y a sus clanes. Supongo que cada una de estas insignias va de acuerdo a cosas suyas, ¿no?—asentimos todos—Entonces los llevaré con el sastre…sabe hacer cosas de estas, pasar lo que han hecho en papiro a la tela.

-¿Oiga y tendremos algo más que nos identifique?—le pregunté

-Sí, su carácter. —Antes de irnos, permanecerán conmigo, aquí en el Santuario hasta que sus insignias, vestimentas y armaduras estén listas.

Salimos de la habitación, luego del Santuario, ya era muy noche o tal vez no. Kain nos dijo que nos llevaría a las calles de Nosgoth, recalcó que era mejor salir de noche: el sol no quemaría nuestras carnes ni los humanos nos descubrirían.

-Pueden usar capuchas y así se cubren del sol, pero levantarían sospechas sobre qué somos. Hasta que no entiendan ciertas cosas, podrán salir a la hora que deseen. —dijo casi entre risas

Vi cómo nos sobresaltábamos: Nosgoth no sólo se limitaba al Santuario.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo III_**

**_Las calles de Nosgoth, ¿había más como nosotros?_**

Una vez fuera del Santuario, mientras nos mirábamos y mirábamos el lugar siendo más noche, Kain nos condujo sobre una especie de cueva, "digo especie, porque había partes no techadas. No, era más bien un pasillo edificado por las montañas." Llegamos hasta un puente colgante, y debajo se escuchaba el rugir de las aguas, aguas rudas. Sobre las montañas de enfrente, con pasillos también edificados, pendía la luna gorda. "Esa fue la luna más bella que vi, ahora ya me acostumbré a su luz". No sé a qué se debía, pero observé que a la Luna la rodeaba un contorno negro y pude verle también, la corteza empedrada, "tal vez exagero". Liberaba una luz potente y sin embargo era bien recibida por cada uno de nosotros. Me di cuenta de que había cascadas alrededor de las aguas rudas, a su vez éstas alimentaban a un enorme vórtice, "bueno, era entonces un vórtice joven", que estaba en el centro de todo ese paisaje. Pasamos el puente colgante que conectaba a una plataforma casi sobre el vórtice, había más puentes colgantes: un al oeste, otro al norte y otro al noreste. Pero antes de acercarnos a los demás puentes, Kain se detuvo, al igual nosotros, en medio de las cascadas y casi en el filo que daba al vórtice.

-¡Caballeros!—gritó porque las aguas rudas hablaban más alto—Este lugar también absorbió todas las aguas de Nosgoth porque se dio cuenta de que los humanos abusan de la nobleza de sus aguas. Este vórtice se llama el Lago de los Muertos, quien sea arrojado, o su torpeza lo arroja a sus fauces, alimentará su ira eterna. Estas aguas han soportado tantos acontecimientos, si hablarán, nos contarían la realidad de Nosgoth y de sus destructores y benefactores.—Hizo una pausa mientras miraba y escuchaba el vórtice. Luego continuó a gritos. —Debo agregar que…quien me traicioné alimentará la ira de este vórtice.

Continuó caminando hacia otro puente colgante que conectaba con el del noreste. Cuando pasé por encima del vórtice, sentí un tremendo escalofrío, como si algo muy afilado me rasgase la espalda; "y como si algo me hubiese hablado…me pareció escuchar una voz oscura que se quejaba."

Llegamos al puente colgante del noreste, Kain se detuvo de golpe, esperó a que todos nos reuniéramos.

-Bien, hasta aquí. ¿Ven esta laguna? Allá al fondo está una verja que lleva a la Ciudadela de los humanos, se han resguardado ahí, los vampiros casi controlamos todo.

-¿Hay más como nosotros?—preguntó Rahab

-Sí, pero no cómo nosotros. Somos de otro linaje, si así entiendes, y entienden. Los otros vampiros descienden de otro más antiguo, no de mí, o no sé. Además soy muy diferente a cualquier vampiro que puedan encontrar en Nosgoth. —Respondió sonriente

-¿Cómo? ¿A usted no le dieron de beber sangre?—siguió Rahab

-Eso es una larga historia, el momento lo permitirá, será en otra ocasión. Como les decía, esta laguna nos impide pasar al otro lado.

-Sí, eso es más que evidente. Entonces perdemos nuestro tiempo, ni siquiera hay un puente de madera para cruzar. ¡Qué humanos tan tontos! ¡Cómo quieren vivir así! ¿Qué nunca necesitan salir de esa ciudadela?—reprochó Turel

-El tonto eres tú por limitarte. Y no, rara vez puedes encontrar humanos por este lado de Nosgoth. Nosotros no tenemos nada de limitaciones. Somos seres impuros pero no desterrados de habilidades. —Contestó Kain soberbio—Contamos con habilidades que a la vista de un humano son terribles. Podemos saltar grandes alturas, y de igual forma soportar grandes alturas cuando queramos descender al suelo. Incluso somos capaces de pasar inadvertidos como una niebla sin que los humanos lo sientan, y entre otras cosas. Tal vez un escalofrío o un mal presentimiento les recorra sus carnes, y sin embargo desconocen qué los rodea.

-Bueno, si dices eso, ¿por qué no lo intentas primero?—lo desafió Zephon

Kain sonrió ligeramente, pero algo molesto. Flexionó las rodillas, extendió los brazos hacia los lados con las garras abiertas. Llevó el torso para atrás y así se impulso, casi imperceptible, para llegar hasta a la verja. Soltó un gruñido muy leve, también cuando se impulso se escuchó un ruidillo, como un clamo del viento.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato. Todos teníamos los ojos atónitos, nadie sabía que decir. De pronto se me vino un golpecito gélido que iba estallando rápidamente en todo mi pecho, luego en el cuerpo. Kain era un monstruo, "es uno todavía". ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Y si estaba viviendo una pesadilla?

-¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Qué cosa es ese tipo? ¿Nos quiere muertos o qué?—dijo en voz baja Dumah, estaba también asustado.

-Es que no sé qué pasa…Ese viejo es horrible, ¿ya le vieron esos ojos de lobo?—continuó Rahab, de igual forma asustado.

-¡Este loco es un hechicero!—estalló en gritos Zephon, mientras manoteaba para hablar.-¡Es un demonio! Ustedes lo vieron. ¡Voló, el maldito voló!—se volvió hacia nosotros, escenificando su miedo. —Es… ¡No tiene explicación! ¡¿Alguien sabe cómo describir esto?! ¿Qué es él? ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué sabe tanto y nosotros no? ¿Él es el dios de este tal "Nosgoth"? ¿Por qué lo seguimos? ¿Y si nos lleva a nuestra muerte? Según él, ya estamos muertos. ¡Eso no es posible, o vives o mueres en este mundo, no puedes ser vivo y muerto a la vez! ¿Si estoy muerto cómo es posible que me este moviendo ahora mismo? ¡Él tipo es un hereje! ¡Es un hereje!

-¡Ya cálmate!—gritó Rahab

-¡Cállense todos, me están poniendo de nervios!—respondió Turel

-¡Basta!—grité. —Kain nos está esperando.

Todos me miraron atónitos. Zephon lo hacía con altivez.

-A ver, ¿tú vas a llegar con Kain? ¡Hm! ¿Qué, también te dijo, antes que a nosotros cómo saltar?

Le sonreí a secas. Fijé mi mirada al frente y flexioné las rodillas, luego me impulsé y creí volar. La briza se golpeaba contra mi rostro. Sin embargo, me sentía ligero. Me pareció que hice un ruidillo cuando me impulsé, era como un gruñido quedo, igual que Kain. Todo pasó muy rápido, pues ya estaba junto a Kain.

-Muy bien, ¿y los demás?—me preguntó

-No sé…Estaban discutiendo, les da miedo lo que haces Kain. —le respondí en voz baja. —Pero hay algo que me dice que tú escondes muchas cosas Kain. Ni siquiera sé por qué te sigo. ¿Será por qué eres el único que te pareces a nosotros?—le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Kain sonrió un poco, pero no por sorpresa, sino porque realmente le había dicho algo que le irritó, algo que con el tiempo él lo revelaría o se revelaría. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces hago bien en cuestionarme a cada momento de por qué los desperté. No, no, mejor dicho, me pregunto si me arrepiento. Estamos a mano, ¿verdad?—me contestó con un aire de decepción—Sé que harás un buen trabajo…En cuanto a saber de mí...

Kain se detuvo, Dumah había llegado. Nos miró sorprendido, pero a la vez con sospecha, como si tramásemos algo contra ellos.

-¡Ah! Otro que ha creído en mí. —dijo Kain al lanzarme una miradilla de reojo

-Sí. Los demás aún están "dudando". ¿Cómo, si somos criaturas extraordinarias, no? Sé que puedo hacer mucho, más que tú…-decía soberbio Dumah

-Raziel…-le respondí de golpe

-Raziel ¡Mm, buen nombre para una criatura de relatos!

Kain lo observaba como un encantador de serpientes que fracasa en sus actos, hasta me pareció que se hizo inmune al veneno. La mirada de Kain liberó un aire diabólico, "que estoy tan seguro que Dumah lo sentió", y a la vez gélido, nos dejo paralizados a ambos. Pero todo eso se apagó de pronto cuando los demás llegaron.

-Muy bien, espero que la próxima vez lo mediten menos, antes del amanecer. Frente a nosotros yace está enorme verja. Parece imposible pasar al otro lado. Miren estas amenazantes cadenas. Les he repetido varias veces que no somos como los humanos, entonces…

Se acercó a la verja y con sus enormes garras sujetó las cadenas, tiró de ellas y las cadenas cayeron.

-No se preocupen, los humanos son curiosos y estoy seguro de que arreglarán esto. —dijo irónico

Abrió la verja, que soltó un chillido. Todos nos mirábamos los unos a los otros, pensábamos que alguien nos observaba.

-¿No es la primera vez que hace esto, verdad? Porque alguien puede darse cuenta y delatarnos, ¿o qué, todo está a nuestro alcance por ser vampiros?—exigió Rahab una respuesta

-Ya he hecho esto cientos de veces, creo que perdí la cuenta. Y sí, hay cazadores de vampiros y algunos fanáticos de los será…Fanáticos religiosos que se encargan de resguardar su raza. A mí no preocupa eso, pero ustedes aún son neonatos…vulnerables, muy vulnerables a muchas cosas. Por esta razón, caminaremos en las zonas más desoladas de la ciudad, donde abunda la envidia, la lujuria, la gula y el ocaso de las mentes, además de que la vigilancia se embriaga en las tabernas. Así que no deben atender nada de los humanos, simplemente son criaturas nauseabundas y nada más.

Caminamos por un túnel hecho de montañas, algo largo. Olía a humedad, o tal vez a todas las travesuras que en el hacían. Me tapé la nariz.

Al final, había otra laguna que rodeaba una fortaleza. A la izquierda estaba un puente que conectaba a otra parte de la fortaleza, parecía un pequeño castillo. Kain repitió ese terrible salto para llegar a una callecilla de la fortaleza. No obstante, al lado derecho yacía un guardia que hacía balance sobre una pata de su silla, el casco le tapaba los ojos. Podría despertarse en cualquier momento y nosotros nos congelaríamos hasta que Kain no entrará en acción.

-Kain…hay un guardia y…-dijo Melchiah

-Sí, ahí está, pero Kain ya nos espera al otro lado. Si gritas ese individuo despertará y quién sabe qué pase con nosotros. —Respondió Dumah con un aire de ira.

-¿Y por qué nos esperanzamos en Kain? ¿Qué nosotros no podemos hacer algo?—reclamó Zephon mientras nos miraba a todos con sus manos en su cintura

-¡Vaya, un valiente! ¡Bravo!—aplaudí entre risas. —Dime, Zephon, ¿tú lo matarás? ¿Matarás a un hombre? ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Sabes que al matar a un hombre se necesitan de otros recursos?, y no habló de las armas o de tus manos…

-Tú Raziel, tú crees que eres el poderoso después de Kain, sin que él mismo te haya nombrado. Ni siquiera te has ganado su confianza ni la nuestra. —Se acercó hasta quedar frente a mi mentón, era más bajo de estatura que yo, pero intentó dominarme con su mirada entrecerrada. —Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué despertaste y no moriste para siempre, Raziel?

Lo miré con tanto odio, pude sentir ese odio en toda mi espalda porque un tremendo calor me invadió. No pensaba en nada más. Podía realmente hacerle daño y yo desconocería mis límites. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Un "Zephon" que me agredía cada vez que se le antojaba? ¿Unas palabras que supieron dónde está mi ego, y que no permitiría que eso se quedará así?

Mientras más lo miraba una sensación a nauseas se intensificaba. Lo maldije muchas veces, estaba seguro de que si esas maldiciones fueran físicas, lo destrozaría. "Zephon, Zephon, nunca me has simpatizado y no lo harás".

De pronto, un viento frío me golpeó la cara y el pecho. Alcé la mirada. Desde ahí, la luna podía contemplarse mejor, era enorme y brillante. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento: escuchamos el siseo del viento, la pasiva vitalidad del agua, unos ladridos de perro que medio se ahogaban detrás de la fortaleza, el choque de cristales especiales para producir un sonido armonioso con la naturaleza, y uno que otro canto de los búhos. Pude percatarme de la horrenda palidez que teníamos, a excepción de Kain, su piel era grisácea y muy ligeramente verde. Sentí miedo al ver a todos esos blancuzcos cuerpos, se movían para ver la luna o tal vez advertir mi ira y la asquerosidad de Zephon. ¿Realmente estábamos muertos? ¡Era una locura, una terrible locura! Unos muertos vivos contemplando la luna como cuando estaban vivos…Porque es imposible nacer muerto y vivir muerto, literalmente, claro. No obstante, todo eso, la luna, los cristales, el agua, el viento, los búhos y los perros, incluso mi ira y la asquerosidad de Zephon, tenían un sonido muy fino, en el caso de la luna y el agua, se veían más que relucientes, estaban vivas, más vivas que nosotros, y más que Kain. ¡Hermosa, hermosa escena! Perfecta escena… ¿Cómo que vivir de sangre? Debo confesar que me excité demasiado cuando bebí de la muñeca de Kain. Su sangre era líquida y espesa y fresca, creo que cambiaría ese momento por esta escena. Sentí una caricia en todo mi cuerpo, una caricia rápida, por eso bebía demasiado su sangre, porque la caricia que producía, subía por mis piernas y llegaba hasta mi cabeza por unos instantes. El sabor ferroso era de lo más candente, inflamaba cada rincón de mi cuerpo, pero también por instantes, así que tuve que beber y beber esa dulce sangre.

Sí, me había olvidado de Zephon. Caminé entre esos cuerpos que me miraban… ¡La tierra era fría! Lo había notado. Debajo de mis plantas corría sangre, la tierra abrupta dañó la piel de mis plantas. Pero esa sangre no me tentaba.

-Simplemente no quiero que despierte ese hombre…-dije con voz queda

-El maestro nos espera, mejor sigámoslo. —interrumpió Melchiah

-¿Maestro? ¿Kain?—reclamó Zephon

-Sí, nos está enseñando esto de ser vampiros—respondió Melchiah

-Le enseña a estos cadáveres—dije con un volumen más alto

Turel dio media vuelta, torció su boca. Saltó y llegó con Kain. Lo seguí inmediatamente, luego los demás. Kain no dijo nada al respecto.

-Esa puerta de madera conduce directamente a las calles putrefactas de Nosgoth, más al norte hay pulcritud y un poco más de libertad para las mentes. —dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de madera. Ignorando por completo al guardia. Con sus pesadas garras, abrió la sólida puerta.

-¿Qué acaba de hacer? ¿Y…y el guardia?—preguntó asombrado Rahab

-Pues hagamos los mismo. Supongo sin hacer ruido—respondí

-¡Ah, otra vez el sabio y sus silogismos!—interrumpió altivo Zephon

-¡Cuál maldito silogismo!—grité

-¡Calla, el guardia!—intervino Melchiah

-Si el vampiro es como el viento, el viento es ligero, entonces los vampiros son ligeros como el viento… ¡Ah, perdón!, no sabes de silogismos, sabio. —insistió Zephon con mofa.

Tuve un arranque de furia, empero, la pesada mano de Dumah sobre mi pecho, detuvo toda acción mía. Pasamos con sigilo, sin dejar de mirar al guardia, quien rascó su sexo.

Vi el suelo, la puerta seguía abierta, era empedrado, sangraría aún más de mis plantas. Había luces muy débiles. Nada de casas o edificios aún, tan sólo ese camino empedrado.

-Antes de seguir, ¿usted va ir así? Digo…-comentó Rahab cuando alcanzó a Kain.

-No, Leandro ya me conoce. No me interesa si algún humano se congela al verme, soy así: escalofriante.—respondió Kain con un aire diabólico

-¿Leandro?—quise saber

-Es el sastre.

-¿Le ofreciste ser vampiro o por qué vas con tanta confianza?—le repliqué

Kain sonrió algo molesto y no me respondió.

Seguimos por ese camino, y poco a poco fueron apareciendo las casas, o más bien casuchas, algunas tenían una manta como ventana. La iluminación de la luna algunas veces se fortalecía y otras no, había casas altas. Más adelante aparecieron negocios: una panadería, una casa de nodrizas, un curandero, el herrero y el proxeneta, disfrazado de fonda. Empero, un pestilente olor nos comenzó a golpear la nariz mientras avanzábamos. Era un aroma a suero de leche, pescado y estiércol. Una que otra joven pasaba corriendo con cosas escondidas entre los pechos o entre las enormes faldas parchadas. Kain parecía indiferente, a pesar de que esas jóvenes quedaban perplejas al verlo, luego corrían más. Dimos vuelta por la panadería, había un pasillo oscuro, pero a mitad de este, resaltaba una luz en forma de diagonal. El olor a cerveza se intensificaba cuanto más nos acercábamos. De pronto, de esa luz, salió un hombre de andar muy flojo junto con una joven, quien seguía en zigzag el andar del individuo. Pasaron entre risas a un lado de nosotros. Dumah no perdió de vista los pechos alocados de la joven, quien estaba a punto de deleitar nuestra vista, si esa blusa estuviese más floja. Kain siguió su camino, ni siquiera se percato del delicioso momento.

-¿Pero a dónde vas tan apresurado? La noche tiene más para ti—interrumpió otra joven de corcel y cabellos lacios. Nos volvimos hacía ella, sin embargo, el mensaje fue para Turel, quien atontado, no respondió a la joven. Se acerba marcando el movimiento en sus caderas y mirándolo como si lo desnudase. Turel entre abrió la boca: estaba hechizado. Creo que todos también. Tenía una cintura muy fina, "o era el corcel", podía verle la juventud en sus glúteos, que se sacudían cada vez que ella se movía. Un cuello delicioso, igual que sus pechos relucientes. Pude habérmele acercado y tocarle lo que me causara más tentación, pero Kain terminó con mi placer de forma tajante, aunque la joven quiso hacerle lo mismo. Kain le tomó la muñeca y con esos ojos terribles, provocó en la joven la acción de abandonarnos y entrar en esa taberna de forma despavorida.

-Les dije que ignoraran a las criaturas nauseabundas…Esas mujeres son más fácil de encontrar que sus propias habilidades de vampiros. —exclamó.

-¿No te gustan las mujeres? Ella es tentadora, deliciosa…-reclamó Zephon

-Sí, las mujeres son bellísimas y bestiales, pero nuestra misión es otra. Si quieres divertirte, adelante. Podrás venir luego con el sastre y hacer lo que quieras—dijo Kain a secas

Seguimos por ese pasillo. Adelante había una fuente, muy seca y con agua verdosa. La fuente estaba rodeada de casas, de igual aspecto que las primeras que vimos. Pero había una que tenía la puerta de color rojo. De pronto, pasó una joven corriendo enfrente de nosotros y entró a la casa de puerta roja. Parecía una fugitiva. Creo que vestía una bata con estrellas, las luces tanto de las calles como de la luna, no ayudaban mucho. Kain se quedó quieto un instante y luego siguió. Tocó en la puerta roja.

-¡Leandro, soy yo!—gritó despacio

Luego de unos momentos, dentro, escuchamos cómo se abría el cerrojo. Era la joven de bata con estrellas. Una joven muy linda, de cabellos lacios y negros, o cafés, no distinguí bien; algo voluptuosa, aunque más recatada, y le brillaban los ojos cafés, de café claro.

-¿Está Leandro?—preguntó Kain suavemente

-Sí, sí, pasen—respondió la joven algo apresurada.

Su voz era de tesitura suave y de tono grave, no, no, tono ni grave ni agudo; muy sensual, más sensual que los pechos agitados de las otras dos jóvenes.

-¿Tú le ayudas a Leandro?—interrumpió Rahab, quien no había dejado de ver a la joven.

La joven le sonrió y se retiró a un cuarto de enfrente. La casa era muy pequeña, tan sólo éramos muchos para estar en la sala; despedía un olor a cuero y madera. Del cuarto donde se metió la joven, salió un anciano, de rostro alargado y triste, pero con un terrible delineado rojizo debajo de sus ojos. Se impactó al ver a Kain, quien con su altura, casi tocaba el techo de la casa.

-Señor Kain, ¿cuánto ha pasado?—dijo con una voz cansada

-No lo sé, pero me da gusto verlo. —Le estrechó la mano al anciano, quien ya desde que lo saludo, había extendido su escuálida mano. —Necesito que su experiencia haga algo con estos símbolos. Quiero que estén bordados de color blanco, en tela color rojo.

-¡Mm! Me llevará algo de tiempo, pero espero que con mi asistente, se agilice esta tarea. ¡Noelia, Noelia, ven, quiero que veas esto!—apenas pudo gritar el anciano.

Salió de ese cuarto, la misma joven, pero con un vestido que dejaba ver su linda figura, y su cuello delicioso. Noelia, algo tímida, se acercó al anciano, ambos se hablaban en voz baja los planes de su tarea.

-¡Noelia! Tiene un hermoso nombre, no lo había escuchado…-dijo en voz baja Rahab

-¿Qué?... Rahab, ¿verdad? Olvídalo, esta chica es mucho para ti. —contestó Zephon

-¡Ah, pensé que los pechos que se agitan como el mar eran tus favoritos!—le respondió a secas Rahab.

La joven se percató de la mirada de Rahab, eso provocó en ella un espontáneo rubor en sus tiernas mejillas. Creo que le sonrió ligeramente. Rahab respiró hondo, había recibido una buena respuesta.

-La joven es más seductora de lo que vemos. —Agregué—Espero que tengamos más trabajo para el sastre, quisiera seguir hechizado por esa encantadora mirada. —le sonreí desafiante a la joven

-¡Vaya! Te despiertan primero y sabes todo primero, ¿por qué no me dejas primero conocerla, Raziel? Seguro que las de la taberna son para tu criterio. —respondió Rahab con enfado

La joven, aparte de estar concentrada en las indicaciones de Kain y el anciano Leandro, nos miraba de vez en cuando: hizo un pequeño estudio de nuestros aspectos. Así que, Rahab, Zephon y yo, quienes nos percatamos de eso, lanzábamos miradas seductoras a la joven.

-¡Mm! Bueno señor Kain yo me encargaré de tenerle esto a tiempo…Estos trazos son complicados—dijo Leandro mientras nos repasaba a todos, luego sonrió.-¿Son sus hijos señor Kain?

-Sí, si, por supuesto—respondió Kain apresurado. —Bueno, ¿aún contacta al curtidor?

-No, ya murió…Hace unos meses. Esa enfermedad que le dio, nunca supe que era, sólo sé que se le caía la carne. Lo aislaron después porque era contagiosa. —dijo triste el anciano

-¿Hay alguien que pueda hacer su trabajo?

-Sí, su hijo sigue en su negocio. Aquí a dos casas está.

Kain asintió. No dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y salió. Los demás lo seguimos. Pero Rahab se despidió de la joven con una mirada que se alargó hasta la puerta. La joven también seguía a Rahab.

-¡Rahab!—le gritó Kain

-Estoy seguro de que podría encontrar algo en ti…-susurró

Salimos de esa casa. Otra vez el hedor a suero de leche, estiércol y pescado. La noche era más fría, pero no llegó a molestarnos, "me parece que el estar muertos nos había dormido varias sensaciones"…No sé, tal vez ya estábamos así, ¿qué tal si estábamos vivos y Kain era un farsante? ¡Sí, estábamos vivos! Era imposible que camináramos muertos. ¿Verdad?

Dimos con unas enormes puertas vetustas de madera que dejaban una hendidura entre ellas. No había ventanas. Sin embargo, un airecillo nos rosaba el cabello. Kain tocó varias veces sin recibir respuesta.

-Vaya, entraremos como sea—aseveró

En efecto, empujo las enormes puertas con tanta fuerza que pudieron haberse hecho polvo. Digo polvo por el estado de la madera. Adentro estaba tremendamente oscuro, sólo veíamos nuestras sombras por la luz de la luna.

-¿Encendemos una vela?—preguntó nervioso Dumah

-Deberías, yo no veo nada aquí—intervino Rahab

-No, no enciendan nada. Nosotros somos capaces de ver en la oscuridad, o en su caso, de percibir el calor. —respondió Kain con un tono grave.

Él sí avanzó entre esa oscuridad, Dumah y Zephon se resistían, yo seguí a Kain, tratando de abrir del todo mis ojos. Luego los demás se adentraron. Ya no vi Kain. Me sentí de pronto en un laberinto, o peor, ¿cómo andar en la oscuridad? Dijo que éramos capaces de percibir el calor, no obstante, desconocía todo. No sabía que hacía en ese lugar. Debí haberme ido, porque era un estorbo. No eran nervios lo que me provocó esa oscuridad, sino más bien odio, odio contra mí mismo. Detestaba, "aún detesto", no entender nada de algo que comenzaba a aprender. Ese odio se enraizaba a mis venas tan rápido que de verdad deseé salir de ahí y rendirme. Empero, mientras charlaba conmigo mismo, percibí una ola tremenda de calor, como si estuviese cercas de una chimenea, pero demasiado cerca para sentir cómo el calor entraba en una capa de mi piel, luego en otra y otra hasta sentir dolor, porque el calor se transforma en fuego. También percibí un olor raro, no sé que era. Olía a carne y a sudor y…sangre, sí, a sangre con carne, humedad y tierra. Escuché un gemido delicioso, "digo delicioso porque me atrajo de inmediato". Era un gemido de mujer. Creo que era una manta la que colgaba de las vigas y tapaba lo que había escuchado. El gemido seguía y yo me acercaba lentamente. Sentí la tierra en mis plantas, de manera que dejaba que también entrara entre mis dedos, eso atrasaba mi paso. Estiré mi brazo hacía la manta, "despacio, despacio…ya casi, despacio, que le quitas la magia, despacio… ¡Ahora!". Tiré de la manta, había dos cuerpos desnudos, uno sobre otro. Ambos soltaron un suspiro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Largo! ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta bastardo?—exclamó un joven con un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

La joven que estaba ahí, se puso de pie tan deprisa que logré verle el cuerpo: escuálido y con pezones como pechos. El individuo le insistía en que se quedase, ella zafaba su mano una y otra vez hasta que el individuo la liberó. Pasó junto a mí con la cabeza gacha y con una mano sobre sus labios.

-¡Estás sordo! ¡Largo!—insistió el joven

-¿Tú eres el hijo del curtidor?—le pregunté despacio

-¡Que te importa! Acaba de irse mí…mí

-¿Amante?—le dije alzando la ceja izquierda

Kain llegó, me puso una garra sobre mi hombro. Entendí la señal.

-¿Eres tú el curtidor?—le preguntó

-¿Qué quieren? Estaba muy ocupado y aparecen de la nada. ¿Quieren mi dinero, mi cuchillo forjado en Roma? Ahí está, tomen lo que quieran. ¿Quieren mis posesiones? También son de ustedes, de todas maneras sé vivir al aire libre—estalló el individuo

-Sí, penetrar a una mujer exige concentración, y por ende tiempo. No obstante, toqué varias veces a tu puerta y tú no atendiste mi llamado—dijo Kain con tono seductor.

Pude darme cuenta de que nuestra voz sonaba con más carácter, pasividad y sensualidad. Era distinto el volumen de la voz de Kain al del individuo, esta no resonaba en las paredes, a menos que gritase, y eso llevaría un terrible esfuerzo a la garganta. Kain con esa serenidad parecía hablar con un mayor volumen, sin embargo, no agujeraba mis oídos, sino más bien, entraba como el airecillo de las dos enormes puertas, suave pero con presencia.

El individuo continuaba hablando a regañadientes, mientras se vestía. Luego tomó una vela, la encendió y eso iluminó un poco el lugar. Se quedó frío al ver el horrible rostro de Kain. Luego me aluzó a mí. Sus ojos centelleaban tanto en el rostro de Kain como en el mío. Entreabrió ligeramente los labios y suspiraba.

-¿Quién eres?—preguntó tartamudeando

-Soy un cliente que necesita de tus servicios—le contestó Kain con serenidad

-¿Por qué eres así? ¡Ya sé, eres de esos que dice la gente! ¿Verdad?—se tragó un suspiro—Yo no tengo nada más que esta casucha. No me alimentó bien. ¡Tengo tres semanas que no como antes!

-Kain…-dije

-¡Por favor, por favor no me lastime! Yo no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, es más, los respeto como no tienen idea—decía el individuo con lágrimas.

-No venimos a eso. Sabemos que eres un curtidor y mis…mis hijos necesitan de tus servicios, ¿puedes hacer tu trabajo?—alzó un poco la voz Kain

-Está bien, de acuerdo. Yo soy el curtidor—hizo una pausa, pues las lágrimas le impedían seguir—Mi trabajo es ese. Lo haré. Lo haré.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido y luego el alarido de unas gallinas. Todos nos volvimos, Kain cerró sus garras en forma de puño. El curtidor tomó una porra, advertí cómo la alzaba.

-¿Viene alguien más con ustedes? Díganle que se vaya. —dijo, queriendo ordenar.

De la nada, la porra voló como una saeta y se incrustó en la pared de madera. Me impresioné. Sin embargo, cuando miré a Kain, me di cuenta de que él fue quien arrojó la porra a esa tremenda velocidad: algo brillante, verdoso y azulado salía de su garra derecha. Luego se fue apagando como un siseo.

-Tú—me dijo—Revisa si se trata de tus hermanos o de otra criatura. Y tú curtidor, ve por tus herramientas y haz lo que te pido. —exigió Kain

A penas iría a ver lo del ruido, cuando, entre risas, se aproximaron los demás.

-¡Ha, Zephon tiene dos pies izquierdos! Piso una gallina y…-dijo Dumah entre risas.

-Silencio. Ya que están todos, el curtidor traerá sus herramientas y les tomara las medidas. Rahab, ve a cerciorarte de que el curtidor este cumpliendo lo que le pedí.

Rahab salió sin decir más y al cabo de unos minutos regresó con el curtidor, lo sostenía del brazo como si lo fuesen a llevar a la horca.

-Mis disculpas, usted no hará su trabajo si no tiene luz—agregó altivo Kain.

Pasó su garra como en la habitación de los pergaminos, y de pronto todo se iluminó, igual a cientos de velas encendidas.

El curtidor empezó con Zephon, luego con Dumah, Rahab, Turel, Melchiah y yo.

-¿Ve este diseño? Así lo quiero—le dijo Kain

-Sí, sí, claro—respondió temblando el curtidor.

-¿Estás seguro Kain de ese modelo tuyo? Pues entonces no nos culpes si los senos nos siguen—soltó Dumah una risotada.

Los demás también estallamos en risotadas. Kain sonrió ligeramente, dejando ver un canino.

-Me gusta este modelo, y si, por qué no, la seducción siempre nos va a acompañar. Así que debemos estar preparados.

-¿Has tenido sexo alguna vez Kain?—le preguntó desafiante Zephon—Ya que has vivido más que nosotros.

-Sí. Es un encanto tremendo. Es delicioso, delicioso e insaciable, como la sangre. —desvió su mirada Kain, como si recordase ese momento.

-¿Alguna vez deseaste a una mujer pero nunca pudiste tocarla?—le pregunté con mis ojos fijos en él.

Levantó su mirada y la clavó sobre la mía, igual que sí hubiese visto su recuerdo. Miró a todas partes y se cruzó de brazos, hasta que bajo la mirada.

-Fue hace tiempo, mucho tiempo. La conocí en un momento idóneo para crear un imperio, mi propio impero, y demostrárselo a ella. En fin, ¿ya terminó señor curtidor?

-Sí, ya, voy con el último. –dijo con prontitud

Nadie hizo una mofa o comentario respecto a lo de Kain. Sin embargo, dejé de lado eso, pues un olor fresco y ferroso se había colado en el aire. ¿Era el curtidor? Si, era el curtidor, cada vez que se movía ese olor ferroso se desprendía de sus carnes. Pero había algo más, aparte de lo ferroso. Era fuerte, un olor fuerte y no dulce como el del curtidor. Miré a los demás. Zephon estaba sangrando de su pie, era una cortada tremenda, se desangraría en minutos. Pero Kain no le tomaba importancia.

-¡Mm! Estás sangrando Zephon—le dijo Rahab

-Es mentira…

Zephon se alteró, el curtidor le dio una venda, no obstante, la herida se cerró. ¿Cómo era posible? Yo vi esa herida, no pudo cerrarse así como así. ¿Qué clase de criaturas éramos? Le dirigí una mirada de asombro, "lo sé porque yo mismo sentí cómo desprendía lo que se manifestaba en mi mirada". Entre abrí los labios, deseé que Zephon se desangrará, estaba seducido por la sangre y si no era atendida esa necesidad mía, atacaría a alguno de los presentes. Tal vez empezaría por Zephon, ¡ese bellaco!, luego rasgaría el cuello del curtidor, pues como había tenido sexo, la sangre estaba alborotada en sus venas, tenía una tremenda potencia de circulación de sangre por sus venas. Me atrevo a decir que sentí un cosquilleo en mi sexo y en las palmas de las manos. Cerré los ojos, y creó que sonreí ligeramente, mientras extendía mis dedos al máximo y dejaba que ese cosquilleo me excitara y la sangre cubría mi cuerpo. Lambí mis labios, estaba realmente feliz. No obstante, abrí los ojos y la tremenda, más bien, horrible mirada de Kain estaba sobre mí. Sentí cómo todo aquello se apagó de golpe, como si un costal de arena se hubiese estrellado contra mi cara. Kain sonrió brevemente y soltó una risilla. Luego se volvió al curtidor. Yo me sentí frío, tanto que pude percibir el viento que se colaba en las hendiduras de la casucha.

-¿Listo?—preguntó Kain con precipitación

-Sí, sí…bueno, sí, ya está.-le respondió el curtidor con miedo, quien se puso de pie y sin dejar de hacer nudos con la cinta de medir le dijo a Kain que todo estaría listo en una semana.

-¿En una semana? ¿Te pusiste de acuerdo con el sastre?

-No señor, no, de hecho el sastre y yo, nos odiamos. Él se cree muy correcto. Pero sabe una cosa, esa linda joven que contrató para ayudarle no es otra cosa que el deleite de la juventud ajena que la vejez le ruega.

Yo deseo a esa joven, y ese judas no me permite verla, ni acercármele.

-¿Judas?—quiso saber Zephon, a quien Kain miró para devorarlo vivo

-Sí, ¿qué no han escuchado? Dicen que vendió a su padre a unos vampiros para que le dejen vivo.

-Es todo, gracias mi amigo. Muy bien, lo esperare para la próxima semana. —terminó de golpe Kain.

-¿Usted conoce a esos vampiros?—le preguntó el curtidor

-No, no, no, no los conozco. Si no has terminado tu trabajo para la próxima semana...sé dónde encontrarte. —agregó Kain con voz baja, pero con un toque diabólico.

Seguimos a Kain. No dijo nada, simplemente salió de esa plaza, supusimos que regresaría al Santuario de los Clanes. Caminaba con naturalidad, algo presto, y a la vez iba grabando su presencia. No se trataba de cualquier presencia, era un peso tremendo, pero con racionalidad. Su caminar tenía un buen porque, cosa que estaba seguro de que con el tiempo, o tal vez a mi curiosidad, se descubriría.

Rahab se atrasó un poco, no dejaba de ver la casa del sastre, donde la joven lo había engatusado, empero, hay que quitarle ese significo a engatusar, el significado no es siempre la palabra a la que se refiere.

Sentí algo de coraje, o me temo que eran celos. Detesto afirmar que eran celos, pues claramente vi cómo la joven accedió más a su mirada que a la mía. Sin embargo, no me dejaría derrotar así, y digo no dejarme porque ya sé que soy para mí un buen partido. No le tengo miedo a Rahab ni al rechazo de la joven. No, no estoy alardeando, me refiero a que mi único obstáculo soy yo mismo. No me interesaba Rahab en lo absoluto, a penas y nos veíamos… ¿Será posible que si me encuentro muerto, sea capaz de sentir atracción por una joven? ¿Qué eso no le pertenece a los vivos? No entiendo, tal vez estamos vivos como los demás. Esto me confunde.

-Por cierto, para ustedes no soy Kain, soy Lord Kain—ordenó.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo IV_**

**_ La sirena _**

**T**enía que buscarla. Pero no sé si ella aún asistía a la casa del sastre. ¿Cómo una joven así de fina podría andar en esos barrios nauseabundos de Nosgoth? Y desde que la vi, algo no dejaba de sonarme: ella era muy especial. No sólo porque me sentía atraído hacía ella, sino, por algo más, ella pertenecía a algún un secreto. Pero estaba ansioso por averiguarlo, tan fuerte, fresca y necesaria como el agua, más bien como la sangre. Desconocía porque me sentía así, "pues estamos muertos, según Kain, Lord Kain". En realidad, yo no me sentía muerto, al contrario, tan vivo que podía sentir el aire de la mañana, escuchaba las voces de todas las almas de allá fuera, el canto de las aves, el olor a la mezcla de sudor, gases, perfumes, aguas, flores y mis carnes en el aire. Y además para poder afirmar lo que olía, era necesario agregar que era capaz de respirar. Kain era un enfermo, como él quizá estaba muerto para alguien, quería que también estemos muertos para los demás. ¡Qué obsesión! ¿Qué culpa teníamos si a Kain una mujer no le había correspondido? ¿Pero entonces porque me alimentó de sangre? Había estado pensando en libar un vino o sentarme a comer como los demás, un queso añejo, un pan horneado, un caldo de legumbres, una ternera, no sé, algo que era parte de la dieta en Nosgoth. Pues no me atrevería a beber la sangre de un humano, era una cuestión muy fuerte: mientras yacía tranquilo charlando, teniendo en cuenta sus emociones, juicios, errores y trayecto de años, ¿cómo quitarle la vida a alguien tan vivo como? Sería una abominación, una desgracia…Ahí iba ese presumido, quien se creía tener más poder sobre nosotros después de Kain, ¡oh, perdón! Lord Kain, quien afirmaba conocer el mundo como su interior. ¡Pamplinas! Ese infeliz no era superior a mí, porque no se había puesto a discusión, no había existido elección ni contradicción. Así que no era posible autoproclamarse un titulo que exigía una capacidad de la que se carece.

-Supongo que iras a buscar a la joven, ¿verdad?—preguntó Raziel molesto

-Sí, así es. No debo perder más tiempo—le respondí con prontitud y victorioso.

Raziel se cruzó de brazos y torció sus labios. Sabía que me seguiría o actuaría como un obstáculo. ¡Qué vergüenza, separar a dos enamorados! Bueno, me había adelantado, empero, sabía que ella era mía.

Los ojos seductores y escalofriantes de Raziel me decían que no se quedaría sin haber gastado energías. No lo conocía, sin embargo, su pensamiento habló demasiado. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi expresión porque había leído su pensamiento, enmudeció por completo.

-No sé si esto sea parte de nuestra "naturaleza vampírica", pero descubrí lo que dices. —le dije sin quitarle mis ojos de los suyos

-¿Cómo puedes hacer tal cosa?—me preguntó quedo y ensimismado

-No lo sé. —Solté una risilla. —Vaya, no eres el primero después de todo. ¡Apuesto a que no eres capaz de hacer esto!

-No me conoces. —me respondió a secas.

Me le acerqué. Le recorrí con la mirada el cuello hasta de nuevo toparme con sus ojos, bueno, a mi altura. También torcí mis labios. —Te juro que si te acercas a ella, te lo juro Raziel, confía en estas palabras mías, que de mentira no tienen nada, te haré sufrir como no tienes, y ni tengo idea. Y para que se te graben más mis palabras, hasta yo desconozco mis límites, ya enfurecido, sería alguien nuevo para mí. No te tengo miedo, no te tengo miedo Raziel. —le dije con tono grave.

Sus ojos dejaron de dominar, le había entrado muy bien lo que le dije. Espero que no le haya quedado duda. No dijo nada, ni yo. Me retiré porque iría a buscarla.

Ya me dirigía a la salida del Santuario de los Clanes, y de pronto algo me paralizó, era miedo, sentí miedo salir del Santuario y no por ser mi primera vez sin un guía, era otra cosa. Me sobresalté al ver de reojo a Lord Kain. ¡Qué terrible es su presencia!

-¡Ah, Lord Kain! Necesito salir. —dije con sobresalto

-¿Sí? ¿Y a dónde?

-A…Yo, ¿tuve familia? ¿Por qué no sé nada de mis padres o hermanos?

-¿O hermanos?

-Es que desconozco si tuve hermanos. Sin embargo, es obvio que fui creado por mis padres, ¿dónde están, Lord Kain?—le pregunté desafiante

-No lo sé, ni me interesa. No los necesito, pero a ti sí. Lo más seguro es que estén muertos. Tus hermanos también tienen padres muertos, primos, hermanos, tías, tíos, abuelos, abuelas y no sé qué más pertenezca a un árbol genealógico.

-Lord Kain con todo respeto, a mi si me interesa lo que pasó con mi familia. Necesito ir a ver sus tumbas… ¿Cómo murieron? ¿Y por qué yo no supe de eso?

Sentí un calor impresionante que encendía no sólo mi cuerpo, sino mi corazón. Estaba enfadado, no, no, muy, muy molesto. De tal forma que fui contra Kain, le di un golpe en la cara, pero seguía muy sólido.

-¡Kain, dónde está mi familia, nuestras familias y la tuya! ¿Qué les hiciste? ¿También le hiciste algo a los tuyos? ¡Contesta perro infeliz!—le grité

Kain yacía tranquilo, ni una mueca hizo, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando lo golpeé. Me dio un fuerte empujón que di con la pared contraria, un golpe que resentí en mi espalda. Caí de rodillas.

-En primer lugar, yo te di la vida…-dijo con un tono de voz más alto

-¡No, fueron mi padres!—lo interrumpí a gritos

-¡Estúpido! ¡Yo te di, y a tus hermanos, la vida vampírica!—exclamó

-Ya estoy harto de escuchar estas estupideces, porque eso si es una estupidez. Tal vez estás muerto para alguien y quieres matarnos también, ¿verdad? ¡Eres un cobarde!

De pronto, lo vi parado frente a mí. Con su garra me levantó del suelo como si se tratara de un títere. Echaba aire igual a una bestia enfurecida, por su aguileña nariz.

-Dime que no desperdicie mi tiempo creándote, o peor aún, recordar que debía darte vida. Escúchame: tú eras un cadáver, igual que el resto de tus hermanos, tú ya estabas muertos cuando te encontré. —aseveró mostrando sus caninos

-Tú me mataste Kain—insistí

-Créeme que si yo hubiese decido matarte, no estarías aquí ahora. Yo cuando tomó una decisión, no miró la intervención de otros, ni los intereses de otros, y mucho menos, me importa si alguien, o muchos, salen perjudicados. Porque yo si estoy muerto.

Me soltó al mismo tiempo que me dio la espalda.

-Humanos. Son muy complejos, y desgraciados, a veces deliciosos y seductores. Tú y tus hermanos tendrán que aprender más de mí.

-¿Dónde están los míos Kain? ¿Por qué tengo que verte a ti, y no a mis padres?—le dije con la voz entrecortada

-Tú ya no eres humano, te alimentas de ellos. Te reitero, no sé qué pasó con los tuyos, ni siquiera los conocí. No sé, tal vez murieron por enfermedad o algo sometido a leyes naturales, o porque estaban sometidos a la voluntad de otros, y eso los mató. No lo sé. —respondió con voz grave

-¿Qué hay de los tuyos? ¿Por qué vives en soledad? Uno no puede vivir así, de una u otra manera…

-Sé que necesito de otros, los humanos sirven de alimento, y nuestros semejantes te sirven para mucho. No sé qué pasó con mi familia, estaba concentrado en otra cosa…Ese día era tan negro como quien me creó. Sí, me acordé de los míos, no obstante, algo me había sucedido y claro que no podía dejar las cosas así. Busqué una cura y jugaron conmigo. —Golpeó la pared. Se volvió hacía mí. —Te recomiendo no aliarte, ni mucho menos enamorarte de un humano. Son muy peligrosos, además aún hay cazadores de vampiros, como hace siglos. No son tan fuertes como en aquellos años, no hay que subestimarlos de todas formas. El rey Randall, ese imbécil, quiere rescatar los años de William y Ottmar. Ahora es un promiscuo, su reina, Mayran, es una zorra, y sus damas también son unas zorras. Algunos dicen que han tenido relaciones lésbicas, yo que sé. Pero te hablo de esto porque ese imbécil tiene resistencias contra los vampiros, y yo deseó reinar Nosgoth, así que se imbécil y toda su corte y aliados, son nuestros enemigos.

-¿Qué eres tú de mí?—le pregunté con voz ronca

-¿Qué se le va a hacer a aquel cántaro que a pesar de gran capacidad para llevar el agua de pozo a la boca de aquellos que la desean, sus agujeros desgastan las energías y deseos de los sedientos que añoran beber su agua? Así tu. Yo soy tu creador, yo traje tu alma devuelta a tu cadáver, te di de mi sangre para completarte.

-¿Y por qué no nos otorgas más conocimiento acerca de esto? ¿Por qué no nos dices más de nosotros mismos?—quise saber

-Un vampiro es fuerte, inmortal para los humanos, no para la naturaleza. De todo lo que carecen los humanos, nosotros lo tenemos y con gran potencial. Hemos desafiado la muerte. No diré más.

-Sólo necesito salir, conocerme…

-No, sé que vas por la joven Noelia. Ya hablé, y debiste haber entendido.

Se retiró, o más se disipó, ni siquiera vi su sombra.

"Kain detesta los humanos", o no quería acercárseles, no lo entendía bien, pero a ella la deseaba. Necesitaba verla de una vez. Ya era tarde, tal vez se encontraba con el sastre. "Exagero", solo había pasado dos días, pero tenía que verla. Sabía que podía hacerlo de noche, no pensaba arriesgarme al sol, sin embargo, si esa fuese la única opción de verla, lo haría.

Fui a la reja de la vez pasada, no la habían reparado desde que Kain la abrió. Flexioné mis rodillas y me impulsé, como aquella vez, para sobre volar el lago y llegar al otro lado. Tuve que cuidar mis pasos, había agua por todas partes. No recordaba el camino que usamos para penetrar a la ciudadela de los humanos. Miré a todas partes, lo único que me era más fiable, era una rocosa pared. Toqué sin querer esa pared, luego intenté escalarla, y terriblemente pude hacerlo. No me resbalé en ningún momento; Kain no podía tener razón, no somos muertos vivos. De verdad me helaba la sangre la oportunidad de verme escalando una pared desde el puente que divisaba: "¿qué es eso? ¿Un hombre o un qué? Sí, parece un hombre. Es un hombre que escala una pared, es un hombre lagarto, se desplaza como un lagarto", me dije a mí mismo.

Estaba concentrado con la pared, pero de la nada, a la velocidad de un parpadeo, vi en la pared el horrible rostro de Lord Kain. Eso provocó que soltara un grito, además de una tremenda caída. Pensé en muchas cosas: un hueso roto o mi verdadera muerte. Me puse de pie como si nada, nada me dolía y estaba todo en su lugar. "Increíble". No había ni un guardia, como la vez anterior. Parecía que se me facilitaba el camino para verla.

El olor pestilente de aquella noche seguía igual, las putas de esa taberna entretenían a los guardias y a otras putas.

-¿Qué no tienes que vigilar la entrada?—conversaba una puta con un cliente

-Si, si, cualquiera puede hacerlo, hasta tu, cariño mío—respondió vacilante el guardia

Sí, estaba ebrio. Esta zona de Nosgoth valía mierda para ese "imbécil" del rey Randall.

Seguí el camino empedrado, y sí, estaba esa plazoleta, la fuente en medio y la casa de puerta roja de la casa del sastre. Esperé encontrarla como aquella vez, presurosa y bella. La única luz era la luna, olvidé traer una vela. Mientras aguardaba verla, unas pisadas me obligaron a voltear, era una mujer con una canasta. No era una puta, vigilaba sus pasos, como si alguien estuviese siguiéndola.

-¡Qué hace aquí tan noche, joven, retírese a su casa, la misma noche se lleva todo lo que ve a su paso!—dijo jadeante

-Descuide, yo espero a alguien

-¿Esperar? ¿Y a quién? Nadie sale desde que esas cosas se llevan a los nuestros.

-¿Cosas? No le entiendo señora.—le respondí fingiendo miedo

-Sí, joven, unas criaturas. Tienen forma humana, pero unos colmillos como los lobos del bosque, beben nuestra sangre y disfrutan haciéndolo. Vienen cuando desean, ¿y dígame, quién les hace el frente? A su majestad no le interesa esta zona, y la reina la acusan de adulterio. Decían que su antigua majestad, el rey Ottmar tenía todo bien controlado, pero el mal de su niña le privó de sus deberes como rey.—dijo cabizbaja y con una mano en su corazón.

-No conozco la historia. Insisto, yo espero a alguien. Sean quienes sean esas criaturas, yo no les temo. —le respondí con la voz un poco más alta

La señora me estudiaba muy bien del rostro, tal vez advirtió el brillo en mis ojos, un brillo "vampírico", según Lord, Lord Kain. Yo esquivé su mirada, pero ella insistía.

-¿Usted es uno de ellos?—preguntó con voz queda, más bien con temor

No le respondí. La señora se persignó.

-¿Viene por alguien, verdad? Por eso aguarda el momento…

Iba a responderle, empero, se calló de golpe. La miré, y ella estaba ya tendida en el suelo. La revisé con cuidado, pues en momentos así, la sincronía lo es todo. Sentí algo de miedo: tenía un tubo de metal clavado detrás del cuello. El olor a sangre emanaba rápidamente, aún así no me tentó a beber, ¿o sí? Me incliné a lamber la sangre de su cuello…

-No debes hablar con humanos, jovencito.

Me volví, era Zephon con su tono altivo e irritante. Me aterró no advertir su presencia antes.

-¿Qué quieres?—le pregunté a secas

-Sólo estoy paseando. La ocasión anterior quise dar un rodeo, pero Lord Kain siempre lleva prisa. —Apoyó su rodilla en la espalda de la mujer, y le sacó el tubo de metal. Luego succionó la sangre de la mujer—Por lo que escuché, hay más como nosotros. Deberíamos conocerlos, no sé, saber de ellos. ¿Qué tal si saben más que el tal Kain?—Se lambió los labios

-No debiste matarla, no tiene sentido. Simplemente se desecha lo inservible. —agregué lambiendo mis labios, luego succioné más sangre.

-Tú tienes el alma blanda, te aseguró que llevarías a esta mujer a su casa. —dijo mientras le abría con su uña una vena del brazo a la mujer, luego bebió como bestia.

-No me conoces ni yo te conozco. ¿Qué haremos con ella?—me acerqué y tomé el otro brazo, hice lo mismo que Zephon.

-No sé. Déjala aquí, ya mañana sabrán ellos. —dijo haciendo balance entre su boca y la sangre.

-Presiento que tus acciones serán nuestra desgracia. —le respondí mientras pasaba sangre por mi garganta.

-Piensa lo que quieras. No me conoces.

-Ve con tus putas. —le di un empujón

Me miró con tono burlesco, pero combinado con el orgullo. ¡Qué horrible se veía con la sangre escurriéndole de los labios! Se rascó la nariz.

-¿No es más puta a quien buscas?—dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. El aliento ferroso entraba a mi nariz—Esa chica no te corresponderá. Eres más… ¿Cómo decirlo?—succionó más sangre de una pecho de la mujer.-Sí, no accedes tan rápido, tú quieres descubrir, luego entender, enamorarte, arder de pasión y por último consumar.

Soltó una risotada, los dientes rojizos y viscosos, y esas arrugas en su mentón porque inclino ligeramente hacia atrás su cabeza, lo hacían ser el momento más irritante que había tenido. Una gotita de sangre saltó a mis labios. Deseaba producirle mucho, mucho dolor. No obstante, unas voces delicadas, de mujer, se aproximaban, el eco las traía, además de una vela encendida. Nos miramos. Luego le indiqué a Zephon un callejón oscuro, no muy lejos de la fuente, supuse que ahí se reunirían las mujeres.

Entró primero la mujer que buscaba, Noelia, le siguió otra encapuchada, de tela roja, por cierto. ¡Qué negra era su cabellera, y que azul su vestido de mi Noelia! Quise salir y tocarla, pero mi reputación me obligaba a quedarme en la oscuridad.

-¿Y entonces siempre si la van a…?—preguntó Noelia

-Sí. Y no sólo por eso, creo que también la acusan de incesto. Algunos afirman que esa es la razón de su embarazo. —respondió la otra mujer

Ambas se sentaron en la fuente.

-Su majestad exagera. Bueno, de este lado llegan rumores de su adulterio y su encanto por las…las…

-¿Putas?—dejo salir una risilla la otra dama

-¡Ah, es que no me gusta decir esas palabras!

-¡Ay, Noelia, amiga mía, que no te pasara nada si las dices! El contexto lo define.

-Estoy más tranquila entonces. —Ambas rieron.

¡Qué belleza, dos mujeres riendo! "Bueno, me atrevo a decir: ¡Que placentero escucharlas!"

-¿Piensas ir mañana? Es en la plaza central de Willendorf. Está lejos de aquí. —dijo la otra mujer, quien se descubrió la cabeza. Una cabellera roja es lo que pude ver. —Si vas, yo paso por ti, en un carruaje para que no te desgaste ni te expongas en el camino. Últimamente se cuenta del incremento de vándalos en ese trayecto.

-Sé que me convencerás, lo harás, siempre lo haces. —respondió Noelia entre risas

La mujeres seguían, no, las damas seguían hablando. Tan ensimismado me encontraba, cuando me volvía hacia Zephon: se revolcaba de un espasmo en la tierra.

-¿Qué tienes?—exigí saber

-No sé… ¡ayúdame, ayúdame!—dijo agonizante, pues sus manos tiraban de mi camisón.

Escupió un líquido de su boca, era negro, tremendamente negro. ¿Qué haría en una situación así? La verdad no deseaba terminar el momento así. Debía verla...Un airecillo parlante nos cubrió. Las mujeres se asustaron, me alarmé, tal vez nos vieron.

Un terrible pánico me estrujaba el cuerpo. Tenía las manos sobre a cabeza.

-¡Enciéndela Noelia, enciéndela!—exigía la otra dama

-Ya voy… ¡Por Dios!—respondió Noelia presurosa

Estaban buscando algo debajo de la fuente. Casi se llevaban entre sus manos la tierra.

-¡Dios mío! Es mejor irnos. Esas criaturas aprovechan mejor estos infortunios—suplicaba la otra mujer.

Detrás de notros percibí algo: me volvía débil, o tonto, o traidor, no sé, era escalofriante; de verdad escalofriante. Me aferraba a no descubrir qué era o quién era. Podría tratarse de riesgo fatal, podría, podría.

-La precipitación siempre conlleva a desgracias, ¿verdad?

Sin voltear, sabía que era la voz de Lord Kain. Sentí una presión descomunal, como si pausadamente me hubiese empequeñecido, hasta quedar del tamaño de un grano de tierra.

-Señor…-dije con voz débil

-Mi lord—recalcó

-Mi lord, le juró que no deseaba…

-Sí, nunca desean, nunca lanzan prejuicios ni mucho menos juicios. Nunca yerran. —Dijo molesto.-¡Tontos, ineptos! ¡Lleva a tu hermano al Santuario, es una órden!

No podía irme así como así, necesitaba decirle algo. ¿Cómo, debía atender a Lord Kain o a mi sirena? ¡Qué dilema! Opté por lo primero, al fin de cuentas, mañana iría a buscarla a Willendorf…

Lord Kain me aguardaba más adelante. Me dijo que tocará su hombro, y de pronto, nos encontrábamos en el Santuario. ¿Qué era aquello? Ni siquiera sentí algo o un indicio de que cambiaría de lugar. Estábamos en la entrada de la sala principal. Kain, perdón, Lord Kain caminó hasta su trono. Los demás permanecían de pie, alrededor de la plataforma circular, sobre la cual, yacía el trono.

-¡Deja a Zephon ahí!—ordenó Lord Kain

Busqué un lugar entre ese círculo. Raziel me dirigió una mirada altiva, respondiendo lo que le había dicho anteriormente.

-¡Vaya, qué necedad mía el no pensar en esto! Meterse con individuos es peor que estar agonizando. ¡Escucharon lo que acabo de enunciar! Mírense, según ustedes son unos expertos en esto, ¿verdad? Ya saben todo lo que se da cuando se comienza. Las torpezas que se dan cuando uno comienza. Tengo miedo de aceptar que perdí el tiempo creándolos. Es miedo y enfado. —Decía Lord Kain. Apoyó sus antebrazos sobre las coderas de su trono. —Perder tiempo es tan valioso como vivir. —Me señaló—Su hermano, sí, son hermanos porque los creó un mismo progenitor; su hermano Rahab, junto con Zephon, también su hermano, violaron mi regla principal: no desobedecerme, y la otra regla: no acercarse a los humanos. Creo que no me expresé con claridad. Tal vez soy muy complejo para construir un enunciado, o habló con rapidez, no sé qué es lo difícil: si entenderme o entenderlos. —Llevó su garra a la frente, y soltó un aire de cansancio. —Nunca se bebe sangre de un muerto, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca. Hay que tener cuidado. Por eso Zephon yace inerte. Pronto sentirás lo mismo, Rahab.

En efecto, un terrible vértigo me presionó al suelo, todo el cuerpo me ardía, como si la misma piel fuese arrancada de mis huesos.

-Bueno, he lo ahí. —Vi que se acercaba hacia mí. —Esto se gana por desobediencia, estupidez y precipitación.

Pausadamente la vista se me nublaba…Lo único que miraba era la cara esquelética y paralizada de Zephon…


	5. Chapter 5

_Notas del autor:  
_

_-Debido a su extensión, he decidido dividir este capítulo en partes_

* * *

**_Capítulo V_**

**_Willendorf y su rey de la gula _**

Después de esa noche, Lord Kain se tornó más misterioso. O tal vez eso me pareció, pues no había dejado la sala del trono. No pude resistir ir a visitarlo, sabía que escondía algo, y de relevante aspecto. "Siempre me he distinguido por ser muy curioso, claro, ahora tengo más permiso de actuar".

No obstante, un ruido me desvió de la sala del trono. Era la puerta, ¿quién se atrevía a tocar la puerta del Santuario? ¿Un tonto que deseaba esto, o uno como nosotros, o un bufón? Nadie atendía, así que me apresuré. En el camino me topé con Turel, tenía un andar a desanimo.

-¿Tú también vas a la puerta?

-No, no me interesa. —Me contestó a secas

No dijo más y desapareció. Por fin llegué a la puerta. Abrí, era un joven escuálido, oprimía sus dedo entre sus manos, también se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Sí?—le pregunté

-¡Ah, yo soy…! Bueno, ¿está Lord Kain? Yo debo decirle algo

-Sí, está Lord Kain, no sé si disponible.

-Por favor señor, yo…Me prometió un regalo de gran valor si le decía que hoy se ejecuta a la reina, su majestad Mayran, esposa de su majestad el rey Randall.

-¿Dónde?

-En Willendorf, a las diez de la mañana, en la plaza principal.

-¿Para qué hacerle saber esto? ¿Qué relevancia tiene?

Otra vez advertí esa presencia sofocante y gélida. Sí, era Kain quien apareció como el viento, de la nada y sin peso.

-Muy bien muchacho. Luego…luego veremos —Dijo sereno. —Retírate. —Se dirigió hacia mí—Cierra la puerta. Claro que no dudé en seguirlo.

-Mi Lord, ¿por qué tiene relevancia la ejecución de la reina Mayran?

-Porque un contacto trabaja en la corte.

-¿Y eso tiene algún beneficio para usted?—le obstruí el camino

-Sí, y mucho.

-Mi Lord, ¿qué relevancia tiene esto? ¿Y esto es un infortunio o bendición para nosotros?

-No bendición, simplemente ventaja.

-Usted esconde algo más de lo que le exijo saber. —Me acerqué y le incrusté mis ojos en los suyos. —Usted hizo algo terrible, ¿un movimiento? ¿Un ejército? ¿O una decisión?

Cuando dije decisión, se agrandaron sus ojos. Sentí cómo la furia emanaba de su cuerpo, y cómo se impactaba que alguien desconocido le cuestionase un asunto del que tal vez se lamentaba.

-Muchacho estás tocando terrenos ya invadidos, y si pasas el muro, el poder te consumirá.

-Mi lord le aseguró que no temo a sus amenazas. Es más, puedo pasar esos muros porque me place, y cuando plazca.

Sonrió ligeramente, no por su enfado, ni mucho menos por mi osadía, era por gusto. Eso me irritó bastante, como si mi voluntad fuese una hoja seca.

-Muy bien muchacho. —Aplaudió—Vas por el sendero correcto, lo que justamente necesito. Empero, en su momento.

-Se lo advierto mi lord, está provocando mi ira. Si usted no me dice lo que esconde yo lo encontraré. —le dije con el dedo índice

-Busca lo que quieras, de todas maneras llegarás a la misma conclusión que yo.

-Creo que no me entiende: encontraré lo que de verdad quiere ocultar.

-Sígueme.

-¿Lo toma a juego? ¿Cree que no tengo voluntad? ¿Cree que no actuaré?—le grité.

Sin embargo no se detuvo. Luego los demás salieron de sus aposentos y siguieron a Kain.

Estaba detrás de los pasos de Melchiah, quien caminaba con gusto, como un perro obediente. No pude resistir el odio que eso me provocaba: obediencia sólo porque se lo ordenaron, una oveja, toda una oveja. Así que, cuando lo alcancé le di un empujón con el hombro.

-¡Estás ciego! Lord Kain cuando comanda algo debe atenderse de inmediato. —me gritó

-¿Y si a lord Kain se le ocurriese ordenarte que te lanzaras al lago de Los Muertos?—le dije sin volverme.

Estábamos de nuevo en la sala del trono. Faltaban Zephon y Rahab, tal vez seguían inertes.

Kain se quedó en pie, se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien. Hoy es la ejecución de la zorra reina Mayran, en el pueblo de Willendorf. Se preguntaran qué hay de especial. Es simple: tengo un contacto en la corte del imbécil Randall, quien aún planea hacer un ejército como los Sera…un ejército de cazadores de vampiros.

-¿Los Sera… que, lord Kain?—quiso saber Dumah

-Vuelves a interrumpirme y…No perderé mi tiempo, sabes lo que sigue. En fin, mi contacto, Josafat, es un cortesano de alto rango. Randall siempre lo toma en cuenta en momentos de grandes acciones, no en gloria, sino, en reflexión y estupidez. La muerte de Mayran es de relevancia, Randall no tiene herederos, así que está en peligro su reinado, y todo eso estropearía sus planes absurdos de cazadores de vampiros.

-Mi lord, pero puede buscar otra mujer y esta podría darle un hijo varón.-interrumpió Turel

-Sí, ya lo sé, por eso está ahí Josafat, se encargará de atormentar a Randall y luego nos iremos a por el otro reinado: el ateo Mesósteles, un blanco más fácil de atender, rey de Coorhagen. —Se dirigió a mí—Raziel, estás a cargo de esta misión, quiero que vayas a Willendorf, o bueno lo que queda de esa ciudad, y vigiles a Josafat.

-¿Cómo es él, mi lord?—le pregunté desafiante

-Es alto, tiene el estómago más ancho que sus piernas, un bigote caído como sus ojos y viste un sombrero, jubón y calzas.

-Muy bien mi lord, ¿y cómo llegaré a Willendorf?

-Tengo carruaje, el mismo lo enviara, y te harás pasar por un noble, un cortesano, muy cercano a Josafat, ¿fui claro?

Asentí.

-Mi lord, ¿qué hay de nosotros?—preguntó molesto Dumah

-Si no dije nada al respecto de ustedes, entonces no hay nada.

Al cabo de un rato, llegó el carruaje. Un individuo algo afeminado, con afeites rojos en las mejillas y labios, bajo de estatura y de peso, descendía del carruaje. Traía consigo un baúl, dentro unas ropas, supuse que eran de estilo cortesano. Kain lo pasó al vestíbulo del Santuario.

-¡Oh, qué joven tan hermoso!—dijo temeroso el individuo. —No quieras morderme, ¿verdad?

-Pues sin provocación no hay consumación. —le respondí mientras me quitaba el camisón

-¡Ay, ay qué la belleza de este día nunca sea efímera!—dijo juntando sus manos—Aquí está la camisa larga, joven hermoso.

-Sí, gracias, pero cosas de este tipo encajan en el lado contrario, no en el mismo. —le respondí con repudio

El individuo se quedó callado. Sabía a donde quería llegar, pero claro, "nunca" se lo permitiría. "¡Qué abominación!"

Kain le dio indicaciones, a la vez que lo amenazaba. De inmediato partimos. En efecto el camino era largo, además repugnante, el individuo no dejaba de mirarme. Tal vez imaginaba cosas que uno se imagina con una mujer. De vez en cuando dirigía de reojo mi mirada, asegurándome hacia donde estaban sus ojos. Ansíe tener ese poder de Kain, que lo transporta a cualquier parte sin más medios.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes?—preguntó el individuo mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas

-No sé, pero me siento y me veo joven. —Le respondí sin verlo

-¡Ay, tu rostro me dice que estás en la edad de las nupcias! Y eso es muy tentador, más bien, hermoso o seductor. —agregó con la lengua limpiándole el interior de la boca

-Por el momento no me interesan las nupcias. Y por supuesto que no me interesa ese tipo de amor masculino.

-Sí, ya lo dijiste. Pero tienes una belleza extraordinaria, ni en mi vida había visto belleza como la tuya, ¿será por ser un vampiro?

Como si con los ojos describiera el viento, así lo miré, de tal forma que en lugar de alarmarse, se excitó.

-Parece que a Kain le gusta hacer notoria su presencia, y por ende, comunicársela a todo mundo. Empero, en la mayoría, o creo que en todos los casos, es imprescindible divulgar qué criatura es él mismo, y ahora nosotros, pues luego las cosas se vuelven como un espejo.

-Tranquilo, joven hermoso, tu lord me ofreció buenas cosas. ¡Uy, y vieras que también es portador de buenas cosas!—Se acercó a mí, con la intención de besarme, a lo cual reaccioné alejándome. —Créeme, sería todo un placer pasar una eternidad a tu lado, joven hermoso.

Le di un ligero empujón, mientras con mi mirada le decía todo el repudio que sentía.

-Espero cosas mejores de Lord Kain…-le dije a secas.

El viaje era tan largo, que en más de una ocasión el individuo intentó besarme y tocar mi sexo. Claro que no dudé en golpearlo o incluso matarlo, sin embargo, el canalla conocía muy bien la ruta, de tal forma que deduje su trampa: estaba tomando atajos para retrasar la llegada, me tenía frente a él.

-Creo que debimos haber llegado ya, ¿no es así?—exigí saber

-No, aún no, joven hermoso. Es que, las montañas confunden a cualquiera y uno piensa que se alarga el camino. —Dijo entre risas

-Si esto es una trampa, ya vas muerto. No me gusta perder el tiempo. —le exclamé

-Sí, te juro, joven hermoso, que estamos en la ruta correcta.

Lo sujeté terriblemente del cuello, también le mostré mis caninos, y le ordené que volviéramos al camino hacia Willendorf. De inmediato lo hizo, pues tocó la ventanilla, le dio la indicación al jinete.

-Gracias. —le respondí molesto

Llegamos en un rato a Willendorf, era cierto: el paisaje estaba muy descuidado, no mucho por el tiempo, también era culpa de los hombres.

Nos recibió la servidumbre del tal Josafat. Obligué al individuo a que bajará primero.

-Sígueme joven, de este lado, la muchedum…los, los espectadores están excitados, creo. —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

En efecto, había espectadores, pero no excitados, más bien, mostraban su actitud soberbia, como si el primer lugar de los estratos, fuese el mayor logro de sus vidas.

El individuo me dio un lugar, por cierto, estratégico, pues desde ahí podía divisar el balcón del rey, al lado izquierdo, y enfrente, al verdugo.

Claro que no podía descubrirme el rostro, el sol yacía muy jovial.

Actuaba como si fuera uno de ellos. Había uno que otro grito y mofa hacia el espectáculo. Sonaron luego las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada del rey. Volví la mirada hacia el balcón real, en efecto, sólo estaba la silla del rey, y algunos de sus cortesanos. Sí, allí estaba el regordete Josafat, susurrando al oído del rey. Me impresioné al percatarme del hermoso y juvenil aspecto de Randall, se asemejaba a nosotros: su cabellera larga, del color de la jovialidad del sol y una muy atractiva fisonomía, tal vez por eso tenía la facilidad de la promiscuidad. "¡Ha, bueno eso decían!"

Luego, uno hombre, supuse que era parte del parlamento, se paró frente a la multitud y nombró a la reina, quien salió acompañada de sus damas. Tenía el rostro sereno, sin embargo, miraba a todos con tremendo miedo.

Randall apoyó su mentón sobre su puño derecho, aún le lanzaba una mirada seductora a su reina.

-Sí, esa es la reina. —dijo una voz queda

De reojo vi que se trataba de la joven Noelia, de bello vestido azul, me regocije, sabía que podría tener esperanza…No obstante otra joven, la dueña de la voz, estaba a su lado.

-¿Pero de verdad es acusada de eso? ¿Y está embarazada? Ya ves que luego las malas lenguas…

-Bueno, en eso nunca falta, habrá que esperar. —le respondió la otra mujer

-Pero anoche me dijiste que estaba embarazada. —insistió la joven Noelia

-Sí, sí Noelia…las malas lenguas. —terminó la otra joven.

Tenía una hermosa voz: fina, grave y muy sensual, "tal vez tenía ganas de encontrar una compañera".

El hombre frente a la multitud de nobles, extendió un papiro y comenzó a dictar la sentencia:

-"Debido a las acusaciones contra su majestad, la reina Mayran, será ejecutada. Se le haya culpable de adulterio, esterilidad, amoríos entre sus damas e incesto"

-De eso me acusan ustedes…Pero esposo mío, yo nunca cometí tales actos, que me causan repugnancia y humillación. Teniendo a Dios como testigo, te juro que todo esto es pura falsedad. Y sin embargo, aquí me encuentro, cumpliendo como reina, dando la cara a mi pueblo. —dijo entre lágrimas.—Escúchame esposo mío, yo nunca te sería infiel, te respeto como rey y como mi esposo. Que Dios haya decidido no darme hijos, y tus herederos, no es motivo para ir detrás de otros placeres, que no sólo matan mi reputación, pues también la tuya y la de mi pueblo…-insistió

La dama que acompañaba a la joven Noelia, también estaba cubierta del rostro. Por descuido de ella, alcancé ver sus manos, pequeñas manos. Pero eso no fue lo que impresionó: sus uñas eran como las mías, cristalinas y afiladas. Me dio algo de miedo, un miedo ligero que recorrió en un santiamén mi cuerpo. Quise voltearla de forma osada hacia a mí, y verle el rostro; no obstante, ¡qué diría de mí!

-Saludos, ¿ya se han dado cuenta?—les dijo otra joven

-No ¿Cuál es la nueva?—preguntó la dama

-Su majestad, Randall VI, planeó todo esto porque su reina es estéril. Además, ¡no adivinan!

-¡Ya habla, qué el suspenso me obstruye otros pensamientos!—dijo entre risas la joven Noelia

-El rey está enamorado de ti, así que hizo que la corte la acusara de incesto y de adulterio. Bueno, de adulterio porque algunas damas afirmaron tener sexo con la reina. —se dirigió a la dama encapuchada

-¿De mí? ¿El rey enamorado de mí? ¡Que Dios no te escuché, que si levantas falsos, acompañaremos a la reina!—respondió alterada

Me concentré más en la charla de las jóvenes, y me percaté que la dama encapuchada era a quien el rey Randall deseaba.

-Vengan conmigo, vamos con el rey.—dijo la otra joven

-¡No, no! ¿Estás loca?—exclamó la dama encapuchada

-¡Ay, por favor! No temas, es para…asegurarnos de los rumores.

-Sugiero quedarnos taciturnas y luego averiguar, se notará demasiado aquí.—intervino Noelia

-Por favor Noelia, ven. —suplicó la otra joven

Me preparé, tenía que descubrir quién era esa dama. Así que cuando pasaron delante de mí, incluyendo a Noelia, a quien traté de olerle la cabellera negra, "¡deliciosa!"; le puse el pie a la dama encapuchada. Como tropezó, la sujeté del brazo.

-Perdóneme, señora, ha pisado mis pies. —le dije con un tono grave

-Descuide señor, con el rostro cubierto, uno se confunde. —me respondió con la voz sensual. "¡Adoro las voces femeninas graves y sensuales!"

Cuando se incorporó, "debó admitir, no fui nada discreto al querer verle el rostro": tenía, "aún tiene", unos hermosos ojos verdes y brillantes, un brillo como el mío. Le alcancé a divisar los labios, carnosos y rojos, bien rojos, así como su cabellera, algunos mechones le colgaban por las sienes. Ella se dio cuenta de mi proceder, pues sus ojos se agrandaron. Entreabrió sus labios, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero se contuvo.

-Gracias señor. —dijo al volverse

Quedé más que complacido con esos ojos verdes. Tuve que aprender a frenar mis intensiones, pues seguro hacía más. La deseé, la deseé; quise que todo se repitiera y no dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes, y de escuchar su voz grave, sí, en tono de mujer. Tenía que volver a verla. Era necesario…Por cierto, además, por justificación, ella tenía cosas comunes a mí. ¿Sería como yo? ¡Qué bendición!

De pronto, el verdugo, la tensión, los llantos: una madre exigía que se detuviera todo, la excitación en los presentes, miradas escondidas. Randall se puso de pie, dio media vuelta, desapareció entre las cortinas. El tal Josafat y otros cortesanos, bajaron del balcón. Los ojos desorbitados de Mayran: "…nada me faltara", decía. El verdugo sonó su nariz, un canto a lo lejos volaba, las gargantas se afinaban, la espada sobre el cuello, la cabeza de Mayran azotó con tremendo peso. El silencio hizo su trabajo sobre todos. Yo me volteé, era suficiente, además el clímax había pasado. Me hice camino entre la multitud y llegué hasta Josafat, quien se mordía el labio, no apartaba sus ojos de los de Mayran.

-¿Señor Josafat?—le pregunté

Sin embargo, Josafat seguía ensimismado. "Creo que le pregunte tres veces si era él". Tiré levemente de su capa.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién es usted?—quiso saber, además de haber agregado un tono déspota

-¿Es usted el señor Josafat?

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡Si es usted es el señor Josafat!—alcé un poco más la voz

Un tremendo remolino nos azotó, haciendo que los vestidos del castillo y de los presenten se agitaran. "Creyeron que por haber ejecutado a Mayran, algo se desató sobre ellos".

-No entiendo joven—replicó

-¿Se llama Josafat?—le grite entre el remolino

-¿Afat? Sí, soy yo. —Me respondió.-¿Quién es usted, joven?—preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y sosteniendo su sombrero

-Soy Raziel, enviado de Lord Kain—le dije también cubriendo mis ojos y preocupándome por la capucha.

-¿Lord qué?

-¡Lord Kain!—exclamé furioso

-¡Ah, sí, sí! No me mencionó su nombre cuando me hablaba de su familia—gritó

-Si, eso me imaginé.

-¿Qué?

-¡Qué eso me imaginé!—le alcé aun más la voz

-¿Acaso lo ha enviado para ya sabe?—me preguntó cercas de mi oído, golpeándome la nariz con un aliento fétido, me alejé un poco.

-Sí, a eso he venido…

-Soy el camarero real de su majestad Randall

El remolino cesó, luego el murmuro de la multitud llenó el lugar. Ambos, Josafat y yo, nos sacudimos las ropas y el cabello.

-Vaya, bien dicen que el tiempo no pasa en vano, usted ya es todo un hombre. —agregó sacudiendo el polvo de sus manos

-¿Yo un hombre? ¿Acaso me vio de niño?—le pregunté asombrado

-No, no; su padre hablaba mucho de usted y tampoco reveló su nombre, porque deseaba traerlo aquí, a la corte, siendo un hombre, igual que su majestad. Creo que son de la misma edad.

Eso me dejo frío, Lord Josafat sabía algo de mi pasado, mientras Kain se hacía el demente. Tal vez siendo joven Josafat, tuvo contacto con Kain y así se hicieron amigos, incluso me atrevía a pensar que planearon esto desde aquellos días, y como Randall aún no era rey… ¿Y su padre? ¿Por qué no hicieron esto durante el reinado del padre de Randall? Quizá Josafat aún no pertenecía a la corte, y Kain tenía que encontrar el momento correcto para sus fechorías. ¡Inteligente, muy inteligente!

¿Y sí Kain le dio el don de la inmortalidad? Puede que no haya muerto hace tiempo… ¡Qué no estoy muerto, caramba, reverenda estupidez! La verdad no sé. ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de eso?

-Sígame, debe conocer a su majestad. —decía regocijante Lord Josafat. —Siempre le hemos hablado de usted, y estoy seguro que lo verá como a un hermano.

-¿Le han hablado de mí?—dije para mi mismo

Josafat no me respondió. Con la mirada me indicó que lo siguiera a los pasillos del castillo, había menos "pájaros". Decidí descubrirme la cabeza.

-Sí, su nacimiento casi coincide con el de su majestad. Su padre, joven Raziel, es primo del padre de su majestad. —seguía Lord Josafat, tratando de esconder su voluminoso estómago

No pude evitar el asombro de la situación. "Creo que sonreí y quise reírme". Entreabrí los labios, no dejaba ni una duda de mi júbilo.

-Cuénteme más de mi padre, señor. —le supliqué

-¿Cómo? Pero usted debió…

-Sí, sí, es que, bueno él no hablaba conmigo acerca de estos temas. —le respondí fingiendo nostalgia

-¡Ah, entiendo! Estos temas joven, deben quedarse aquí y no divulgarse. —Detuvo mi marcha con su regordeta mano e incrustó sus ojos sobre los míos. —Esto es relevante joven Raziel: lo que escuche aquí en la corte, es de la corte y para la corte.

-¿De qué habla?—le pregunté con el entrecejo fruncido

-Esto no puede hablarse aquí joven Raziel…-decía con los ojos puestos en todas partes.

-¿Hay algo que debo callar?

-Baje la voz. Miré, hablaré con usted más tarde, en su aposento, si me permite. —afinó su garganta, sin dejar ese tremendo olor fétido proveniente de sus entrañas.

No permitía ni un despiste de mi inquietud. ¿Acaso mi padre fue un mal hombre, un falso héroe, un desenfrenado de placeres o un cómplice para la ejecución de estos mismos? ¿Qué reputación tenía entonces yo? Aumenté el brillo de mis ojos, cosa que incomodó a Josafat, pues dilató su mirada y casi entreabrió sus labios. Con mi lengua, resaltaba la parte inferior de mis labios.

-Mi padre fue un hombre honorable, ¿verdad?—exigí saber

-¿Por qué lo duda?—respondió a secas

-Bueno, de lo contrario usted hablaría ahora de mi padre… ¿Él ya murió?—pregunté sin disimular duda

-¡Cómo! ¿Qué no estuvo ahí?—dijo sorprendido

Me quedé boquiabierto y gélido, ¿no estuve en la muerte de mi padre, o por lo menos haberlo tenido por sabido? ¡Pero qué infortunio es este! ¡Qué estupidez es esta! ¿Cuándo, cuándo morí? ¿Cuándo y cómo? ¿Y mi madre está viva, y sabe de este mal? Estaba sumergido en ese hoyo negro otra vez, de pronto, una voz grave, de mujer, interrumpió toda esa negrura.

Era la joven de ojos verdes, aquello en que me había encerrado, desapareció por completo, "pues normalmente, no salgo del todo de ese hoyo". Esta vez, tenía descubierta su cabellera roja, roja. El rostro totalmente expuesto a mis deseos: labios tremendamente, o mejor dicho, diabólicamente rojos y carnosos, "digo así porque eran un himno, un canto de las sirenas para desatar todo mi placer"; los ojos muy brillantes, como los míos y una finura de rostro como si un escultor se hubiese pasado noches enteras tratando de encontrar el nuevo camino para definir a la belleza; y de pronto esculpe esa definición e impacta en los presentes.

Sentí un cosquilleo terrible en el estómago, luego rasgaba mi pecho y garganta y estalló en todo mi cuerpo.

-Señor. —se inclinó para saludar a Josafat.

-¡Ah, madame!—le besó la mano.-¿Ya conoce al joven Raziel? Más bien, Lord Raziel. —dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa con morbo, como si hubiese advertido mi reacción ante la joven.

-No, pero es un placer conocerlo. —se dirigió la joven a mí, con su mano tersa, esperando una respuesta.

Me incliné y le besé la mano. Inmediatamente, alcé la vista: di con sus voluminosos senos, deliciosos senos; luego le recorrí el cuello que actuaba como puente para llegar a un templo repleto de placeres, que de no ser porque uno tiene moral, "y porque me encanta frenar todas mis energías para provocarme mayor ansiedad…eso es exquisito, no, no, suculento… ¿Qué pasa? Claro que es suculento, embriagador…Me vuelve loco, un delirante. Todo equilibrio que conservé en ese momento se hallaba atormentado por mi propio yo. ¿Tan desquiciado me encontraba? Sí, mil veces sí, mil veces sí. ¡Maldita sea, qué divina locura cuando se desea a una mujer! ¿Soy un desquiciado? Sí, mil veces y todas las que me detenga a repasar esto, sí, sí, sí, sí…Juró que no podía contenerme, mi deseo por ella era más que evidente, podía olerse sin que otro me conociese. ¡Por Dios, la adoro, aún la adoro! Bendito momento…Estoy tan excitado que me atrevo a decir que comparo este momento con la sangre de Kain. ¡Lo comparo con la sangre de Kain, porque ella es mi sangre! Mi dulce y suculenta niña…Perdón, aquí he de detenerme, cuando digo niña la situación me vuelve tan ajeno a mí…Necesitaré de ella, la necesito…Debo detenerme…"

-Creo que nos hemos visto antes. —prosiguió con esa voz grave y deliciosa

-Yo también lo creo, madame. No podría pasar por alto esos ojos verdes…

-respondí con la mirada fija.

Se ruborizó un poco. Advertí que buscaba refugió en Josafat, pues mis intenciones eran notorias. Josafat también se dio cuenta.

-Lord lo buscan, me parece que su majestad advirtió la nueva presencia.—dijo mirándome.

-Madame, él es el hijo de...—terminó Josafat diciéndole a la joven en su oído, quien se sorprendió, pues con una mano en su pecho y los ojos dilatados, se volvió hacía mí.

-¡Que tenga un buen día, Lord Raziel!—se inclinó y de inmediato se marchó.

Me quede perplejo, pues no entendí su reacción…Fue algo que ese regordete le susurró al oído. ¡Infame! Sentí cómo las entrañas se estrujaban entre sí y a la vez despedían una vibración gélida en todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Por qué huyó?—pregunté con tal molestia, que se hizo pequeño el regordete

-Joven Raziel, ella está fuera de su alcance, su majestad Lord Randall la desea. —me respondió, intentando dominar el momento.

-¿Y qué hay de ella? ¿Está acuerdo y también está de acuerdo en callar lo que usted me niega?—le dije desafiante

-¡Qué osadía suya!

-No me conoce señor…

Se acercó a mí, como intimidándome, no obstante, su figura regordeta y baja estatura, no fueron rival para mí.

-Le advierto, y lo haré siempre: lo que es de la corte, es de la corte y para la corte.

-¿Qué le dijo?—le deje caer el peso de mi mano sobre su pecho, situación que le causó sorpresa.

-Lo que es de la corte es de la corte. —Insistió al mismo tiempo que sacudía sus ropas. —Lo llevaré ante su majestad, y luego hablaremos.

Se volvió engreído y caminó. No tuve alternativa más que de seguirlo. ¡Estúpido! Lo que me extrañaba era que no se alarmaba por ver que era un enviado de Kain, porque con el simple nombre bastaba para crear tragedias y caos. "¿Imagina la presencia? La verdad quiero reírme"… … … … … "Sometimiento es lo que tienes por nombre Kain, pero hay que saber hasta qué grado someterse". Tal vez se ganó la confianza de Kain, y tal vez hasta no era la primera vez que enviaba a alguien, pues con su pregunta con la que me recibió, me dio a entender que no era el primero. Kain tenía mucho que revelar. Apenas entraba al vestíbulo del castillo de Willendorf, cuando un empujón sobre mi hombro sacudió de nuevo mis pensamientos. Era el hombre con gustos diferentes a los otros hombres. Me sonrió con compromiso, pero algo me decía que ese bellaco tenía tantos caminos como un laberinto. "¡Qué soez!"

Josafat se adelantó tanto que me obligó a pensar alguna emboscada o la cosa que es de la corte para la corte, o un asunto de relevancia, casi al mismo nivel que lo que escondía Kain. Eso me enfureció, y no sé cómo, pero alcancé a Josafat en menos de lo me imaginé, pues se sobresaltó al verme a su lado; luego torció los labios, supuse que no le agrado en absoluto.

-¿Intenta deshacerse de mí, ah?—le di un ligero empujón

-¡Por favor joven!—me respondió con otro empujón—Usted debe aguardar aquí, no sé si su majestad está en condiciones de vernos ahora, por eso me adelantó.

-¡Mm! Algo me dice que usted y el rey tienen tremendos secretos del tamaño de este mundo, o de la realidad misma, pero los quieren convertir en sombras suyas, al fin y al cabo, en la sombre no se lee nada. —le dije mientras presionaba mi dedo índice sobre pecho. Me crucé de brazos, y entrecerré mis ojos.

-Aguarde aquí—ordenó.

Pasó a lo que supuse era la sala real, custodiada mil veces mejor que la entrada a la Ciudadela de los humanos. ¡Pero qué aberración, y eso que era el comienzo para dar con este reino! Nosotros estábamos aislados, no en olvido, pues su miedo nos mantiene vivos… ¡Maldita sea, qué estoy vivo y estoy vivo por mí mismo, no por otros!

No pasó mucho, cuando apareció Josafat con sus regordeta figura, me indicó que podía pasar. Caminé sin mostrar nada más: no altivez, ni jovialidad, ni seducción, ni desafío. La descomunal sala me devoraba con cada paso, la verdad no pude resistirme a estudiarla: retratos de antiguos reyes, el grupo de cortesanos y las damas de la reina Mayran, y algunos nobles morbosos con sus risillas y miradas hacia mí. El trayecto para llegar ante Randall fue largo, pues las fauces de sala aún liberan un olor pestilente a estupidez y lujuria. Ahí, inmóvil y seductor, yacía Randall, con la misma expresión que tuvo cuando era ejecutada su reina: su mentón apoyado sobre su puño, la cabeza baja, pero no lo suficiente como para verle el semblante, la mirada terriblemente penetrante y su ceja izquierda ligeramente curveada. Debo admitir que esa actitud suya me provocó mayor peso en las piernas, como si me atrasase con cada paso y me obligará a verle el rostro.

-Su majestad, el rey Randall VI, hijo de Fausto V, el noble. —enunció el hombre con gustos diferentes a los otros hombres.

Desconozco de dónde sacó esa voz masculina, porque en la diligencia su tono era entre hombre y mujer.

Josafat se inclinó por reverencia, hice lo mismo. Cuando me puse de pie, Randall seguía igual, pensé que se trataba de un desafío, pero no, era su presencia que se manifestaba, como si está tuviese vida propia y Randall actuaba aparte.

-Así que tú eres Raziel, el joven Raziel. —dijo Randall sin mover nada más que sus labios, quien habló con una voz tremendamente grave.

-Dice bien su majestad. —le respondí con un tono suave

-Toda mi niñez me han hablado de ti, y en ocasiones he llegado a pensar que eras un relato. –-Apoyó sus antebrazos en las coderas de su trono. —Pero después de todo eres real.

Me di cuenta de su belleza, situación que me alarmaba: pues si deseaba a la joven de ojos verdes, sería un encantador obstáculo, no por él, sino, por mi capacidad de seducción, estaba ansioso de probar mis habilidades…

-Sí, su majestad. Este joven ha venido a ayudarnos, tal y como su padre nos lo prometió. —terminó Josafat con un aire pícaro

-Gratificante, gratificante. —Respondió Randall con un sonrisilla que le otorgó un aspecto seductor. —Dígame, joven Raziel, ¿cuándo nació usted?

Me quedé helado, pues se supone que he estado buscándome. No era la primera vez que me hacían esta clase de preguntas, Kain me paralizó de golpe con tres preguntas, cuando desperté. Advertí como emanaba, igual al choque entre dos aires de índole contraria y que juntos erigen un formidable cuerpo de tierra, un piquetito de calor gélido, luego estallaba como un vértigo. Me volví dudoso hacia Josafat, quien de reojo me indicó que le respondiera a Randall. Llevé mis ojos de un lado a otro, ¿qué inventaba, si apenas y recordé mi nombre?

-¿No recuerda cuándo nació?—insistió Randall

-Sí, sí, su majestad, lo que pasa es que…es, es…tímido…-dijo Josafat sin fingir enfado por mi inseguridad.

-¡Ah, sin censura joven Raziel! Le doy la confianza para hablar sobre usted en esta corte. Nadie osará burlarse de su historia. —siguió Randall sin dejar mirarme.

-Le agradezco su majestad. Disculpe mi torpeza, yo, nunca he estado frente a un rey. —le respondí simulando vergüenza

-¿Entonces cuando nació?

-Si su majestad me dice antes su fecha de nacimiento—le dije algo misterioso.

-¿Y cuál es el punto? ¿Está jugando conmigo?—preguntó con aire de enfado

-No, no, nunca haría perder su tiempo, ni mucho menos jugar con usted.

-Entonces dígame el día y el año en que nació, pues dicen que casi somos hermanos. — reiteró

Advertí la aguda mirada de Josafat, como si está acción mía fuese la espada que degolló a Mayran. Luego, el hombre de gustos diferentes a otros hombres, sacudía ligeramente su escuálido cuerpo, como echando flores para un desierto.

-Yo…su majestad, yo nací…nací…El trece de agosto de…-hice una pausa, pues la presión era devastadora. ¿Cómo iba a decir una fecha igual de falsa como el engaño para mi mismo? En ese momento odié a Kain, tanto que le deseé realmente la muerte o su desaparición de este mundo, o que un dolor en el corazón lo acompañara de por vida. ¡En qué lío me había metido! Según esto, se trataba de una misión, ¿cuál, atormentar a Randall y convertirlo en un proscrito de su reino? ¿Por qué, si Kain era tan poderoso, no se hacía cargo de esta simple tarea? Ya que, basándome en su conocimiento de la raza vampírica, una criatura de esta índole era capaz de lograr todo lo que le placía, ¿cuál era el obstáculo? "¡Maldito Kain, no sabes cuánta humillación pasé aquel día!"

-El trece, ¿de qué mes?—continuó Randall

-El trece de…-me detuve, pues en un escudo que colgaba del muro estaba grabado el año de 1306. Sin dudarlo, hice un cálculo, tal vez no era tan joven, ni me acercaba a una etapa de otro rango. No sé, debía ser una edad donde representará parte de mi conocimiento, mi fortaleza y mi juventud. Así como la edad del rey Randall, a menos que estuviese frente a otro vampiro.

-Soy del trece de agosto de 1330, su majestad. —le respondí mientras me inclinaba

-¡Vaya! Tremenda coincidencia, yo soy del nueve de agosto del mismo año.—dijo con un aplauso.—Mi padre aún batallaba en estas tierras…-dirigió su mirada a un vitral que dibujaba a una figura, supuse que se trataba de su padre.

-Con todo respeto su majestad, ¿qué pasó con su padre?—pregunté fingiendo interés

-Se lo llevaron los vampiros. —respondió incrustándome sus ojos en los míos, y al mismo tiempo se paso su manos sobre sus labios.—Jamás le he vuelto a ver…Era un niño. Me encantaba practicar con la espada, pues tenía ya sabido que yo sería el futuro rey de Willendorf. Siempre admiré al rey Ottmar, aparte de mi padre, fue mi inspiración cada vez que empuñaba una espada. Lord Josafat, era entonces un joven. Y esa tarde vi cómo trataba de describirme la tragedia. Mi madre se quedó muda desde ese día. Josafat, con lágrimas en sus ojos, me dijo que una criatura sujetó de los hombros a mi padre y desapareció de la vista de todos, pues estaban en batalla. Cuando advirtieron la falta del rey, Fausto V, palidecieron, incluso, los enemigos dejaron de guerrear y buscaban a mi padre…

-¿Hubo testigos?—interrumpí con mis ojos excitados

-Sí, hubo tres, al poco tiempo fallecieron del miedo. Las descripciones de los tres coincidieron: era una figura masculina, de cabellera mediana y garras como manos. Hasta ahora, nadie ha visto a la criatura ni hay señas de mi padre. Confiamos en que algún día regresará, tal vez no como todos lo esperamos, sino en lo que se convirtió. —Formó puños con sus manos. —Desde ese día, me propuse crear una brigada de cazadores de vampiros y acabar con esos parásitos. —subrayó.

No pude contener mi asombro, de hecho, Randall advirtió cómo mi rostro perdía color, y cómo mis ojos liberaban estupor, estupor más claro que mis palabras, si me hubiese expresado en ese momento. Un vampiro se llevó al padre de Randall, le quitó su felicidad, al menos eso parecía, pues luego se calmó con la herencia del reino de Willendorf, y tal vez eso le apaciguó su ira contra nosotros…¡Basta, no soy un vampiro!...O eso fue el comienzo de algo para este pueblo y su monarca. Algo que todavía me era peligroso y relevante. No sé si conectaba con Kain, pero conseguiría esa información.


	6. Chapter 5-parte2

_Notas del autor:_

_-Esta parte es inmediata a la anterior. Les recuerdo, Raziel y Lord Josafat ya se han entrevistado con el rey Randal VI, rey de Willendorf, en esta parte Raziel se dispondrá a realizar la tarea de "su padre"._

_Vae Victus!_

* * *

-Bueno joven Raziel, usted ha venido seguir la tarea que su padre dejó inconclusa, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí…-le respondí distraído

-Bien. —Se puso de pie. —Sígame, le mostraré algo antes.

Josafat y el hombre con gustos diferentes a otros hombres también se incorporaron sin decir nada más. Imaginé que tal vez me revelaría lo que era de la corte y para la corte. De pronto advertí una presencia muy aguda, diferente a las demás, me obligó a volverme. Seguía a la presencia con mi mirada, hasta que di a la izquierda: había una mesa con nobles que charlaban, o perdían el tiempo. Entrecerré los ojos, como si así fuese más fácil localizar el objetivo. Recorrí aquellos cuerpos, de los cuales pude percibir el olor ferroso a sangre, y el calor de sus carnes, igual a los cabellos dejados en el aire. Sentí miedo, un pequeño miedo porque la presencia no se dejaba descubrir. Incluso me pareció un juego: de verdad deseaba la presencia que yo la encontrara, ¡tentador! Luego, una figura se puso de pie, era la joven de cabellera rojiza. Los ojos le brillaban terriblemente, "me recordó a Kain". Era una mirada desafiante, como si retase el miedo de la mía. Sin embargo, no sólo había un toque diabólico, sino, una peligrosa sensualidad, pues caminó hacia mí, dejando libres sus tentadoras caderas, iban de aquí para allá. No se aproximó del todo hacia mí, empero, se sentó en una silla frente a mí, a una distancia no tan lejana. Cruzó su pierna sobre la otra, luego sus brazos. Ladeó ligeramente su cabeza hacia la izquierda: ¿estaba provocándome o desafiándome? Al menos para mí fue una provocación, "uno no sabe, y ni debe saber exactamente cómo opera el cerebro femenino". Sus pechos se asomaban a consecuencia de haber cruzado los brazos. "¡Dios mío, benditas sean las mujeres! ¡Cuánto deseé besarla, recorrer con el dedo índice sus caderas y llegar hasta el cuello, brincarme los pechos, porque hay que saber cómo darse un festín!"

-¿Qué pretende madame?—me pregunté en mi mente

-Nada, mi señor, nada.—Me respondió por la mente

Sin duda, pude escuchar su voz en mi mente, lo que me dejo perplejo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Qué locura era esta! ¿Qué ya no había privacidad ni en el interior de uno? ¡Entonces qué era este mundo! Al menos, todo aquello que se detesta, que se ama o que se planea, se fragua mejor en el interior. Estaba perdido, pues acaba de escuchar todo lo que había pensado de ella. ¡Qué estupidez!

No me había percatado de que mis labios yacían entreabiertos… ¡Ha, otra sandez! Sentí cómo una ola carmín manchaba mi rostro. La joven seguía mirándome, no había cambiado su posición. Otra vez di con sus sensuales ojos verdes. No tuve elección, debía mirarla. Estaba prensado, no para mal. Quise tener control de mis emociones, pero no pude. Un hechizo, un hechizo, un hechizo me prensaba las carnes; todas las entrañas intentaban moverse, y la respiración era libre. Una negrura proveniente de sus ojos cubrió todo lo demás: ella y yo. El tiempo no era tiempo. El espacio no tenía definición. El sonido había pasado a no sé qué. El peso de mi cuerpo se había duplicado, o triplicado, no lo sabía. Mi sexo tenía más participación: advertía cuál era el camino para llegar al templo de Circe, y que ahí lo aprisionaran por la infinidad, mientras lo alimentaran y lo mimaran. Apenas sentí mis dedos… ¡Por Dios, Dios mío, levantó su ceja! Estaba llamándome, ¿estaba llamándome?

-Usted, joven Raziel, no es como los otros…-habló a mi mente, con una voz seductora

-No lo sé, no lo sé… ¿Qué desea de mí, dulce señora?—le respondí con suavidad, como si le hubiese susurrado al oído… ¡Al oído!

-¿Por qué tiene ese nombre tan divino, si usted es otra criatura, Raziel?

-¿Raziel, le suena a divinidad? ¿Será que sus intensiones son otras?

-Usted es quien se adelanta…-terminó dejando un gemido.

-¿Yo? Le recuerdo que no fui yo quien inició esta charla, mi dulce señora…

Pronunció más el choque de sus senos, se asomaban sin tanto miedo. Empero, el brillo en sus ojos no había cambiado. Pero ella sí…Tuve que frenar mis intensiones, no, no frenar, sino oprimirlas porque toda la energía contenida sería descomunal.

-Le suplico, mi dulce señora, que me revele su nombre. —le dije con la voz más suave

-¿Para qué Raziel?—respondió con una sonrisilla

-Usted puede llamarme Raziel, y yo sólo dulce señora. ¿Su nombre es?

Incrustó aun más sus ojos, estaba sumiso. Sé que me diría su nombre, lo haría, lo haría. No obstante, la regordeta mano de Josafat sobre mi hombro, anuló de golpe esa magia. "Imbécil". La joven se puso de pie y se marchó. Luego una garra despedazaba mi pecho, alargándose hasta su salida. No pude disimular mi ira, y la sutileza de brillo que le había dado a la joven, la convertí en una amenaza.

-¿Qué?—respondí de golpe

-Joven Raziel, su majestad lo está aguardando.

Le dirigí una mirada atónita, era verdad, Randall quería mostrarme algo.

Pasamos detrás del trono de Randall. Eran un pasillo, no tan largo, empero, con una ornamentación soberbia. Luego giramos a la derecha, había dos puertas, de igual índole. Dentro estaba Randall con su singular pose: el mentón apoyado en su puño derecho.

-Tomé asiento joven Raziel. —ordenó. —Contemple estos reyes, todos tuvieron algo que caracterizó su reinado.

En efecto, reyes antiguos, incluso había algunos cuadros que difuminaban la escena. No obstante, hubo uno que tocó mi curiosidad. Se trataba de un rey joven, como Randall, o tal vez más joven. Apenas y se le entendía el coraje en su expresión. Portaba una espada que me fue familiar, el tiempo en el cuadro impidió que lo descifrara.

-Disculpe su majestad, ¿quién fue él?—le indiqué al joven rey

-¡Ah, William el justo! Sí, bueno, él no reinó Willendorf, pero su historia es relevante. No le mentiré joven Raziel, no se sabe mucho de él, es como si algo o alguien impidiese eso. Teníamos información de sus años como rey, pero desparecieron varios volúmenes que se referían a ello. Esto ya es demasiado viejo. —terminó con una risita

-¿Cómo?—le pregunté

-Sí, sólo se salvó una carta escrita por él mismo, que también la conservamos en muy mal estado, además está escrita en una lengua antigua. Pero los escribanos han hecho un gran trabajo. William redactó que se preparaba para una contienda, alguien le había dado aviso, y ese alguien se encargaba de su ejército, pues William le tenía fe y además sabía cómo dirigir en las contiendas. William describía a su enemigo como proscrito de la divinidad, creíamos que era un hereje, pero, líneas más adelante dice que era una criatura que refutaba la muerte, se aferraba a la vida y ya no le correspondía. Y que si su misión era acabar con tal infortunio, lo haría, a costa de lo que fuese, pues en ese momento William recalcó que la criatura no era la única con un arma capaz de someter a sus enemigos con su presencia, afirmaba él que también contaba con una. —Se quedó pensativo Randall.

Entonces deduje que esto de los vampiros se remontaba a épocas muy antiguas. Kain debía saber de esto. Pues la naturaleza de aquella joven, era semejante a la nuestra, al menos yo no he sentido mi presencia… ¡Por Dios, no quería creer que…! Necesitaba más pruebas, no era un vampiro, no, no, no.

-Me parece joven Raziel que debe tomar un descanso. —Dijo Randall mientras se dejaba recaer en su silla. —Mañana, bueno…Si, mañana le daré, o mejor esta noche, le mandaré información acerca de su trabajo.—Hizo una pausa, había desviado su mirada hacia la ventana, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba los dedos sobre su mentón.—Tengo entendido que su padre no le habló de esto, ¿verdad?

-No su majestad. Sea cual sea la tarea, yo haré lo mejor que pueda.—le respondí con firmeza.

-Muy bien…Su padre era el mejor, sé que algo o todo su talento se lo heredó en las venas, joven Raziel.—concluyó Randall.

Josafat y yo nos retiramos de esa sala. De inmediato me condujo hacia mi habitación. "Por cierto, que descomunal castillo, pero lo que nunca he olvidado es la ornamentación, soberbia ornamentación". Mi alcoba era amplia, y claro, no pude quejarme del diseño del interior: cama con un dosel pequeño, tres ventanas que daban a un tremendo patio, alfombra alrededor de la cama, una mesa para la escritura, incluyendo los departamentos para guardar notas, plumas y la tinta, además de la vela. En ambos lados de la cama había dos mesitas, las mesitas de noche; y por último, un fino armario, terriblemente ornamentado, como si cada vez que se avanzara en algún detalle sobre la madera, se encontrara un error, y de nuevo el tallado era rehecho. "Recuerdo que solté un risilla"

-Muy bien joven Raziel aquí es donde dormirá.—dijo Josafat con las manos en su cintura estudiando el lugar.

-Dígame, ¿qué es esa tarea de la que tanto hablan usted y su majestad?—le pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama.

Josafat asomó su cabeza por la puerta, luego de forma disimulada, la cerró como si no quisiera.

-Su majestad es una persona muy, digamos, peculiar. Sé que la tarea que le encomendará tal vez no le sea común, pero créame, todos se adaptan. —dijo, luego se aproximó a mí y se sentó. —Mi amigo, algo me dice que también usted es peculiar, y la tarea de mi señor no será obstáculo para usted.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me dice? No sabe toda la incertidumbre que me ha causado. —le respondí entre dientes, cuidando los caninos

Josafat soltó un suspiro, parecía que no tenía alternativa. "Sé que dudo por un momento, pues fruncía de vez en cuando sus labios y miraba a todas partes".

-Le reiteró joven Raziel, lo que es de la corte es de la corte.—Se volvió hacia mí, con la mirada fija.—No cuestione lo que haga el rey, no lo divulgue, porque entonces está ya condenado. No demuestre sus emociones dirigidas a…a la…

-A la ¿qué?—insistí-¡Oh, por favor!

-No es tan fácil joven Raziel.

-¿Usted le ayuda al rey en esto? ¿O ya se harto, o más bien, ya se arrepintió y quiere delatarlo o siquiera zafarse?—terminé con ira.

Josafat no dejo duda alguna de su asombro, con los ojos desorbitados y los labios entre abiertos, me dio a entender que toqué algo que no debía. Algo que tal vez realmente Josafat deseaba hacer, tenía remordimientos o sólo por interés propio.

-Joven Raziel, es más de lo que esperaba. Tiene razón, debo confesarlo ahora mismo. —Se mordió el labio inferior. —Le reiteró, lo que es de la corte es para la corte. Si usted habla allá afuera de esto, aparte de condenarse, condena a muchos otros…Su majestad es un adicto al sexo. Cuando se enteró de que su padre fue raptado por un vampiro, buscó donde refugiarse. Y encontró el seno de su madre. Mucho tiempo fue protegido por su madre, la verdadera reina, Zodat. La madre de Mayran fue dama de la reina Zodat. Ahí, Randall la conoció, aquella jovencita delicada, tenía una cintura muy bien delineada, y eso enloqueció a su majestad. Y como su madre quería que se valiese por sí mismo, le permitió seguir con Mayran. —Hizo una pausa. Se quitó el sombrero y se dejo caer sobre su regordeta figura. —Yo, yo varias veces los encontré intimando. Su majestad en una ocasión se dio cuenta y me amenazó de muerte. Me callé. Mientras que la reina Zodat se deshacía en lágrimas por el rapto de su esposo, al grado que se hizo muda. Cosa que obligó a Randall a tomar el puesto, entonces tenía 16 años. ¿Sabe cuántos años pasó la reina Zodat en sollozos? Cuatro, joven Raziel, cuatro…Su majestad ya conocía el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer. Por ende, eligió a Mayran como su reina. Zodat nunca estuvo de acuerdo porque siempre pensó que Mayran era una provocativa, y que por eso acabo con el buen juicio de Randall, cuando era todo al revés.

-¿Dónde está la reina Zodat?—quise saber

-En su alcoba. Ya no camina. La obligan a comer desde que se dio cuenta de lo que su hijo y nosotros, sus cortesanos, hacemos cada vez que se le antoja.

-¿Qué pasará con las damas de Mayran?

Josafat esquivó mi mirada, se escondía, como si hubiese dado exactamente con lo que intentaba negarme.

-¿Qué pasará con las damas señor?—insistí

-Eso es lo será su tarea

-¿Tendré sexo con ellas?—pregunté con júbilo

-Escuche joven…eh…ah…Su majestad tiene un espacio para eso en las mazmorras de este castillo, es una puerta secreta, nadie sabe sobre esto, y no deben.

-Deje de hacerse el interesante—alcé la voz

-Por favor, mantenga esto en secreto.—suplicó

-No, no y no. ¿Qué es todo esto?—exclamé

-Por favor joven, baje la voz.

-No, ¡dígame que eso! ¡Qué hacen allá abajo!—grité

-¡Por favor!—me exigió

-¡Po favor que! ¡Qué no puede decirme, maldita sea! ¡Qué acaso tiene sexo con su majestad o con su madre, o su majestad con su madre, o camina desnudo por las noches y se masturba enfrente de su madre, o que!—grité mientras me puse de pie

-¡Cállese! ¡No entiende todo lo que tengo que pasar en esas noches: violar, desollar y guardar la sangre para su majestad, cada vez que a él se le antoja!—gritó.

Ambos quedamos en silencio, Josafat estaba jadeando. Yo me quedé absorto, mis ojos centelleaban con los de Josafat: me había revelado lo que es de la corte para la corte.

-¿Es eso lo que tengo que hacer, señor?—le pregunté con voz suave

-Sí. Cuando se lo comande su majestad, deberá reunirse con nosotros en las mazmorras. —decía para sí mismo

-¿Usted viola a jovencitas?

-Sí, joven Raziel, sí. —Terminó con la voz cortada. —Estoy tan arrepentido. Al principio resultaba interesante, y me sentía con poder. Podía tomar lo que quisiera y hacer lo que quisiera. Las jóvenes lloraban, gemían de dolor y me era placentero. Hasta que un día capturaron a mi hijastra…No pude hacer nada para sacarla de esa sala. ¿Sabe cómo luce? Es una cámara de tortura. -–Afinó su garganta, estaba llorando. —Hay jaulas, cadenas, grilletes, hachas, látigos, cuna de Judas… ¡Por Dios! Somos unos matarifes.

-¿La qué de quién?—le pregunté con el entrecejo fruncido

-Es un instrumento de tortura, de los tantos que hay en esa cámara. —dijo mientras se tragaba el llanto.

-¿Por qué hacen eso?—le pregunté expresando repudio

-Su majestad cree en los poderes inmortales de la sangre, y además le da placer matar; tener sexo mientras lástima a las jovencitas.

-¿La sangre es un elixir…?—no terminé mi pregunta, yo mismo me había respondido.

-Sí joven Raziel, a pesar de que su majestad detestas a los vampiros, lo único que les cree es la inmortalidad que adquieren de la sangre humana. Después de acabar con las jóvenes, nos ordena que las desollemos, él también participa; y que vertamos su sangre en los contenedores que sobran de los vinos. Cuando la sangre se acaba, debemos ir a cazar a más jóvenes. Usted sabe, las engatusamos y caen. Pasan dos días y las llevamos a la fuerza a esa cámara. —agregó entre sollozos

-Son unos monstruos…-le reproché girando mi cabeza

-¿Y qué hacemos? No quiero morir, no quiero morir. —me miró fijamente a los ojos y con las manos en posición de suplica

-Pero usted y el rey han matado, supongo, a un considerable número de jovencitas.—le subrayé

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé.—rompió en llanto

-¿Correrá la misma suerte la joven pelirroja?—le pregunté con voz autoritaria

Me respondió con la mirada. Como si unas palmas gigantes me oprimiesen el cuerpo, así, un escalofrío me rasgo las carnes. ¿Cómo ella? ¿Cómo esa mujer? ¿Qué ha hecho? No lo permitiría… "Mi dulce amor, que bueno que tengo esta voluntad, y tú también, ese día cumplí mi promesa, mi dulce amor, mi dulce amor".

-Lo siento joven Raziel, si su majestad lo ordena, no tendremos opción.

-¿Por qué ella?—le grité

-Sólo si su majestad lo ordena. —alzó el volumen de su voz

-¡Qué hecatombe es esta! No lo permitiré. —Me acerqué a Josafat, con los ojos brillantes, de los cuales emanaba mi ira. Adopté una postura recta, para así tener más altura y dominio. Me impresionó un gruñido a bestia que solté; lord Josafat se había congelado.

-Cálmese, lord Raziel. —suplicó. —Me encargaré de que eso no suceda.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en un usted? ¡En usted!—le exigí

-Porque yo soy el camarero real. Yo me encargo del rey, de su lecho, de sus escritos, de su habitación y puedo convencerlo…-dijo con las palmas abiertas.

-Si es el camarero real, ¿cómo puede ser a la vez un cortesano?—le pregunté mientras torcí mis labios.

-Bueno joven Raziel, también tengo dotes para la corte…

-¿Y qué es la corte señor?—entrecerré mis ojos

-Ya sabe, los duques, el caballero real, el mayordomo real, su servidor, el parlamento, el gran maestre…

-No, esa no es la corte. La corte son los traidores, lujuriosos, corruptos…-interrumpí

-¡Por favor joven Raziel, tenga cuidado!—amenazó

Seguí desafiándolo con la mirada, sentí cómo ese brillo se intensificaba en mis ojos. Me pareció que Josafat descubría mi verdadera naturaleza… ¡Qué sandez he dicho, no soy un vampiro!

-¿Usted sabe el nombre de la dama pelirroja?

-Sí…

-¿Cómo llegó aquí?—pregunté mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación

-Su madre fue dama de la reina Zodat y Mayran, creo que su majestad la liberara.

-¿Conoce a la joven que siempre la acompaña?

-Sí…Es otra dama de la ex reina Mayran. Aunque esa joven me da la impresión de que conoce de los placeres de su majestad. No sé, creo también que hace otras cosas. —dijo Josafat limpiándose las lágrimas

-¿Sabe de quién le hablo?—indiqué

-Sí, sí, es la joven Noelia.

-¿Y por qué sospecha de ella, de una criatura bellísima?—dije mientras mordía mis labios

-Es muy taciturna y habla de cosas que uno no cree, y conoce cosas de los herejes; por eso Randall la tiene aquí. Ella sabe cómo identificar a un hereje...

-¿Entonces la creen una bruja?—dije con una risita

-No, al contrario, ella ha protegido a su majestad…Se hicieron amigas aquí en la corte, ella y Rayne.

Le devolví una mira lenta y fría. Algo me paró de golpe. Ese era su nombre, el nombre de toda esta locura y bendición. Un nombre fuerte como el mío, con una n para darle suavidad. Y esa suavidad encajaría muy bien cuando llegase a besarla. Aquella dantesca descripción de Josafat por los placeres de Randall, había desaparecido. No más tortura, sino, prosperidad, dicha…júbilo, "no sé", libertad. Sentí una brisa que pudo traspasar las ventanas y acariciarme el cuerpo hasta esbozarme una sonrisa, una gran sonrisa.

-¿Ese es el nombre de la joven?—pregunté con los ojos excitados

-Sí, así es. Ella y la joven Noelia se conocieron porque sus madres tenían ya amistad. —dijo Josafat sin mirarme

-¿Sabe? No debió decírmelo, tenía planeado sacárselo de sus labios carnosos…Ahora los contemplo. —terminé con los ojos cerrados.

Josafat se puse de pie, sacudió sus ropas y tomó su sombrero.

-Vendré en la noche o mandó a por usted. Debe estar preparado. —recalcó

No le presté atención, estaba embelesado con su nombre. "En ese momento era capaz de gritarle a todos que era una criatura rara, que desperté de una tumba y que me dieron a beber sangre. Podía extender mis brazos y llenarme de aire, hasta de los rayos del sol. Incluso deseé póstrame frente a Randall y decirle lo aberrante que era por sus placeres, que lo delataría y que estaba enamorado de esa joven…Podía desafiarlo en ese momento". Repetía su nombre mientras yacía acostado en la cama, cuando de pronto, una voz resonó en mi cabeza.

-¿Has perdido el juicio Raziel?

Era Kain, lo supe porque desde mi cabeza pude percibir su terrible presencia. "Creo que me sobresalté".

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?—dije en voz alta

-No muchacho, usa tu cabeza. —Exigió-¿Qué has investigado?

-Randall es un hijo de puta, porque viola jóvenes y las desolla y se baña en su sangre. Que un vampiro raptó a su padre, que su madre está muda y tenía razón Kain…

-Lord Kain. —interrumpió

-Sí, sí, lord Kain, tenía razón, Mayran era una zorra, se acostaba con algunas de sus damas…y me he enamorado…

-¡Qué interesante! Si te enamoras es problema tuyo. Te advierto que no toques temas irritantes para Randall, sólo conoce el funcionamiento de su corte y encuentra el punto clave. Me lo harás saber por medio de tus pensamientos.

-Lord Kain, sé que se ha enamorado por lo menos una vez. —le insistí con júbilo

-¡Te envié hacer tu trabajo no a perder el juicio! ¿Qué más sabes?

-Que un tal William es venerado por sus…

-¿Qué más?—interrumpió

-Mi Lord, le hablaba de William el justo…

-No me interesa por el momento. Encuentra el punto clave…

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Sabe? Sigo pensando que usted esconde mucho…—intervine

-Yo me encargo. —dijo a secas

-¿Sabe? Creo que ya encontré el punto clave… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo hablar con usted a través de mis pensamientos?—Me enderecé

-Es una habilidad vampírica que acabas de descubrir…No la entiendes, porque tan abierta tienes la mente, que ya tengo lo que necesito, hasta el nombre de la joven "de senos voluminosos" está en mi mente. —Soltó una risotada—Sí, sé lo que hace Randall. Mézclate en sus planes y otórgame información…Lo demás es mío.

Kain terminó de golpe, ya no resonaba nada en mi cabeza, advertí luego un terrible zumbido. Sacudí varias veces mi cabeza hasta perder ese zumbido. Estiré mis brazos…Sabía que el punto clave de la corte de Randall era su lujuria… ¡Qué importaba eso, al fin y al cabo tenía el nombre de mi Rayne!

¡Mi Rayne, mi Rayne!

Me parece que me quedé dormido, pues tres golpes en la puerta me sobresaltaron. Le dije que pasara, era una sirvienta.

-Señor, su majestad y sus cortesanos lo aguardan en las mazmorras.—dijo en voz baja y mirarme

-¿En las mazmo…? ¡Ah, sí, sí!

Vestí mi capa. Seguí a la muchacha hasta la entrada de las mazmorras. Me dio una vela, luego se marchó. Alucé la boca del túnel, las paredes eran ligeramente amarillas, o tal vez color piedra, estaba nervioso. Unos pasos ligeros resonaban fuera de las mazmorras.

Sin más, descendí por la boca de las mazmorras. A mitad del camino me alcanzó Josafat.

-Joven, joven Raziel, soy yo. —dijo jadeante

-¡Ah! Buenas noches mi lord. —le respondí a secas

-Espere, por favor deténgase. —respiró. —Escuche, debe saber un par de cosas antes de bajar hasta la cámara. Número uno, actúe con naturalidad; número dos, no cuestione a su majestad; número tres…

-¿Un par de cosas?—intervine

-¡Dios, tiene que ser así de difícil! Número tres.—aseveró.—no tenga compasión, de lo contrario todo se vendrá abajo. Número cuatro, disfrútelo.

Alce mi ceja derecha y miraba a todas partes. ¿Qué lo disfrute? ¿Disfrutar el dolor de otros y yo me pavoneo y al día siguiente sufriría de amnesia? ¡Qué hipocresía! Sacudí mis ropas y seguí hasta el final de las escaleras. Había varios senderos. Josafat me indicó el de la segunda derecha. Ese pasillo se tornó más obscuro, y también frío, "pude percibir el frío". Josafat caminaba presuroso, como si hubiese pasado tiempo sin recibir ese alimento, o más bien, esa recompensa. Nos reunimos con otros, todos con cara de júbilo morboso, ¡qué aborrecible! No obstante, se alarmaron por mi aspecto, pues no dejaban de estudiarme igual que si se tratara de alguna aparición, o de alguien que descubría su repulsivo proceder tan solo con verlos. Recordé mi rostro cuando lo vi en ese charco de agua. Sí, era terrible, hermoso y no sabía qué más. Serio, un rostro serio, o imponente, no sabía cómo me observaban ellos. Al menos, por mi parte, mantenía un semblante sereno. Desconocía si por mis caninos se resaltaba un poco de mis labios, pues eran caninos de buenas medidas. El brillo de mis ojos supuse que me daba un toque diabólico…Empero, la tremenda sed a sangre volvía a seducirme, como la belleza de Rayne. Y esos cuerpos liberaban una generosa cantidad de olor ferroso. "Creo que me lambí los labios y apreté mis puños".

-Mis lores, mis amigos, el es de quien les hablé en la mañana, el joven Raziel.—dijo orgulloso Josafat

-¡Ha, ya todo un hombre! Espero muchacho que tengas energía de reserva.—me codeó uno mientras contagiaba a los otros de su risotada.

-Está vez traje a una dulzura de mujer. —Agregó otro con los ojos en blanco. —Les juró que mañana me lo agradecerán.

Estallaron en más risotadas, que se calmaron paulatinamente, el rey había llegado. Tenía un aire distinto a como lo vi en la sala real. Parecía excitado y terriblemente seductor. Debo admitir que mi asombro lo inquietó, pues se volvió hacia a mí con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra verlo aquí joven Raziel, está será su primera vez, pero confío en que hará un gran trabajo.—me dio una palmada en la espalda.

Asentí. Sacó la llave de su pecho y abrió esas puertas de madera, que se disfrazaban muy bien con el lugar. De inmediato un viento ferroso me golpeó la nariz y los cabellos: estaba sediento. ¿Pero qué haría? Estos hombres, juntos, bueno, tal vez yo corriese la misma suerte que las jóvenes. ¿Y cómo les haría el frente si ni siquiera me conocía a mi mismo? Empezaba a creer que este era el reto que mencionó Kain en las tumbas: controlarme en una habitación repleta de humanos.

Luego, unos alaridos y sollozos estallaron en la habitación. Más adelante descubrí la razón: había un considerable número de jaulas con un considerable número de jovencitas, algunas muy tiernas en edad y otras más maduras. La mayoría de las víctimas tenían un aspecto magro, pues tal vez llevaban un tiempo aprisionadas; otras conservaban bien sus curvas, eran las más recientes. Unas sacaban sus brazos ensangrentados de las jaulas, otras se cubrían los rostros, otras abrazaban sus piernas y algunas escenificaban su ansiedad y miedo, o más bien, terror. Me quedé atónito. Eran demasiadas para una noche, quizá mañana, pasado mañana y pasado mañana, y pasado mañana, hasta que no quedara ninguna, ni su rastro. En efecto, la cámara era amplísima, más al fondo yacían los instrumentos para la tortura, los contenedores para las vísceras y sangre, jaulas con pinchos dentro, mesas y sarcófagos de igual aspecto, palancas, supongo para sacar las vísceras, cadenas, látigos y una infinidad de instrumentos para la tortura. En ambos lados de la cámara yacían dos lechos con unos grilletes, imaginé que ahí las violaban y luego las pasaban a los instrumentos de tortura.

-Bien caballeros, una noche más para deleitarnos. —Dijo altivo Randall.—Como pueden ver, todas son de buena edad y de buenas cuervas.—reventaron en risas. Yo les seguí un poco el juego.

-Lord Hipólito dice que tiene una joven muy especial para esta noche. Pero por ser tu primera vez, joven Raziel, puedes probarla. —concluyó con una sonrisa

-Le agradezco la oportunidad, su majestad.—le respondí haciendo un ademán. Pero en realidad no era eso lo que me enloquecía, tremendo ambiente, sino, la sed a sangre, la aguda sed a sangre. Estaba seguro de que si bebiese una considerable cantidad, me marcharía de ese lugar.

El tal lord Hipólito apareció detrás de Randall, con una muchacha. La pobre llevaba un vestido andrajoso. Imaginé que el idiota la golpeó antes de traerla o no sabía. Los demás le aplaudieron. Hipólito tiró de forma violenta de la cabellera negra de la muchacha. Me quedé helado al darme cuenta de que se trataba de Rayne. "¡Bellacos!" ¿Cómo de cabellera negra? De verdad pensé que se trataba de otra, pues tenía otro aspecto, tal vez debió maquillarse. Ella sí me conoció. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Debía sacarla de aquí…Si Rayne estaba aquí, ¿Noelia la estaría buscando? …. ¡Animales hijos de puta!

-Su majestad me siento halagado por este obsequio. —dije fingiendo placer. —Me encargaré de esta joven.

-Así se habla muchacho, así se habla. —intervino Lord Josafat

-Muy bien joven Raziel. Por ser su primera vez se encargara, después de gozar con la perra, debe verter la sangre en esos contenedores, luego le daré otras instrucciones.—terminó jubiloso Randall.

Todos se dispusieron a violar y a torturar a las jóvenes, las que entraran en esta noche. Algunas ya eran torturadas. Una de ellas fue puesta en una mesa de madera, le sujetaron los brazos y los pies en cada esquina de la mesa. De nada servían sus llantos y suplicas, uno de los cortesanos lambió su tierna cara.

-Así es perra, no quisiste gozar de mi pene, y ahora lo pagarás.—le decía de forma déspota.

Luego, con una daga, enorme daga, le abrió el vientre, no de forma letal, pues deduje que la tortura llegaría a más. Con un gancho para las reses, sujetó una víscera, a penas y vi, del vientre de la muchacha. Luego, poco a poco giraba de una palanca que lentamente enrollaba las vísceras de la muchacha, y esta era testigo de aquella atrocidad. Otras, llevadas por el mismo Randall, fueron introducidas a las jaulas con pinchos, la deliciosa sangre escurría por unos orificios de las plataformas de las jaulas. Las pobres muchachas aterradas, no sabían si sentarse o permanecer en cuclillas, pues los pinchos de todas maneras hacían su trabajo. Randall pasaba su lengua por los barrotes de las jaulas, mofándose de las jóvenes. Cuando la sangre era mucha, se sentaba debajo de ellas, y se dejaba bañar en sangre. Algunas veces abría la boca. Gritaba excitado.

-Ve a hacer tu trabajo.—exigió Hipólito a Rayne, al mismo tiempo que le dio un empujón hacia a mí.

Le levanté el rostro, quería asegurarme de que no se trataba de ella, pues cómo una dama iba a dar con estos hijos de perra, inservibles para este mundo, a menos que los convirtiese en mis prisioneros.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—le pregunté en un susurro

No me respondió ni me miró, yacía cabizbaja. Me volvía a todas partes, esos degenerados seguían con sus repugnantes comportamientos.

-¿Qué, no sabes cómo hacerle el amor?—me desafió uno de ellos

-Sí, por supuesto que sí. —le respondí de golpe

-Entonces allá está el lecho, quiero escucharla gemir. —Dijo entre risas, luego se acercó a ella. —Si no puedes con ésta, dámela y yo le daré la noche de su vida. —le olió la cabellera.

Le di un empujón con tanto odio, que el imbécil se volvió iracundo hacia mí.

-Ve a hacer lo tuyo, esta muchacha es mía. —le ordené

-Bien, bien…Hoy el niño se convierte en hombre. —terminó con una asquerosa risotada, se rascó su miembro.

Fingí el comportamiento de los demás con Rayne, la llevé a tirones a la cama. Ella estaba muy asustada. Le di un último empujón para que cayera en la cama, enseguida me puse encima de ella, fingiendo hacerle el amor. Ella tenía sus muñecas atadas, por ende, protegía su pecho.

-Escúchame, te voy a sacar de aquí. —le susurré al oído, cuidando las miradas de los demás.

-¿Y qué pasará contigo Raziel?—dijo temerosa

-No te preocupes, tiene que ocurrírseme algo. —Respiré—Por favor, perdóname, pero tengo que fingir que te hago daño, tú también ayúdame.

-Sí, sí…yo…te ayudo. —respondió a pausas

Simulé besarle el cuello, y ella hacía su trabajo, soltaba uno que otro grito. Eso sería normal en el ambiente. Debo admitir, que esa no era la manera en que la deseaba. Estaba planeando algo, ¿pero qué? ¡Desgraciado Kain, maldito seas! Primero la estúpida fecha de nacimiento y ahora esto. "Kain, Kain, desgracia es tu nombre" Algo llamó mi atención, de reojo vi que un tipejo sacó a regañadientes a una niña, estaba seguro de que no pasaba de los 12 años. La pegó contra la pared, la inocente criatura lloraba; el imbécil le alzó el camisón y le vi los tiernos glúteos, luego la penetró. Me volví de golpe hacia Rayne, ella advirtió mi reacción.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no, no, debo sacarte de aquí…Esto es terrible…-le dije con la voz cortada.

De pronto se me ocurrió algo, debido a mi primera vez, tenía derecho a verter la sangre en los contenedores. Entonces decidí decirle mi plan mi dulce Rayen: la llevaría hasta los contenedores que estaban en un patio y ahí la liberaría, aunque desconocía el siguiente paso.

-Sígueme la corriente. —le susurré

Fingí otra vez ese comportamiento, y a tirones la llevé hasta los contenedores, no obstante, Josafat, con el miembro de fuera, nos detuvo.

-¿A dónde van?

-Pienso bañarla en sangre, quiero gozarla. —le dije con mofa

-Eso es muchacho, eres mejor que tu padre. —me tocó el hombro

Yo esquivé ese gesto, seguí empujando a Rayne hasta la sala de los contenedores, afortunadamente ninguno de los presentes se dio cuenta, estaban muy "ocupados". Miré a todas partes para cerciorarme.

-Hasta aquí Rayne. —Tiré muy fuerte de las sogas que le sujetaban sus muñecas. —¿Qué haces vestida como Noelia?

-¿La conoces?—me preguntó con asombro

-Sí, hace unos días en casa de un sastre. ¿Por qué estás vestida como ella?—exigí saber.-Bueno, mejor vete, luego hablamos.

-Pero tengo que despedirme de Noelia, aún duerme.—dijo con lágrimas

-Yo me encargo…¡Vete ya, y no regreses!—le exigí.

De inmediato la joven salió por un pasillo, al fondo había una puerta… ¿pero a donde daba? ¡Qué estúpido de mi parte! Decidí seguirla, acaba de liberarla…

-Espera por favor.

-¿Qué? No, no, no te expongas.—me empujó

-No, es que ¿a dónde da este pasillo?—le pregunté alterado

-Da al patio real, sé a dónde irme, no te preocupes.

-Quiero asegurarme de que estés bien. —insistí

Me dirigió una sonrisilla. Siguió por el pasillo, yo iba detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo te atraparon?

-Hipólito deseaba a Noelia desde hace tiempo, pero ambas sabemos qué clase de hombre es. Noelia le ha negado toda esperanza. Me ha confesado que está enamorada de otro hombre, y sabe que no se encuentra bien. Planeaba ayudarlo está noche, cuando ese…ese…-rompió en llanto.-¡Ese mal nacido entró a nuestra habitación!

-¿Tuya y de Noelia?—pregunté con voz suave

-Sí.—suspiró—Ella se alistó para ayudar al hombre del que está enamorada. Salió por un atajo. Ya había escuchado que ese idiota la llevaría a este lugar. Decidí vestirme como ella, y conseguía esta peluca días antes, y trate de darme el aspecto de ello, lo más perecido que fuera. Ese imbécil acompañado de más idiotas, entró y me atrapó. Le doy gracias Dios de que no fue Noelia, y que tu corazón es todavía puro. —juntó sus manos.

-¿Noelia corre peligro?—le dije algo preocupado

-Sí, Randall quiere atraparla también…Noelia descubrió hace dos noches esta cámara, Randall se dio cuenta de ello, y la amenazó con palabras horribles, que si daba cuenta de esta cámara, no descansaría ni en su próxima vida. Por eso me atrapó, claro, siendo yo ella. —Soltó una risilla.-¿Y qué, me mataban y luego esta nueva la sabrá mi madre pero con otros motivos? ¡Tú has visto cómo sufren todas a esas damas de la reina Mayran! Conozco a cada una de ellas…-siguió llorando

-Tú y Noelia deben abandonar esta corte.—continué preocupado.

-En efecto mi señor…

-Llámame Raziel.

-Sí Raziel, pero yo no puedo dejar del todo esta corte, ese bellaco relacionaría la confesión de Noelia a mí y nos ejecutaría.—terminó con la voz quebrada—Además me desea…

-Te juró que tú y Noelia serán liberadas de este infierno.—aseveré

Llegamos a la puerta. Nos despedimos con las miradas…Estaba a punto de besarla, pero desistí, no quería en un ambiente como ese.

-Gracias Raziel, muchas gracias. —Me tomó de las manos.—Por favor no seas un tonto y sal de esta corte.

-Lo haré, voy a cumplir mi promesa. —le di un beso en la frente.

De improvisto, los gritos desesperados de Noelia llamaban a Rayne, quien salió corriendo hacia la dama de vestido azul. Ambas se abrazaron con llantos.

-¡Kain, Kain, maldito seas Kain!—gritaba en mi mente.

-No pierdas el tiempo…Te sugiero que no te desorientes de tu naturaleza. —habló Kain en mi mente.

Eso me dejo absorto…Kain era increíble. Cerré la puerta, supuse que Rayne planearía algo con Noelia. Cuando regresé a la sala de los contenedores, uno de esos tipejos estaba ya vertiendo la sangre. Inmediatamente me le acerqué, el tipo se sobresaltó tanto que cayó al suelo, aparte de derramar una generosa cantidad de sangre.

-¡Cabrón, me asustaste!

-Se supone que este es mi trabajo.—le respondí con ironía

-Lo es, ¿y dónde estabas?—me retó

-Masturbándome, porque quiero estar más que listo para una perra de esas. —le respondí mientras tomaba el caso con las pocas vísceras que contenía.

-¡Ah, lo tomaré en cuenta!—terminó a secas.

A pesar de la cantidad de sangre derramada en el suelo, todavía restaban unos litros más. Pensé en beber, la maldita sed me rasga desde el sexo hasta la garganta. No obstante, sentí repulsión porque estaba llena de vísceras. Decidí verterla en el contenedor, y lambí la sangre del suelo: ferrosa y dulce. ¡Qué terrible sería si yo mismo me contemplase lambiendo sangre del suelo! Sé que tenía una lengua serpentina. ¡Qué grotesco!

-¡Oye marica, aquí tienes más vísceras y sangre!—me gritó uno

Me puse de pie. El idiota se hallaba casi cerca de ahí. Se quedó frío cuando me miró: tal vez tenía sangre por todo el rostro y con la palidez, la sangre resaltaba más mi aspecto aterrador.

-Muy bien, yo me encargo, marica.—le respondí con risas

-¿Cómo me llamaste?—me empujó

-¡Marica, marica; marica!—le devolví el empujón

-A puesto que no sabes coger, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar.—se me acercó con valentía

-Te crees muy listo, ¿no es así? Yo puedo coger más en una noche que tú en toda tu vida. —terminé con un golpe sobre su rostro.

El imbécil cayó al suelo y no se levantó. Le pisé el miembro, con la intención de destrozárselo.

-Creo que ahora sí eres un marica de verdad.—le dije sin verlo, pues sentía tal dominio sobre el imbécil que no me importó que otro advirtiera la escena.

-¡Hijo de puta, qué haces!—dijo con los brazos flexionados

-Deshaciéndome de un marica. —Le deje caer todo el peso de mi mano sobre su hombro, lo que produjo que se inclinara de dolor. — Tráeme sangre, sangre sin putas vísceras, ¿me di a entender?—le ordené

-Si… ¡Argh!...Pero la sangre es para el rey Randall.

-Pues es para eso mismo infeliz, sangre sin putas vísceras, para que así su majestad tome un baño decente, ¡sin putas vísceras!—grité

De inmediato atendió lo que le había ordenado. Sin embargo, era necesario fingir que me cogí a una muchacha, lamentablemente debía buscar a una que le diera el parecido a Rayne. ¡Pero que acabo de decir, ninguna de aquellas jóvenes igualaría nunca a Rayne ni Noelia, son tan bellas! "Aun lo son".

Le arrebaté el recipiente con sangre al infeliz y vertí una pequeña cantidad, para que el imbécil se fuera. Luego, excitado bebí toda la sangre que pude, pues me eché el recipiente encima. Mis cabellos, ropas y carnes estaban empapados de sangre; de inocente y torturada sangre. Sonreía y me carcajeaba, era feliz. Luego recordé que tenía que completar algo: buscar a una joven. Eso suprimió de golpe mi regocijo. En efecto, Josafat se aproximó a mí, luego retrocedió por mi aspecto bestial.

-Jo…Jo…Joven Ra…Raziel. —dijo tartamudeando

-¿Sí?

-Su, su, su majestad ordena que le haga el amor a la joven que le dimos, pues nadie la ha tocado…

Lo sujeté de las ropas y así lo levanté del suelo.

-Dime que no se atrevieron a tocarla, porque juró que siempre me tendrán en la mente. —aseveré

-No, no, no joven Raziel, Hipólito sólo la golpeó para traerla aquí. —dijo angustiado

Lo bajé de golpe y me adentré a la cámara. La siguiente escena fue terrorífica: una joven era sujetada de sus brazos, estaba sentada sobre una pirámide, que reposaba en una base de madera, una muy alta base de madera. Los tipos que sujetaban sus brazos tiraban de ambos lados para provocarle mayor dolor. Comprendí que intentaban dañar los genitales de la joven deshecha en llanto. Esquivé esa escena. Me acerqué a las jaulas y observé a cada una de las muchachas, todas me respondían con sus miradas; sabía que me deseaban la muerte o la justicia por ellas mismas. Había una parecida a Rayne, claro, buscando algo similar a Noelia, en cuanto a la cabellera. Me sentí como un parásito o una liendre cuando abrí la jaula y saqué a esa joven. Me suplicaba que no la dañara, sin embargo, no tenía planeado para ella la salvación, o tal vez el destino o leyes, o que sabía yo.

De pronto, Randall me cortó el paso. Yo le miré sorprendido.

-El joven Raziel nos dará una lección de sexo. —Decía a los demás sin dejar de mirarme. —Tiene a la joven nueva, y se ha bañado con ella en sangre. —aplaudió, los demás le siguieron. Luego se dirigió a mí. —Por favor, pasé al lecho y hágale el amor.

-¿Cómo, cómo dice?—le pregunté con ira

-Sí, hágale el amor. —ordenó

El resto golpeaba las paredes y al unísono exigían que violara a la joven. No tenía alternativa. Avancé tirando del camisón de la joven entre ese canto repulsivo. Tenía que hacer algo, claro, hacer lo que me ordenaban, aunque la verdad ya estaba satisfecho, había bebido suficiente sangre, ¿qué más? Con desanimo empujé a la joven, de manera que quedara de espaldas. Me volví hacia los presentes, quienes tenían las pupilas dilatadas, las bocas abiertas y el espíritu ardiente. El canto se avivó más cuanto saqué mi miembro y levantaba el camisón de la joven. Lo hacía despacio, como si el mismo tiempo fuese a apagar todo esa presión, que algo me detuviera. ¡Qué algo me detuviera, maldita sea, qué algo me detuviera! Randall agrandó sus ojos, y Josafat estaba más que excitado.

-¡Por favor, no, no! Mi, mi, mi familia está esperándome. Les dije que el duque me amaba…que me amaba…-terminó con sollozos la joven

Me puse sobre ella; sus glúteos estaban descubiertos, reaccionó cuando advirtió mi piel sobre su cuerpo.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, porque si no te hago esto, también moriré. —le susurré

-Pues acompañemos a la muerte…-me suplicó

-Yo...Yo…

-¡Por favor, soy virgen! La verdad no quiero esto, no deseo esto… ¡Dios mío, ayúdame!—insistió la joven

-¡Penétrala ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!—gritó Randall

-¡Kain, perro infeliz!—me dije

No tuve alternativa, penetré a la muchacha, quien intentó rasgarme la cara… "No sé porque, pero le sujeté las manos y seguí, seguí hacia adelante". La joven estalló en lágrimas, me maldecía, luego gimió, al principio de dolor y después con un aire de placer, no cómo lo deseaba, pero supe que activé algo en su sexo, porque aplacó su ira y se sometió a mí, tal vez era resignación. Los presentes estaban avivados, lanzaban una que otra palabra que encajaba con el momento. Luego también yo entré en calor, así que puje más y más rápido. Sentí cómo mi respiración se aceleraba. La muchacha gemía más fuerte. Me mordí los labios: estaba excitado. Me gustaba lo que hacía, tanto que me apoyé en un muslo de la joven. Dejé caer mi respiración sobre su cuello.

-¡Maldito seas, maldito seas!—decía entre gemidos y llantos la joven

-Maldíceme lo que quieras, porque yo no seré tu verdugo. —le respondí jadeante.

Al cabo de un momento, me sentí satisfecho. Me detuve. Los presentes me aplaudían. Levanté mi brazo como respuesta y sonreí. Despacio me incorporé y me vestí. Los hombres seguían avivados, soltaban risotadas y palabras con dirección a la escena pasada.

-Este muchacho, su majestad, le dije que no lo decepcionaría. Se lo dije su majestad.—decía entre risas Josafat

-Vaya, tienes mi respeto, Raziel. —Me dio una palmada en el hombro Randall

-Le dije que haría lo mejor. —respondí con una risilla

Tenía un buen rumbo la situación, no obstante, apagué mi regocijo: se llevaban a la muchacha para torturarla. "¡Maldita hombría! La pobre todavía no terminaba de ser humillada. Todo enmudeció ¿Qué hice? ¿En qué me había convertido? ¡En qué me había convertido! ¡Qué había hecho! ¡Por Dios! ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío, perdóname, perdóname!" Lloraba en mis adentros…

El tiempo había pasado, los hombres y las víctimas dormitaban, pronto amanecería. Randall se quedó dormido en su silla sangrienta; Josafat seguía con el miembro de fuera, ¡estúpido!; algunos otros dormían encima de sus víctimas. Sentí que me había perdido en el tiempo, como si la noche anterior hubiese sido otro y hubiese estado en otro lugar. En la mañana, esta cámara permanecería cerrada; tal vez las jóvenes descansarán o planearán cómo salir de ahí, o producirían ruido para ser liberadas, no sabía que más. Los infames, incluyéndome, con toda la hipocresía del mundo, volveríamos a ser refinados, cultos y gentiles hombres.


	7. Chapter 6-I

_Nota del autor: Debido a su extensión he decidido dividir el capítulo en pequeños episodios. Así, encontrarán una indicación con números romanos I o II, sin embargo esto no afecta la historia tanto del capítulo como del fanfic. Recalco, la historia es la misma dentro del capítulo, a pesar de tales indicaciones_

**_Capítulo VI_**

**_La neblina _**

**I**

¡Bestia! ¡Cómo era su osadía para ejecutar tales actos! Tenía ganas de estrujarle el corazón, no el cuello porque ahí no está el dolor. El corazón lo mantenía vivo y si llegase a…No, estaba siguiendo su juego. Yo, yo planeaba mejor las cosas, yo no podía aceptar que sus acciones me siguieran provocando esta impotencia. ¡Pero tenía que acabar, una bestia no puede atacar todo el tiempo, debía detenerse algún día! Al menos eso me otorgaba algo de tranquilidad…La justicia de todas maneras se hace como sea y donde sea…

-¿Estás segura de que Randall aquí no nos encontrará?—me interrumpió Rayne.

-No, no lo hará. Desconoce la existencia de este lugar. —Respiré y le di una vela para que alumbrara su lado del lecho. —Por favor, debes prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre este lugar. —Aseveré

-Sí, yo lo prometo. —Dijo Rayne mientras me daba la espalda.-¿Sabes a quién vi ahí?—preguntó con la voz cortada.

-¿Qué hacías vestida cómo yo?

-Hipólito venía por ti.—Se volvió—No podía permitirme tal cosa. Haz hecho tanto por mí, querida Noelia, que mi corazón no soportaría tremenda culpabilidad, si no obrara no hubiese ido ese…

-Rayne pero cuántas veces te he dicho que no te expongas por mí. Pues si tú sintieras culpabilidad, entonces ¿qué sería mi sufrir? ¿Qué significaría mi sufrir?—le interrumpí.

-Yo…Insisto Noelia, un acto así de mi parte no podría merecer peor castigo que la muerte misma.—continuó entre lágrimas.

-¡Ay de mí si llego a tener por sabido tu muerte por mi existencia!—Hice una pausa—Últimamente me he hecho testadura…Creo firmemente en ese hombre, no puedo negar mis sentimientos por él.—terminé con la voz queda

-Así es Noelia, no debes renunciar a esa belleza de vértigo que provoca el amor. Y déjame decirte, que gracias a esa persistencia tuya por encontrarlo. Así, Hipólito y su bajeza dieron conmigo…-Se recostó y me dio la espalda.-¿Sabes a quién vi en la cámara?

-No…

-¿Recuerdas a la hija del panadero real?—Suspiró—Ya ves cuánto tiempo pasó buscándola, y que al final, ese…ese Hipólito le dijo que fue hallada muerta, que unos supuestos bandidos eran los culpables.

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo de esa calamidad. —le dije con voz queda. Luego me acosté en el lecho. —El pobre panadero envejeció muy rápido.

-La vi ahí. —Soltó sollozos. —Ve a saber cuánto estuvo ahí… ¡Cafres!—estalló en lágrimas. —Yo la vi…Un hombre de más de…cuarenta años, no sé, le sacaba las vísceras…-se contuvo, pues casi vomitaba.

Cerré los ojos, como si quisiera disipar esa escena, porque lamentablemente sabía de lo que hablaba. Hace dos días el gato de la madre de Randall se había extraviado. "Se me da la facilidad de relacionarme con los animales, por eso accedí a buscarlo". Ya había dado con "Venus", el gato, cuando se percató de mi acecho, corrió hacia aquel túnel. Algo me decía que era mejor abdicar, pero no, seguí a Venus. Luego me di cuenta de que estaba en las Mazmorras. Sentí miedo. Me armé de valor y seguí a Venus. Más abajo el túnel se dividía en varias bocas. Me guíe por mi sentido: giré a la derecha, luego otra vez a la derecha. Al fondo, la boca de ese túnel terminaba con una puerta, una sólida puerta de madera.

De pronto me sentí atraída y caminé hacia la puerta, pero el paso se me cortó de golpe; era Randall, quien de sobresalto cerró aquella puerta. Con los ojos desorbitados me describió su situación: no esperaba a alguien como yo en ese lugar.

-Madame Noelia...—Exhaló-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Su majestad, yo, yo…-me detuve, pues su asombro me cautivo. —Venus su majestad, otra vez se perdió y bajó hasta este túnel.

Randall caminó tan rápido como si devorase el suelo empedrado, hacia mí. Me sujetó de mi brazo izquierdo y a tirones me sacó de ese túnel. Luego me azotó contra la pared.

-Sí revela el camino a este lugar, le juro que no encontrará descanso en su próxima vida. —Subrayó. —Me encargaré de eso…

Reaccioné zafándome de sus garras. Me retiré sin decirle nada, enseguida apareció Venus, de un túnel contrario… ¡Bestia, bestia!

-Tranquila Rayne, sé que los días de esa bestia están contados. —le dije mientras oprimía mis labios.

-Raziel me salvó, me ayudó a salir de esa cámara. —Dijo conteniendo su llanto. Giró hacia a mí, de modo que quedamos cara a cara.-¿Lo conoces?

-No, no lo conozco.

-Él dice que a ti si, te vio en casa del Sastre…

-¡Ah, sí! El hijo de…Sí, sí, por supuesto. —La interrumpí.-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?—quise saber

-Pues Randall y sus "cortesanos" le exigieron que continuara con la tarea de su padre.

Me quedé gélida. ¡Cómo era posible, que tanto Raziel como el hombre que amaba, estén relacionados con un hipócrita! No, no, eso no, mi azulado no. Algo no encajaba con esta descripción de Rayne: o Raziel nos había estado engañando, o su señor Kain era el autor de todo esto.

-¿Estás bien?—de nuevo me interrumpió Rayne

-Sí, sí…Es que…Es que no me hago a la idea de que un joven como Raziel asista a ese lugar. —dije para mí misma

-Sí, comparto tu cuestión. Él…-rompió en llanto. —Él es muy encantador. Dios le ha dotado de un aspecto agraciado, y por su proceder en la cámara es un buen hombre…Sé que detrás de este embrollo hay algo más. —terminó limpiándose las lágrimas. Luego se puso bocarriba.-¿Sabes mi linda Noelia? Ayer, en la ejecución de Mayran, me tropecé con sus pies y él me sostuvo para que no cayera. Cuando me incorporé, casi intentó descubrirme. Y le vi esos ojos brillantes, como los míos…-se mordió los labios. —Debo admitir que me inmovilizaron por un instante; primorosos ojos, de color miel.

-Estás enamorada. —añadí entre risas

-Sí, sí, mil veces sí. —Me respondió con risas.-¿Crees que sea como yo?

-No lo sé…

-¿Sabes Noelia? Nunca te haría daño, jamás me lo perdonaría. Eres mi mejor amiga, y a pesar de mi naturaleza, me has acogido como tu hermana. –dijo mientras me sonreía

-Lo sé Rayne, por eso he confiado en ti todos estos años. Será mejor que durmamos, puede que esa bestia este buscándonos, y si encuentra vida en este lugar, será nuestra perdición.

Asintió, luego ambas soplamos a las velas. Esperé hasta que Rayne cayera en sueño profundo, pues mi ávida curiosidad me obligaba a resolver esa historia. Las piezas no correspondían al hilo de esta. Vestí mi bata y despacio me incorporé. El lugar donde nos encontrábamos era una antigua casa de verano del rey Fausto. Casi nunca asistía, y cuando desapareció, Randall me la obsequió por haberle ayudado a desenmascarar a los herejes. "Siempre me ha cautivado la magia, desde niña deseaba saber cómo encantar o fabricar pócimas, y al fin pude". No obstante, cuando empezaba a hacer brebajes y algunos encantos simples, le mentí a Randall, le dije que por los años se había venido abajo esta casa de verano, pues necesitaba un lugar apropiado para mis experimentos. Pareció no importarle, sólo me respondió que luego me lo recompensaría. Después de eso, decidí camuflajearla como el bosque y que adquiriera un aspecto muy parecido a una maleza. Había sido muy cuidadosa en que no se revelara su ubicación, de lo contrario, bueno, la muerte y demás injurias me acompañarían a la otra vida. Rayne se había convertido en mi única hermana, por eso no desistí en revelarle este lugar y cómo surgió. También conocía mi pasado y yo su naturaleza, así que los secretos entre nosotras no eran tal como la palabra los refiere, al menos para los ajenos.

"¿Cómo podía llegar a él?" Pensaba mientras descendía hasta mi pequeño laboratorio. Debía ser muy sigilosa…imperceptible. Se me ocurrió un buen hechizo. Tomé un frasco con el tacto del viento, luego otro con la voz prolongada de las montañas, otro con el vestido de las nubes; elementos que me costaron tiempo saber cómo dominarlos y cómo depositarlos en esos recipientes; y finalmente el toque para mi hechizo: la locura de los sueños. Todos esos elementos, con la medida adecuada, los vacié en un caldero… ¡Oh, Dios mío, casi lo olvidaba! El beso de una ilusión, el ingrediente que me permitiría provocar en mi amor una realidad alternativa de mi existencia. Mezclé despacio los ingredientes, Rayne no debía despertarse. Luego, en mi libro de hechizos, página…página…página…46, sí, era la 46, párrafo tres: "_Una vez mezclados los ingredientes de la lejanía, el corazón debe yacer quieto, la respiración tendrá que ser ir al ritmo de un botón, cuatro veces tres, siete veces siete, el oeste y el este se juntan en un corazón." _ De pronto sentí una quietud impresionante…La respiración poco a poco volvía a hacer la misma, empero, el latido de mi corazón estaba inactivo. A pesar de ello, pude moverme en aquel lugar: era una sala amplísima y redonda. En su centro estaba una plataforma, también redonda, con nueve piedras o más bien, nueve sustentos de piedra, partidos por la mitad, alrededor de aquella plataforma, en la orilla. Y delante de esos sustentos de piedra, yacía un trono con forma de garra, ¡terrible! La presión de ese lugar era detestable, o diabólica o infernal, no sabía cómo describirla, o tal vez era la suma de las peores sensaciones que nos describen esa índole. Me sentí agotada, con un tremendo peso de sueño sobre mis ojos, no obstante, me negaba a abandonar el lugar, tenía que verlo. Dejé escapar uno que otro suspiro, un vaticinio me hacía sospechar que algo poderoso y maléfico sabía de mi llegada…No debía perder tiempo. Me dejé llevar por mi corazón, el sentimiento que tenía por él, "que aún tengo por ti"; me ayudaría a encontrarlo. En efecto, me transporté enseguida hacia su lecho. Su aspecto me dejó helada: sus carnes ya no resaltaban la belleza que aquel día me flechó, sino, sus huesos eran los que describían su desgracia: estaba agarrotado y las carnes más que pegadas a sus huesos…Me desagradó demasiado. Por suerte, siempre había cargado una pócima que regeneraba hasta al más desafortunado… Una pócima fabricada con sangre de Afío, el árbol con mayor antigüedad en todo Nosgoth, y el fuego del Edén Oscuro, que fortalecía el cuerpo. Sabía que se trataba de mi Rahab. ¿Cómo pudo adquirir tal aspecto? No sabía esos eran unos caninos… Sin embargo, su cabello no perdió esa onda azulada. Aún vestía su camisón blanco de aquella noche. Sin más, dejé caer en sus labios la pócima de Afio. Sabía que no tardaría en hacer efecto, pues la sangre de Afio es tan rápida que no tenía comparación con ningún otro elemento.

De pronto, las carnes de Rahab ganaron volumen, volvía a ser el joven apuesto de aquella noche. Se hicieron más laxos sus miembros hasta serenar su rostro.

-Mi señor, mi señor—le hablaba—Abra los ojos mi señor, está a salvo.

-¿Quién es?

Nos hallábamos en otro plano, en un espacio blanco y con sombras de aquel lugar.

-Mi señor abra los ojos, camine y sienta esta magnífica quietud. —le decía con voz suave

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡Qué perfecta calma!—dijo volviéndose a todos lados

Despacio caminé hasta a él, hasta que mi silueta adquiriera forma. Rahab me miraba atónito, sabía que no esperaba encontrarse conmigo de esa forma.

-Mi señor, me alegra verlo tan fuerte y jovial como en aquella noche.

-¿Usted es quién creo que es?—me preguntó exaltado

-Así es mi señor. Espero que realmente me recuerde…

-Sí, sí mi señora, usted es la bella Noelia. —dijo mientras se aproximaba hacía a mí—No tiene idea de cuánto añoraba este momento. Le juró que desde el momento en que nos vimos, jamás he olvidado sus ojos y su finura.

-Le agradezco mi señor, y le respondo igual, pues tampoco me he permitido olvidarle. De hecho desde ayer intenté contactarlo mi señor, pero lamentablemente, el lugar donde usted yace, no quiere ser tema de conversación para ningún humano.

-¿Por qué? ¿De qué temen? No creo que corran peligro si merodean por aquí.—me respondió con un gesto de extrañeza

-No lo sé mi señor, hay tantos rumores acerca de este lugar.—Hice una pausa, luego me acerqué más a él.-¿Quién es su progenitor?

Sus ojos centelleaban en los míos. Advertí un horrendo brillo en sus ojos azules, como si se trataran de los ojos de un lobo. ¿Ese era mi Rahab? Aquella noche la onda de calor, debido a la tentación entre los dos, me cegó de muchos detalles. También me percaté de su fisonomía: cadavérica, no de una magnitud espeluznante, pero sí para darle un aspecto muy diferente al de cualquier hombre que yo conocía. No era un aspecto "normal", era más fino. No pude dejar de estudiarlo, de tal manera que advirtió mi asombro.

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso?—dijo con voz grave

-Mi señor, Randall VI, rey de Willendorf, obliga a su hermano, el joven Raziel, a…a asistir a una cámara de tortura, donde yacen jovencitas inocentes. Usted ya se ha de dar una idea de las actividades ahí dentro.

-¿Raziel tortura jovencitas?—exigió saber

-No lo sé mi señor, pues según Randall y su séquito, quienes ya llevan tiempo en esa cámara, afirman que el padre de Raziel dejó esa tarea inconclusa, quien supuestamente ya feneció. —Adquirí un tono serio.—Desmiéntame de una buena vez, ¿su progenitor hacía tal desgracia?

-¿Dónde dice que está Raziel?—preguntó alterado

-En Willendorf, el antiguo reino de rey Ottmar, es muy conocida esta tierra por los acontecimientos del pasado—me sorprendí.

-¿Cómo Raziel está en Willendorf? ¿Cómo llegó?—continuó alterado

-No lo sé mi señor, probablemente alguien lo envió…Como le he dicho, Raziel está completando la tarea de su padre. Por eso le he preguntado si su Lord es su progenitor, o se trata de otra persona.—recalqué

Su mirada se perdió en aquel espacio, no encontraba donde fijarla, pues las sombras no se entendían ni el color del lugar era idóneo para meditar asuntos de tal índole.

-¿Por qué no estoy en Willendorf?—preguntó para sí mismo-¿Raziel ha intentado seducirla? Perdone la violencia de mi proceder pero…

-No mi señor, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga es quien ocupa la mente y corazón de su hermano.—le respondí con suavidad

-¿No está mintiendo?

-No mi señor.—le respondí de golpe.—No mi señor, pues en caso de que su corazón se dividiese en dos para mi amiga y para mí, no le perdonaría tal fechoría. Con el corazón no se juega, y yo le soy muy fiel a mis sentimientos.—Exhalé.—Mi señor le ruego que me diga y me aclaré de una vez por todas, ¿quién es su progenitor y quién es su lord? ¿Son dos personas diferentes?-reiteré

Me le acerqué más, casi tocando su pecho. Su altura me hizo pensar en lo delicada que era, que un día de estos su denuedo brillaría por su peculiar proceder. "Sé que me adelanto, pero nunca dudé de mi Rahab". Además, sabía que ese joven por sus intenciones, su proceder y su espíritu, era muy distinto a otros espíritus.

-Mi señor, yo dudo que usted y sus hermanos se inclinen por esos innombrables deberes. Usted merece cosas donde realmente brille su decoro e inteligencia, y así, con el tiempo, sea un hombre de gran estima.—insistí—Por favor, ¿quién es entonces el progenitor de Raziel?

-Lord Kain, señora, como lo vio esa noche. Sólo sé que el propósito de Lord Kain es dominar todo Nosgoth…—Agrandó sus ojos.-¿Por eso envió a Raziel a Willendorf?

-Señor, ¿está diciendo que pronto se desatará una guerra?

-No sé, estoy confundido.

-Contaba con que usted tuviera estos datos.—terminé con un aire a decepción.

Intentaba tocarme, yo no se lo negué. Él me tomó de los brazos…No pude resistirme porque deseaba con frenesí que eso pasara. Pero cuando despertara, él estaría confundido y tal vez me tomé de otra manera y eso era lo que deseaba evitar. Escondí mi rostro para que no besara mis labios, no obstante, su fuerza descomunal me tensó y expuso mi rostro para el suyo.

-Mi amor…-me susurró

No, no, así no quería. Cuando se dejo venir sobre mis labios, lo esquivé. Sabía que esa acción lo dejaría sin palabras, empero, no quería en un momento así.

-¿Por qué mi dulce Noelia, me has negado tus labios?—preguntó con sutileza

-No mi señor, aún no es tiempo. Sólo vine a verlo, porque lo necesitaba…

-Aquí me tiene…

-Pero mi señor, ¿qué no es la flor la que mantiene en vigilia al jardinero, pues de lo contrario aquella fenecería?—le respondí efusiva

Me soltó. Nos sonreímos, empero, la presencia que advertí cuando llegué a aquel lugar, se hacía más amenazante. Por lo que decidí irme.

-Adiós mi dulce Rahab. Sé que nos volveremos a ver…

-Por favor, le suplico que me diga a donde le escribo, no terminare así. —agregó con prontitud.

-Mis cartas, señor, siempre le llegaran y yo sabré de usted.—decía mientras me alejaba

-No mi señora, por favor, permítame acompañarla…

-Rahab, sólo espera mi primera carta, confía en mí…

Me encontraba de nuevo en mi laboratorio, la vela todavía tenía flama para alumbrar ese lugar. La mesa donde yacía el caldero y los ingredientes estaba entintada del color del espacio, donde ambos nos volvimos a encontrar. Había funcionado el conjuro y los ingredientes de la lejanía.

Desafortunadamente, no resolvió mis dudas, de hecho, estas se habían tornado más complejas.

**II**

Me había despertado en esa casita que Noelia tenía como refugio. Me di cuenta de cómo era ese lugar: vetusto, descuidado, quizá por otorgarle ese toque a abandono, pues Noelia me insistió que no debía revelar su ubicación; había un pequeño comedor con cuatro sillas, una sola ventana, donde a medias entraban los rayos del sol, más bien, se recortaban por entre aquella maleza que cubría la venta. Era una estancia pequeña, justo para una persona, máximo dos. El lecho donde dormimos Noelia y yo, era pequeño también, sin dosel ni cabecera, pero si con dos mesitas de noche, de diseño sencillo, a cada lado de nosotras…La noche anterior fue aterradora, nunca antes había sentido todas esas sensaciones ni visto las caras de los hombres vueltas en auténticas bestias. Mi Raziel se arriesgó por mí, esperaba en Dios que se encontrara bien. Noelia aun dormía, pobrecilla, tanto que ha cuidado de mí y pasado tremendas aventuras a mi lado. "Le estoy eternamente agradecida". No obstante, la ira que teníamos la dos contra Randall era desmedida, al menos por mi parte, no descansaría hasta que ese bellaco no pagara todas sus aberraciones; Noelia era menos iracunda, pero su coraje podía evidenciarse al grado de pensar que no podía nunca ser sobreestimada. Debía despertarla, ese bellaco estaría preguntando por mí y no quería que Noelia se viese en esos líos.

-Noelia, Noelia. —le decía mientras la movía con sutileza

Repetí esa acción varias veces hasta que respondió.

-¿Qué pasa?—me dijo sin abrir los ojos

-Querida, debo retirarme…Ya sabes que ese truhán estará buscándome.

Se incorporó rápidamente. Frotó sus nudillos en sus ojos, aún no se despertaba del todo. Entrecerró los ojos cuando advirtió los terribles rayos de sol.

-Pero cómo, si él te hizo daño anoche. —dijo con suavidad

-Lo sé, pero no quiero que empiece a sospechar de nosotras, de que sabemos su secreto. -–le insistí

-¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Cuándo nos libraremos de ese canalla!—exclamó mientras se incorporaba

-Confía en Raziel, sé que hará algo, y nosotras tampoco debemos quedarnos sin esperanzas ni proceder. —le respondí también incorporándome. –Hay que terminar juntas esto.

-¿Y cómo? Ese…ese…desgraciado tiene a todos a su merced, puede fácilmente ejecutarnos y te aseguro que no tendría relevancia para ninguno de ellos. —Continuó con un aire de disgusto—La verdad no quiero que corras más peligro.

-Escúchame Noelia. —La tomé de los hombros. —Tú no debes volver a la corte, aléjate de ese lugar, trata de no dar señales de tu presencia…Recuerda que era a ti quién buscaba ese infeliz. Yo me encargó de esto.

-No, de ninguna manera, debo ayudarte…-contradijo

-No, no puedes Noelia. Sospecharían de Raziel y de nosotras…Ese ramplón comenzaría una pesquisa y nos condenaría. —Le insistí—Déjame ayudarte, ya has hecho tanto por mí, ahora permíteme devolverte esa afabilidad y esa satisfacción por ayudarte, querida Noelia.

Asintió con desánimo, sabía que no estaba conforme, pero era la realidad, a ella la buscaron anoche…No permitiría que cayese en las fauces de aquellos idiotas. Ambas vestimos nuestras ropas, y nos ayudamos, el corcel absorbía tiempo. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que su presencia sería como los árboles: visible pero ignorada. En cuanto a los alimentos, conocía un lugar lejos del castillo, donde podía abastecerse. Eso me dejo menos preocupada. Y que nuestra comunicación sería a base de cartas, conocía al mensajero real y que podía acceder sin duda alguna a nuestro juego, y nuestras visitas serían intermitentes, pues tenía más responsabilidad de mi parte para que mis pasos no fuesen tentación de ningún curioso o delatador.

-Deberías ir a ver al joven Raziel…-me dijo con voz queda

-Sí, eso haré, necesito agradecerle lo que hizo por mí anoche…

-Si, pero no sólo eso. Hay algo que no encaja con su presencia aquí. Espero que averigües todo lo necesario.—intervino con un toque de misterio.

Nos despedimos dentro de la casita. Despacio abrió la puerta, y yo de igual manera salí de ese lugar. Alcé mi vestido para no hacer ruido entre la maleza. Cuando me encontré fuera de esos árboles y arbustos, me aseguré de todo obstáculo, en efecto, el campo estaba fuera de peligro. Sacudí mis ropas y mi cabello, me quité algunas hojillas que se pegaron en mis senos y así caminé por el patio del castillo. Tremendo cuadro: la fortaleza se elevaba por aquel terreno y el sol parecía coronarla.

Luego, de sobresalto recibí a Leonardo, el consejero real, quien advirtió mi temor a ser descubierta.

-Buenos días, madame Rayne. ¿Qué la trae por este lugar? Si usted casi no es visible en estos terrenos.—dijo sarcástico

-Buenos…Buenos días señor Leonardo. ¿Sabe?, me he puesto un nuevo reto, caminar por las mañanas…

-Claro, claro, a usted siempre la he reconocido por su vanidad. Porque ni con un volumen más que evidente de pechos, no vacía aun así su orgullo, ¿verdad?—pregunto desafiante

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?—exigí

-Desde que llegó el joven Raziel, ha puesto sus ojos en él. Ese hermosísimo joven, a quien no le faltan calificativos para esa belleza. No tiene idea de cuán agradecido estoy con el destino, pues fue su culpa traerlo aquí…

-Señor, ¡qué no se ha dado cuenta de sus preferencias! El joven Raziel es normal…Es ordinario como la mayoría de los hombres en este mundo. Y dudo que su corazón guarde un lugar para usted.—lo interrumpí de golpe.

Torció sus labios y con un alud de ira, se acercó a mí. Me estudiaba todo el cuerpo, como desgarrando mis carnes, inclusive hasta el alma propia. Descubrí las arrugas en su rostro, el pobre tenía ya buen tiempo sirviendo a Randall, y sin ningún corazón ganado. Cuando había esperanzas, el espíritu se le enardecía y actuaba con prontitud, luego todo se le venía encima como las saetas de los guerreros. Pensaba tener una oportunidad con Raziel, ¡qué sandez! El joven Raziel en más de una ocasión había demostrado su interés por mí, "una mujer lee los pensamientos antes de ejecutarse, y un hombre no es nada discreto cuando confía en sus instintos y herramientas para conquistar a una mujer". El joven Raziel, con una buena dote de distinguible armamento, le era fácil acercarse a una mujer. Y debido a eso, no pude resistirme, sabía que no era osadía su proceder, sino confianza, y un hombre como él, era de esperarse que más de una sonrisa o coqueteo recibiera.

-Un hombre en mi posición, madame Rayne, tiene mucho poder, y por ende, eso significa reputación y júbilo. —Alzó su ceja izquierda y se cruzó de brazos.-¿Sabe el riego que corre usted y el hermoso joven Raziel?

-No se atrevería…-le respondí de golpe

-Usted no me conoce, a penas y nos encontramos como en momentos similares a este.

-Se adelanta señor, usted tampoco me conoce y le aseguro que estas injurias suyas no me han provocado miedo, y mucho menos dominio.—le recalqué con triunfo

-¿Acaso tengo que consultar mis artimañas y realmente descubrirla?—me respondió altivo

-Haga lo que quiera, no le temo. Pues si de lo contrario, que estas palabras mías se me reviertan y me torturen de por vida.

-Yo soy los ojos del rey.—terminó con tono grave.

Sus ojos describían su andar mientras se alejaba de mí, como una serpiente fuese su misma esencia, y que cualquier alma que se le acercara era tan vulnerable que la devoraría en la imaginación. ¡Infame!

Tenía que ver a Raziel, igual a una joven primeriza en el amor, corrí al castillo. Ya había actividad, tal vez era algo tarde. Saludé a cada noble que conocía. Seguí por uno de los fastuosos pasillos de aquella fortaleza. Los rayos del sol estaban más que presentes, y por mi naturaleza, opté seguir en las sombras del pasillo. "No sabes cuánto odié esa maldita debilidad. ¡Por ser una criatura de tal índole, me parecía ridículo no seguir mi vida como las demás!, ¿es qué era un pecado ser así, y hasta la sublime luz del sol me estaba vedada? Y no sólo el sol." Tenía que llegar rápidamente a mi habitación, pues justificaría la ausencia de Noelia, y la mía tendría otra razón. Mi inventiva me obligaba a decir que yo tenía desde anoche en la habitación, como había sido desde mi llegada aquí; que no me encontraba fuera de ella, según las horas acostumbradas, porque había decidido caminar en otras horas y que a causa de eso, me encontraba agotada y el cruel tiempo, más infernal que el mismo demonio, no se compadeció de mí, y yo, en las estancias del sueño, había olvidado por completo mis actividades cotidianas; sin embargo, tan rápido como fuese posible, me reintegraría al ritmo de esas actividades y me encargaría de no cometer este error, al menos repetirlo lo menos posible. Esto planeaba en mi mente, y estaba segura, más bien, deseaba que se cumpliera, además mi confianza tan fuerte se encontraba, que el punto clave de mi inventiva se entendería en las primeras líneas. No obstante, corría el estúpido error de cuando uno impone sus ideas o intentos sobre la terrible vía del destino y el azar. De pronto, casi topaba de frente con Randall y un grupo de sirvientas, unas llevaban sabanas blancas, otras jarras de porcelana y otras, baldes con agua del Lago de la Serenidad; "decían que esas aguas apaciguaban incluso a los que carecían de corazón o de alma". Bañarse en esas aguas era un privilegio solamente otorgado por Randall, quien desobedeciese tal límite, sería ejecutado y humillado en público. No imaginaba para quien era ese obsequio…Me detuve de golpe, no pude disimular mi sobresalto.

-Su majestad.—dije inclinándome y al mismo tiempo que besaba el anillo de Randall

-Madame Rayne, buenos días. ¿Dónde ha estado? La buscaba desde hace un rato, tengo que hablar con usted.

-Perdóneme su majestad. He decido caminar a horas tempranas y eso me provocó un terrible cansancio, y por si no fuera poco, el cruel tiempo no se apiadó de mí, y cuando desperté advertí que el sol tenía más luz. —le dije entre risas, pues mi intención era mantener la inocencia.

-Descuide, caminar es un ejercicio muy sano para el cuerpo y para nuestro espíritu. Le aseguro, madame, que si lo hace con frecuencia, el cruel tiempo y el terrible cansancio, se compadecerán de usted…-respondió con ironía.

-¿Quién es el afortunado de tomar un baño con las aguas del Lago de la Serenidad?—continué ignorando lo anterior. No apartaba la mirada de los ojos de Randall

-¡Ah! El joven Raziel, me parece que usted no lo conoce y me disculpo por eso, más tarde lo presentaré a mi corte.—Me dirigió una mirada seductora.—El joven Raziel se ha ganado mi confianza…

-¿En tan sólo un día?—intervine

-Entonces lo conoce.

-No, me enteré de su llegada ayer, su majestad, pues Lord Josafat le hizo tanta fiesta.—respondí presurosa.

-En efecto, Lord Josafat está encantado con la llegada de Raziel. Como le decía, el joven fue puesto a prueba ayer, realizando la tarea de su padre y sus habilidades nos convencieron, a mi séquito y a mí. He decido mostrarle más hospitalidad en este mi castillo, con las aguas del sublime lago de la Serenidad.

Ordenó a las sirvientas que se apresuraran hacia la habitación de Raziel, pero no era eso lo interesante, sino que, no dejo ni una duda de su frenesí por hablar conmigo.

-¿Quiere caminar, madame?—preguntó con voz grave, intentado dejar en mí un hilillo de fuego.

-Será un placer, pues no se le puede negar nada a su majestad.—respondí.

Durante el trayecto, Randall no dejaba de lanzarme lisonjas, acompañadas de una voz con distintas tonalidades, que si hubiese más muros y menos seres, la voz enmudecería y el espíritu enardecido de Randall devoraría mis carnes. ¡Pero qué perturbación! ¡Cómo haber pensado tal cosa, si sus intenciones de anoche fueron abominables! Ni si quiera se percató que se trataba de mi Noelia, ¡infames, él y sus hombres! Todo aquello se mezclaba con la impotencia: sentí un ardor en mi estómago que también pinchaba mi corazón, igual a cuando una manada es testigo de cómo las fauces de una sola bestia desgarra la carne de uno de los suyos, y ellos no pueden hacer más porque otros los aguardan y prefieren seguir vivos. Quise que algo perturbara a Randall, algo que desbalanceara su mente y su salud y que perdiera el juicio…No, no, que no perdiera el juicio, porque así desconocería todo lo que hizo. Tendría que estar consciente. Mejor que pierda toda movilidad de su cuerpo y que la dependencia fuese su verdugo.

No obstante, por liarme en mis pensamientos, casi me distraje: Randall intentaba besarme. Yo me mostré esquiva, un acto de esa índole era tan igual a su comportamiento de anoche.

-¿Por qué elude mis besos?—preguntó algo molesto

-Su majestad, no podemos mostrarnos así en público…

-¡Por favor! Ya no tengo reina, ¡qué pueden decirnos!—alzó un poco la voz

-Mi señor, a usted no sé que le dirán, pero a mí me describirán como a una zorra, incluso cómo el infortunio causante de la muerte de su reina.—respondí de golpe.-¿Cree que no habrá sospechas sobre mí? La verdad no quiero esos motes ni prejuicios ni señalamientos.

-No, no, mi dulce carmín, yo me encargaré de aquellos ignorantes…

-¿Ignorantes?

-De nuestro amor.

-¿Cuál amor?—pregunté con repudio

Randall con más que prueba evidente de mi reacción, me tomó del brazo y como a una criatura que será sacrificada, sin tener conocimiento alguno del porqué, así me resistí, empero, la furia de Randall se impuso. Me llevó hasta a un pasillo que daba a su habitación.

-¿Está haciéndose fuera de la razón?—exigió saber

-No su majestad, yo…

-¿Usted qué? ¡Qué no sabe mis sentimientos por usted, que si deseo hora puedo mostrarle la violencia de estos, pues es ya la locura!—acentuó en voz baja

-Su majestad no debe dar más prueba de ello, he notado cada uno de sus movimientos por llamar mi atención.—le respondí a secas

-¡Y entonces por qué ha desaprobado esos intentos míos! ¿Es una persona de corazón frío?—reclamó, mientras me azotaba contra la pared

-¡No! … Lo que pasa majestad es que no puedo corresponderle, lamento declinar su propuesta, pero…

-¡Pero qué! ¡Tendré que seducirla con un mechón del cabello del sol, con una flor del jardín de Polifemo, con una perla del mar de Poseidón o con un canto de Calíope!-increpó

Sus ojos yacían desorbitados y agudos sobre los míos. Yo esquivaba su mirada, pero la persistencia mantenía su vigilia en mí. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué descubrí la repugnante tarea a la que sometió a Raziel? ¿Qué yo me hice pasar por mi adorada Noelia, porque uno de sus secuaces la deseaba de la forma más vil? ¿Qué me había enamorado de Raziel? La mirada de Randall se endureció con mis respuestas, pues sin decirle nada, me llevó de la misma forma hasta otra alcoba. Aventó las puertas como si fuesen cortinas. Dentro, debajo del dosel, se encontraba su madre, la vieja reina Zodat. Parecía un cadáver, la fisonomía esquelética y un color de piel verdoso, como lo pintaban en los cuadros. Apenas abrió los ojos para develar a dos figuras en su alcoba. Soltó un quejido, algo le aterraba. Era tan débil que sus carnes se podrían esparcir en el aire como cenizas.

-Madre, el cansancio es quien juega contigo, ya no sabe si dejarte ir o encerrarte aquí, en este mundo al cual le has dejado todas tus energías. —dijo airoso Randall

Yo permanecía lejos de la reina y de Randall, ambos me provocaban estupor, no supe porque de pronto me sentí pequeña, como si me hubiese olvidado de mi naturaleza, y ese par de monstruos se tornasen tan descomunales y faltos de razón.

-Bella Rayne, ella es mi madre, la vieja reina Zodat.—dijo Randall con desaire.—Mírala, débil y convertida en cenizas. Y sólo porque mi corazón es bondadoso, aún puede vivir aquí, en este castillo y en este mundo.—Continuó con desdén, mientras proyectaba su ira con el manoteo de su mano.

Randall vituperaba a su madre, tal vez lo que se decía en las paredes secretas del castillo, era cierto: él se había hartado de su madre, la enfermedad en el cuerpo de esta, en varias ocasiones, le impidió seguir con sus nefastas actividades en la cámara…Pues era tanta la insistencia del camarero real, que probablemente se dio cuenta de qué hacía con tanta exacerbación, allá, en la cámara, y como el consejero no quería perder su vida, ni Randall la suya y su dignidad, pues le ofreció al camarero unírsele. Por tanto, Randall designó a un grupo de damas para su madre y que estas mejor se hicieran cargo de ella. ¡Ah, pero por qué la cólera de Randall! Bueno, según las paredes secretas, los hombres de Randall conseguían buenas "caderas y laberintos", en los cuales este nunca deambuló…

-Madame, ¿quiere acercarse, por favor?—aseveró, mientras me tendió su mano

-Su majestad…

- ¡Por favor!—exigió

Despacio, igual si Caronte me estuviese observando, me acerqué al lecho de la reina. Quien me dirigió una mirada lerda, casi trazando mis pasos y luego mi cuerpo. Estaba tan cansada, que tal vez con cada respiro se le iba el corazón, no la vida, porque esta era capaz de persistir en las conversaciones y recuerdos. "Debo admitir que no dejé duda alguna de cuánto asombro me causó el estado físico de la reina".

-Madre, ¿recuerdas que siempre me dices que elija a una digna sucesora tuya?, pues he decido bien.—Acentuó Randall mientras me miraba de forma perversa.—He aquí puesto en ejercicio tu consejo, otro de tus grandes consejos…

Randall pronunció su mirada sobre su madre, pues respondió ignorando sus palabras. Encolerizado, azotó a Zodat varias sobre el mismo lecho. La pobre sólo emitía gemidos, como si la misma enfermedad le hubiese carcomido la voz. Le pedí a Randall que se detuviera, pero la tercera vez que lo hice, se dejó venir contra mí. No me tocó como a su madre, empero, con su sombra trató de empequeñecerme más de lo que me encontraba.

-Ella no aprueba nuestro amor. Se niega a que sea mi reina.—Decía Randall con fuerza.-¿Estás de acuerdo, mi amor? ¡Cómo voy a permitir tal…tal…tal sandez! Tú eres para mí y para Willendorf…

-Su majestad, con todo respeto le suplico que se calme…-intervine

-¡Que me calme! ¡Quiere la dama que me calme, cuando un cadáver nos impide estar juntos!—exclamó

-¿Un cadáver? Su majestad, se trata de su madre.—insistí

-Mi madre feneció hace tiempo.—Se dirigió a la reina, escenificando su ira.—Lo que contemplas aquí Rayne, es un cadáver podrido y del cual no me he podido deshacer.—Añadió entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que le soltó una bofetada.

Yo me cubrí los labios, pues ahogué de golpe mi impresión, no quería que Randall se centrara en mí. La reina expulsó otro gemido, esta vez prolongado. ¡Bestia, bestia, carente de razón como bestia! "No sé porque sentí miedo, igual al agudo frío invernal". ¿Qué significaba la verdadera enfermedad de Zodat? ¿Qué le hizo Randall?

-¡Perra, mira lo que has hecho! Tengo que sentirme culpable todo el tiempo, no puedo disfrutar de esta vida, ni este mundo porque tu siempre te manifiestas en mi mente.—gritó entre dientes Randall, mientras incrustaba sus uñas en la piel arenosa de Zodat, quien liberó más gemidos. -¡Siempre estás ahí, maldita! ¡Por qué no mueres!—Terminó entre sollozos, luego la azotó una vez más.

-¡Ya basta su majestad, le suplico que deje esas calamidades!—reincidí—Yo…su majestad, me temo que no puedo seguir aquí, debo retirarme.

-¡No!—se volvió iracundo—Tú no puedes marcharte, eres parte de mí, no puedes dejarme solo… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?—se arrodilló frente a mí.

Me quedé absorta, una bestia me pedía cosas que para una bestia estaba más allá de su imaginación, o en lo impensable. Sentí una terrible presión, como cuando las injurias nos matan para seguir con vida y presenciar la no-muerte, "y no me refiero a nuestra naturaleza, mi amor, sino, a esas deshonras contra el yo de uno. Algo muy íntimo". Esa presión rebotó en mi corazón y explotó como una saeta de fuego: había calor en mi cuerpo, estaba realmente enfadada, se burlaba de mí.

-¿A qué juega, su majestad?—le pregunté irritante

-Un juego es un laberinto, pero yo sé el camino que quiero y por eso no me detengo a meditar.—me respondió con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-¿Un rey arrodillado frente a una exdama?—le dije histriónica—Usted está jugando

-No, no una exdama, no, una futura reina.—insistió—Te deseo Rayne desde hace tiempo, pero Mayran me detenía…

-¿Lo detenía? Ambos sabemos, su majestad, que su autoridad es tan notoria como sus place…

Los ojos se le incendiaron, había dicho lo que sabía que no debía…Recordé a Noelia y Raziel, como si eso significara mi salvación. Randall apoyó sus manos sobre el muro que estaba a mis espaldas. Miraba a todas partes, luego a mis pechos.

-Madame, ¿puede completar lo que decía?—dijo en voz baja

-Su majestad…

-¡Complétalo! ¡Complétalo, maldita sea!—gritó

Le di una bofetada y de inmediato me liberé de él. No obstante, sus garras aprensaron mi cabellera, lo que me hizo estallar en cólera, pues me volví y le di un empujón que cayó sobre el lecho, junto a su madre. Me contuve, ya que si mostraba mi naturaleza, encontraría la verdadera muerte. Algo que sentí como un golpe en mis carnes. Randall me miró perplejo y a la vez de forma diabólica, sabía que ese proceder mío lo había humillado. Se incorporó con una sonrisa y se rasgo el cuello, no al grado de sangrarse, sino, de marcar sus repugnantes uñas en su carne. Zodat gemía y al mismo tiempo se agitaba.

-¡Perra, calla, perra!—gritó Randall

Se dejó ir sobre el cadáver: sujetó la cabellera blancuzca de Zodat y la sacudía con rabia, una y otra y otra vez, hasta provocar un hedor terrible: eran las carnes que olían a sangre seca. Sentí repulsión…Las carnes de Zodat tan arenosas eran, que esos hoscos movimientos de Randall, las abrieron en un santiamén. Pues así era el obrar de aquel, que pude ver las llagas en la espalda de Zodat. Luego, se detuvo, una tos le golpeaba el pecho a la bestia. Toda la escena quedó hecha añicos: las sábanas en el suelo y ensangrentadas, Randall hincado y presionando su garra contra su pecho, Zodat bocabajo y gimiendo, el dosel desordenado, el hedor insoportable y yo, casi condenada, o más bien, ya lo estaba.

Me retiré de la habitación, no iba a cargar con algo que no me pertenecía, y ni debía.


	8. Chapter 6-II

**III**

[…] Anoche…Anoche, ¿qué hice anoche? Lo más pulsante…lo más agudo que recordaba era… ¡Dios mío! Había violado a una jovencita que me suplicó; la pobre me suplicó que me detuviera, que no lo hiciera… ¿Acaso esta naturaleza que me poseía, era incapaz de enardecerme los ánimos y hacerle frente a toda la muchedumbre de anoche? Entonces Kain no mentía…Estaba diciendo la verdad después de todo. ¿O se trataba de mi estúpido esfuerzo por amainar esa decepción mía? No sabía cómo describirme, tal vez como un…un no sé qué. Había bebido sangre de almas inocentes o algo inocentes, pues pudieron ser muchas las razones de su estancia en aquella cámara. Vi sus lágrimas, la sangre les brotaba de sus carnes y la euforia por encontrar la salida y hasta justicia por los crímenes contra su dignidad, y aún así bebí de su sangre. Realmente necesitaba su sangre, no me había alimentado desde…desde que desperté. ¡Desgracia mía! Las pobres eran torturadas y yo bebí su sangre tremendamente deliciosa…Y la muchacha a quien despojé de su virginidad o tal vez era una noche más de suciedad y mofa. ¡Qué clase de criatura era entonces! ¡Maldita, maldita está existencia! ¡Desgracia, demencia mía, cómo me atreví, cómo pude! ¡Yo no…estúpido frenesí y estúpido honor de hombría! […] Yo no deseaba así a una mujer…Es que, ¿es qué yo participé en eso? ¿Lo disfruté? Sí, sí lo disfruté…"Pero mírame ahora, aún me arrepiento".

El sol estaba en lo alto ya de los cielos, mi rostro tenía ese aire diabólico. Mis ojos seguían brillantes y agudos. Mi semblante yacía sereno, no sabía si de verdad reflejaba mi repugnancia de mis acciones de anoche, pues esos ojos amarillos dominaban totalmente mi carácter de máscara…Mi cabello estaba entintado de sangre, unos mechones secos y otros todavía húmedos. Percibí un hedor ferroso y terriblemente seductor. Con las yemas de mis dedos, limpié la sangre de mi rostro y lambí cada uno de mis dedos…De pronto, aparecieron unos ojos reflejados sobre los míos en el espejo, eran color amarillo, pero de pupilas rojas. Eso cambió radicalmente mi rostro. Luego iba perdiendo forma, todo se ensanchaba y mi estatura cambió…ya no se trataba de mi reflejo, era el de Kain. Me dirigió una mirada de asombro con mofa, o no sabía, Kain no era predecible, "ni lo es".

-¿Beber sangre es un pecado?

-¿Cómo dice?—le pregunté molesto

-¡Oh, por favor! Escuché todo lo que te maldecías…

-Kai…Lord Kain, las jovencitas eran puras, tal vez algunas ya no, pero no merecen estar de rodillas ante la lujuria.—interrumpí

-Raziel, Raziel…Aún es difícil que entiendas, bueno, con el tiempo…Le daré tiempo al tiempo.

-¿Cómo es que estás en el espejo? ¿Sabes lo aterrador qué eres?—le respondí altivo

-No me preguntes cosas que están en tu imaginación, lo averiguaras luego. ¿Por qué me manifiesto? Estamos a un paso de que Willindorf sea nuestro.—acentúo

-¿Tú te llevaste al padre de Randall?

-No

-¿Fuiste tú?—insistí

-¿De qué se trata Raziel? ¿Te vas a creer todo lo que estos asquerosos humanos te digan? ¡Ah, el poder de la ingenuidad!—respondió con mofa

-¡Por favor! ¡Sólo dime la respuesta!—exigí.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir…

-¡Claro que lo tienes, porque estás muerto!—Hice una pausa—Kain, tú escondes algo muy importante o muy delicado o muy caótico. ¿Qué es Kain? ¿Miedo? ¿Lujuria? ¿Deshonestidad? ¿O una atinada decisión que te hace sentir culpable?

Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, nos retábamos. Kain estalló en ira y se dejó venir hacia a mí con sus garras sobre mi cuello. Su fuerza era grotesca, como si un pilar de los que estaban detrás de su trono, se me hubiese caído encima. Los ojos le brillaron tanto que logró intimidarme. Yo también le mostré mi enojo, aunque no fue lo suficiente para hacerle retroceder o detenerse. Estaba prensado en la pared, y Kain con una sola garra pudo frenar toda acción de mi cuerpo.

-¿Tienes tanta prisa Raziel? Porque esta prisa la entiendo a muerte.—gruñó

-¿Prisa? Más que prisa, ¿qué hiciste Kain?—le respondí también con un gruñido.

-¿Y con saberlo vivirás o morirás en paz? ¿O serás mejor o qué demonios?

-¿Por qué te escondes Kain?

-Yo no me escondo.—respondió entre dientes, mientras aplicaba más fuerza sobre mi cuello.—Nunca me he escondido de nada ni de nadie, y no lo haré. No te atrevas a juzgarme, neófito.

-Kain…

-Lord Kain…-respondió con más fuerza sobre mi cuello

-….

-Lord Kain, Lord Kain, Lord Kain, ¡repítelo! ¡Repítelo!

-¡Cómo, si estás sofocándome, infeliz!—le escupí en el rostro

Kain reaccionó con un golpe tremendo en mi cara, de tal fuerza que me lanzó cerca de la ventana. Intenté ponerme de pie, aunque fue en vano.

-Raziel, escúchame…

-¡Ibas a matarme!

-¡Escúchame!—exclamó—Eres un vampiro, y un vampiro es un no-muerto, porque estás muerto en este mundo, pero no en la línea de la vida común. Y como estás muerto, poco a poco esas necias reacciones a lo moral, las entenderás de otra manera; ya no sentirás dolor, o culpabilidad por beber sangre de unas putas…

-¡Unas putas que fueron obligadas a ser putas!—increpé

-¡Estúpido! Eso no debe importarte, no estamos de parte de ellos…Ya no eres igual a ellos.—increpó.

Ambos nos desafiábamos nuevamente con la mirada. ¿De dónde había sacado tanta fuerza? No podía sostenerme, lo que me obligaba a yacer en el suelo, como si con la misma mirada me presionase contra este. Advertí otra vez esa horrible sensación que se manifestaba junto con Kain: aire que estruja las carnes y que provoca indagar de qué se trata y luego se viene una oleada fría, fría, fría, "porque sabes que estás en peligro".

-La joven me suplicó que no lo hiciera.—rompí el silencio.—Yo…¡Dios mío! Yo de verdad no quería hacerlo.—limpié la sangré de mi rostro y sacudí mi cabello.

-Si no querías, ¿por qué lo hiciste?—preguntó Kain con voz más serena

-Es obvio Ka….

-Lord Kain.—acentuó entre dientes

-Lord Kain, es obvio. Había tantos infelices ahí, que deseaban excitarse más de lo que ya estaban, como si el alcohol no fuera suficiente…

-Muchacho, seamos bestias, demonios o vampiros, conservamos algo muy íntimo, algo que nadie lo puede arrebatar, a menos que tengas realmente el alma de una bestia.—Dijo mientras se puso en cuclillas—No, no quiere decir que te diga que ahora estoy cambiando el curso de nuestra naturaleza y de mi pensamiento. Ya no somos humanos, pero conservamos nuestra hombría.—Se puso de pie.—Es inevitable, como si alguien más, antes de nuestra creación, depositara un hilillo de tela y una vez terminada la creación, enlaza éste el comportamiento con las carnes mismas. ¿Y cómo acabar con ella o cómo descoserla? Tendría uno que morir y te aseguro, que ese hilillo no cederá a la muerte, ni la pasará nada a través del tiempo, ni de los eones, siglos o milenios. Y como si cada creación de ese mismo ingrediente, en los tiempos pasados, presentes y futuros, repitiese un comportamiento en el tiempo, con igual osadía, empeño, pasión y bravura, luego esto se convierte en una ley natural y resulta que somos así.

-Pensé que eso era cuestión meramente humana.—dijé

-No…Por otra parte, el reino de Randall debe caer.

Me incorporé despacio, aún sangraba de la nariz, sin embargo, eso no provocó a Kain…Lo estudiaba de perfil, realmente su aspecto era humanoide. Tenía algo de bestia. Era como si un humano se encontrase cubierto de tantas capas de todas las circunstancias vividas, y que en el fondo existía la bondad, el hambre, los yerros y lo humano. Sus garras, "bueno, siempre le había dicho garras, pero aún no estaban tan desarrolladas", le habían quitado las otras posibilidades de seguir en este río. No lucía cansado, las sienes se le salían un poco, más eso no simbolizaba hastío, sino, poderío, venganza y dominio, "no sé, había tantas cosas en Kain ese día. Además Kain no se presta para los pronósticos. Es espontáneo".

-¿Qué quieres hacerle a Randall?—le pregunté a secas

-Este mundo es de humanos, pero la misma abominación y naturaleza se ha hartado de ellos y desean exterminarlos, creándonos a nosotros: criaturas que alguna vez fuimos humanos.

-¿La abominación o tú quieres destruirlos?

-Lo digo con artimaña, Raziel. Hace tiempo fui creado como vampiro.

-¿Y quién te dejó beber de su sangre?—le pregunté

-Nadie…Nadie muchacho. Era un nigromante quien aprovechó mi coraje y así me creó…Aquella noche estaba cansado, los viajes me eran igual a un buen vino. Llegar a una taberna era como entrar a una cueva con lobos, una jauría de lobos. Se contaba mucho sobre criaturas oscuras, demonios que vivían en la oscuridad, pues el sol revela muchas cosas, y la gente no quería ser víctima de los demonios. En ese entonces era muy osado, actuaba a pesar de las consecuencias, era joven, pero no estúpido. Tenía treinta años en edad humana. Se supone que a esa edad debes tener la vida resuelta, pero no me importaban las nupcias. En aquella noche, el tabernero me negó hospitalidad. Le dije que podía pagarle más si se trataba de esa cuestión, aún así me refutó. Me largué de ese lugar, y cuando salí, unos bandidos me aguardaban, desconozco si me siguieron. Intenté pasarlos por alto, pero se impusieron. Desenfundé mi espada, empero, la estupidez es tremenda en casos así. Uno de ellos me apuñaló por la espalda y ahí acabó todo lo que fui…Luego, me encontré encadenado a unos barrotes que sujetaban mis manos, abajo, ardían olas de fuego, horribles olas de fuego. Aún sentía dolor y el metal en mis carnes, pero ya no estaban esos imbéciles. Tenía miedo, había perdido la vida, ¿cómo es que el dolor estaba muy presente? ¡Cómo! No sabía si era el camino que decían después de la muerte. Luego, detrás de mí escuché unos pasos ligeros. Advertí que vestía una capa, pues la había agitado. Aquel individuo habló, me habló, ¡que demoníaco tono de voz! Me liberó de las cadenas y me dijo que podía retornar a la vida y vengarme de esos infelices.—Hizo una pausa.—Pero no como era antes…Un tremendo latido de corazón se comenzó a escuchar en mi pecho: estaba vivo, estaba no-vivo. Era un cadáver que pedía sangre para estar satisfecho…Secretos, muchos secretos, joven Raziel.

-¿Y qué pasó con ese nigromante?—quise saber

-Lo maté…Cuando en un pergamino has escrito una historia e introduces a otro para que aparezca en esas líneas, y a este nunca le avisaron cuál era su verdadero destino; pues el escriba se camuflajeara tantas veces como sea necesario para que nunca le encuentren culpable y hacer lo que desee con la historia y sus personajes.

-¿Lo mataste? ¿Entonces qué puedo esperar yo?—exclamé

-Si no traicionas, de nada deberás temer.—subrayó mientras fijaba su horribles ojos amarillos sobre los míos.

-¿Hay más de esos nigromantes?—le pregunté aterrado

-No sé, tal vez. Los humanos son como imanes hacia esas cosas, les encanta poseer facultades de las que carecen y desconocen su control.—Se volvió hacia la ventana.— Randall quiere retornar a la época del gran Ottmar, pero es imposible debido a sus placeres repugnantes. Te aconsejo no entrar en más amistad con cualquier cortesano de Randall…No deben descubrir nuestra naturaleza, Raziel, tenlo siempre en la cabeza: no deben saber qué somos y de dónde venimos...

-¿Entonces cómo le hace la joven de cabellera roja?—intervine

-¿Rayne?

-¿Cómo sabe su nombre?—pregunté con asombro

-Aún no sabes cerrar tu mente. Sé cuánto la deseas, y no es humana.

-¿Es cómo nosotros?

-No, es una criatura similar, pero no igual…Supongo que ha de esconder su naturaleza, de lo contrario se hallaría empalada en las afueras de este castillo.

De pronto me perdí, ¿por qué Kain no le hacía frente a Randall y ya? ¿Qué tenía que hacer yo aquí? Más sólo me enamoré de la joven Rayne, y eso no significa terminar con Randall. No entendí a Kain, ¿qué pretendía? ¿Humillarme?

-Mi lord, desconozco su propósito sobre mi presencia aquí. Usted puede hacerle frente a Randall…

-Sí, así es, puedo enfrentarlo. Pero yo sé cómo, tú no. Y no quiero borregos en mi clan.—Formó un puño con su garra izquierda.—Quiero guerreros.—Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Algo estaba obteniendo de mí o tal vez lo leía. —Randall es un adicto al sadismo, interesante…Raziel sigue el juego, porque la complejidad y clímax de esta historia están a punto de llegar.

-¿Qué hago?—exclamé

-Lo que tengas que hacer.—Terminó desvaneciéndose en un puñado de murciélagos que se esparcieron por toda la habitación y luego desaparecían.

¿Qué clase de acontecimiento era ese? ¿Un montón de murciélago era Kain o Kain era un montón de murciélagos? "Debo admitir que me sobresalté al ver eso". Sacudí mi cabeza pero la imagen ya no salía. Busqué algún rastro de Kain, empero, no había nada, como si nunca hubiese estado en ese lugar. Me acerqué al espejo y despacio lo tocaba con mi mano. No sentí nada, era un espejo común como otro que encontrara en el castillo. Hice añicos al espejo, tantos cristales brincaban y corrían por todo el suelo. Había una pared, la pared que me cubría de la otra habitación.

De pronto, unas sirvientas alarmadas entraron a la habitación. Tal vez tocaron la puerta. Se cubrían la boca: estaba sangrando de mis nudillos y de mis pies.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Está bien joven Raziel?—me preguntó una de ellas, al mismo tiempo que intentaba detener la hemorragia de sangre en mis nudillos, con el mandil de su vestido.

-Traeré una escoba…-dijo otra

-Y vendas, el joven está sangrando… ¡Pronto! ¡También trae los recipientes y la medicina, sino, necesitaremos a un doctor!—ordenó la del mandil.

Dos de ellas traían una mesita con varías frascos, y debajo de esa mesita había un gran doblez de una tela blanca; otra dejó en el lecho ropas de cortesano; y la última unas jarras de porcelana. Luego entraron dos sirvientes con un baño enorme, y otro con dos cubetas con agua caliente.

-Joven, su majestad Randall, nos ha enviado para atenderlo en su baño, es agua del Lago de la Serenidad, las más puras aguas que puedan bañar su cuerpo.—intervino otra, la de las jarras de porcelana.—Mi señor, aquí le traigo las esencias más exquisitas de Nosgoth: viento del norte, fuerza de los pétalos, sencillez de las praderas, vaho de nubes y oscuridad de la tierra. ¿Cuál desea mi señor que le ponga en su baño?

Algunas regordetas, otras escuálidas y otras sin ninguna gracia, así eran las sirvientas. La que atendía la herida en mis nudillos, tenía unos hermosos y anchos senos, y un cuello grueso, de donde tal vez la sangre brotaría como los ríos que buscan su caudal. Otra tenía una cintura bien ceñida, no obstante, el vestido cubría la falta de gracia; otras me coqueteaban, moviendo sus cuellos, sus ojos a medio cerrar y esto les agrandaba el contorno, haciéndolos misteriosos, otras vertían el agua caliente en el baño. ¡Qué criaturas! Estaban a mi servicio, actuaban con prontitud para atenderme. Desprendían el delicioso olor ferroso a sangre, todas, algunas con un toque dulce y agrio, pues eran las épocas más sensibles de una mujer. Algunas cuidaban muy bien su rostro y otras tenían los labios partidos, como cuando la tierra carece de agua.

-Joven, es hora de tomar su baño, estaremos cerca para cualquier cosa que necesite.—me dijo la sirvienta de las esencias, con un toque a deseo.

-¿Es agua?—pregunté

-Sí joven Raziel—respondió otra sonriéndose

-Yo…el agua…

-Descuide, la temperatura es la adecuada.

-No, no…

-¿Está rechazando la muestra de hospitalidad de nuestra majestad?—dijo una con asombro

-No, no, desde luego que no…Esto es todo un honor…

-Entonces hay que retirar sus ropas joven…

La sirvienta que estaba sanando mi herida, dejó a medias sus palabras: había visto las manchas de sangre en mis ropas y en mi cabello. Los ojos se le desorbitaron, luego las otras notaron su reacción y se integraron.

-¿Está bien joven Raziel?—preguntó una de ellas con estupor

-Sí, sí, claro que sí.

-No, tiene muchas gotas de sangre en toda su ropa.—agregó otra mientras tocaba mis ropas.

-Un individuo se pasó de listo y tuve que frenar sus intenciones.—agregué con un tono sereno.

-Eso es normal, aquí muchos desean el reinado de su majestad, Randall.

-Pero no con agua…soy…soy alérgico al agua.—agregué de pronto.

La habitación enmudeció, las miradas estaban sobre mí. Algunas se acercaban con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas y tratando de encontrar algo visible de lo que había dicho.

-¡Cielo santo! ¡Cómo joven Raziel! Las aguas del lago de la Serenidad son muy puras, estoy segura de que nada le pasará.

De entre las sirvientas apareció Lord Josafat. Con un aire a duda igual a ellas.

-¿Lo están atendiendo cómo se debe joven Raziel?—preguntó mientras recorría a cada una de las sirvientas con su mirada.

-Sí, estás bellas damas hacen bien su trabajo. No puedo quejarme, pero me insisten en bañarme en agua.

-Claro que uno se baña con agua…-dijo entre risas

-Soy alérgico mi lord.—interrumpí

-¿Y cómo se ha bañado durante todos estos años?—quiso saber

-Con…Con leche, si, con leche de vaca.—agregué presurosamente.

Todos se miraban entre sí y con la expresión en su rostro a cuando no hay otra manera de proceder. Se hablaban en voz baja y de vez en cuando me miraban. Mientras, yo tenía los ojos en mis heridas: habían sanado por completo, nada de aberturas en la carne ni sangre; algo que me alarmó pues frente a todos ellos, todo ellos humanos, ignorantes de lo qué era otra criatura, encontrarían increíble la situación y hasta terrorífica.

-Está bien joven Raziel, enseguida le traerán leche caliente.—dijó Josafat con la ceja izquierda levantada.

Al cabo de un rato llegó el grupo de sirvientas, por segunda vez, a la habitación, esta vez un baño de porcelana y leche caliente. ¡Era desagradable…! No, ¡repugnante, repugnante! Empezaba a creer en las palabras de Kain, pues convivir con humanos es delicado. Tenía que fingir…Las sirvientas presurosas se me acercaron, una con su bandeja de cepillos y esencias, y la otra con unas mantas. Luego, me condujeron a otra extensión del lugar. Aseguraron la puerta. Dentro, había otra sirvienta que vertía leche en el baño, supuse que era leche fría, así se compensaría la temperatura. El olor era nauseabundo: se desprendía aquella combinación de entrañas y hierba.

-Mi lord, ¿cuál esencia prefiere?—me preguntó una de ella, mientras destapaba un frasquillo y se deleitaba con el aroma.

-La verdad no soy partidario de esas cosas…Esta bien, un aroma que se perciba cuando me aproxime a alguien, no quiero que se enteren de mi presencia metros antes…

-¡Ay mi señor! ¡Qué interesante resulta!—intervino una de ellas con sus manos juntas.

Sonreí ligeramente y me quité las ropas, una tras otras, las sirvientas yacían de pie e inmóviles, tenían los ojos excitados. Las miré rápidamente a todas, ninguna daba señal de retirarse. Cuando estaba desnudo, una de ellas recogió las ropas sucias y se retiró. Lentamente me senté en la leche. Lo hice despacio porque la temperatura estabas más que en su punto. Lo que me hizo salir disparado del baño. Dejé escapar un gruñido, algo que sobresaltó a las presentes.

-Mi señor, debe confiar, así es el fuego hasta que se domina.—dijo una de ellas sin desviar su mirada de mí.

-¡Cómo! ¿Has sobrevivido al fuego?—le pregunté con ironía

-Permítame bañarlo…-intervino otra

Me negué rotundamente a que me bañaran. Algunas insistían, pero no cambié de opinión. La única que tardó en marcharse fue la sirvienta de las esencias.

-Mi señor, aquí le dejo la esencia que pidió: es sigilosa y atrayente.—agregó con una sonrisa pícara.

-Gracias. Retírate.—ordené

No soportaba el olor de la leche, sin embargo, no tenía otra alternativa. Con unos mantos que estaban en la bandeja, los humedecí en la esencia..."Oscuridad de la tierra". Pasé ese manto por todo mi cuerpo…No me había percatado de que la sangre de mi cabello había tintado de rojo la leche, lo que produjo la emanación de otro aroma: era ferroso y a hierba. Mi cabello seguía oliendo a sangre, no podía presentarme así. Tomé otro manto y lo humedecí de esa esencia. Me froté varias veces el cabello, pero sin resultado: el olor ferroso era fuerte…Había más leche en las jarras. Me eché encima la cantidad necesaria de leche y luego, tomé otro manto y repetí el procedimiento. Traté de apresurarme, no quería levantar falsos testimonios de que el tiempo no sólo estaba en contra de las mujeres.

Luego de un rato, entró, por tercera ocasión, el grupo de sirvientas con nuevos mantos. Advirtieron mi asombro. Se sonreían entre sí.

-Joven Raziel hay que secarlo.—dijo una moviendo la toalla de forma intermitente hacia ambos lados.

-¡Pero qué delicia de aroma! Mi señor, si me permite, su cabello huele a…no sé, pero es delicioso.—terminó en risas

-Gracias, pero puedo secarme solo.—respondí

-No, no, este es nuestro trabajo joven.—objetó una de ellas.

En efecto, dos de ellas comenzaron a pasar los mantos por mi cuerpo, la otra lo hacía en el cabello. Otra extendía y colgaba las ropas limpias sobre un muro que dividía la habitación del baño en dos. "La verdad me percaté de ello hasta que me secaron".

-Aquí puede vestirse.—dijo otra.

Sin dejar de estudiarme, me pasé detrás del muro. Todo estaba fuera la imaginación: era real. Vestí las ropas. Odiaba, "odio", las calzas, las carnes se formaban mejor, pero era muy incómodo en la zona de la entrepierna, a menos que me acostumbrase. Frente a otro espejo, sostenido por dos sirvientas, me ponía el sombrero. Luego vi cómo entro Lord Josafat, como una ráfaga de viento infernal, de esas que abren las ventanas sin procurarse uno primero.

-Lord Raziel, vámonos ya. Su majestad quiere presentarlo ante la corte.

Asentí y al paso de Josafat, el cuál era lento, avanzábamos. En los pasillos intenté buscar a Rayne, pero no la encontré. Llegamos a la sala real: los cortesanos y demás parásitos ya estaban en sus mesas. Las últimas mesas estaban ocupadas por los "hambrientos" de anoche, Josafat me dijo que eran los del parlamento…Al fondo, en medio de los comedores, se encontraba la mesa de Randall y su trono. ¡Qué magro aspecto tenía Randall! Como si en una noche, una enfermedad de meses le pudriera las carnes. A un lado de la mesa de Randall, había dos sillas, del lado izquierdo, ocupada por el hombre con diferentes gustos a otros hombres, y del lado derecho, la silla de Josafat, según me indicó. Randall levantó su mano, la sala enmudeció. Josafat se dirigió al lado derecho, supuse que me sentaría al lado del hombre con gustos diferentes a otros hombres.

-Bienvenidos una vez más al comedor real, como yo le llamo: "El círculo romano".—dijo imponente Randall.—He aquí al hijo de Lord Micenas, marqués de Valsebodem, un pueblo amigo de Willendorf, y que lamentablemente, criaturas oscuras y parasitarias, terminaron con la vida de ese noble caballero. ¡Qué Dios lo guarde en su seno!—Hizo una pausa, una tos horrenda le impidió continuar.—Pero mis lores, aquí vuelve parte de la esencia de Lord Micenas, en su hijo. Quien devotamente y sin increpar ha aceptado el cargo de su padre: marqués de Valsebodem. Hipólito se puso de pie, se volvió hacia los lores y de nuevo se dirigió hacia la corte y a Randall.

-Mi lord, sabemos que confía plenamente en la sangre de este joven, pues en el corre la sangre de lord Micenas, pero mis compañeros y yo, su majestad, necesitamos ponerlo a prueba aún. Le suplicamos su majestad, que el joven debe ganarse nuestra confianza y con más sentido, la suya, mi lord, pues así luchó su padre para entrar a la corte.—dijo altivo, mientras me desafiaba con la mirada.

-Tiene razón, lord Hipólito, empero, me da tristeza que no confíe en la sangre de los Valsenaam, tantos años de amistad. Declino su prueba de confianza, sé que el joven hará de manera extraordinaria su trabajo.—contradijo Randall

-Si su majestad, pero si nos concediera una reunión en privado para tratar este tema y todos aportemos a la lista de pruebas para el joven Raziel.—insistió

Las voces inundaron la sala, todos se hablaban al oído o en voz baja. Randall miró hacia los techos altos de su castillo, como si en algo buscará la cura para sus males. El hombre con gustos diferentes a otros hombres se le acercó, Randall negaba con la cabeza. Luego tosió con tanta fuerza, que parecía vérsele el corazón en la garganta. La servidumbre lo rodeó igual a una jauría de perros salvajes.

-Se cierra la sesión.—exclamó el hombre de gustos diferentes

Lord Josafat se dejó venir.

-Retírese joven Raziel, yo le haré saber sobre esta situación…y la otra, más tarde.—me dijo en voz baja.

Se marchó junto con la jauría, y los otros "hambrientos de anoche", también se esfumaron. La sala quedó vacía, el rey había enfermado.


	9. Chapter 6-III

**IV**

_"Mi amor, espero que estés leyendo esta misiva, pues el acuerdo entre nosotros me resulta imposible de esquivar. Ojalá estés gozando de buena salud y que tu espíritu y corazón se hallen más cerca de ti. Perdona si soy directa y no me detengo en describirte con más serenidad por lo qué pasado desde que nos vimos aquella noche, pero estoy a contrarreloj, de hecho, esta misiva no debe ser noticia de otros, más que para ti. Randall, la bestia, tiene unas aficiones abominables: hace poco mientras intentaba atrapar a Venus, el gato real, di con las mazmorras del castillo y de entre las tantas bifurcaciones de este, encontré a Randall cerrando una puerta de forma tan sigilosa que ni el mismo viento le atrapase. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me lanzó injurias para mi próxima vida, si delataba ese lugar…¡Ay mi amor, que culpa tienes tú de leer estas terribles acciones! No obstante, son de importancia para que entiendas mi situación, pues he descubierto que Randall y los lores del parlamento se deleitan con los cuerpos tiernos de jóvenes, hijas de los mismos cortesanos, o en ocasiones ajenas. Cuando ven que la belleza las declara mujeres, el ánimo les altera el buen juicio y las engatusan con la vida llena de promesas, y estas caen igual a los niños cuando los elogian. Las jóvenes viven luego en jaulas y son torturadas, y mutiladas en sus almas, pues una criatura privada de la felicidad y de sus semejantes, se vuelva ajena a toda caricia o regocijo, se vuelve una bestia o peor; pierde el juicio. Días tras día, amor mío, había visto cómo los lobos se reunían en una sala y aguardaban a la bestia mayor, luego se marchaban, pero desconocía a donde hasta que la inocencia de Venus me guió a ese nefasto lugar. Con todo el repudio del mundo, escribo esta línea, amor mío, pues un lobo de esos, Hipólito, deseaba hacer lo mismo conmigo, ya que en varias ocasiones decliné sus propuestas y destrocé sus esperanzas. Y gracias al denuedo y cariño de mi hermana, la señorita Rayne, los planes de ese…bellaco, se vieron frustrados. Rayne se hizo pasar por mí, pero tu hermano, el joven Raziel la ha salvado, y ahora estoy en deuda con ambos, pero Dios también se los agradecerá. Mi amor, ya no es seguro el lugar donde me encuentro. Debo partir, de lo contrario, no sólo yo, si no hasta tu hermano y Rayne, se verán envueltos en una desgracia, situación que trato de impedir por todas las maneras posibles. A pesar de que no me encuentre hoy aquí, tus cartas y tu amor me seguirán a donde yo vaya. El buen mensajero real, se ha prestado a mantenernos al tanto de uno y de otro, tiene contactos hacia el lado donde tú te encuentras. No vamos a separarnos, nunca me separaré de ti, te amo con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma. Mi caballero azul, podrás encontrarme en la casa de Leandro, el sastre, donde nos vimos por primera vez. En cuanto llegué a ese lugar, te lo haré saber por medio de otra carta. _

_Que Dios te proteja a donde vayas, y que mi amor sea una fortaleza más para tu espíritu. _

_Noelia_

**V**

¿Cómo es que me haya olvidado de mi naturaleza? Sabía que había cafres por todas partes, y que mi situación era igual a la de una ternera a campo abierto, donde abundan los depredadores. No tenía otra alternativa que mantenerme en silencio y seguir…Mi adorado Raziel…Algo me vaticinaba un acontecimiento terrible. Tarde o temprano las mentiras serían peor que la victoria.

Randall estaba abusando de su título como rey, sin embargo, al igual que yo, sufriría por las mentiras y tal vez su destino le haría pagar todas estas abominaciones. "Te aclaro mi amor, ya que tus ojos se muestran confundidos, mi destino no lo veía por las abominaciones, pues quien llama a la muerte a hora temprana, más cerca se está del desenlace, y en la mayoría de estos casos, es terrible; así Randall". Había caminado a ciegas por los pasillos, cuando de pronto me topé con Raziel. Ambos no disimulamos la espontaneidad y regocijo del encuentro. No obstante, quise ayudarnos, pues las aves de rapiña tienen el olfato tan agudos que pueden oler la muerte en una alma viva; así que pasé de alto junto a Raziel. ¿Pero que fue ese proceder mío? Empero, Raziel me sujetó del brazo, era un reclamo. Cruzamos las miradas, lucía intrigado, tremendamente. Insistí en marcharme, pero él no me soltó. Me buscó con su mirada, y dimos otra vez al mismo encuentro.

-¿Por qué me esquiva, madame?—preguntó

-Joven, yo…

-¿Quiere hablarlo en privado?

-Cuidado joven.—le respondí de golpe

-¿De qué habla? ¿Por qué sería peligroso verla?—dijo en tono suave

Me aseguré de las aves de rapiña, luego le tomé de la mano y lo llevé a los campos del castillo, atrás de este, donde muy raras veces aparecía algún centinela de Randall, el lugar era para los herreros, caballeros, arqueros, para los hombres de guerra. Y su carácter era abrupto, sólo servían y no se andaban con habladurías, pues significaba rasgar su honor. Sin embargo, no todos ni siempre, por eso debíamos actuar rápido.

-Aquí joven, estaremos bien.—le dije sin dejar de ver a todas partes

-¿Qué pasa?

-Joven…

-Dígame…Dime Raziel.—Intervino

-Raziel, mira…Ya no estamos seguros en este lugar, peligramos tanto, no tienes idea, es como si cada día esperaras la hora.—Entrelazaba mis dedos, no podía contener mi ansiedad.—Debemos partir en cualquier momento y ver las posibilidades que tenemos de hacerlo…

-¿Por qué dices nosotros?—preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados

-Raziel ya sé lo qué eres, y por eso peligramos aquí.

-¿Por mí?—acentuó-¿O por usted que se adelantó con el primer paso teniendo el pie en otro lugar?

-¡Joven Raziel!—exclamé—No se atreva a juzgarme, ni a considerarme de ese tipo.

-Pues con el silencio se dicen muchas cosas, ya sean las que se tienen por obvias o por imaginarias.

-¡Raziel!

-Pues habla. Detesto que sepan las cosas y la tensión es peor.—Alzó un poco la voz.

-No se ponga en ese plan Raziel.—Respiré.—Escuche, no digo que estamos peligrando por usted…

-¿Usted, Rayne, no es humana, verdad?

Me quedé a media palabra. ¿Cómo supo de eso? ¿Había sido tan obvia? ¿O es que una criatura como él era capaz de detectar a una como yo? No me había percatado de que tenía la boca abierta.

-¿Qué es usted Rayne?—insistió

-Soy, soy parecida a usted…

-¿Bebe sangre? ¿Siente delirio al ver la sangre? ¿Vivirá en otra línea de la muerte? ¿Tiene un amo o un creador?

-Así de rápido no Raziel…Es una cuestión, al menos para mí, delicada.

-Entonces no estamos en el lugar correcto para hablar.—agregó con voz grave

-Me temo que no, pues no esperaba que usted me fuera a descubrir.—le respondí con la cabeza gacha.

Se acercó más a mí, intentaba abrazarme, pero se detuvo. Yo mantenía la mirada baja. Él buscaba mis labios, luego tomó mi altura con su rostro. En ese momento le miré a los ojos. ¡Dios mío! Ese ámbar me penetro hasta el alma, no para mal, todo lo contrario: había alterado el corazón, pues este agitaba la sangre por las venas. No era la primera vez que nos encontramos en una situación así. Realmente deseaba embelesarme con un beso de él, con sus labios.

-_¡Sí, sí, sí quiero!_—decía en mi mente

Un poco más, más, más, más, ya casi, carne con carne. El tiempo, el corazón, el deseo, todo se fundía como el metal para las espadas, como las viseras en un caldo, como el nacimiento de una criatura y de un mundo. Ya no veía el muro del castillo, sino sus labios, sus ojos y su cuello.

-_Un poco más…No, no retrocedas. Heme aquí, ¿qué más quieres? No tengo miedo, sino deseo._

Sí, así lo esperaba: suave, el contacto con sus labios, lento para conocer la carne y el sabor, y como el fuego que se aviva en la leña, así, iba cobrando vitalidad y confianza. El frenesí podía matarnos, la excitación nos obligaba tocar el cuerpo…El brazo fuerte, la espalda ancha y el cuello firme; la cintura…No, hasta ahí podía llegar. ¡Su cabello! Sí, su cabello lacio, largo, tan estimulante…No pude evitarlo y dejé salir un gemido, había besado también mi cuello. El olor a…Era un aroma nuevo, lechoso y…ferroso y…no sabía cuál era el otro aroma. Desconocía la flor, seguro era del lago de la Serenidad…La orquídea azul, la que crece en las cuevas.

-_¡Sí, sí! ¡No tengas, por favor!_

No obstante, recordé las aves de rapiña…Tuve que pedirle que se detuviera, pero no recibí una respuesta.

-Joven…Raziel tenemos que dejar…No podemos seguir.—Tomé su rostro con mis manos.—Por favor, debes detenerte.—terminé jadeante.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó con asombro

-Ambos sabemos que no es así, ¿verdad?

Asintió. Me acomodaba el cabello y las ropas, una ligera desmedida del escote con el hombro más presente, delataría muchas cosas y condenaba nuestras vidas.

-Debo decirle, Raziel, que su compañía me es gratificante. Me llena tanto, de tal manera que no deseo otra cosa más que encontrarme siempre a su lado.—Besé su manos.—A parte de nuestras naturalezas comunes, he tenido una razón más para quererlo con otra intención.

-Confió en su corazón y en sus palabras madame, pero aún no me ha respondido: ¿qué criatura es usted?

La peor de las aves de rapiña nos había espiado, Lord Leonardo se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros, apoyando su hombro contra uno de los pilares del castillo.

-Debo irme joven…Alguien nos ha visto…¡Dios mío!—llevé me cubrí los labios con una mano.

-¿Quién? ¿Por qué siempre debemos terminar así? ¿Qué es esa prontitud suya?—dijo algo molesto

-Raziel, la ocasión nos dará lo que necesitamos. Por el momento, se queda con su pregunta.—le respondí con prisa.

-Pues si la ocasión es la culpable, a usted la encuentro más culpable, debido a la elección del lugar que no estaba a la talla de la conversación.—añadió con sarcasmo.

Le dirigí una mirada aguda, su respuesta avivaba a otro camino que no quería tomar. No dije más y me marché tan de prisa como pude, pues algo me decía que en próximo trayecto, Lord Leonardo me tornaría toda la gracia del joven Raziel y de mi locura, en sangre amarga y sucia.


	10. Chapter 6-IV

_Nota del autor__: Sigue siendo dentro del mismo capítulo 6: La neblina, como dije antes, está dividido en partes._

* * *

**VI**

Después de aquel encuentro con Noelia, me he sentido más vivo, no sólo por haber tenido su corazón cercas de mí, pues también algo dentro de estas carnes estaba teniendo más actividad, podía ser el corazón, o el motor invisible que me permitía hacer un sin fin de cosas y a la vez otorgarme duración en este mundo, o el avivado ánimo para el principio de todo pensamiento y más aún, la ejecución de estos…Necesitaba verla otra vez, empero, prometió escribirme…¡Pero qué torpeza la mía! ¡Cómo me había olvidado de mi estado anterior! Sí…anoche, ¿anoche o antenoche? ¡Dios mío, no recuerdo cuando fue la noche en que salí a buscarla! Esa noche también Zephon padeció esa desgracia: se había secado como cuando la araña digiere las vísceras de sus víctimas. Tal vez yo adquirí ese mismo aspecto. ¿Y Noelia me encontró en ese estado? Espero que no haya descubierto mi verdadera naturaleza…No obstante, la terrible sed me obligaba a actuar con ímpetu, necesitaba sangre, debía encontrar sangre…¡Pero aquí, en esa mi habitación no había nada! ¡Ni una maldita rata! ¿Acaso más criaturas me temían? ¿Pero qué clase de monstruo era? ¡Maldición, necesitaba sangre, sangre! ¡No importaba si era de…Dumah o de Kain! Abrí la puerta de mi habitación de un solo golpe, la hostilidad de la cruel sed creaba en mí una vibra tremendamente negativa, incluso, agresiva. Estaba decidido a beber cualquier sangre, y sí por cuestiones del destino, alguna criatura se topaba conmigo, seguro se convertiría en mi salvación.

Cualquier objeto que se cruzó conmigo, era derribado. Grité varias veces, ya no supe si de dolor o desesperación. De la nada, la figura terrible de Kain hizo que cayera al suelo, pues cuando giré a la izquierda, él apareció como un muro.

-¿Por qué este espectáculo?—dijo con ironía

-¡No es ningún espectáculo!—Grité—Necesito sangre ahora—le mostré mis caninos

-¿Y por qué no sales a cazar, como aquella noche? ¡Ah, pero hay un problema! Despertaste de día, tendrás que evadir el sol.

-Le gusta jugar con el malestar de otros, ¿verdad?—agregué entre dientes

-Algo así. No obstante, tu salida aquella noche me dejó en claro que puedes sobrevivir por tu cuenta. Así que no perderé más el tiempo contigo.

Terminó pasando de alto por mí, me dio un ligero golpe con su hombro. Le gruñí, pero supuse que fue una acción fútil para él…¿Beber sangre de un humano? Creo que no estaba preparado para una situación así, ni siquiera sabía cómo llegar o intimidar y conseguir mi alimento. Sin embargo, decidí salir de ese lugar y probarme. De todas maneras al único que afectaría, en todo caso, sería a mi persona.

En el camino de salida de la fortaleza, me encontré con Dumah, lo reconocí por la anchura de la espalda, descansaba contra un pilar de la fortaleza, que daba a la zona del puente. Verlo ahí parado me dio la impresión de que realmente estaba muerto: un movimiento seco, más bien, la carencia total del movimiento, de hecho, podría tratarse de algún cuerpo que fue dejado ahí mientras los otros atendían otro asunto y luego el cuerpo. Sentí miedo, pues quizá yo también me vería en la misma condición: muerte.

-Los rayos del sol dan mucho que ver, revelan lo que se dejo en las noches y los hedores también nocturnos.—dijo con tono suave.

-¿No puedes pasar por ahí?

-No, ya probé con mi mano y se calcinó casi por completo, pero lo maravilloso de esto, es que se restaura y no hay señas de algún accidente.—continuó moviendo su mano

-¿Maravilloso? Más bien es una desgracia. No podemos pasar por ahí, como sin más remedio tuviéramos que hacer las cosas en las sombras, ¿entonces para que seguir con vida? Hay mejor descanso en la muerte, silencio, quietud…

-Lord Kain tiene razón, estamos muertos, por eso carecemos de algunas facultades. Pero por otro lado, nos suplantaron esas carencias con otras habilidades. Sí, estamos muertos, pero vivos. Se trata de un nivel medio, no estamos ni arriba ni abajo, nos mantenemos, por así decirlo. No somos creación de nadie, ni de la naturaleza ni de Dios, ni de los dioses paganos, somos una raza que busca establecerse y encontrar sus orígenes y su…

-¿De dónde concluyes toda esa tesis?—le pregunté algo molesto

-He analizado todo lo que Lord Kain nos ha dicho respecto a nuestra nueva naturaleza.—afirmó

Le sonreí ligeramente, no me pondría a discutir con alguien que no desistirá de sus convicciones, aunque se encontraran equivocadas. No debía perder tiempo. Tenía que buscar cómo salir de aquella fortaleza, sin tocar ni un solo rayo de sol. Lo único que se me había ocurrido era cubrirme con una manta oscura, empero, la fortaleza, que tenía más presencia que hospitalidad, carecía de varios detalles, como el que necesitaba cubrir. Decidí regresar a mi alcoba, tenía que haber algo de utilidad, a parte de esa terrible madera donde reposaba mi cuerpo. Sacudí y derrumbé todo lo que había: una silla con su mesa, la madera sin gracia y un viejo ropero, que afortunadamente contenía una manta, roída, por supuesto, pero de gran utilidad. No desistí más, me cubrí con la manta y me aventuré hacía los rayos de sol. Dumah seguía de pie y cuando advirtió la presteza de mi proceder, me detuvo, yo le arranqué sus manos de mi brazo y seguí adelante.

-¡Eres un demente! ¡Estúpido!—me gritó

¡Qué se hace cuando la terquedad se ha prensado del pensamiento y voluntad de uno! El calor de los rayos de sol era terrible, sentí como traspasaba los diminutos orificios entre cada lazo de los hilos. Luego una ola de ardor recorría toda mi espalda, como si a cada paso la piel se rasgara de mis carnes, de forma lenta. Creí que no llegaría al otro lado, no obstante, el monstruoso ardor, desaparecía pausadamente una vez que me encontré en las sombras. No pude evitar gemir de dolor. Aunque la irritable vibra de Dumah era perceptible desde esa distancia, tenía razón: vi cómo la carne se cerraba, la carne de mis manos, y cómo el ardor ya no estaba. "Maravilloso, maravilloso". Salí al pasillo que daba a la puerta principal. Me disponía a abrir las pesadas puertas, cuando advertí la presencia de Lord Kain, esa horrible sensación a pesadez y escalofrío. Me volví a verlo, yacía sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, terriblemente muerto. Yo varias veces dejé de verle, pero seguía ahí, no emitía ninguna señal de vida. Me pareció eterno ese momento. Con toda esa presión, abrí las pesadas puertas y no miré hacia atrás, ni siquiera me percaté de si volvieron a cerrarse esas puertas. Otra vez el ardor cruel; de inmediato busqué las sombras que producían las montañas, "pues como Raziel me describió una vez: edificaciones hechas de las montañas, no acabadas ni techadas". De noche aquel túnel lucía perfecto, idóneo para nosotros, empero, los rayos de sol le daban un toque horroroso, como si el lugar también estuviese muerto junto con nosotros…"¡Qué espantosa escena!" Tuve que avanzar pegado a la pared, era la única forma de evadir el cruel ardor. Llegué a la zona de los puentes colgantes…¡Desgracia mía, cómo evadir los rayos de sol sin ninguna protección de las montañas! Recordé el salto que Lord Kain no enseñó, tal vez podría ayudarme a llegar más pronto a la Ciudadela de los humanos. Corrí a toda marcha hasta pasar el primer puente colgante, seguí la plataforma que estaba casi encima del gigantesco vórtice. Había vuelto el cruel ardor. De ahí, tomé impulso y así salté hasta llegar a un ligero paso del estanque, pues casi olvidaba el agua que protegía la verja. Al menos ahí, los rayos del sol se habían frenado. Miré a todas partes, no había otra alternativa más que de repetir el mismo salto. Una vez llegué a la verja, me prensé, como un felino, y de ahí crucé al otro lado de la verja. Solté un suspiro de alivio. Recordé el camino de aquella noche: el túnel largo y pestilente. Seguí a través de él, hasta que algo me detuvo de golpe.

-Un neófito.—dijó una voz con asombro

Eso me enchinó la piel a una velocidad tremenda: eran los otros de los que Kain nos habló. Sin volverme, busqué en los techos, a los lados y en los muros, pero no había nada. Sentí miedo…Retrocedí hasta llegar de nuevo

a la reja. Advertí de inmediato un movimiento, me pareció que fue sobre mí, "nunca he estado seguro de eso, por más que repaso una y otra vez el momento". Luego, una figura delicada apareció frente a mí. Era una mujer que vestía una capa negra. Nos estudiamos el uno al otro. Se acercó con cautela, aunque en el fondo sabía que esa sensación provenía del lado contrario.

-Sí, eres un neófito.

Yo le respondí con un gesto de indiferencia. Estaba listo por si me agredía o algo. Situación que le provoco risa. Una risa que se repetía cada vez que terminaba y que se expandía por toda la cueva.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Nada que pueda interesarle y nada que pueda afectarle. —le respondí sin desviar la mirada del otro lado de la cueva.

-Eres como una cría vulnerable a todo, hasta de su propio miedo. —Continuó con mofa.-¿Sabes? Los neófitos casi nunca sobreviven, y si lo hacen, son más que afortunados, son bendecidos.—Se acercó aún más.—Este es nuestro territorio y es la tercera vez que lo pisas…

-¿Y por qué no me atacaron en la primera ocasión? ¿Le temen a Kain?

Cuando terminé de hablar, sus ojos se pronunciaron más sobre los míos. De un golpe me tiró al suelo. Había sido tanta la fuerza que la vista comenzaba nublarse….


	11. Chapter 6-V

**VIII**

-¡Joven Raziel, joven Raziel!—gritaba Hipólito.

Despedí a Rayne con la mirada, no quería volverme hacia ese idiota, sin embargo, cuando lo hice, torné mi carácter a una falsedad notoria que me permitió entablar comunicación con afabilidad.

-¿En qué puedo atenderle, lord Hipólito?—sonreí

-¿Puede concederme parte de su tiempo para caminar por los terrenos del castillo?—me preguntó con su ceja levantada

Asentí. No obstante, me dejé llevar por mi percepción: había un aire con cara de naipe, dos intenciones, una distinta de la otra, que emanaba de él para indagar algo de mi proceder, y la otra, hacerme pensar que la malicia era blanca. No me sorprendía, mi vaticinio "sabía de antemano, que mis acciones en aquella cámara, no eran las únicas que yo conocía".

Avanzamos un buen trecho sin dirigirnos miradas ni palabras. Hipólito había mantenido sus manos detrás de su espalda. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando ya no se cruzaba más gente con nosotros y sólo los árboles a lo lejos y los pájaros en su vuelo, Hipólito detuvo la marcha cerca de unas columnas que daban al Lago de la Serenidad. Un lugar tremendamente taciturno. Yo me apoyé en la columna contraria, también mirando hacia el lago

-¿Está disfrutando de su estancia aquí en Willendorf?

-Sí, gracias. Es un lugar tranquilo y de muchas maneras bendecido: los verdes pastos, el trino de los pájaros, la magnificencia del reino, las aguas del Lago de la serenidad y la elección de Dios para el trono de Willendorf y que por fortuna se trató de vuestra majestad, el rey Randall.—le respondí sin perder de vista el lago.

-En efecto señor Raziel. Esta tierra está realmente en las favoritas de Dios, cada aspecto que usted ha recalcado, es cierto y por lo tanto, satisfactorio.—Apoyó sus antebrazos en la piedra.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, parecía que Hipólito buscaba la manera hacerme hablar, o encontrar toda verdad en su testimonio basado en la escena de anoche. No me percaté de la aguda luz del sol. Más bien, me pareció molesta, no, no, irritante, irritante. Tal vez me molesté tanto, que Hipólito me advirtió.

-¿Le molesta el sol?

-No, no, no…Es que…Bueno, es muy brillante hasta insoportable. –Agregué con una risilla.

-Lo mismo afirma la joven Rayne.—Dijo mientras se mordía los labios.—Esa mujer tan saludable en todo aspecto…Podría procrear….Podría ser una buena mujer en casa. Tener todo mi ser satisfecho.

Afiné mi garganta, el comentario me resultó incomodo, acababa de verla y de…besarla. Tal bazofia encendió parte de mí, no obstante, tenía que seguir el juego. No había otro modo.

-Sí, está en lo correcto. Es una mujer saludable, no sólo por tener la evidencia de su cuerpo, sino, porque su madre ha tenido el cuidado para educarle, además de que no puedo negar toda esa finura en su andar, en su expresión y en sus palabras.—Esquivé su expresión.

-Sí, sí. Por cierto joven Raziel, he visto que la joven ha logrado captar su atención. No le culpo, tal delicia de la divinidad le es fácil cautivar hasta al más reacio, hasta al más fiel a sus principios. Empero, debería abstenerse. Su majestad la ha elegido como su reina, y reina de Willendorf. Evidentemente estará fuera de su alcance.

Liberé una risilla más. Me volví hacia él, mi mirada le había sorprendido de golpe, como si un cambio en mi aspecto se presentara sin el pasar de los años. Entreabrió su boca y con su lengua, ensanchaba de vez en cuando sus mejillas. El mostacho le daba más presencia y tentación entre las mujeres; y el cabello largo y rizado le enaltecía entre los espíritus masculinos. También me estudiaba, "_un hombre joven, sin enfermedad ni fealdad, ésta no puede haber en su aspecto, es bien notoria la benevolencia que le ha hecho Dios al otorgarle tal aspecto. Es por eso, que mujer cualquiera, de exceso o de recato, le entregué sin objeción alguna el sexo y la felicidad", _decía en su mente…No fui nada discreto al asombrarme por tal cosa, creo que Hipólito se dio cuenta de ello. "Esa fue la primera vez que pude leer la mente de un humano". No sé cómo pude hacer tal cosa, Rahab ya lo había hecho conmigo, Kain y Rayne, de igual forma. Me pareció que la concentración y ese deseo mío en indagar qué planeaba Hipólito, tal vez fue el resultado de esa acción.

-¿Sólo ve satisfacción en una mujer, lord Hipólito?—le pregunté desafiante

-No, no, no.—Respondió molesto, con su lengua dentro de sus mejillas.—No, no. Un hombre busca más que eso con la verdadera mujer. Las otras que uno puede encontrar cada vez que la necesidad nos arrodilla ante ese deseo, pues es un pasatiempo. Uno muy delicioso, debo decir.—Agregó mientras enrollaba un dedo suyo en su mostacho.

-Coincido con usted.

-Ayer lo hizo muy bien. Parecía que esa necesidad la tenía oprimida y hasta que se le presentó la oportunidad.

Eso me irritó aún más, intenté olvidar toda escena de anoche, la joven me suplicó que no lo hiciera…Ahora podría estar embarazada y yo atado a una responsabilidad que puede tomarse o ignorarse, al fin y al cabo, una mujer busca más alternativas. La pobre criatura que no fue interrogada para aparecer en este mundo, la madre esclava de sí misma y de esa cámara; yo, también preso de mi orgullo y culpa, tenía mayor posibilidad de elección. Sabía a quién sí correspondería sin ningún problema o pretexto, y que si había rechazo, no me daría por vencido hasta que el mismo destino y el hartazgo de mi osadía, me impidiesen seguir. Realmente no quise lastimar a esa joven…No quise tocarla así, ni satisfacerme así. Preferí mil veces beber su sangre hasta dejarla sin una gota y verla muerta y gris.

-Bueno, así usted lo considera.—le respondí algo molesto

-¡Por favor, joven Raziel! Vi cómo se le enardecía el espíritu, la penetró con más fuerza. Lo mujer gimió y eso es encontrar el clímax en el placer.—Dijo mientras se acercaba a donde me encontraba.

-La verdad no pude detenerme…Pero creo que esa no es la manera en que deseo hacerle el amor a una mujer. ¿Sabe? No quería humillarla…

-Sí, por eso la dejo ir.—intervino, luego se cruzó de brazos.

Entrecerré mis ojos sin desviarlos de los suyos. Eso último que agregó me hizo entrar en pánico, mi vaticinio estaba cumpliéndose. Me volví hacia el lago mientras reía. Cuando terminé, me dirigí de nuevo a Hipólito, con una sonrisa viva en mi rostro.

-¿Puede repetirme eso último que dijo?

-Claro que sí. Usted dejo ir a una joven. La joven que yo traje para deleitarnos. La joven Noelia.—Se acercó más a mí.-¿Dónde está?

-¿De qué me acusa?—Pregunté sin dejar de sonreír

-Lo que es el optimismo de las víctimas.—Añadió con mofa

-¿Le parezco un optimista estúpido?—Insistí con un tono más serio

-Joven Raziel, ambos sabemos lo que hizo anoche. Noelia está libre, y usted violó a otra joven.—Subrayó

-¿Violé?—Continué irritado

-Sí, usted violó a esa perra.—Me puso su mano en mi hombro.—Todos disfrutamos de esas perras porque nos gusta, y lo mejor es que lo hacemos sin su consentimiento. Eso es más dulce.—Sonrió dejando expuestos sus amarillentos dientes.

"Hombrecillo sediento y falto de necesidad carnal y lleno de estulticia", pensé. Quise estallar en risotadas, sin embargo, para contenerme, torcí mis labios, como cuando uno frena ese inesperado y molesto estornudo. Rasqué mi cuello. Intentaba frenar la risotada. Luego miré al suelo, mientras al mismo tiempo pasaba mi mano por mi cabellera.

-¿Dónde está Noelia?—Insistió sin ningún gesto en su rostro.

-No lo sé.—Me encogí de hombros.

-¿Está desafiándome? No se lo recomiendo Raziel.—Agregó con una risilla

-¡Oh, no me lo recomienda! El miedo va a acecharme.—Manoteé

-Sí, así es como debería sentirse.—Respondió poniéndose más cerca de mi barbilla y a mi altura.—Le prometo que ya no encontrará Willendorf tan placentero. Me encargaré de buscar a Noelia y hacerle ver a usted como a un farsante ante la corte…

-Usted ni la corte me intimidan, lord Hipólito.

-¡Ha, no conoce la cámara de torturas!

-No necesito hacerlo.—Intensifiqué el brillo en mis ojos para intimidarlo.

Hipólito se quedó atento a mis ojos, tratando de descifrar su actuar. Sentí como apaciguaba su ira contra mí, era miedo. Era algo que no entendía y por eso trataba de no arriesgarse. Un engendro, como era de esperarse.

Lo vi más pequeño y frágil, como si de un golpe fuera a fraccionarse en muchos cristales. Como si al primer golpe, liberase un grito agudo, un chillido igual cuando las mujeres se encuentran en pánico. Un hombre en su posición me suplicaría callarme y que el resto no conozca ese lado de Hipólito, quedaría reducido a una criatura endeble y torpe. ¿Qué era este ente para detenerme y todavía cuestionarme? Más tonto había sido yo por escucharle y atender sus tonterías. Pero, tenía que ver si era cierto mi vaticinio.

-Haga lo que le plazca lord Hipólito.—Me enderecé, estaba por irme

-Así será. Y le advierto, sus días en Willndorf ya tienen ocaso y usted una condena.

**IX**

Tenía que andar con cautela, ¿pero cómo iba a calmar esta ansiedad mía estando encerrada en mi propio refugio? Tenía que salir o buscar una manera de pasar desapercibida entre el reino de Willendorf y encontrar a mi Rahab. ¡Oh, Dios! No, me faltaba Rayne, no podía irme sin ella…¡Y el joven Raziel! ¿Cómo dejarlos a merced de la bestia? … El cartero real había demorado, esperaba que no lo encontraran ni le siguieran el rastro, pues así la carta nunca la recibiría mi Rahab, y corría el riesgo de ser descubierta en este lugar que di por muerto. Oprimía mis dedos contra el puño contrario…Alguien tocó a mi puerta, era el cartero.

-¿Por qué ha demorado tanto?—le pregunté apenas abrí.

-Buenos días madame Noelia. Perdone mi tardanza, no ha sido fácil esquivar todas las sospechas de la corte. Lord Leonardo parece un cuervo que aguarda su turno en que la carne este más fresca.

-Sí, perdone mi presteza. De verdad deseo hacer llegar esta carta a mi prometido.

-Descuide, yo me encargo.—dijo mientras asintió

Le ofrecí una silla, haría una empresa peligrosa y de demasiada importancia, al menos para mí. Le entregué la carta y leyó el remitente. Había fruncido el entrecejo.

-¿Rahab? ¿Lord Rahab?

-Sí, es mi prometido.—le respondí con las manos juntas sobre mi pecho.

-Muy bien.—Se puso de pie y guardó la carta entre sus ropas.—Dígame a dónde llevo esta carta.

-Pasando el puente de Coorhagen.—Terminé con un la voz más suave.

El cartero tenía los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Actuaba como si le hubiese confesado que me dedicaba a la magia y que mi hermana era muy diferente a lo que se tenía entendido sobre la naturaleza humana, o que planeaba terminar con Randall.

-¿Pero cómo iré hacia allá? ¿Qué no ha escuchado lo que la gente dice de esos alrededores?—Preguntó con los ojos clavados sobre los míos.

-¿Qué cuentos? Créame que soy bastante distraída.—le dije con una sonrisilla

-El vampiro Kain.—respondió con los ojos en blanco, en son de molestia.—El vampiro Kain sigue atormentando Nosgoth.—Decía mientras escenificaba su diálogo con sus manos.—Hay más vampiros en Nosgoth y aún no sabemos si son del linaje de Kain.

-¿El vampiro Kain?

-Sí. Me extraña que no tenga conocimiento de su existencia.—Se cruzó de brazos.

-Créame que no.—Me deje caer en la otra silla.-¿Usted dijo vampiro?

-Sí. Sí, vampiro, esa criatura de noche que se alimenta de nuestra sangre. De hecho, hay grupos que por su cuenta se organizan para erradicar a esos parásitos.—Volvió a sentarse, esta vez, frente a mí.—Madame, estoy sorprendido que desconozca la existencia de estos seres.

-No, no es que los desconozca, sino que pensé que Kain era un mito. Pues ser de Nosgoth es conocer el mito de Kain.

-Le juro que no es un mito.—Oprimió sus labios y luego continuó.—Escuche, la gente cuenta de muchas desapariciones de los suyos, y otros, que sí encuentran los cadáveres, pero con dos diminutas perforaciones en el cuello e hilillos de sangre, o incluso una desorbitada cantidad de sangre que hace pensar una manera grotesca de matar.

-¿Y todos esos cuentos están relacionados con Kain?—quise saber

-No todos, pero la mayoría sí. Hace siglos que anduvo rondando Nosgoth. Su familia, nacida Coorhagen, los Agyar, la mayoría, fueron quemados vivos luego de que se supo que Kain había vuelto a la vida como vampiro.—miró a todas partes antes de seguir.—Lo encontraron muerto en Ziegturhl, unos bandidos lo asaltaron en el camino…

-¿Se encontraba de viaje?—Interrumpí

-Algo así, era de familia noble y siempre le gusto viajar. La gente de Coorhagen decía que era una familia taciturna y que el joven no gustaba de mezclarse con otros, a menos que de verdad necesitase algo. De hecho, arreglaron un matrimonio entre él, el hijo mayor de Lord Lucas Agyar, este su padre, primo del rey de Coorhagen, Hefesto II; con la hija del duque Aaron Hamis, Catrina Hamis. Sin embargo, Kain no lo tomó en serio y fue cuando partió a conocer Nosgoth. O no tenía conocimiento de cómo en esos días había tantas criaturas oscuras en Nosgoth, o su orgullo y osadía le fueron superiores en prevención y sentido común.—Suspiró.—Cuando se supo que Kain volvía a merodear por Nosgoth y no como humano, Hefesto II mandó quemar viva a toda la familia de Kain, incluyendo hasta la tercera generación. Pero ambos sabemos, madame Noelia, que cuando de una condena es dictada por un rey, no sólo se trata de llevarse a cabo, hay torturas antes de morir. Dicen que a su madre y a sus dos hermanas las violaron antes de quemarlas; a su hermano y a su padre, los flagelaron no sé cuántas veces, pues según eso, querían averiguar si se trataban de herejes que habían engañado a todo un pueblo. Y al resto de su familia, persiguieron con tal crueldad, que muchos habitantes de Coorhagen quemaron la casa dónde nació Kain y mandaron bendecir a todo el pueblo. Los sucesores de Hefesto II, Lorraine I, Aziel el indomable y Arbiskar el sensato, se aseguraron de que ningún descendiente de los Agyar existiera en Nosgoth. Hicieron pactos con los reyes de otros reinos, quienes sí aceptaron erradicar todo individuo que tuviera parentesco de los Agyar.—Se inclinó hacia mí.—Esto es muy peligroso, no debí haberle platicado todo esto.

-No, no, descuide…

-Las paredes pueden delatarnos…

-No, no,…Este lugar es muy seguro.—Le dije

-Es información muy confidencial…Todo esto, está en la biblioteca de Willendorf, un arma de doble filo, por lado, bastante satisfactoria para los de la corte y con poder sobre el pueblo; pero del otro lado, la atracción del monstruo hacia este lugar. Muchos dicen que algún día pisará Willendorf y hará arder en llamas a la biblioteca.—Hizo una pausa.—El rey Ottmar fue el único que se opuso a matar todo descendiente de Kain, afirmaba que era una locura, que los culpables eran sus padres y no los demás. Dejaron solo a Ottmar, y cuando Guillermo el justo, creció como el Némesis, la apocalipsis de Nosgoth, dicen que el monstruo le ofreció ayuda a Ottmar, pues un duende le había robado el alma a su hija, la princesa de Willendorf, Natalia. Kain obtuvo el alma de Natalia y el rey Ottmar le prestó su ejército para hacerle frente al de Guillermo. Antes un alma tan bondadosa, pero el poder siempre corrompe a los hombres, y se tornó en un tirano, un cruel tirano…He dicho más de lo que se me permite…

-Descuide, está bien, nadie nos escucha ni yo me permitiré andar con tal información por Nosgoth.—Le indiqué que se sentara

-Madame, el monstruo tiene unos agudos oídos y puede escucharnos...—Se preparaba para salir del refugio

-Aguarde…Por favor, aguarde.—Me puse de pie

-Madame, perdón, debo retirarme.

-¡No!—Le sujeté del brazo.—Antes de irse, confírmeme una vez más, ¿hubo testimonios tan fieles que aseguraran la veracidad de la naturaleza de Kain?

-Sí, por su puesto. Lord Moebius, guardián del Pilar del tiempo, comprobó a todos que Kain y Vorador, este último, una criatura deplorable y también vampiro, planeó junto a Kain hacerse con Nosgoth y terminar de una vez por todas con la raza humana.

-¿Vorador?

-Sí, una criatura más longeva que el mismo Kain…Fue ejecutado en público por Lord Moebius… ¡Dios mío, he dicho demasiado!

-Por favor, antes de irse…¿Kain está solo?-insistí

-No…Los últimos rumores cuentan que profano unas tumbas, no están seguros si son de los antiguos sarafan, pero alguno asumen que se trata de otros, pues los sarafan tienen siglos muertos y no es posible conservar las carnes frescas.

-¿Está jugando?

-¡Pero cómo me dice esto, con el riesgo que corremos los dos al tener conocimiento de esa criatura!—dijo molesto

-No me refiero a eso…Es que esta carta tal vez vaya dirigida a alguno de sus hijos…

Se hizo un silencio rotundo, a ambos nos centelleaban los ojos. A él le temblaban los labios. Me arrebató lentamente su brazo y frunció el entrecejo. No dejaba de repasarme con sus ojos por toda mi cara, una y otra vez. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, mientras sacudía su cabeza.

-Esto es imposible. ¡Qué empresa me manda usted hacer!

-Le juro que no sabía de todo esto.—le dije con la voz suave

-¡Ha enloquecido! ¡Me niego a cumplir esta empresa!—Continuó sacudiendo su cabeza

-¡Por favor, se lo ruego!—Le tomé nuevamente del brazo.—Estoy enamorada de ese hombre…

-¡Ha enloquecido! ¡Ese hombre es un vampiro!—Gritó

Yo me solté en llanto. Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos para ahogar toda señal de vida en ese lugar. Traté de que los suspiros no fueran tan escandalosos. El cartero había permanecido quieto. Luego se acercó a mí.

-Madame, perdone la violencia de mis actos.—Dijo con voz suave.—Nunca estaría ni estará en mi, dañar sus sentimientos ni su juicio. Pero no sé cómo pudo usted enamorarse de una criatura así.

-Señor, trabajo en Coorhagen, y…-Hablé entre el llanto

-¿Y qué más?—Se hincó mientras trataba de descubrirme el rostro.-¿Y qué más, madame?

-No…Yo no puedo decirle más.—Suspiré

-¿Por qué no?—Apretó con sus manos mis muñecas

-¡No, señor, no! Los delataría y usted seguramente pondrá al tanto a Randall y…-respondí alterada

El cartero trató con más fuerza de descubrirme el rostro, acción que dio resultado. Yo seguía empapando mis ojos con lágrimas y me negaba a responderle. Comportamiento que avivó su ira, para luego sacudirme con más fuerza.

-¡Dígame, qué hace en Coorhagen!—Reclamó

-¡No, no, no! ¡Los delatará!—Insistí

-¡Cómo conoció a esa criatura, a Rahab!

Me azotó contra la pared, estaba cansada de seguir luchando, más esto pronunció el sentimiento en mí: estaba deshecha, tanto que el cartero me suplicó serenarme. Suspiré y limpié mis ojos. Di varios respiros antes de continuar. Él me había soltado, tenía el rostro más sereno.

-Júreme que no dirá ni una sola palabra de esto.—Le apunté con el dedo índice

-Madame…

-¡Júreme, júreme!—Exigí

-Está bien, nada de mí saldrá y que si es lo contrario, que Dios se apiade de mi alma.—Levantó su palma y asintió

-Yo trabajo de vez en cuando en Coorhagen, en una sastrería, con el señor Lisandro. Él conoce a Kain…

-¿Conoce al monstruo?—interrumpió en voz alta

-¡Calle! Dijo que nada de esto va a salir de usted.

-Sí, sí, perdone, pero no me hago a la idea de que ese monstruo entable una amistad con un humano.

-Pues ni yo. Cuando fui a trabajar para Lisandro fue porque escuché que era el mejor sastre en Nosgoth, y como quise aprender de ese arte, me entrevisté con él y me aceptó como su ayudante, ahora soy su aprendiz.—Respiré.—Y hace unos días, bueno, hace unas noches que Kain y sus hijos fueron a buscar al sastre.

-¡Kain y sus hijos! ¿Y cómo son?—Tartamudeó

-Pues…pues normales, hombres jóvenes que usted puede calificar de normales, como si se tratara de un joven del campo, del castillo o hijo de un padre.—Pasé algo de saliva—No obstante, sus pieles pálidas o blancuzcas, y sus ojos brillantes y dorados serían los únicos rasgos que nunca borraría de su mente si les viera.

-¿Cómo sobrevivió a tal calamidad?—Me tomó de los hombros

-No lo sé—Arqueé mis cejas.—Pero estoy aquí…Le juro que nunca sospeché de su naturaleza…

-¡Pero cómo no va a hacer tal cosa! ¿No vio el aspecto monstruoso de Kain? ¡Esa piel grisácea, y dicen que es áspera, las garras rojas, bueno, dicen que de noche se le ven rojas y que de día son grises, y que apenas se ven afiladas, pero no hay que confiarse!—Añadió alterado

-Pues no lo sé—le respondí entre sollozos.—Sólo lo miré a él y todo lo demás me pareció irrelevante. Se lo juro, señor.

Me dio la espalda mientras se pasaba su mano por su cabellera. Liberó uno que otro suspiro. Hacía ruido con sus dientes, luego me miró otra vez.

-¿Está segura de todo lo que me ha dicho?

-¡Por supuesto señor! No he jugado con su tiempo.—Acentué

-Bien, le creo, usted nunca ha sido falsa.—Continuó y al mismo tiempo sacudió su sombrero y lo vistió.—Haré lo que esté en mis manos. Mandaré a uno de mis ayudantes…

-Se me ha ocurrido algo señor.—Corrí hacia él mientras le tomaba del antebrazo.-¿Le sería factible dejar esa carta en casa del sastre Lisandro? Así su ayudante no tendrá que adentrarse hasta lugares inhóspitos.

-Me parece acertado. La que me preocupa es usted.

-No, no se preocupe por mí…

-Usted está tratando con algo que no puede controlar…Ese, ese tal Rahab es un vampiro, ¿qué clase de criatura se relacionaría con Kain? Pues uno de idéntica naturaleza.—Alzó la voz

-Yo me encargaré de indagar si es uno de ellos.

-Que el amor no la ciegue, quítese esa neblina de sus ojos y buen juicio: él es un vampiro. Le aconsejo dejar de verlo y seguir con su vida.

No le respondí nada más, estaba convencida de que él no era uno de esos…Y si así lo fuere, yo no lo dejaría de amar, pues si hay respuesta de igual intención, debe respetarse la decisión del otro y convivir a pesar de las circunstancias. Sabía que mi Rahab no es un insensato y que un tema tan fútil como este, no tendría porque marchitar nuestra relación, más bien, el nacimiento de este amor.


	12. Chapter 6-VI

_Nota del autor: He cambiado las fechas de nacimiento de Raziel y de Randall, de 1330 a 1306, debido a fallo de cálculos,jejeje_

* * *

**X**

Lord Kain nos había reunido en la sala de los pilares…Pilares de Nosgoth. Éramos solo Dumah, Melchia y Zephon, y yo, quien acaba de despertar desde aquella noche, no tuvo otra alternativa Lord Kain más que darle a beber de su sangre para reponerle. Nuestro señor lucía molesto, emanaba de él una sensación a ira, a odio que percibí desde que entró al lugar: era como si ese odio se tratara no sólo de nosotros, sino, de él mismo. "Situación que aún desconozco". Se sentó en su garra, en su trono. Nos estudiaba a cada uno de nosotros, torciendo los labios de un lado a otro. De vez en cuando dejaba ver uno de sus incisivos. Tremendos incisivos. Apoyo su codo sobre un costado de su trono, luego hizo su garra en un puño y así cubrió sus labios y mentón.

-Melchiah, Turel, Dumah y Zephon. Deberían ser cinco, y no cuatro. Pues el sexto está en Willendorf, haciéndome perder el tiempo.—Se recostó más sobre su trono.

-¿Y Rahab, mi señor?—preguntó temeroso Melchiah

-Secuestrado por esos imbéciles.

A todos nos sorprendió la noticia, pues de inmediato nos mirábamos unos a otros. La verdad no entendimos qué decía Lord Kain, intuí que alguien cometió otra estupidez, y supe de quién se trataba.

-¿Y cómo sabe que está secuestrado? ¿Usted lo vio y no hizo nada?—preguntó apresurado Dumah

-No, no lo vi. Es por medio de su presencia que puedo advertir dónde y en qué estado se encuentra. Sus energías no son alarmantes, empero, el lugar del secuestro está algo escondido…Nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Usted sabe dónde se halla, mi señor?—intervine

-Sí, no obstante, tú y Dumah tendrán una tarea: recogerán las telas de sus clanes, sus ropas e irán a visitar al herrero.—Apoyó su pierna doblada sobre la otra. De su mano apareció, igual a cuando se abre un pétalo, un aura verduzca y azulosa e hizo flotar un costal que se encaminaba hacia nosotros. Me quedé estupefacto.

-Ahí tienen, con eso cierran el trato y el servicio. Los humanos nunca podrán dejar de lado el dinero ni el oro, mientras tenga vida en este mundo.—Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.—Digan que quieren la armadura al estilo clásico de Coorhagen.

-Gracias mi señor.—Respondió con un ademán Dumah.—Pero si usted sabe dónde se encuentra Rahab, ¿usted lo irá a rescatar?

-No, no, claro que no.—Se encogió de hombros

-¿Por qué?—Preguntó alarmado Melchiah

-Porque lo hará alguien más.

-Alguien de su confianza, supongo.—intervine

-Sí, así es Turel. Alguien inteligente y prudente para controlar el frenesí de nuestra naturaleza.

-¿Es un vampiro?—quiso saber Melchiah

-Sí, luego tendrán el honor de conocerle.—Terminó con una sonrisa y caminó entre nosotros dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan indiferente?—preguntó con la voz débil Zephon

-Tengo otro asunto que atender…

-Pero somos su creación, ¿acaso no le importa conquistar Nosgoth? Bueno, si usted se considera un sabelotodo, pues pudo ahorrarse tiempo en crearnos.—insistió Zephon

Kain detuvo su paso y a una velocidad indescriptible, apareció detrás de Zephon, quien al igual que nosotros, no percibimos movimiento alguno. Kain sujetó a Zephon del cuello, se trataba de una fuerza brutal, pues Zephon no pudo disimular el dolor, de hecho pataleaba y gemía.

-Puedo matarte ahora como a una sabandija.—Gruñó Kain

-¡Pues si tanto le place, hágalo, hágalo!—Gritó Zephon

-¡Hm!, ¿crees que con esos argumentos moverás mis intenciones? ¡No seas ingenuo! Necesitas aprender mucho Zephon, antes de formular tal sandez.—Lo derribó de un golpe.—Pensé que ya tendría las telas de sus clanes aquí, ¡lárguense!—Ordenó.

De inmediato nos marchamos, sin embargo, ambos nos detuvimos antes de cruzar el puente que conectaba con la salida total del Santuario. Aún el sol tenía un brillo soberbio, y de tal potencia que nuestras materias se asemejarían a la tierra que sin su consentimiento, es llevada a tremendas alturas por los crueles vientos. ¡Maldita sea! No podíamos aventurarnos así.

-¿Qué haremos? Rahab salió cubierto con una capa de tela desgastada, y vi cómo estaba a punto de sucumbir ante los rayos del sol, luego lo secuestran. Me rehúso a correr el mismo destino.—Dijo Dumah

-Tienes razón.—Bajé la mirada.—No sé a qué nos expone Lord Kain. ¿Acaso quiere matarnos?

-No sé. El tema del secuestro de Rahab lo trató como si fuese una pluma distrayéndole de su discurso en la sala del trono.—Me respondió Dumah al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en la columna contraria.

-Bueno podemos ir por las sombras…

-¿Y los vampiros que secuestraron a Rahab? Nos harán los mismo.—Replicó

Le respondí haciendo ruido con mi lengua mientras succionaba aire junto a uno de mis dientes. Hice varios gestos, realmente aquello me irritaba, cómo sería la torpeza de Lord Kain para enviarnos así, cuando tenemos más factores en contra que a favor. No sé cuánto transcurrió, nosotros no nos movimos, habíamos permanecido tan inmóviles, o mejor dicho, inertes, fue escalofriante, pues de pronto me sentí solo, vacío, sin cuerpo, sin vida…

-Turel…Turel…¡Turel!—gritó Dumah

-Sí, sí…

-Si no hacemos esta tarea, nadie más lo hará.

-Lo sé.—Le respondí molesto

-Lo más prudente sería aguardar el anochecer.

-Kain se va dar cuenta…Quien sabe qué nos dirá y hará.—Me crucé de brazos. De pronto recordé las monedas de oro, Dumah también, pues ambos nos miramos. Él asintió, yo igual. Tal vez el tiempo de espera fue demasiado, había más sombras con las que nos cubriríamos del sol. Caminamos de lado, pegados a las paredes, pues con nuestra naturaleza, pudimos asirnos sin problemas a las paredes, como lo hacen los insectos, aunque a mí me pareció ver dos reptiles enormes. Así llegamos al otro lado del Santuario, sólo faltaba cruzar esa última estancia y estaríamos en la puerta principal. Estaba seguro de que el crepúsculo acaecería en un momento. Abrimos la verja principal, los rayos de sol tenían menos altura, pero igual fuerza. Dumah sufrió una quemadura tremenda en su rostro, más al alejarse, sus carnes se repusieron. Vi cómo cada trozo de carne y hueso adquiría forma, no pude evitar hacer gestos debido a tal suceso. Él me miraba aterrado.

-¿Qué clase de criaturas somos?—Me pregunté en voz alta

Repetimos la misma táctica en las paredes: asirnos por estas y en las sombras, hasta que llegamos al gran vórtice. Dumah suspiró y yo puse los ojos en blanco. No había nada de sombras, nada donde asirnos, nada de nada…

-Deberíamos hacer lo de aquella noche, impulsarnos y saltar.—Dijo Dumah mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba desafiante.—Apuesto a que llego más lejos que tú.

-¿Eso crees?—le pregunté con mofa

-Eso es y será. Podrás tener más altura, pero careces de habilidad.

-Vaya prejuicio, ¿y cómo afirmas semejante barbarie?—quise saber

-Eso simplemente lo sé.—Abrió sus brazos.-¿Tienes miedo, Turel?

No hice gesto alguno, con la mirada fue suficiente para ponernos en posición e impulsarnos. Sentí una maravillosa quietud y ligereza. No pude retarle con la mirada mientras saltábamos, era un momento tremendamente rápido. Finalmente, llegué primero, no a las sombras como esperaba, sin embargo, pronto corrí y me hallé dentro de una cueva. No lucía igual a cuando aquella noche. Dumah no aparecía, supuse que se trataba de una broma. Le llamé varias veces y no obtuve respuesta. Regresé a la entrada de la cueva, me paralicé de pronto: estaba aferrado con sus uñas a la piedra, trataba de no entrar a las fauces del vórtice. Sin acordarme de los rayos de sol, corrí a salvarle. Estaba casi deshecho: el sol lo consumía.

-¡Apúrate! ¡Estoy ardiendo!—Gritaba

Tenía gran parte del rostro y de su brazo carcomido. Y de igual forma, yo comenzaba a adquirir el mismo aspecto. Cuando lo ayudé a llegar a la superficie, lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas hasta el lado de la cueva, con tal energía, que dejé de verlo. Corrí hasta la cueva para recuperarme, él yacía en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió, señor magistral?—le pregunté jadeante

-No te mofes…-Gruñó—Será mejor que nos apuremos…

-¿Por qué?—Fruncí el entrecejo

-Porque unos idiotas trataron de matarme cerca del vórtice.—Pasó saliva

-¿Unos idiotas?—Me alarmé.-¿Serán los mismos que secuestraron a Rahab?

-Tal vez, tal vez…Estaba a punto de vencerte, cuando una saeta me perforó el muslo. Caí y apenas pude asirme a la piedra.—Respiró y sacó con fuerza la saeta de su muslo. Liberó un gritillo.

Yo me recuperé más pronto que él. Me puse de pie y le ayudé a salir de esa cueva, sin dejar de prestar atención a todas partes, "los idiotas" podían estar observándonos. Afortunadamente llegamos a la salida de esa cueva, y ahí otra vez la fortaleza, esa vez, sin un guardia. Tan sólo teníamos que saltar desde ese orificio hasta la entrada a la ciudadela. Dumah estaba ya listo, y sin dar por finalizado nuestro duelo, se adelantó. El muy tonto otra vez tuvo problemas con la vehemencia del sol. Solté una risotada antes de continuar. Calculé mi salto y llegué hasta la entrada.

Dumah me empujo, apenas podía contenerme la risa.

-Basta…Basta…-Hizo una mueca.-¡Cállate, cállate!

-Por favor Dumah.—le respondí entre risas.—Tienes que admitir que…

Dio media vuelta, abrió la puertecilla de madera, luego de unos minutos le seguí.

El hedor de aquella noche estaba presente: pescado, leche y estiércol. Ambos nos cubrimos las narices, también había humedad, las paredes sudaban, y los suelos.

Caminamos hasta la salida del túnel. A las afueras había tantos humanos que detuvimos nuestra marcha: hombres cargando agua, vinos, pieles, carnes y utensilios; mujeres con las canastas de uvas, quesos, panes y quién sabe qué más; niños persiguiéndose unos a otros, humanos vendiendo porquerías; y las vísceras de los animales me obligaron a cubrirme la boca, era nauseabundo. No obstante, el olor magnifico de la sangre estaba por todas partes.

-Ya no recuerdo el camino, parece que de noche y de día hay muchas diferencias.—Dijo Dumah sin perder de vista las caderas juguetonas de una joven que le coqueteaba.

-Habrá que preguntar.—le respondí con la boca cubierta.

-Como desees…-contestó embelesado por la joven.

Le di un empujón con mi hombro, no debíamos distraernos con los humanos, por más suculenta… Una joven pasó delante de mí con sus pechos bien frescos, y con sus labios bien rojos. Sacudí mi cabeza, teníamos que cumplir la tarea encomendada. Le pedí a Dumah que se mantuviera alerta, por si "los idiotas" aún estaban tras nuestra pista.

No obstante, también le recordé a Dumah de buscar las sombras, pues una vez llegásemos con Lisandro, las telas podían servirnos como capas.

Preguntamos a los humanos comerciantes acerca del paradero de Leandro y su sastrería. Algunos resultaron muy confusos con sus descripciones, y otros desconocían al viejo Leandro. Hasta que dimos con una joven, muy saludable, "por cierto", que se dedicaba a las flores.

-¡Ah, el señor Leandro! Es de buen corazón, aunque últimamente se ha mostrado muy esquivo.

-¿Sabe cómo dar con su sastrería?—Preguntó Dumah sin perder de vista cada movimiento de la joven

-Sí, deben cruzar tan solo este callejón, darán a una plazoleta y en medio una fuente. Su sastrería tiene la puerta roja.—respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

Nos retiramos hacia la salida del callejón, "sin embargo, debo añadir que no pudimos eludir las bellas o saludables jóvenes que nos topábamos, o por su naturaleza de seducir lúdicamente al hombre", nos fue fácil distraernos o ganarnos guiños y sonrisas. Por fin llegamos a la plazoleta, y sin más, ahí estaba la puerta roja, la sastrería y Leandro. Toqué tres veces, adentro, unos pasos lerdos apenas atendían mi llamado.

-¿Sí?—Abrió Leandro, pálido y de rojos parpados.

-Buenas tardes, señor Leandro, venimos de parte de Kain…

-¿Cómo supo que estarían listas antes…?—me interrumpió

Pasamos a su sala, Leandro se fue detrás de una cortina, como aquella noche. El lugar despedía el mismo olor: cuero y madera. No demoró mucho, el viejo apareció ante nosotros con un buen encargo de telas. Lo que nos extrañó, a Dumah y a mí, es que Kain las pidió teñidas en rojo, y Leandro tenía colores azul, gris, verde, purpura y amarillo. El viejo advirtió nuestra reacción.

-Sí, sí, recuerdo que Lord Kain recalcó el tinte rojo en estas telas, pero ya no tenía más rojo.—Desdobló el bulto de telas.—Sólo esta alcanzó el color rojo.

Reconocí el símbolo, era de Raziel, se me quedó muy grabado cuando discutíamos el significado de su trazo. Según él, unas alas, a mí me seguía pareciendo, como dijo Dumah: "a cuando el tintero se derrama".

-¿Puede mostrarnos las otras?—dijo Dumah

Leandro asintió. Supe que buscaba su símbolo, yo hacía lo mismo. El mío había quedado con el tinte verde. Tuve una buena impresión, me agradaba. "De hecho, hice ese ademán a cuando se aceptan las cosas por que terminan convenciéndonos: comisuras de los labios hacia abajo y asintiendo". Dumah no estaba nada convencido, su símbolo tenía el tinte purpura. Solté una risilla, sin embargo, Dumah la apagó con un empujón.

-Perdone si mi trabajo no les ha convencido, si desea su lord, puede otorgarme más tiempo y le conseguiré todas las telas en tinte rojo.—Suplicó Leandro.

-Descuide.—Afiné mi garganta para cortar la risa.—Está bien, su trabajo habla de su cuidado y disciplina para este su oficio.

-Le agradezco…¿Me recuerda su nombre?

-Turel.

-Sí, le agradezco joven Turel.

-Dígame por qué este símbolo en purpura, pues pudo haber quedado en gris o en verde.—Replicó Dumah con sus ojos clavados sobre los míos.

-Bueno, fue el orden que su señor me entregó los papiros. Primero estaba ese que parece como desperfecto con el tintero, luego ese que trae usted, joven Turel, después este que…

-Dumah.—respondió a secas

-Sí, ese joven Dumah, que trae usted; luego ese que parece una serpiente, después ese que es como un insecto, creo yo, y por último este…-Giró su cabeza para encontrarle forma al último símbolo.—Bueno, me parece que es una eme. Sí, una eme.

-Sí, nuestro hermano se llama Melchiah.—continuó Dumah.

Abrí el costalito y le di tres monedas de oro. Los ojos le brillaron, no por la luz del oro, sino, de lágrimas, era como si de vez cuando la suerte acogiera a ese viejo. Antes de marcharnos, le pregunté dónde encontrar al curtidor, dijo que detrás de su casa había un camino al campo abierto, y que la primera casucha, era la del curtidor. A la salida de la casa del sastre, nos cubrimos del sol con las telas de nuestros símbolos.

En efecto, hicimos cómo indicó Leandro. Ahí estaba la casucha del curtidor, de quien tenía muy malos recuerdos, la última vez fue un soez y una joven de pechos muy pequeños, desnuda, salió corriendo de ese lugar.

Esa vez, Dumah tocó a la puerta vetusta del curtidor. Luego de diez llamados, atendió. Con muecas en su rostro, nos entregó lo que pedimos.

-¿Quién les dijo que esto estaría antes?—preguntó mientras se rascaba debajo del brazo.

-No lo sabemos, nuestro señor nos manda.—respondí examinando las ropas.

-No entiendo ese diseño, pero así lo pidió Kain…-dijo Dumah examinando uno de los pantalones

-Bueno, el viejo parece que todavía guarda energías, y no le culpo, es una necesidad.—interrumpió el curtidor entre risas

-Sí, sí, como sea, he de felicitarte, pues estos hilos están bien enlazados y estas pieles son de las más frescas y duraderas.—continué a secas

-Por supuesto, siempre me he destacado por mi trabajo, no entrego porquerías, sino sudor y calidad.—Sonrió con su amarillenta dentadura.

Abrí nuevamente el costal y le entregué tres monedas de oro, el imbécil pidió más, pues el hambre le haría enloquecer por culpa de nuestra hostilidad y falta de empatía a los "pobres". Le di dos monedas más y el hombrecillo se puso a brincar y a darnos besos en las mejillas, comportamiento que rechazamos rotundamente.

-¡Benditos sean! Lucen como todos unos haraposos, pero desconozco de qué linaje proceden para darme estas humildes monedillas.—Extendió sus brazos y se apoyó en nuestros hombros.—Han hecho una buena caridad, una buena caridad. Cuando gusten, o cuando el deseo los domine, búsquenme como Jake. Les tendré los más suculentos manjares que puedan encontrar en Nosgoth, y son manjares que hablan y piden más cariño.—Estalló en risotadas.—Claro, nunca olviden por culpa del deseo, a ese costalito tan benevolente.

Le sonreí ligeramente, tan pesado como la verja que le cuesta trabajo abrirse. Me zafé de manera brusca de su brazo, y le pregunté sobré el herrero. Jake balbució un poco, "no sé si de falto de razón o por parecer el histrión del momento y así querer simpatizarnos". Se quitó las lagañas de sus ojos y luego habló.

-Si, si—afinó la garganta—Bueno, ¿saben? No sé cómo ubicarles…

-Entonces nos retiramos. Gracias.—Intervino Dumah

-Espera.—dije

Me acerqué al individuo, y sin ningún esfuerzo, le sujeté del cuello y así lo levante del suelo. Mostré mis caninos; Jake temblaba. Sus ojos estudiaban cada línea de mi rostro. Intentó zafarse pero no pudo. Luego comenzó a orinarse, lo que me obligó a lanzarle lejos de nosotros.

-¡Infeliz, no me creas estulto para darte otra moneda! Esas porquerías no significan nada…

-¡Lo valen cuando el hambre es el mayor pensamiento de tu mente!—increpó

-¿Cómo encuentro al herrero?—exigí

-¡Está a un lado de la panadería!—contestó molesto

Sin más, Dumah y yo nos dirigimos de nuevo a la plazoleta dónde había humanos comerciantes. No fue difícil dar con la panadería, a un lado, en efecto, estaba el herrero, aunque la figura mezquina de éste, me inquietó un momento. "Un hombre no tiene esa medida en la espalda", me dije.

Dumah se adelantó. Aquella figura de pronto nos dio la cara. Era una mujer. Facciones delicadas, cabello rizado, manchas negras en su rostro, debido a la máscara que usaba cómo protección, senos pequeños y manos tiernas. Solté una risilla mientras al mismo tiempo torcí mis labios hacia la izquierda y levanté la ceja del mismo lado, estaba a punto de estallar en risotadas.

La mujer advirtió mi comportamiento. Apoyó sus manos sobre su cintura, y con el rostro altivo nos preguntó:

-¿Puedo ayudarles, caballeros?

-¿Usted sabe dónde podemos encontrar al herrero?—preguntó Dumah con ironía

-Sí, soy yo, dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-¿Segura que es usted? ¿Su padre no debería ser el herrero?—continué el juego de Dumah

La mujer también liberó una risilla, sacudió su máscara de hierro y la dejo sobre una mesa. Luego se cruzó de brazos.

-A ver, a ver…¿Creen que la herrería no un es quehacer femenino?

-En efecto.—respondió Dumah a secas

-Bueno, pues es lo que hay.—Se encogió de hombros.—No encontrarán otro herrero por aquí. Si quieren mis servicios, adelante, sino, el pueblo es muy ancho como para perderse un rato.

-Se lo ha ganado, si dice ser "la herrera", cumpla entonces esta tarea: queremos seis armaduras al estilo clásico de Coorhagen.—le dije desafiante.

La mujer asintió, se puso la máscara de hierro y nos dio la espalda. Había comenzado a trabajar. Dumah y yo nos miramos, no creíamos ese aire de la mujer que se enaltece por su quehacer distinto al de otras, y que según ellas, puede compararse al coraje de un hombre.

-Bueno, y a ver, ¿para cuándo tendrá nuestra herrera tal encomienda?—preguntó histriónico Dumah

La mujer no respondió nada, estaba ensimismada con su tarea. Dumah otra vez me dirigió una mirada de burla por ese aire femenino. Se aproximó a la mujer de forma seductora, quería humillarla. La mujer no atendió ninguno de esos movimientos. Hasta que la insistencia de Dumah la obligó a volverse con vehemencia, pues le amenazó con el ardiente metal que sostenía con unas pinzas. Dumah levantó sus brazos y retrocedió. Yo, simplemente di media vuelta, no iba darle importancia a esa altivez del aire femenino, no tenía porque, fue suficiente con el diálogo que había sostenido…Fue suficiente….


	13. Chapter 6-VII

**XI**

El llamado de Kain me tenía alarmada y terriblemente muda sin ninguna respuesta. Sabía que él no era así en todos los casos, sólo cuando realmente, realmente era necesario, tremendamente necesario…¿Para qué juzgar? En todo este tiempo me había dedicado a resguardar parte del futuro territorio de Kain, confiaba en mí, pues mi habilidades le otorgaron suficientes pruebas para no subestimarme y considerarme, como había sido siempre mi más grande deseo y capricho, estar a su lado reinando Nosgoth. Sabía que no era primordial tener por sabido, o por instrucción pura, el liderazgo, pues con eso se nace. No quiere decir que me tome muy a pecho mi posición, sino, más bien, es que lo hago con seriedad; sabiendo que cuento con toda el tiempo de la eternidad, pues ni aún así, me era frívola mi tarea.

Kain yacía impaciente en su trono cuando me presenté ante él…Sentí algo de conmoción al verle cambiado en su aspecto. Conservaba esa anchura en sus hombros, su figura destacable y ese carácter muy suyo; empero, su piel sufría cambios y por ende, su fisonomía… "Cómo habíamos cambiado", me dije. Caminé lentamente hasta su trono. Tenía la mirada baja.

-Está demorando…-dijo con tono suave, pero con voz autoritaria

-¿Quién está demorando?

-Raziel…

-¡Ah, el primogénito!

-Sí, el primogénito…El primogénito

-Pues si quieres que valga la pena, es mejor dejar hacer.—le respondí

Asintió ligeramente, luego me miró. Nos encontramos…"Me fascina que conserve esa fuerza en su mirada".

-Es un ser de sangre guerrera, por eso le elegiste cómo tu primogénito. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que está demorando…

-Kain, perdona si crees esto una intervención, pero lo enviaste sin saber cómo funciona su naturaleza…

-Lo sé, y no quiero pensar que es un maldito error…-intervino

-No lo es. Pues si se trata del primogénito, entonces de algo te asombrarás.—le tomé sus garras.

-Te llamé porque necesito que te distraigas un poco de tu ardua tarea.

Me explicó que el cuarto neófito, Rahab, había sido secuestrado por una banda de vampiros, que se resistían a someterse a su autoridad. Sabía de qué linaje descendían, y parecía ser que esa repugnante sangre se las había heredado su creador. Asentí, le dije que no sería problema, traería a Rahab de nuevo. Le di un beso en la frente y me retiré a toda marcha, "bien soy conocida por mi velocidad, algunos decían que era tan indescriptible como el viento".

Llegué al túnel que daba a la ciudadela de los humanos, a la izquierda había un hueco, y más al fondo, la nauseabunda guarida de esos infames.

Caminé por el hueco con cautela, sabía cómo operaban aquellos. En efecto, al salir de ese hueco, advertí la presencia de uno de ellos. No me asustó, pero sí captó mi atención.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—me preguntó una voz masculina

-Vengo por él.—respondí sin volverme

-La reina de Nosgoth y su parasitario rey, quien tan seguro está de su mandato, que nos obliga a reaccionar de las formas más vulgares para no responder a esa autoridad.

Apareció, de pronto, delante de mí, un joven de cabello negro y largo; vestía calzas y un jubón negro.

-Si no te marchas, lo mataremos…

-Pues no te preocupes por mí, sólo vengo a hacer mi trabajo, no seré un estorbo para ustedes.

El joven se alteró y de inmediato me lanzó un golpe al rostro, movimiento que esquivé varias veces, pues intentaba derribarme de todas las formas que conociera. Salté detrás de él y le di un golpe en la espalda baja, lo que le obligó a hincarse, y finalmente, le rompí el cuello. Caminé por ese laberinto, supe la salida por la lectura del pensamiento del joven. Me encaminé hacia la habitación donde yacía Rahab. Sin embargo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan sencillo? El jefe de grupito me había impedido el paso, tenía un aspecto terriblemente similar a Marcus, como si se tratase de su reencarnación. Solté una carcajada, recordé aquella noche con Marcus y Sebastián, dónde nos habíamos enfrentado y mi maestro les hizo también el frente.

-¿Le parezco un comediante?—quiso saber

-No, no, en absoluto…Me recuerdas a alguien, es todo.

-¿Qué quiere?—adquirió un tono serio

-Al neófito, por favor.

-No, de ninguna manera.—respondió a secas

-No quiero ser la razón de su odio, luego de que me marche.—continué sonriente

El vampiro se negó rotundamente, sin embargo, no me tenía alarmada. Sentí su poder, más no era un alfiler para mi proceder. Esquivé cada uno de sus movimiento, "por cierto, veloces". Luego, con mi telequinesis le torcía el cuello, a pesar de que intentó debilitar mi concentración.

-¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé.—contestó con la voz sofocada

Separé su cuello de su cuerpo, había leído sus pensamientos, Rahab estaba en la habitación del túnel derecho. Las llaves las tenía otro de ellos.

En el camino me asaltaron varios de ellos, no fueron obstáculo, algunos les envié al mundo al que una vez pertenecieron, y otros agonizaban.

Le arrebaté sin problemas las llaves al guardia de la puerta, quien al percatarse del estado de sus compañeros, permaneció perplejo. Ahí estaba Rahab, sujetado de las muñecas con dos grilletes en la pared, y otros dos en los tobillos. Se sorprendió al verme. Separé los grilletes y así fue libre.

No le dirigí la palabra, di media vuelta y caminé al centro de la sala, Rahab sin más me siguió. Le tomé de los hombros y así nos teletransportamos al Santuario de los clanes. Sus ojos desorbitados no paraban de cuestionar mi presencia. Kain sonrió ligeramente, luego apoyó su barbilla en una de sus garras.

-Gracias Jade.

-¿Jade?—preguntó con prontitud Rahab

-Sí, Jade, creo que escuchaste correctamente.

Asentí.

-Tendrás, junto a tus hermanos el placer de conocerla.—dijo Kain mientras giraba la segadora, que estaba apoyada de la punta en el suelo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué no tuviste ningún contratiempo con esos imbéciles?—continuó alterado Rahab

No le contesté nada, me retiré, antes me despedí de Kain. Pues me reuniría con ellos cuando me lo indicara, por lo pronto, no podía descuidar aquellas tierras, y sin duda alguna, estaría al pendiente de la misión del primogénito, tal y como lo habíamos planeado.


	14. Chapter 6-VIII

_Nota del autor: Esta parte es muy larga, y por cuestión de cantidad de palabras permitida, la he divido._

* * *

**XII**

Comenzaba a ennegrecer, y el sol se hacía más pequeño. Me había quedado en mi habitación desde la charla que sostuve con Hipólito, imbécil. Realmente me inquietaba la idea de cómo deshacerme de esos asquerosos, además no quería bajar a la cámara de torturas y toparme con la mirada de la joven…Me inyectaría la sandez y el ego a doble dosis, luego el espíritu se me empequeñecería tanto que apenas pudiera sentirlo; y el cascarón de mis carnes yacería ahí, como si mi presencia les bastara, ¿qué putas iban a saber del interior, si ellos estaban marchitos y despedían un fétido olor, aunque parecían muy sanos de carnes? No significaba que comenzara a valorar la individualidad de los entes vivos, "aquellos que tienen la facultad de juzgar y razonar", pues eso parecía concebirme como el idiota que más se idiotiza para buscar culpables y sanarse con su interior, que de ahí nacen los verdaderos humanos…¡Pamplinas! Yo la violé y eso hice. Los marchitos me obligaron, ellos con su enferma insistencia y su poder sobre mí. No supe a ciencia cierta, empero, algo me decía que eran capaces de terminar conmigo si no hubiese atendido lo que exigían. No obstante, pude imponerme…La puerta era muy ancha, no habría problema de cruzarla y borrar sus caras…Sus repugnantes caras…Me silencié de golpe, alguien llamaba a mi puerta, estaba seguro que era uno de los marchitos.

-Adelante.—dije a secas sin levantarme del lecho

-Joven Raziel.—contestó Lord Josafat.—Vengo a traerle una mala noticia

Le indiqué con mi mano a que prosiguiera.

-Hoy no habrá jóvenes hermosas, su majestad, el rey Randall, ha caído enfermo. Una fiera tos le asedia el pecho, y la sangre le abre los labios para manchar sus ropas y nuestros ánimos.—dijo mientras se descubría la cabeza.

-¡Mm! Bueno, no todos los días tienen que estar de nuestro lado.—respondí con voz suave, luego limpié mis dientes con la lengua.-¿Entonces su gentileza recordó que tengo que descansar?

-¡Oh, por favor, joven Raziel!—respondió algo molesto

-Sí, pues Hipólito y compañía desean hacerme un juicio o no sé que, para evidenciar mi mal proceder, frente a Randall y la corte…-Me pausé por una risa.—Bueno, no sé si usted permitirá tal cosa: que quienes no tengan conocimiento sobre lo qué ocurre en la cámara, se sepa ahí, en el juicio…

-¿De qué lo juzga lord Hipólito?—preguntó en tono serio

-Según él, yo deje escapar a una de las jóvenes…La joven que capturó Hipólito aquella noche…

-Hipólito detesta que los nuevos se deleiten con su selección; me encargaré de que tal empresa no se lleve a cabo.

Nos silenciamos un rato, él yacía frente a la puerta, no se había adentrado a la habitación, y yo, tenía una pierna flexionada, recostado sobre el lecho y jugando con una pluma de mi sombrero.

-Le tengo un aviso, mañana es cumpleaños de lord Hipólito, y como he de tenerlo al tanto, joven Raziel, Hipólito planea pasar una velada con la joven Rayne. Claro, en secreto, pues si su majestad advierte tal cosa…

Me enderecé de golpe, ese imbécil quería provocarme, como lo hizo en la mañana, en nuestra charla. Josafat no disimuló su asombró al ver mis ojos más brillantes de lo normal.

-¿Y cómo es que entonces Randa…

-Su majestad Randall.—me corrigió

-Su majestad Randall, ¿y cómo es que confía en un parásito como Hipólito?—proseguí con mofa

-Hipólito ha aportado mucho a esta corte, no está de más ayudarle…

-¡Usted está traicionando también al rey!—alcé la voz

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí, sí, sí, y sí hasta el infinito!—Me levanté del lecho y caminé hasta Josafat.—Usted comete un error…

-¡Entonces también usted al enamorar a la joven Rayne!—gritó

Me crucé de brazos. Jugaba con mi lengua mientras la pasaba por todas partes del interior de mi boca. Eso me había irritado, o enfurecido, o enardecido, o avivado; puede haberle matado ahí: frente a mí, con su regordeta figura tratando de imponerse, y su mostacho que retorcía para acentuar más su supuesta autoridad. No sé qué tipo de gesto hice, sólo sabía que era el de enfurecido, pues Josafat parecía aterrado.

-¿Me equivoco, joven Raziel?—continuó temeroso

-Sí, sí, sí, sí está equivocado.—le respondí altivo

-¿Cómo dice tal locura? Le hemos advertido de que no avive a la joven, y usted se deshace de nuestras buenas intenciones y sigue adelante, con su peligroso deseo.

-¿Buenas intenciones?—Solté una risilla.—La joven me ha declarado su amor, y eso no es traicionar a…a su majestad. La mujer es quien tiene la última palabra…

-No cuando se trata de un rey, joven Raziel.—se acercó más a mí, con su mirada fija sobre la mía.

-Piense lo que quiera.

Salí de la habitación sin responder a su mirada. Vestí el sombrero y había decidido perderme el resto de la noche en el castillo. Aunque, después de un momento, cambié el rumbo: deseaba ver la biblioteca y tener la fortuna de encontrar algo referente del tal Guillermo el Justo. Recordé cómo Kain se había rehusado a la información que tenía sobre aquel, eso me tentó aún más para buscar la biblioteca. No obstante, al fin de cuentas, mi primera decisión se había cumplido: no encontré la biblioteca ni tenía conocimiento de dónde me hallaba. Llegué a un pasillo tremendamente largo y obscuro. A mitad de este, divisé una luz triangular. Caminé lo más rápido que pude, tal vez era la biblioteca u otro pasillo que daría "a no sé dónde". Más mi pronóstico fue otro, era una capilla: estaba alumbrada con varias velas, un Cristo enorme al fondo, unas cuantas bancas y reclinatorios, paredes doradas, precia que de ellas emanaba la luz que vi en el pasillo, flores y cuadros que escenificaban la odisea de Jesucristo cargando su cruz; y el toque final: el silencio puro, acompañado del crujir de la madera y una figura de hinojos con sus plegarias. La escena me impactó, era oro puro lo que había dentro. Sin más, me acerqué a la figura, era una mujer, tenía cubierto, con un velo negro, su rostro.

-Disculpe, gentil dama, ¿sabe cómo puedo dar con la biblioteca?

-¿Puede leer a estas horas de la noche, y no manifestársele el cansancio del día?

Me quedé en silencio, sabía de quien era esa voz, aunque algo entrecortada.

-¿Y usted aguanta también la pesadez del día, y con las reservas de sus bríos, aún rezar?—le pregunté con mofa

Al fin se descubrió el rostro, y su cabellera roja de inmediato relució, era ella. Luego se dejó caer sobre la banca que tenía detrás. Yo sin dudarlo me senté junto a ella. Sollozaba. Con un pañuelo se limpiaba el rostro de saladas lágrimas.

-¿Por qué solloza?

-¡Ay, joven Raziel! Vengo a buscar el perdón. No sé cómo es que el creador se apiada de mí y dejar que despierte día a día.

-¿De qué habla? Nadie en este mundo está libre de fechorías, nadie es un puro en toda la palabra.

-Está en lo cierto, empero, yo…yo no pedí ser así…No sé por qué me ha castigado con esto.—rompió en llanto

-¿Con qué ha sido castigada? Si le ha otorgado una belleza única y que bien se lo agradezco, y usted misma se lo agradece.—le respondí mientras intentaba tocar su mano.

No pudo continuar, las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos y el sentimiento le sofocaba las palabras. Le toqué el hombro y le pedí que se tranquilizara, cosa que atendió lentamente. Dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar. Resonó impresionantemente en aquel sitio, "la acústica en los recintos religiosos siempre es notoria".

-¿Y usted cómo le hace?—se volvió a mí

-¿Cómo hago qué? No tema decir la verdad, esta…

-Nos hará libres. —Complementó.—Hace unos momentos salí del castillo y me dirigí al pueblo de Willendorf. Busqué la primera alma con la que me topara…Era una criaturilla…Un infante, no tenía más de seis años.—Limpió sus lágrimas.-¡Oh, Dios mío, tenme piedad! Le mordí su cuello, su tierno cuello y bebí hasta sentirme satisfecha.—De nuevo rompió en llanto.

No disimulé el impacto que me causaron sus palabras. La abracé y sus lágrimas empaparon su rostro y mi pecho. Dentro de mí, estallé en júbilo, era como yo, no estaba solo al fin de cuentas. Aunque no sabía cómo pudo eludir esos impulsos de nuestra naturaleza…Tal vez se conocía mejor que yo…Tal vez tenía más tiempo siendo así. Podía aprender de ella, necesitaba aprender, pues en varias ocasiones mi naturaleza delataba qué no era como los demás, y más que comprobado, los humanos con los que me había rozado, daban fe de ello al manifestar su horror. Luego de un rato, serenó sus lágrimas. Nos separamos. Afinó su garganta.

-¿Usted bebe sangre?—me pregunté

-Sí, lo hago de vez en cuando…No por necesidad, sino cuando sé que hay oportunidad. El castillo está repleto de humanos y cualquier indicio de nuestra naturaleza, es una desgracia.—Suspiró—He visto cómo los empalan…

-¿Hay más?—interrumpí

-Sí. Cuando hay víctimas en el pueblo, los humanos montan guardia y aquí también en el castillo. Y por torpeza de los vampiros, o por la meditada estrategia, caen en sus trampas. Son expuestos en la plaza del pueblo como un espectáculo. Los humanos les arrojan porquerías, desde sus alimentos, hasta lo más soez que pueda imaginar.—Acomodó su escote. Se le había desajustado cuando la abracé.—Actúan igual a bestias, porque ni los animales hacen tales majaderías. Ríen, a pesar de que se les note la falsedad; las mujeres bailan, dejando ver sus pechos, y los hombres se embriagan y dicen sandeces; luego de los balcones, dejan caer listones de color rojo, pues será la sangre que emanará del condenado. Si es hombre, lo azotan y con un palo de madera tocan sus genitales.—Cerró los ojos.—Los lastiman tanto que los hacen sangrar y gritar.—Volvieron las lágrimas a tocarle el rostro.—Si es mujer, le levantan las ropas y dejan expuestas sus nalgas y su…-Se le entrecortó la voz.—Y la violan en público dos o tres bellacos, hasta sangrarla…-Respiró profundamente.—Luego, desnudos, los atan de las manos a un palo de madera, más sólido y los azotan con látigos hasta que se casan los infelices…El rey bebe vino del más fino, en una copa ornamentada; se le ofrece pan y frutos de mayor codicia, y tiene libre toda la panorámica para saciar su morbo.—Hizo una pausa.—Y como si no fuera suficiente, les desollan vivos, luego les rocían agua bendita y como saben que tenemos la capacidad de regenerarnos; entonces afinan un hacha especial, digo especial porque está hecha de hierro forjado en las montañas de Nosgoth, dónde hay lava; tiene una magnitud impresionante y un filo que dicen, puede partir a la mitad una gota de agua. Con esa hacha, los hacen cuartos hasta que ya no queda ni una carne que tenga mitad…-Me tomó de las manos y me miró con los ojos llorosos.—No sabe, joven Raziel, cuánto miedo tengo de esta maldición, que me delate y verme en la desgracia por la que han pasado aquellos. ¡Tengo mucho miedo! Por eso dejo pasar un buen tiempo para alimentarme. Antes seleccionaba mis víctimas… ¡Cielos, dije víctimas!...Me alimentaba de ladrones o de gentuza que no tenía un historial limpio…Ahora lo hago para sobrevivir…

Me había quedado atónito por su relato, no sabía que los humanos podían tener ese grado de demencia o de estulticia o de muchas cosas que signifiquen barbarie. También sentí miedo, pues estaba claro que en varias ocasiones, mi naturaleza impactó a los humanos. ¿Sería afortunado, o es que han esperado ver más y dar fe para actuar en contra de mi naturaleza?

-¿Y por qué no bebe sangre de las…Olvídelo, también son inocentes.

-¿La cámara de torturas? Lo he considerado cientos de veces, pero la cámara nunca está sola, ahí permanecen las jóvenes. Es evidente que serán testigos de cómo me alimento.—Se acercó más a mí-¿Sabe? No hay mucho tiempo, he mentido siempre. En el comedor todos se deleitan con sus alimentos, yo permanezco quieta, cercas de Randall, porque me desea. Intenta seducirme e invitarme a comer junto con él. En varias ocasiones, mordí una uva, carne de un animal, pan, y al día siguiente, me trata muy mal mi naturaleza…Siempre digo que ya he comido antes, pero ya no sé qué inventar, que decir para asegurar mis palabras.—Me tomó de nuevo de las manos.—Tenemos que salir de aquí, estas bestias son horribles…¡No sabe cuánto agradezco a Dios que me haya enviado a una criatura como usted!—Tocó mi rostro.—Alguien como yo…Mi querida Noelia tiene conocimiento de nuestra naturaleza, pero no bebe sangre, me privo de su presencia cuando cometo eso…cuando me alimento…¡No sé por qué Dios nos ha castigado con esto, joven Raziel! ¿Qué le hemos hecho? ¿Y por qué los humanos no entienden esto? Ellos comen de otros seres, ¿por qué es delito y pecado, beber su sangre?, ¿acaso no es lo mismo? ¿Acaso aquellas vacas, gallinas y toros no tienen vida y que quitársela así, es un pecado? ¿Y qué hay de los condenados a la horca, a la flagelación en público o la muerte, qué no es pecado también?


	15. Chapter 6-VIII-2

-No creo que esto sea un infortunio, nuestra naturaleza, no creo que se trate de eso.—le respondí mientras limpié una de sus lágrimas.

-¿Cómo dice eso?

-Mi creador…

-Su…creador…

-Sí, mi creador, Kain…

-¿Kain? ¿Su creador es Kain?—preguntó con los ojos desorbitados, luego se cubrió los labios con su mano.

-¿Dije algo indebido?

-No…Es más bien, impresionante…

-¿Por qué?—quise saber

-Kain es la manzana de la discordia…Si alguien llega a capturar a Kain y matarle, será el héroe de Nosgoth y todo, según la leyenda, volverá a restaurarse.

¿Kain? ¿Kain la manzana de la discordia? ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué cada vez que decía algo referente a él, o su nombre, era un impacto? Sabía que ocultaba algo…Recuerdo que le había insistido a Kain sobre esto, pero se negó. Algo escondía, y parecía ser algo de gran relevancia. Me quedé meditabundo, hasta que Rayne me interrumpió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene conociendo a Kain?

-Hace unos días

-¿Es usted entonces un neófito?—preguntó asombrada

-¿Neófito?

-Sí, es un vampiro joven, muy joven.

-No entiendo

-Mire, cuando uno es creado por un vampiro, lo es por uno longevo. Un vampiro joven no es capaz de crear vida, no-vida. Se necesitan energías, muchas energías para hacerlo.

-¿Entonces usted ya es longeva?

Se echó a reír.

-No, no, también soy joven, pero mayor que usted.

Con mi mirada le indiqué que continuara.

-Soy un dhampir…

-¿Un dhampir?—fruncí en entrecejo

-Un dhampir es un híbrido, así me llaman los de tu sangre, los de sangre pura. Un dhmpir es la combinación de un vampiro y un humano.

-Increíble.—dije con los ojos entrecerrados

-Sí, poseo aspectos humanos y vampíricos. Puedo resistir el agua, pero no el sol; y ustedes cuando se hacen longevos, el sol ya no les quema, es solo una luz. Ustedes mutan, yo no.

-¿Y dónde está su creador?

Rayne fijó su mirada sobre la mía, estaba alterada. Tardó en responderme, era como si aquello lo hubiese guardado en un baúl, y que este lo había escondido en los montes, y que sin pensarlo, o más bien, necesitarlo, tuviese que recurrir de nuevo a eso, y que le hacía rememorar el sentimiento pasado, le recreaba lo que tal vez con odio o temor, vivió anteriormente. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el altar, tenía la cabeza gacha.

-No sé si llamarle padre o truhán…Yo no pertenezco aquí…Recuerdo una ciudad muy distinta a esta, con más herramientas que aquí todavía no existen. He preguntado por ellas y me afirman que estoy enloqueciendo o que podría tener espíritu de inventor…-Limpió sus lágrimas.—Mi…el truhán de mi padre violó a mi madre…

-Siento mucho escuchar esto.—le dije mientras toqué una de sus manos.

-No sé cuánta antigüedad tenga ese truhán, pero me condenó a esto…

-No, no es ninguna condena, mi creador sostiene que es una bendición…

-Sí porque es Kain.—intervino

-¿Y qué tiene que sea Kain?

-Kain, como le dije es la manzana de la discordia, es una criatura con un pasado oscuro y atrayente, dicen que si eres de Nosgoth, tienes que saber del mito de Kain.—Ajustó su vestido.— Kain es una criatura poderosa, y es más que un mito, tiene suerte de ser una creación de él.

-¿Por qué afirma tal cosa? ¿Le ha visto en acción?—pregunté algo molesto

-No, nunca le he visto, pero aquí en Willendorf se habla mucho de él. Randall le tiene mucho odio, por eso quiere matarle, porque según los humanos, Kain está planeando quedarse con toda Nosgoth, ser el único monarca de esta tierra.—Se volvió a mí.—Hay mucha información sobre él en la biblioteca.—Se acercó tanto a mí, que sus labios rozaban los míos.—Sin embargo, yo sé que Randall esconde algo sobre tu creador…Hay un fragmento en la historia que se tiene por desconocido, pero sé que Randall lo hace parecer así, y eso es esencial para saber por qué Kain es así de importante.

-¿Y qué tanto sabe de Kain?—le mordí su labio inferior, lo que le produjo soltar un gemido

-Es un vampiro longevo, nadie sabe cómo fue creado.—Succionó la sangre de su labio.—Que ha le han tendido trampas y cae, pero es el único que puede librarse, que tiene no sé qué tipo de conexión con los míticos Pilares de Nosgoth. Le digo joven Raziel, que hay algo escondido, ¿por qué no sabemos más?—Besó mi comisura izquierda

-Debería ir a preguntárselo usted misma. Le aseguro que no le negaría nada a una mujer tan bella.—le besé ligeramente sus labios

Reaccionó al beso que le di, cerrando los ojos. Le vi tan apetecible que mordí el aire cerca de su rostro. Ella reía, yo sonreí. Le besé los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas, las comisuras, el mentón y finalmente, sus rojos labios. Ella apretó mis manos, el deseo le había corrido por todo su cuerpo y así estalló…Aunque deseaba más de ella, mucho más. Me dejé llevar por todo el éxtasis del placer, pues perdí la presencia del tiempo…Cuando decidimos abrir los ojos, volví a ver la estancia, el Cristo, los muros de oro y sus ojos verdes. Ella cerró sus ojos de nuevo, recreando el placer de cuando nos besamos. Lambí mis labios sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sí, ser vampiro es una bendición, somos inmortales, no tenemos muerte como la de los humanos, y la venganza tiene un sendero distinto al de los humanos; no somos hijos de la bendición porque pertenecemos a otro mundo, a pesar de que convivamos en el mismo. Tenemos un destino entre la vida y muerte humana…No estamos atados al azar de este mundo, intervinimos en el, pero no somos esclavos. ¿Entiende, madame?—Me puse de pie, estaba excitado.—No tenemos un dios al cual adorar, ni una muerte que obedecer…No somos seres que temen a un mal proceder y que luego la vida nos recuerde ese mal…Parece que somos libres en la línea humana…

-¿Y por qué de pronto habla así, Raziel? ¿Tan rápido tiene ya una conclusión?

-No lo sé—apagué de golpe mi asombro.—No sé por qué hablé así. Tal vez se debe a su dulce beso...

Liberó una risilla, mientras acariciaba sus antebrazos. De pronto, unos pasos disiparon la escena entre ambos. Era una sirvienta, una regordeta sirvienta.

-¿Qué hacen a estas horas de la noche en la capilla?—exigió una respuesta

-Pues Dios tiene todo el tiempo para atender a sus hijos, ¿no es así?—le respondí con cinismo

-¡Cómo se atreve hablar así en la casa de Dios! Es mejor que se marchen.—Se acercó a nosotros con la intención de echarnos de la capilla.

Tomé a Rayne del brazo y nos retiramos. Le acompañé por un buen rato en todo ese trayecto hasta su habitación. Me reveló dónde estaba la biblioteca, junto a la sala real, disfrazada de una gran pintura del padre de Randall, Fausto V, pues dentro había un manuscrito tremendamente codicioso: la verdadera vida de Kain, no obstante, Rayne me afirmó que da por fe que tal manuscrito esta resguardado en otro lado, Randall no era nada descuidado cuando se trataba de información relevante.

-Insisto, Raziel, que ese manuscrito ha de hallarse escondido en otra parte, la biblioteca sería muy obvio. Además, todos los que se han aventurado a buscarlo, ya se hubiesen dado por satisfechos de su empresa; y todos han fracasado.—Me sujetó del brazo.-¿O alguien no desea que conozcamos qué hizo tu creador?, ¿o Randall tiene un pasado oscuro?

-No lo sé, ambos me hacen tenerles sospechas.

De pronto me tomó de la mano y rápidamente me llevó a una habitación, supuse que era de ella, por los colores suaves y unos vestidos sobre el lecho. Era arriesgado entrar a la habitación de una dama, sin haber contraído nupcias, pues su reputación le daría un título que ninguna mujer quisiera tener. O todo lo contario, quería adelantarse y llegar más allá de nuestros encuentros.


	16. Chapter 6-VIII-3

Cerró las ventanas y con las cortinas oscureció, de por sí, la enorme alcoba.

-Joven Raziel, debemos planear cómo acabar con Randall.—dijo en voz baja.—Tenemos que ser muy cautelosos…

-Bueno, tengo una razón poderosa para acabar con Randall: su deseo por la sangre de jóvenes inocentes, e hijas de madres y padres enloquecidos por su ausencia.—respondí con presteza

-Sí, esa es una buena razón.—continuó mientras apoyaba su hombro contra uno de los muros de la alcoba, pronunciando así sus caderas.—Además refuerzo esa razón: las hijas que mencionas, son hijas de los mismos pobladores de Willendorf. Las engañan con la riqueza y poder que tendrán en el castillo, y luego desaparecen misteriosamente. Lord Josafat y Lord Hipólito pagan generosas cantidades de monedas a los soldados de Randall para que hagan pasar eso como un asalto, y los pobres ladrones que roban un pan, sogas o zapatos, más no son homicidas, son tratados como tales: humillados en público y decapitados con esos falsos cargos. Randall domina la corte, porque el parlamento también se deleita con esas jóvenes…

-Idiotas, pobres faltos de razón.—dije entre risas

-Debemos hacer algo joven Raziel.—insistió, luego se cruzó de brazos.

-En efecto.—Me quedé un momento ensimismado con el plan.—Necesitamos distraerle…Y luego atacar. Estoy seguro que si lo tomamos como rehén, y le obligamos a que ordene por nosotros a su ejército, Willendorf será nuestro.—Terminé con un golpecillo de mi puño sobre mi palma.

-¿Sabes quién podría ayudarnos?—preguntó mordiéndose uno de sus labios, y con los parpados cubriendo la mitad de sus ojos.

-No, no sé quién pueda arriesgarse junto con nosotros.—le respondí con el entrecejo levantado.

-El mensajero real.—me contestó triunfante.—Él nos ha ayudado a Noelia y a mí en varias ocasiones, y sé que le tiene un odio desmedido a Randall.

-¿Y si no accede? También debemos pensar una o varias alternativas.—dije sonriéndole

-Sí, tiene razón, joven Raziel.—Respiró hondamente, los pechos se le pronunciaron más.—Yo podría distraer a Randall, y luego entra usted y…Aguarde, esto más difícil de lo que juzgamos.—se pasó la mano izquierda por su cabellera.—Necesitamos deshacernos de Lord Josafat y del infame Lord Hipólito…Y de Lord Leonardo.

-¿Quién es Lord Leonardo?—quise saber

-Es el consejero real de Randall, el hombre afeminado…

-¡Por el amor de Dios!—exclamé

Rayne soltó una carcajada, luego enmudeció, pues se supone que sólo era ella quien estaba en su alcoba.

-Sí joven Raziel, él tiene más poder que Josafat e Hipólito. "Soy los ojos del rey".—imitó a Leonardo.

-Rayne, ¿y ese mensajero real tiene alguna conexión que nos ayude?—le pregunté entre risas

-Sí Raziel, es amigo del jefe del ejército de Randall...¿Por qué no te sientas?—terminó con una sonrisa.

Hice caso a su pregunta; también ella tomó una silla y se sentó frente a mí.

-Tengo algo: sé quién secuestró a la hija de Michelle…-indicó

-¿El jefe del ejército?

-Sí, se llama Michelle. Su hija fue secuestrada por Josafat, engañó a la pobre con un buen matrimonio y una bondadosa dote. La joven se dejó llevar y terminó presa de la lujuria de esos bellacos.

-Pero Josafat es el camarero real, ¿qué destino puede tener una mujer con él?—pregunté con una mueca

-Bueno, cuando le sirves a un rey, tienes muchos beneficios…

-Por cierto, a mi llegada, que tuve el honor de escucharle hablar por primera vez, no sé si mi curiosidad pueda exagerar sus palabras, empero, recuerdo que una joven le decía a usted, Rayne, que Randall había inventado parte de la sentencia de Mayran, había agregado el incesto y adulterio.—agregué con la ceja levantada

Rayne apoyó sus codos sobre los brazos de la silla, se recargó más en el respaldo y cruzó la pierna.

-¡Mm! Entonces, ¿estaba predestinado encontrarnos?—Se echó a reír—Sí, dice bien Raziel, esa sentencia fue exagerada. Lord Josafat me confesó que Randall comenzó a enloquecer por mí, infame, y que no sabía cómo proceder. Leonardo le recomendó anular el matrimonio con Mayran de Ziegsturhl, hija de Vlad Giza, el simpático. Randall se lo pensó varias veces, pues rompería también con la iglesia católica. Willendorf quedaría a merced de las aguas oscuras que traen criaturas de noche.

-¿Criaturas de noche?

-Sí Raziel, criaturas maléficas, entre vampiros, demonios y hombres lobo, la humanidad no es nada, más que carne fresca y diversión. —Suspiró.—Randall se arriesgó, y ha creado la religión para Willendorf, únicamente es Cristo y el creador. Al menos nos quedamos con algo en qué creer; Coorhagen no tiene nada, más que un rey ateo y un pueblo sediento de muchas cosas y terriblemente descuidado. Antes, dicen, era la joya más brillante de Nosgoth.

Levanté mi cejas, el relato había captado mi atención…Miré por toda la alcoba, mientras planeaba cómo seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-Bueno, ahí está parte de nuestras armas para atacar a Randall: exagerar la sentencia y su repugnante pasa tiempo.

-¿Sabe? Si dice que Michelle tiene amistad con el mensajero real, eso es una tremenda ventaja: el ejército es lo que cubre al rey, sin el, estaría como una cría lejos de su madre.—Me incliné

-Muy cierto.—sonrió

-Haremos esto: confesaremos al mensajero sobre el paradero de la hija de Michelle; este se lo hará saber y aquel se encolerizará, así lo tendremos de nuestro lado.—reforcé con mi dedo índice

-Y yo, distraigo a Randall…Le golpeo para que pierda el conocimiento…

-Sí, y lo encerramos, junto a Josafat, Hipólito y sus secuaces en la cámara de torturas, y una vez que tengamos la atención de los cortesanos y el pueblo, que les humillen en público, los torturen antes de matarlos…

-¿Salvaremos a las jóvenes?

-Por supuesto, ¿para qué pueden servirnos?—me encogí de hombros

-No quiero ser la heroína de esta historia, detesto tener la justicia para otros…

-Yo también, empero, siempre que mantengamos nuestro propósito intacto, seremos fieles a esa negación: lo haremos por nuestra libertad.—le tomé el mentón

Nos dirigimos una mirada que delataba todo el placer retenido en nuestras carnes y espíritus, más la voz de un hombre que no estaba en sus cabales, interrumpió aquel encanto.

-¡Es Hipólito!—dijo Rayne con los ojos desorbitados

Me tomó de la mano. Nos acercamos a un cuadro que no levantaba en absoluto, la curiosidad del más observador. Lo deslizó y dentro había un hueco, algo amplio. Ahí nos escondimos. Habíamos quedado frente a frente. "Lo único que me separaba de ella, eran sus voluminosos pechos", se había ruborizado por tal situación. Hipólito arrojaba cualquier objeto que se encontrara a su paso. Balbuceaba quien sabe qué tanto, y también lanzaba injurias a Rayne por no manifestársele. Luego se detuvo, se había recostado en el lecho; Rayne me hizo una mueca por ello. Pude advertir a Hipólito sobre el lecho por la hendidura del cuadro.

-¿Dónde estás preciosidad?—apenas podía hablar.—Tengo muchas ganas de verte, de tocar esa silueta que sube y baja por tus caderas. Quiero verte desnuda junto a mí.—eructó, luego bebió más vino.-¿Sabes? Ese imbécil de Raziel.—Estalló en risotadas.— Raziel, suena a…marica, si, suena a marica…¡Ah, Raziel! Debería matarlo. Su padre era un puto, se acostaba con ese afeminado de Leonardo, y para volver a sentirse hombre, violaba a las perras de la cámara de los placeres.—De nuevo descargó sus risotadas.—Así le digo, cámara de los placeres…Por cierto, sé que ese marica al que tanto adoras, liberó a Noelia. Por la culpa de ese infeliz, perdí mi felicidad. Voy a delatarlo, y me apuntaré cómo el primero en la lista de su verdugo: lo flagelaré, lo torturaré, voy a hacer que grite cómo una perra.

Rayne y yo nos mirábamos, el imbécil era una presa fácil estando ebrio, podíamos adelantar parte de nuestro plan, pero este tenía entonces que llevarse a cabo casi por completo, pues sus secuaces notarían su ausencia.

-Voy a matar a Randall…Y sé cómo.—le susurré

Hipólito continuaba balbuceando, un pedazo de carne putrefacta, falto de juicio y más de razón, creyente de la agonía y fanático del sadismo, protector del engendro de lo macabro; carente de sensibilidad y bien dotado de ambición y voracidad del placer, el único alimento de su casi inexistente espíritu; lord de las tierras de lo absurdo y soberano del aborrecimiento de los otros espíritus; bellaco de naturaleza; matarife de la realidad de otros; caníbal de inocentes, a los que no solo devora de las carnes, sino hasta del alma; paladín del morbo e hipocresía…

-¿Crees que deberíamos matarle ahora?—preguntó Rayne por su mente

-No lo sé

-Sería apresurado, pero no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad.—subrayó

-¿Y qué haremos si mañana lo buscan por su cumpleaños?

-Pues mejor, así se concentrarán en buscarle, y nosotros pondremos en marcha nuestro plan.

-Tentador.—me mordí los labios

-Sí, tentador y sanador.—añadió y al mismo tiempo mandó un beso

Contamos tres y deslizó el cuadro, Hipólito se masturbaba con su propio canto. Yo caminé hasta el lecho sin presteza, a pesar de lo mucho que había aguardado el momento: los pupilas se me dilataron, los incisivos crecían, la piel y los nervios se tensaron, el ánimo bañaba mi espíritu y luego las carnes interiores, con el dominio de las aguas de un río…Iba a matarlo y eso me excitaba terriblemente…Hipólito enmudeció al verme, frunció el entrecejo y arrojó la botella de vino contra el muro; el estruendo no me distrajo de su aborrecible rostro. Se enderezó y de inmediato preparó sus puños para darme. "He de admitir que me dejo estupefacto la velocidad con la que reaccioné". De su antebrazo, sacó una daga, y a pesar de sus vacilantes movimientos, no se rendía, deseaba dar en el blanco. Un movimiento rápido por parte de este, abrió la carne de mi rostro, la sangre, como era de esperarse, brotó, tanto en su nauseabunda cara, como en la mía. Rayne observaba sin moverse, igual a una muerta, igual a la figura de la pintura: inanimada. No me enfureció la abertura en mi rostro, limpié la sangre de este, al contrario, se me había inflamado el ánimo: debía matarle…debía matarle. Le tomé la muñeca izquierda, dónde sujetaba la daga. Presioné con todas mis fuerzas y sentí cómo los huesos le estallaban por dentro. Sus gritos podían delatarnos, así que, de un golpe, lo derribé y cayó al lecho. No deseaba morir por mis manos, el imbécil se defendía con patadas y con su única mano. Me coloqué encima de él, así inmovilicé sus piernas, sólo faltaba su mano derecha. Sus gestos denotaban miedo, terror a morir por mí, por mi odio y deleite. Le pedí a Rayne que me diera la daga, mientras le rompía el brazo derecho. Cuando tuve la daga en mi mano, le mostré mis caninos; el miserable entró en pánico, luego comenzó a llorar y jadear. Le enterré la daga debajo de sus pulmones, no lo suficiente para matarle, debía aún sentir cómo moría. La sangre manchó sus ropas, haciéndolas más oscuras. Le sujeté su repulsivo cuello hasta sofocarle, controlé mi fuerza, pues la aumentaba gradualmente; y así, con mi rodilla, le iba enterrando también la daga. La sangre le hundía los gemidos y la respiración, aunada a mi fuerza. Los labios se le tornaron sangre, los ojos miedo, el espíritu debilidad y su cuerpo, bazofia. Lo sofoqué hasta que Rayne me detuvo; Hipólito de verdad estaba muerto. Bien muerto. Y yo lo maté. Retiré la daga de la bazofia, "si te vuelvo a ver, me aseguraré de que jamás despiertes", le dije.

-Tremendo susto me ha dado joven Raziel.—dijo en voz baja Rayne, algo asustada

-Disculpe mi proceder, nunca tendría la intención de dañarla, empero, por esta bazofia había retenido mi cólera, y así ha explotado.—le contesté mientras me pasaba la mano por mi cabellera.

-¿Le parece acertado deshacernos ahora del cuerpo?

Asentí; más no había contemplado esto, sólo quería matarle. Pensamos en quemarlo, sin embargo, el fuego y el humo de sus entrañas, delatarían nuestro plan, que ha decir verdad, me parecía débil y tan evidente; además ingenuo, no creía que ese tal Michelle fuera a creer las palabras del mensajero, necesitábamos más información para nuestra inventiva fuese más sólida.

-Me parece, Rayne, que debemos considerar más la planeación de nuestra artimaña.—le dije apoyándome en el cuerpo de Hipólito.

-Creo que eso lo podemos atender mientras, al mismo tiempo, nos deshacemos del cuerpo, pueden estarle buscando…

-Sí, sí, sé que desea economizar el tiempo y aparte asegurar su presencia en este mundo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Claro que sí!—respondió de golpe

-Le pido que modere su ánimo, nos desharemos del cuerpo, más lo que me inquieta y ocupa ahora mi mente es: atender mejor nuestro plan.—supliqué

-Señor, le entiendo, pero hay que atender primero el cuerpo.—insistió

-Por favor Rayne, dígame: ¿cree que ese tal Michelle coopere con tan solo saber que su hija fue secuestrada por el falso Josafat? ¿Cree que realmente crea esa información? ¿Y qué tal si nos delata…

-Sé cómo dirigirme con Elliot.—replicó

-¿Quién es Elliot?

-El mensajero real. Sé cómo decirle lo de la hija de Michelle.—alzó la voz

-¿Está segura? Porque cada vez que nos encontramos para atender algo con seriedad, usted tiene que marcharse y según si recuerda, retoma la conversación, sino, pues fue un caso perdido.—le contesté con más volumen

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No me diga que aún tiene presente esa conversación, donde el repudio de Leonardo nos obligó a separarnos…

-¿Nos obligó? ¿Nos obligó? ¡La obligó a usted más bien! Siempre le destinado tiempo y usted sale corriendo.—interrumpí

-¡Por favor, deje de hacerse víctima del tiempo! ¿Qué no ve que este no tiene quien le mande ni le domine? Además eso no ahora no tiene relevancia.—continuó alterada

-¿No tiene relevancia invertir tiempo en otra persona, y más si se trata de la mujer que se ama?—exigí

-¡Claro que la tiene! ¡La tiene! Pero debe entender que no hay que perder tiempo, el cadáver tiene presencia, pues lo buscarán y además el olor será evidente, y eso es lo que debe concernirnos ahora.—presionó

-¡Es que usted cree que no podemos controlar la situación! ¡Maldita sea, el cadáver está bajo nuestro poder y así, haremos lo que se nos plazca con el!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no ahora, una cosa primero, luego otra! ¿Acaso bebe sangre mientras cierra la venta?—continuó irritable

-¿Entonces cómo respira y habla al mismo tiempo?—increpé

-¡No sea necio!—protestó

-¡No soy necio!

-¡Que sí lo es!

-¡No!—subrayé

-¡Sí!—insistió

-¡No, no, no, no!—grité

-¡Sí, sí!—respondió con los dientes juntos, luego se acercó a mí.-¡Mire, entienda, el plan saldrá cómo es si usted confía en mí!—suplicó

-¡Es que no confió en usted, ni en ese Elliot ni en ese Michel!—terminé con fuerza, cercas de sus labios.

Me estudió con sus ojos entrecerrados, ya no encontró palabra alguna para mantener la conversación.

-Salga de mi alcoba, por favor.—indicó

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡Salga de mi alcoba, ahora!—recalcó, luego se paso detrás de mí, empujándome.

-¡Por favor madame! ¿Y nuestro plan?—le pregunté al mismo tiempo que hacía fuerza para no someterme a su petición

-No sé…Tal vez me las arregle sola.—dijo con voz tenue

-¡No está pensando las cosas!—acentué, luego me volví hacia ella.—Deténgase madame, esto puede costarnos a los dos.

-No me importa. Pues el cadáver lo esconderé yo y no usted.— insistió con otro empujón.

-¿No le importa? ¿Está segura?

-¡Usted no coopera! ¡Por qué habría de importarme! ¡Salga ya de mi alcoba!—exigió

-Bien, como ordene.—le increpé con fuerza

* * *

_Buenos días, amor mío, perdone que me dé la licencia de saludarla así, debido a lo que pasó anoche. No puedo entender cómo no sucumbí a sus palabras, que fueron más acertadas, y mi tozudez cegó por completo mi buen juicio. Temía el resultado de nuestra artimaña, más usted, mantuvo la calma y la razón en alto. Me negaría a vivir sin usted, nada tuviera el color de antes sin usted, ni el sabor, ni siquiera los rayos del sol se impondrían como en cada amanecer, si usted, no está a mi lado. Le suplicó que me perdone, que perdone a una pobre mente que se ha beneficiado de su presencia y cariño; y que sólo crea pensamientos sobre ello. Perdone la vehemencia de mis actos, le juró que nunca intentaría, ni meditaría, en dañarla. Al contrario, mi corazón y mente trabajan juntos para mantener en equilibrio mi espíritu cuando la ven a usted; pues de no ser así, la presteza de mis sentimientos fuera tan descomunal, que podría alejarla de mí._

_Si no le es molestia, le pido vernos al amanecer, en las fueras del castillo, en las columnas del lado este. Me verá ahí, le será ubicarme, pues sabe bien usted, que a esas horas de la mañana, este lugar no es frecuentado. Le suplico atender estas palabras que provienen desde el fondo de mi corazón; quiero arreglar nuestras diferencias y que de una vez por todas, la paz siempre nos envuelva con su aura de quietud y lucidez._

_Devotamente suyo,_

_Raziel._

* * *

Había pasado la madrugada pensando dónde escondería el cuerpo de ese truhán. No tuve alternativa más que el hueco del cuadro. Tomé a Hipólito de los pies hasta que pude bajarlo. Luego, lo sujeté debajo de los brazos y así lo arrastré hasta el hueco, situación tremendamente desgastante…Tenía que buscar un mejor escondite, el hueco estaba improvisado. Me sobresaltó un sonido que no distinguí: una carta se había deslizado por debajo de la puerta, acompañada de una sombra que parpadeó con la luz del corredor […]

Corrí lo más rápido que pude al pasillo este. No pude pasar por alto mi júbilo, sin embargo, debía mantener la cordura y el orgullo, pues un flaqueo, arruinaría el propósito de presencia y el éxito de su petición.

Me cubrí la cabeza con un manto negro, pero mi rostro estaba expuesto. No supe porque tenía el presagio de que su figura se mostraría taciturna, y que con un simple toque en mis hombros, me devolvería la satisfacción y alegría de verle ahí, reconociendo su mal obrar de anoche…y seguir siendo mío…Su interés me hacía realmente confiar en él, confiar en él.

La brisa era como un velo, de vez en vez me cubría, y también como un estímulo, amanecía y las horas restantes me consumirían en un torbellino de miel y sensualidad…No obstante, el tiempo pasaba y entre el viento, el color del pasillo, el cielo, el sonido y el deseo, si figura no se revelaba. Supuse que tal vez alguno de los lores, le había retenido. Me sonreí a mí misma, el llegaría.

El tiempo carcomió mi esperanza, su curso no podía detenerse por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera por él, ¡ni siquiera por él! Los primeros rayos de sol cubrieron las tierras más lejanas, pero su luz ya tornaba en un color más seco al gris de las paredes, y los verdes pastos se hacían más relucientes; los pájaros ya estaban vivos; los granjeros en el pueblo de Willendorf, también, y yo, trataba de contener la flama tan fuerte como los rayos del sol; él no aparecía. Me descubrí la cabeza, y doblé en varias partes, su carta, en tantas partes, que pareciese ser insignificante. Me mordí los labios…No quería que el cruel sentimiento delatara mi estado, mi infortunio…Derramé unas cuantas lágrimas, pues no tenía porque permitirme tal desatino, no tenía caso permitirme llorar por él. ¡Por él! ¡Por él! ¿Y si me encontrara en esta situación? ¡No, no se burlaría de mí, y no de mí!

Empero, percibí unos pasos, no muy lejos de dónde me hallaba. Era él. Mientras se aproximaba, en mi mente, construía mi discurso que le reprocharía su tardanza y licencia de ego masculino que irritaba a los desesperados espíritus, creyentes de su promesa.

No me volví, aguardaría que él hiciera el resto. Cuando estaba cerca, sentí su mano sobre mi hombro. Me resistí a verle.

-Madame…-dijo jadeante

-¿Sí?

-La he estado buscando, necesito comunicarle…

-¿Qué desea comunicar con tal vergüenza?—le reproché

-¿De qué habla? Es sobre Noelia.

No era él…El espíritu se me desvaneció y un golpe frío tensó mis carnes y sofocó mi corazón. Sentí que todo mi pecho liberó un hálito amargo que también, y al mismo tiempo de lo anterior, estremeció mi alma. Me volví lentamente, como si no deseará dar fe a la realidad. Me topé con los ojos de Elliot, más bien, con sus ojos malheridos y su rostro con una tremenda abertura desde la mejilla izquierda hasta por encima del labio superior. Ya había sangrado, las cicatrices hacían lo suyo. Advirtió cómo sus heridas me impactaron, pues no fui nada discreta.

-¿Qué tiene Elliot?

-Me asaltaron en el camino.—me respondió cabizbajo

-¿Cuándo?

-Ayer, por la tarde…Su amiga, madame Noelia me encargó una carta para su enamorado…Y no encontré mejor ocasión que la de ayer, pues no tenía ningún encargo de su majestad.—Pasó algo de saliva

-Tranquilo Elliot.—le toqué el antebrazo

-Sí…Noelia está enamorada de un vampiro.—agregó con voz baja, mientras miraba a todos lados, pues bien sabíamos qué ocurría si alguien escuchaba vampiro.—Y mi empresa era entregar su carta a un contacto en Coorhagen, con el sastre Leandro…-terminó lágrimas

-¿De un vampiro?—quise saber

-Sí, ella me lo confesó…Un tal Rahab.—me respondió conmovido

-¡Dios Santo!

-Según Noelia, es hijo de Kain, el señor de los vampiros.

Me quedé absorta…Raziel tenía razón, lo que me había contado anoche era real: su creador era Kain, y mi querida Noelia no tenía conocimiento ni siquiera de la naturaleza de Rahab, ni de Raziel. ¿Cuántos hijos de Kain había por Nosgoth? Aquella noche, luego de escapar de la cámara de torturas, no puse atención en lo que me comunicaba Noelia…

-Corre peligro, pues una criatura de esas ha dejado de sentir el amor como nosotros; lo único que desea de Noelia, es su sangre.—acentuó.

-Pobre Noelia…Un vampiro…¿Enamorada de un vampiro?

Elliot presiono su antebrazo derecho, un pulsante dolor le impedía hablar.

-¡Dios mío! ¿Y dónde le asaltaron?—le pregunté con tono suave

-A mitad del camino hacia Coorhagen, faltaba poco para entrevistarme con mi contacto, cuando una emboscada de cuatro hombres, bien armados pero con aspecto de ruines, me impidieron seguir. A golpes me bajaron de mi caballo, a este lo dejaron huir. Luego me obligaron a mostrarles qué cargaba, me negué y procedieron a golpearme con palos y con sus puños y me pisotearon como cuando el fuego se extiende por los suelos.—Respiró hondamente.—Vaciaron mi alforja, dónde traía monedas y la carta de la señorita Noelia. Robaron la carta y me amenazaron, si volvían a verme por esas zonas, sería hombre muerto.

-¡Oh, Elliot! ¡Cómo pudo pasarle tal desventura!—le dije, mientras lo consolaba

-¿Sabe? Hay alguien que sospecha y no quiere que se muevan las cosas.—fijó su mirada en la mía.-¿Para qué robarían la carta?—acentuó

-Bueno, bien sabe usted, que el rey es el único que puede arreglar los matrimonios entre sus cortesanos. Tal vez lo consideró clandestino…O peor, ¿sabrá de la existencia de Rahab?

-Tal vez…¡Puede que en la carta esté descrita la ubicación del lugar dónde se refugia el vampiro!—dijo exaltado

-¿Le dijo dónde se encuentra?

-Sí, más allá del puente de Coorhagen.—Suspiró.—Los poco desafortunados que han llegado más allá de ese puente, afirman, que la tierra está desolada, que lo único audible es la respiración y la vivacidad del corazón. Sólo han visto que es una edificación terriblemente colosal.

-¿Y quién iba a aventurarse a entregar la carta hasta esos alrededores?—insistí

-Por eso me pidió dejar la carta en casa del sastre Leandro…

-Sí, Noelia trabaja de vez en cuando ahí. Supongo que era para evitar adentrarse hasta el puente.

-En efecto.—Hico una pausa, el dolor aún estaba presente.—No sé cómo dio con ese vampiro, y peor aún, cómo pudo enamorarse.—terminó con ironía.

-No lo sé, no lo sé, el amor no es nada predecible, puede ser mágico y aterrador al mismo tiempo, o al tiempo que quiera.—le respondí a secas

-Sí, el amor nunca debe tratar de comprenderse, termina uno así, con una paliza.—soltó una risilla

-¿Tenía algo más que decirme?

-Sí, sí…Hipólito está buscando a la señorita Noelia. Escuché que planea buscar en todos los terrenos del castillo, y si no me equivoco, su majestad, Randall, otorgó esa cabaña hace tiempo a Noelia, y ella la vistió como las malezas y así parece que ya no quedó ni un recuerdo de la cabaña; empero, la señorita corre peligro, pues las intenciones de Hipólito son como las telarañas de esos horrorosos animales.

-¿Busca a Noelia?—le pregunté sorprendida

-Sí, así es.

-¿Cómo que la busca?—me dirigí a mí misma.

Recordé aquella noche en la cámara…¡Ese vil hombre nos vio, vio cómo Raziel me ayudó a salir de ahí! ¡Por eso sabe que Noelia está viva!

Abracé a Elliot, le decía que se calmara, pues sólo lograría llamar la atención. Le dije que yo me encargaría de poner al tanto a mi querida Noelia, que no se preocupara de ello. Supuse que no le haría saber de esto a Randall, pues delataría los planes de Noelia, y eso le costaría la vida a ambos, incluyendo a Raziel y a mí. Cuando se retiró, de inmediato me dirigí a la cabaña dónde Noelia se refugiaba. Llamé dos veces a su puerta, no tardó en abrir.


	17. Chapter 6-VIII-4

-Noelia, querida.—la abracé.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?—me preguntó con júbilo

-Nada bien, nada bien.—Hice una pausa, no sabía cómo decirle lo de Raziel y su acto de cobardía y que ese infame de Hipólito, buscaba hacerle daño.—Querida, vengo a decirte que tienes que dejar este lugar.—le dije en voz baja

-¿Por qué? Ya no debo correr peligro, tú…

-Sí, pero Hipólito se dio cuenta de que Raziel me ayudó a escapar; y como esa noche me hice pasar por ti.—intervine

Noelia se cubrió los labios con ambas manos: le cayó de impacto la noticia.

-¿Ese vil, ese infeliz cree que estoy viva?—preguntó inquietada

-Sí.—Me acerqué a ella.—Debes dejar este lugar, y llevar contigo toda pista que dé con tu futuro paradero.—Le tomé de los hombros.

-¿Y qué harás tú?—continuó alterada

-Tengo un plan para deshacerme de Randall, Elliot y Michelle me ayudarán.

-¿Y Raziel?

Sonreí ligeramente y bajé la mirada. Ese desgarre por la ausencia de él y su tonta petición, me volvió a gobernar. Traté de serenarme, pues las lágrimas sofocan el aliento y las palabras, "y por eso uno fuerza la voz para describir la emoción del instante". Me senté en la silla que estaba junto al comedor, Noelia no perdía ni un solo de mis movimientos.

-¿Qué sucede con el joven Raziel?—preguntó serena-¡Oh, Rayne, calma, no llores!

-Es…Él…¡Cómo se atreve!—exclamé

-¿Qué te hizo?—continuó con la voz suave y de hinojos

-Anoche tuve una fuerte discusión con él…¡Ni siquiera quiero pronunciar su nombre!—alcé la voz

-Calma querida.—suplicó

-Discutimos sobre el plan para acabar con Randall. Más no prevenimos ni pensamos que Hipólito fuese a buscarme…

-¿A dónde fue a buscarte?

-A mi habitación…Él estaba conmigo…Mató a Hipólito y le dije que debíamos deshacernos del cuerpo, pero él insistió en planear nuestro ardid, y yo le contradije, le aseguré que Elliot y Michelle iban a cooperar con nuestro ardid, se negó y me dijo que ya no confiaba en mí.—Me solté en llanto.—Eso me dolió como no tienes idea; nos acabamos de dar un beso, un profundo beso y…

-¡Pero qué palabras son esas!—me apoyó.—No llores más por él, no tiene importancia…

-Y está mañana, muy temprano, una carta se deslizó bajo mi puerta.—Ahogué mi llanto.—Era de él, suplicándome que los buscará en los pasillos del lado este, en ese mismo momento en que recibí la carta; quería poner fin a nuestra confrontación.—le entregué la carta.—Y nunca fue, estuve ahí hasta ver los primeros rayos de sol.—terminé rompiendo en llanto.

Noelia me suplicó que calmara, pues las lágrimas no terminarían en los ojos de aquel, y sólo me desgastaría. Respiré varias veces hasta lograr remover las manos del sofocante llanto.

-También vengo a ponerte al tanto de tu carta.—limpié mis lágrimas

-¿Mi carta? ¿La qué le envié a Rahab?—preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido

-Sí. Elliot me dijo que nunca llegó a casa del sastre, Leandro.

-¿Entonces mi carta nunca la recibió mi Rahab?—se puso de pie

-No.—Suspiré.—Elliot fue asaltado en el camino, por unos bárbaros. Le golpearon, su cara quedó maltrecha; y robaron también tu carta.

Noelia quedó impresionada, tenía los labios entre abiertos. Se dejó caer sobre lucho, parecía una muñeca de trapo, pero a la vez con un tremendo golpe en corazón; sus ojos estaban dilatados.

-Lo siento Noelia…

-¿Pero quién quería mi carta? ¿Alguien más que me pretende y por celos, envió a esos truhanes?—preguntó alterada

-No lo sé. Elliot también tiene sus sospechas. Puede que alguien haya advertido la naturaleza de Rahab.—me incorporé

-¿Cómo? Yo no…

-Si a Elliot le dijiste a dónde tenía que enviar la carta, y que tal dirección es bien conocida por muchos, por ende, darían sin dificultad al lugar dónde Rahab se encuentra.—interrumpí.—Por cierto, anoche, Ra…él me confesó que su creador es Kain; y tal vez sea hermano de Rahab, por lo cual, Kain es padre de ambos.

- No, no, no, no.—decía con los ojos empapados de lágrimas

-¿Qué sucede?

-No, no, no, no me digas que es como la naturaleza de Kain…¡Cómo él! ¡Por qué él!—repetía con la voz entrecortada

-Siento confirmarte que sí, es un vampiro.—asentí

-Pero quiero amarlo.

-Pues amalo, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Tendría que ser una como él.—limpió sus lágrimas

-Serías también cómo yo.—la tomé de los hombros.—Serías como yo…¡Oh, lo siento! Está decisión debes tomarla con calma…

-Haría lo posible por estar con él. No le temo…¿Entonces Raziel también es un vampiro?

-Sí.—respondí con serenidad

Se puso de pie y empezó a reunir sus cosas en varias maletas. Me confesó que hace unas noches, visitó el lugar dónde Rahab se encontraba, por medio de un hechizo, pudo teletransportarse, la noche en que me hice pasar por ella en la cámara de torturas. Dijo que el lugar tenía las ruinas de lo que una vez fueron los Pilares de Nosgoth; no lo había notificado hasta después, ya que la presteza y deseo por dar con Rahab, le tenía bien ocupada la mente. Me suplicó no dejar solo…no dejarle solo en esta empresa, o ardid, por liberarnos de Randall, que si era la elección mía, después de todo este movimiento, podía alejarme de él. No le aseguré nada en este punto…Luego de un rato, buscamos a Elliot para que nos socorriera con un carruaje, pues Noelia no podría cargar con tanto equipaje. Elliot le aconsejó a Noelia, partir al amanecer, pues durante el día y parte de la noche, la guardia le impediría seguir adelante. Aunque en este último acuerdo, le supliqué a Elliot que fuera lo más pronto posible, pues la celebración para Lord Hipólito no tardaría en comenzar. Le sugerí hablar con Michelle y que tratara de distraer un momento al ejército. Y también aproveché para revelarle el plan.

-Para deshacernos fácilmente de Randall, necesitamos de la ayuda de Michelle, sé bien Elliot, que usted mantiene una provechosa amistad.

-Está en lo cierto, pero conociendo a Michelle, no accederá así de rápido.—se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, entonces me temo que tendré que darle a conocer un dato muy interesante: la hija de Michelle fue secuestrada por Josafat.—subrayé

-¡Por favor, ha enloquecido!—refutó Elliot

-No, es verdad. Josafat la engatusó, ¿por qué crees que desapareció misteriosamente?—insistí

-¿Tiene pruebas, madame Rayne?—enfocó su mirada sobre la mía.

-Sí…Hipólito hace tiempo me lo confesó.

-¿Está muerta?

-Me temó que sí.—respondí con seriedad

-Si le digo esto a Michelle…¡Va enloquecer y no me creerá!

-Claro que sí. Dígale que su hija subió a un carruaje en el pueblo de Steinchencröe …

-¿Y qué hacía tan lejos? ¿Y por qué nunca comunicó esto a Michelle?—preguntó molesto

-Pues señor, la amenaza con la que me maldijeron, fue suficiente motivo para silenciarme. Además, debía dar cuenta de lo que hacen en la cámara…Usted sabe el riesgo de una revelación de esas.—Hice una pausa.—Según Hipólito, la joven escapó con un hombre, quien le prometió futuro a su vida, más Josafat la deseaba desde hace tiempo, así que emprendió un viaje hasta aquel pueblo y sedujo a la joven. La trajo de vuelta a Willendorf, y pasó lo que le he comentado.

-No será suficiente para Michelle.—negó con la cabeza

-Pues no tengo más qué decirle.—me crucé de brazos.

-¿Y dónde está el maldito de Hipólito?—hizo una mueca

Noelia y yo nos miramos. Elliot nos miró a la dos.

-Está muerto.—respondió temerosa Noelia

-¿Muerto?—recalcó con fuerza.-¿Muerto? ¿Muerto?

-Sí señor, está muerto.—respondí

-¿Y cómo le comprobaré a Michelle lo qué me ha dicho?

-Señor le he narrado que fue Josafat, a mi le confesó Hipólito…

-¡Hipólito está muerto, Santo Dios!—se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Pero era un canalla.—dijo Noelia

-No me refiero a eso, es de los favoritos de Randall, buscará hasta el fin del mundo la causa de muerte de Hipólito y al culpable.—puso su mano su frente.

De pronto recordé el cadáver de Hipólito…¡Maldito, después de la muerte seguía siendo un verdadero problema, un caos! No disimulé mi reacción, pues Elliot y Noelia se percataron de la expresión en mi rostro, y mi mano sobre mi pecho.

-¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Elliot

-Anoche…

-¿Quién mató a Hipólito? ¿Sabe?—se me acercó Elliot con los ojos entrecerrados

-Anoche…

-¿Cómo dice?

-¡Por favor Elliot!—intervino Noelia

-¿Quién mató a Hipólito, madame?—insistía Elliot

-Yo…Yo lo maté…Yo fui señor…-respondí con temor

Elliot había detenido su marcha, pues ya estaba muy cercas de mí, la luz del día cubría su espalda. Noelia me dirigió una mirada atónita, sabía que mentía, y por eso ella también se negaba a aceptar los cargos que se me venían encima por tal encubrimiento hacia "él". A la vez, la mirada de Noelia describía enfado, ya que le había contado el proceder de "él", y aún así, opté por no meterle en esto. Estaba tan confundida como yo.

-¿Está segura de lo que dice, madame?—preguntó Elliot con voz grave

-Sí, sí.—contesté sin verle a los ojos

-Pues madame, va a tener que disculparme, pero mi buen juicio me dice que usted no pudo permitirse tal cosa, por ser mujer, ya que eso la alejaría de ser una dama; además, cómo podría hacerle frente a la fuerza y hastío de Hipólito…

-Señor, cuando se tienen enfurecidos los ánimos, cualquier cosa es factible.—respondí de golpe

-¿Y ahora que hará? ¿Qué le dirá a Randall y a sus cuervos para decirle la verdad?—dijo mientras sacudía el sombrero, luego se sentó en la silla.-¿Mm? ¿Qué hará para aceptar todo el castigo?

-¿Entonces no nos ayudará, Elliot?—quiso saber Noelia-¿Elliot? ¿Elliot va a dejarnos solas en esto? Usted también puede beneficiarse, ¿no me diga que seguirá sometiéndose al yugo de esa bestia?—insistió, mientras manoteaba

-¿Elliot no va…

-No lo sé.—me respondió fugazmente

-¿Elliot? ¿Cómo dice eso?—continué con temor

-No sé.

-¿Por qué Elliot?

-No sé.

-¿Elliot por qué?—repetí

-No…no…-decía con la cabeza gacha

-¿Por qué quiere continuar así?

-¡No quiero correr el mismo destino que los otros infelices!—estalló—¡La misma iglesia quiere deshacerse de Randall, pero siempre el oro corroe las corazas de los hombres, y hay padres que han refutado frente al papa que Randall no comete tales actos!—Se puso de pie, escenificando su ira.—¡No somos los únicos que conocemos los disparates de Randall! Muchos han ido a la Catedral, han enviado cientos de cartas al papa que nunca llegan a su destino! ¡Les repito a ambas, hay mano negra aquí, y no es el monstruo de Kain! ¡Esa cosa…esa criatura no necesitaría de todos estos movimientos, de estas manipulaciones que ciegan al pueblo! ¡Y quienes se dan cuenta y atestiguan en contra de Randall, son asesinados brutalmente!—Vistió su sombrero.—Si no me creen, vayan a las orillas del lado sur, del Lago de la Serenidad, ahí está el campo de los empalados; protegido con todo tipo de artimañas para quien se quiera pasar de listo.—Se acercó a la puerta, a punto de marcharse.-¡Han enloquecido las dos! ¡Usted!—Señaló a Noalia.-¡Enamorada de una criatura inmunda y proscrita de la gracia de Dios y de la vida humana!—Hizo una pausa-¡Y usted, queriendo matar a Randall cuando ese infeliz la desea, y cuando advierta que usted planea traicionarlo, sufrirá una condena peor que la muerte!

-¡Usted es quien ha enloquecido, señor!—le refuté-¡Usted tiene miedo a cambiar su vida!—le apunté con el dedo índice

-¡Cómo se atreve a enunciar tal desacierto! ¡No tengo miedo!

-¡Entonces por qué se niega a ayudarnos! ¿Es acaso un cobar…

-¡No, no, nunca he dado la espalda a cualquier acontecimiento de la vida!—defendió-¿Cómo me garantiza que no seremos los condenados?

-Porque tiene que confiar en nosotros.—le respondió Noelia

-¿Y cómo confiare en ustedes, si madame Rayne asesinó a Hipólito?—puso los ojos en blanco

-Es por eso, Elliot, que debemos apresurarnos.—Me le acerqué—Usted sabe cómo dirigirse a Lord Michelle y hacerle saber lo de su hija, y así también iremos desenmascarando a Randall.

Entre los tres armamos el argumento que Elliot le comunicaría a Michelle, pues según Elliot, era muy reacio. Lo primero que diría era hacer notar el gran misterio de las desapariciones de las jóvenes. Luego de tanto filosofar, debería comenzar la sospecha a hacia Randall y sus secuaces, lo que costaría más trabajo, pues Elliot junto con nosotras y…Raziel, correríamos el riesgo de una condena. No obstante, Elliot le relataría a Michelle, el asalto que sufrió cercas de Coorhagen, aunque deberá cambiar el destinario de la carta, y añadirá a esta parte, la desaparición espontánea de Noelia, pues Hipólito la quería muerta, y seguirá añadiendo más datos sobre la cámara de torturas, pues Elliot lo tiene por sabido, aunque igual que nosotras, había sido amenazado de confirmar tales palabras, una razón más para hacer verosímil el argumento. El momento para comunicar y hacer real nuestro plan, debería ser inmediatamente, mientras, Noelia partiría. Le pregunté cuál sería su destino, y me dijo que el sastre Leandro le dará asilo temporal.

La sangre se nos heló a todos cuando escuchamos que afuera, llamaban por Hipólito. Nos paralizamos un instante: debía empezar a funcionar el plan. Elliot salió discretamente de la cabaña, nos aseguró que haría su parte. Yo, me despedí de Noelia, le supliqué que mantuviera abierta su mente, así nos podríamos comunicar, pues Noelia tenía un alto grado de dominio mental y conocimiento para la hechicería. Derramamos unas cuantas lágrimas, pues quién aseguraba que todo iba a salir con éxito. De nuevo me insistió en quedarse para ayudarme, pero se lo negué, Randall y sus hombres quemarían todo, si así pudieran solucionar esta calamidad.

En efecto, el carruaje para Noelia aguardaba en la parte este del castillo, le acompañé hasta ese lugar, con ayuda de unos aliados de Elliot.

-Nos volveremos a ver.—le aseguré

Ella asintió, luego emprendió marcha.


	18. Chapter 6-VIII-5

La discusión de anoche me había mantenido despierto hasta el amanecer…Tal vez tenía razón, era más correcto deshacerse del cadáver de ese mastuerzo, nuestra artimaña estaba muerta, más muerta que ese infeliz…Sin ella o no, debía terminar con Randall, después de todo era mi misión. Las damas que me vestían, llamaron a mi puerta, les dije que pasaran. Eran dos mujeres de buen ver. Cada una traía parte de mi indumentaria para festejar el cumpleaños del muerto Hipólito.

Luego entró un conjunto de sirvientas: eran los mantos para el baño, y no faltó la charola de las esencias. Les siguieron dos hombres, cada uno con dos baldes, divididos con leches calientes y los otros con leches frías. Vertieron todo en la tina. La dama de las esencias, mientras otras me desvestían hasta dejarme en camisón, me daba a elegir cuál sería la de esta ocasión. Le indiqué la misma del baño anterior. Me dejaron a la mano, el espíritu del vino para lavar el cuerpo. Se retiraron luego de que se los ordené. Sumergí el primer paño en la leche con espíritu del vino, y así comencé a lavar mis pies. Al poco tiempo, entró igual a informes de mal augurio, Josafat, tenía un aspecto terriblemente irritable y perturbado.

-¡Oh, siento entrar en una situación así, joven Raziel!—dijo mientras caminaba de este a oeste por la habitación.

-¿Qué quiere?—le pregunté carente de interés

-¿Ha visto a Lord Hipólito? Es el motivo de nuestro movimiento hoy, y no aparece. Le he buscado en los lugares que frecuenta y están a su cargo.—prosiguió alterado

-No, no le he visto desde anoche.—contesté a secas, sin mirarlo

-Esto me sobre altera, a su majestad le están preparando para el evento, e Hipólito no aparece.—Terminó jadeante.-¿Sabe? Mi vida, mi carrera depende de esto, su majestad puede…

-No exagere, Josafat. Ese imbécil ha de andar por ahí.—interrumpí

-¿No exagere? ¡Por favor, joven Raziel! A veces pienso que usted no pertenece a una corte, debería estar en casa de su fallecido padre, en las labores del campo.—respondió molesto

-Entonces vaya a buscarlo y déjeme en paz.

De un manotazo, me arrebató el tazón que vertía la leche sobre mi piel. Lo que provocó una reacción terrible sobre mí: le incrusté mis ojos brillantes en los suyos, y dejé escapar un gruñido más claro que el anterior. Josafat levantó las cejas, más no retrocedió, empero, estaba congelándose de miedo.

-¿Qué quiere que haga yo, ah?—le grité

-¡Que deje de ser un indiferente a lo que acontece en el castillo! ¡Usted pertenece a este lugar, y todo lo que surja aquí, le afectara de una o de otra manera!—reclamó

-¡Por favor! Lárguese de aquí, tengo que atenderme.—acentué

Josafat sacudió sus ropas y dio media vuelta…Al cabo de un momento, una de las sirvientas, quien advirtió el fin de mi baño, llamó a las otras, supuse tal acto porque se quedó en el otro extremo de la alcoba. Entró nuevamente el conjunto de sirvientas: secaron mi cuerpo con los mantos blancos, una cepillaba mi cabello, otra preparaba la ropa que iría a usar; y otra comenzó a vestirme.

-Es un joven muy, muy agraciado.—me dijo una al tiempo que me regaló un beso en la mejilla.

Asentí, y sin más, me encaminé a la sala real, dónde se llevaría la celebración. Efectivamente, los nobles y cortesanos que vivían en el castillo, estaban ya aguardando a Randall. Me mezclé entre la multitud.

[…]Trataba de buscarla, no podía todo estar así de perdido. No daba con sus ojos verdes, y por desgracia, la mayoría usaba antifaces. Una joven, más bien, una sirvienta, me otorgó el mío. Los trompetistas aspiraron y luego, con toda la fuerza, recibieron al rey. Entraron los guardias primero, y en su trono, que era soportado por otros súbditos, yacía Randall, terriblemente pálido, más bien, magro, además del evidente cansancio. Los presentes también se impresionaron, pues los murmullos eran la causa de ello. Una vez que llegó a su lugar, todo el ambiente enmudeció. La silla de Hipólito seguía esperándole. Leonardo afinó la voz y comenzó a hablar:

-¡Buenas días tengas todos ustedes, nobles y cortesanos, súbditos y amigos! Hoy, celebraremos el cumpleaños de nuestro querido y distinguible, Lord Hipólito.—enunció con las manos en alto.

Mientras elogiaba a ese infeliz, tramaba a quién asesinaría primero, podría ser Josafat o Leonardo, o tal vez juntos…¿Qué haría con el ejército? Tal vez tomaría posesión de Randall y amenazaría con su vida, si no eran atendidas mis órdenes. Sin embargo, ahí la vi, ahí estaban sus ojos verdes, detrás de un antifaz rojo. Al toparse conmigo, desvió en un santiamén, su mirada. Traté de hablar con ella por medio de su mente, pero no me lo permitió. Fruncí el entrecejo, "¿estará enojada aún por lo de anoche? ¿Y dónde escondió a ese imbécil?", pensaba. La busqué de nuevo con la mirada, no obtuve respuesta. Me hice camino entre la multitud hasta llegar a dónde estaba. Se mostró fría.

-¿No va a dirigirme la palabra?—susurré

Ella se mantenía callada. Insistí un par de veces, hasta que no pude contenerme. Le sujeté fuertemente del brazo, obligándola a volverse a mí. No obstante, sus ojos seguían desviados.

-¡Por favor, no actúe tan infantil!—le reproché

-No me hable, déjeme.—ordenó

-¿Sigue molesta por lo de anoche?—presioné más mis manos sobre su brazo

-Para que contestarle a alguien que no tiene la valentía ni el interés de cumplir sus promesas.—me respondió, mientras intentaba zafarse-¡Suélteme o grito!—amenazó

-¿Cuál promesa? ¿Ahora de qué me acusa?—exigí saber

-¡Suélteme!

-¡Hable!

-¡Suélteme! ¡Suélteme!—se sacudía para zafarse

Cuando vi que iba a prepararse para echarme a perder el día, le tapé los labios con mi mano, proceder que llamó la atención a los que estaban cercas. La llevé detrás de la multitud y la aprisioné en la pared, con mis manos apoyadas en esta. Le exigí que hablara. Se negó, hasta que insistí.

-Usted es un hombre que no tiene palabra.—acentuó

-¡Le exijo que me diga de qué me acusa o…

-¿Me sacará la verdad a golpes?

-Si es posible, sí.—la inmovilicé con la mirada.

-¿Qué significa esto?—me golpeó el pecho con una hoja.

Se trataba de una carta, a la que di una lectura rápida. Mientras iba leyendo, no disimulé mi asombro y un poco de ira. Luego la miré, estaba algo aterrada.

-¿Cree que yo la escribí?—sacudí la carta en su rostro

-¡Sí, sí! Está firmada por usted.—afirmó

-Madame.—puse los ojos en blanco.—Yo no le citaría en los pasillos ni en otro lugar, al contario, iría a buscarla.

-¡Por favor, y cree qué voy a dar fe a sus palabras!—se cruzó de brazos

-¡Entonces crea lo que le plazca! No me importa.—alcé un poco la voz.

-¡Pues a mí tampoco!—Se incorporó-¡Jamás vuelva a buscarme! ¡No quiero saber más de usted!

-Muy bien, como ordene, madame.—respondí con ironía

Antes de marcharse, nos detuvimos, Leonardo ordenó a los guardias que nos escoltaran al centro de la sala. Nos miramos los dos, pues nada de esto iba en el plan, y menos lo esperábamos: era la condena…Quizá, la muy tonta dejó pistas del cadáver de Hipólito y eso nos jodió a los dos…O alguien estuvo espiándonos desde anoche…

-Gracias su majestad por permitirme dar el siguiente anuncio; les repito la pregunta: ¿Saben por qué Hipólito no está presente?—habló Leonardo a la multitud, además de dirigirme una perversa mirada.—Bueno, mis amigos, la respuesta es simple, y está frente a todos, para ser juzgada y condenada.—Entrelazó sus dedos.—Estos dos, Lord Raziel, hijo de Lord Micenas, y Madame Rayne, ex dama de la ex reina Mayran; han estado tramando cómo deshacerse de usted, majestad Randall.—Hizo una pausa, volvió a mirar a la multitud.—Se preguntará, ¿cómo he de afirmar tal verdad? Bueno, señor Elliot, por favor, aclárenos todo.—terminó con una nauseabunda sonrisa

Todos nos volvimos, otros guardias escoltaron a Elliot junto a nosotros; le habían atrapado. Tenía el rostro y el cuerpo maltrecho, apenas podía sostenerse. Rayne comenzó a llorar.

-¿Señor Elliot?—le ordenó Leonardo

-No…No…su majestad…

-Golpéalo.—le susurró Leonardo a un guardia.-¿Va a hablar?

Elliot se resistía, hasta que Leonardo le pidió el arma a uno de los guardias, le golpeó con tanta fuerza en las pantorrillas, que le obligó a postrarse de hinojos.

-Adelante, Elliot.

-Hipólito está muerto…

Los presentes se alarmaron, Randall tenía los ojos desorbitados, y Josafat juntó sus manos y se persignó.

-Hipólito está muerto…Lo asesinó…

-¿Quién, Elliot?—exigió Leonardo

-Lo asesinó…Lo asesinó…

-¿Quién?—preguntó entre dientes Leonardo

-Madame Rayne.—Se detuvo, el ambiente le sofocaba el juicio y las palabras.—Ella me lo confesó…Planeaba junto al joven Raziel, controlar el ejército y encerrar a su majestad, junto a Josafat, usted, Leonardo, e Hipólito, en la cámara de torturas dónde…-se detuvo de golpe, Randall ordenó que lo silenciaran.

Leonardo esbozó una gran sonrisa. Randall le indicó que se acercará, algo le estaba susurrando. Leonardo asintió, luego con aire altivo, retomó el discurso.

-Torturen al mensajero y ejecútenlo mañana.—ordenó

-¡Tú, infeliz!—le refuté entre dientes y gruñidos, a Leonardo.-¡Tú planeaste todo…nos jodiste!

Leonardo se encogió de brazos, mantenía esa repelente sonrisa.

Los guardias se llevaron a Elliot, quien lanzaba alaridos negando su culpabilidad. Rayne no pudo contener su llanto, a pesar de que lo reprimía. No obstante, su llanto captó la atención de todos: sollozos seguidos de unos tras otros, salían de su agonía, la sala recaudó abundantes sollozos…Eran espeluznantes, aterradores, como si viniesen del más allá, y esas almas se hiciesen presentes en su pesar. Advertí cómo a todos se les tensaban los nervios y la sangre les helaba las carnes. Leonardo le dio una bofetada para silenciarla. "A mí también me había sorprendido".

-Por otra parte…-Leonardo hizo una pausa, aún tenía miedo.—Por otra parte, su majestad, esta traidora, no sólo es autora de este caos, sino, que también planeaba destruir su corazón, su excelencia.—le dirigió una mirada pícara a la multitud.—Ha sido vista en los brazos de lord Raziel, quien también tramó deshacerse de usted, como he dicho, su majestad. Han sido vistos con la dulzura en labios. Incluso me atrevo a mostrarle y si me permite, dar lectura a una misiva de amor, enviada por este fanfarrón, a su "supuesto" amor.

Randall ordenó que se le entregara la carta; no quitaba la vista sobre Rayne, el llanto le había penetrado también. Leonardo se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano, le escupí al rostro. Randall hizo una seña a otro guardia: recibí tremendo golpe en el estómago, lo que bastó a Leonardo para sacar la carta de mis ropas. La desdobló con mofa y comenzó a leerla:

-"Buenos días, amor mío, perdone que me dé la licencia de saludarla así, debido a lo que pasó anoche. No puedo entender cómo no sucumbí a sus palabras, que fueron más acertadas, y mi tozudez cegó por completo mi buen juicio. Temía el resultado de nuestra artimaña, más usted, mantuvo la calma y la razón en alto…"—se detuvo, Randall se lo indicó.

-Su majestad, para terminar, le entregó el noble cuerpo de Lord Hipólito.—dio la señal, luego entró el féretro.—Encontrado en la alcoba de Rayne…

-¿Dónde encontraste a Elliot?—preguntó de golpe Randall, luego tosió

-Bueno su majestad, mis espías le tenían bien conocida la pista. Recuerda, su majestad, ¿la cabaña que le obsequió a madame Noelia? Tenía presencia aún en nuestros días, pues ella, confiada en su astucia, vistió a la cabaña de maleza, por eso creíamos que el tiempo había hecho su trabajo, empero, y disculpe su majestad, pero esa parte del castillo está descuida y tupida de árboles fuertes y frondosos…

-Quemen esas malezas y traigan a Noela, ¡ahora!—interrumpió-¿Esa mujer tiene que ver con los planes?—se dirigió a Rayne

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿No miente?

-No.—respondió de mala gana Rayne

La multitud se hablaba entre sí, las miradas nos juzgaban, Rayne había cerrado todo contacto visual conmigo, y Randall me consumía con su ira y con sus ojos. Sí, era el cuerpo de ese imbécil, había llegado vestido de blanco. La multitud se persignó. Randall desde su trono observaba el cuerpo, luego llamó a Leonardo; otra vez de a susurro.

-Como ordene su majestad.—terminó Leonardo con una reverencia.—Muy bien, guardias, su majestad, Randall, ordena atar a los traidores de las muñecas a los troncos. Frente a la multitud; serán flagelados, y luego sufrirán su condena.—la multitud recibió con júbilo el anuncio.—Pero, nuestro chef, servirá el platillo favorito de Lord Hipólito, así, también festejaremos los triunfos de este y la desgracia de estos insidiosos.—Se dirigió a los guardias, mientras levantaba mi rostro de mi mentón.-¡Hm! Lástima, joven hermoso, no quiso ser mío. Átenlos.

De inmediato, nos desvistieron, el camisón se quedó con nosotros. A ambos nos golpearon antes de atarnos a los troncos de madera. Mientras, los sirvientes vistían las mesas de blancos manteles y de carne roja, la multitud se regocijaba al vernos humillados. El nudo que hicieron para mantenernos despiertos, fue intenso: habían apretado bien las sogas. Rayne yacía cabizbaja, yo intentaba hablarle. Luego, una mujer se acercó a ella, con una copa, le arrojó el vino a la cara. Los demás sintieron valor, y nos arrojaron lo que se les venía en mente: frutos, vino, platos, bandejas, copas, carne e injurias, tremendas injurias. Los camisones adquirieron todos los colores posibles…De pronto, aparecieron los verdugos con sus enormes y amenazantes látigos. Nos rasgaron las telas de la espalda, luego, nos bañaron con más vino, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Rayne había escupido algo de vino, yo igual. Randall ordenó a los músicos tocar una pieza sutil y a la vez con energía, que sintieran nuestra aflicción y que así, marcaran las intensidades de la pieza. Más comida y vino les llegó a las mesas a esos asquerosos humanos. Me sobresalté: los primeros golpes del látigo habían hecho contacto con mi piel; Rayne gemía de dolor.


	19. Chapter 6-VIII-6

-¡Infeliz! ¡Truhán! ¡Estúpido!—me gritaba la multitud

Randall detuvo al verdugo de Rayne, otra vez llamó a Leonardo y este le dio una nueva orden:

-¡Viólala, aquí en público! ¡Haz que grite la perra!—soltó una risilla

Me sacudí con toda la fuerza que tenía, no iba permitir tal desastre. Grité varias veces, a pesar de que el infeliz trataba de silenciarme con más flagelaciones. Le rasgaron la saya de las piernas, ella se resistía. Lanzó varias patadas al aire. Yo continuaba agitado, debía salvarla…El infeliz le lambió el rostro, ella lo rechazó. Luego, el mentecato se aflojaba las ropas de la cintura y le decía hediondas palabras. Estaba a punto de liberarme, cuando Randall ordenó que la sala se silenciara; no me había percatado de que el falso de Josafat tenía algo para todos; Randall hizo una seña, la multitud ignoró nuestra presencia y se dirigió a la entrada del gran salón: alguien o algo se aproximaba. En efecto, al cabo de unos minutos, entró un joven vestido como cortesano, y portando en sus telas, el emblema de la familia, no pasó por alto el espectáculo; entrecerró sus ojos, luego le hizo una reverencia a Randall. Josafat le susurró sin discreción a este:

-Dice que viene de parte de Lord Micenas…El verdadero…-asintió rápidamente

-¡Habla muchacho!—apenas dijo Randall, la voz la tenía muy débil.

-¡Hable, joven!—insistió Josafat

-Soy Lord Raziel, hijo de Lord Micenas, Marqués de Valsebodem. Mi padre, su excelencia, hubiese estado orgulloso de verme aquí, junto a su excelsa corte, más esas crueles criaturas no se apiadaron de su hijo y le arrebataron a un padre.—Sacó un papiro de su pecho; Leonardo se le entregó a Randall.—Aquí la declaración de mi padre que sería entregada por él, hacia usted, su majestad; ahí, mi padre subraya mi entrega total a su corte, y la razón por la que no había revelado mi nombre desde antaño, su excelencia.

-¿Qué día, mes y año, naciste, Raziel?—preguntó al mismo tiempo que me lanzó una mirada aguda.

-El ocho de agosto de 1306, su majestad, mi padre me contaba que usted es del nueve de agosto del mismo año.

Randall sonrió ligeramente, le dio otra indicación a Leonardo; mientras, Josafat invitó al joven a esperar en la mesa de la corte.

-¿Entonces quién será esta persona, su majestad?—preguntó Leonardo a toda la multitud.

-¡Golpéenlo, y sáquenle la verdad!—exclamó Randall

Rayne estaba atónita, yo igual…¿En qué putas me había metido Kain? Volví a desearle la muerte, ¡que el sucio corazón le estallara por falso, y que los fragmentos de su corazón, le despedazaran las carnes interiores!

Unos dos regordetes verdugos se me acercaron, amenazantes, igual sus porras, las que no perdí de vista.

-¡Vas a morir, hijo de puta!—me dijo uno

El primer golpe fue tan brusco, que me dobló las rodillas, el otro me partió en dos, si no fuera por estar atado al tronco, mi cuerpo yacería en el suelo, con la piel agrietada, porque la sangre se abría paso, y los dobleces de mi cuerpo, denotarían todo el dolor. Randall volvió a dar la señal a los músicos, a la celebración, y a maltratar a Rayne…Esta vez me alteré más, pues el estado en el que me hallaba, era tan ridículo, ve hacía ver ridículamente débil. El detonante de toda mi furia, se debió a cuando un infeliz de esos, le abrió las piernas; yo gruñí como bestia o como lobo, esa vez, con un volumen atroz, de tal magnitud que todo enmudeció y todo se pausó. Yo me agitaba para liberarme del tronco. Me retorcía de forma involuntaria, como si la misma furia hubiese cobrado vida. Los verdugos, Randall, los corruptos de la corte, los faltos de mente de los nobles, el joven Raziel, y Rayne, estaban perplejos, congelados…No me había percatado de que mis incisivos me hacían ver de otra manera frente a ellos.

-¡Es…es…un…un….Es un vampiro!—gritó uno de la multitud

Esto desató un caos entre los humanos, querían salir a como diera lugar de esa gran sala, sin embargo, Randall aplacó a los presentes, los guardias les habían frenado el paso y el asombro. Algunos se persignaron.

-¿Qué eres, criatura?—exigió Randall

-¡Soy lo que ves, fementido!—le respondí con gruñidos

Con su dedo índice, seleccionó varios guardias para que me controlaran y me llevarán frente a él, no obstante, otro conjunto de guardias cubrían a este y a sus cuervos.

-Ábrele la boca.—le ordenó a uno de ellos

Yo intenté morderle los dedos a ese imbécil, pero aplicaron más fuerza, empero, tuvieron que conseguir otros dos guardias para inmovilizarme; como no cedía, uno de ellos me apuntó con su espada al cuello, totalmente expuesto.

-¡Listo su excelencia!—le confirmó

-Muy bien. ¡Tú!—señaló a otro.—¡Trae la sangre del animal de hoy!

El imbécil demoró un poco, mientras yo seguía forcejeando, además de mostrar mi bestialidad: estaba gruñendo…Sentí cómo los guardias que me detenían, liberaban miedo, la sangre era más perceptible, era más presente ese férreo aroma. Randall seguía impactado.

-Bien, ¡denle de beber esa sangre!—ordenó

Sangre fresca de animal, no tenía la misma presencia y deseo que la sangre humana, pero sí el sabor férreo. Se congelaron cuando, ante sus ojos, la sangre se quedó en mi cuerpo, y cómo no me resistí. La saboreé con mi serpentina lengua, lo que les provocó más pavor.

Randall, como pudo, bajó de su trono y él mismo, vino a dar crédito sobre mi naturaleza. Pidió unos guantes y con sus dedos tentó el filo de mis incisivos, tiró de ellos para ver si realmente estaban incrustados en mis carnes. Al tiempo que verificaba los incisivos inferiores, le mordí con toda energía, su repugnante mano. El estruendo de su alarido, no sólo resonó en el lugar, en los presentes y en Rayne, sino que, la creencia de la mordida de un vampiro, desató pánico en Randall y en todos…Le había arrancado los dedos. Libé su sangre frente a él…Su sangre me bañaba el interior del cuello, el pecho, el sexo, las piernas y mi regocijo. Le sonreí cuando suplicaba al momento y a la realidad, que el dolor cesara.

-¡Traigan al sacerdote! ¡Traigan al sacerdote, con un coño!—estalló en alaridos-¡Y a un médico!—añadió

-Su majestad…¡Su majestad ha sido mordido por un vampiro!—gritó Josafat.

Eso avivó el de por si abundante pánico en los presentes, quienes se persignaron varias veces.

-¡Idiota, no fue en el cuello!—refutó Randall

-¡Pero le mordió un vampiro!—repitió uno de la multitud

-¡Se convertirá en uno de ellos!—gritó una mujer

Randall ordenó callar a todos, más los soldados dudaban de él, temían que fuera a convertirse en ese mismo instante. Leonardo interceptó por él y calmó a la multitud. Reafirmo lo que Randall dijo.

Los hombres que aún me sujetaban, tenían el corazón helado y la sangre trasparente: sus carnes ya no conservaban el color rosado, y el espíritu se les salía de estas. Randall sostenía su mano sin tres dedos, la exquisita sangre le dominaba el pensamiento: lleno de pánico, desterrado de su autoritaria figura, observó cómo trituraba parte de sus dedos con mis dientes. Eso lo dejo frío.

Apareció el sacerdote, por supuesto, escoltado. Airoso se acercó a mí, intentaba no mostrarse impactado por el momento, ni por mí aspecto.

-In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti.—dijo autoritario, mientras balanceaba de un lado a otro el incienso, y se persignaba.

Yo mantenía muy viva la bestialidad, en ningún momento dejé de gruñir, lo que intensificaba la labor del sacerdote, y horror en los presentes; a Rayne no le impactó como a los otros, sino más bien, era la próxima en exorcizarse.

El médico llegó con un impulso del viento, Randall escandalizó aún más a la multitud.

-El nombre de Cristo, te expulso demonio.—prosiguió con autoridad

-¿Y crees que eso va detenerme, sacerdote?—dije mostrando mis caninos

-¡Aléjate de aquí demonio, aléjate de aquí demonio! ¡Deja que se libere tu alma para que encuentres la paz y no merodees de nuevo por estas tierras!—exclamó

Estallé en risotadas, risotadas descomunales. Todo se tornó dantesco: los espíritus presionaban a sus corazones, los vitrales intentaban resistir la presión de mis risotadas, todo daba vueltas, algunos desfallecieron de la impresión, y las paredes servían para revivir una y otra vez, el eco de mis risotadas. De pronto, los vitrales explotaron: las piezas filudas se incrustaron en todas partes. Yo mantenía mi bestialidad.

-¡Haga algo, maldita sea!—le reclamó Randall al sacerdote

-¡Que Dios se apiade de tu alma, criatura oscura!—profirió el sacerdote mientras me rociaba agua bendita.

Lo que provocó una tremenda irritación en la piel, así liberé más gruñidos y alaridos monstruosos. Las lágrimas revelaron el estado de algunos de la multitud: muertos de miedo. El sacerdote adquirió algo más de fuerza, pensaba que su agua bendita me haría sucumbir. ¡Insensato! Lo pulsante del momento fue cuando sumergió la cabeza de la cruz en el balde con agua bendita…Dilaté mis ojos, forcejeé más, tanto que dos de los hombres que me retenían, cayeron al suelo.

-¡Sujétenle con más fuerza! ¡Que el maldito se extinga!—gritaba Randall

Luego, el sacerdote, obedeciendo a Randall, presionó la cruz sobre mi frente, lo que produjo más presencia de mi bestialidad y una notoria quemadura.

-¡Te libero en el nombre de Dios!—pronunció

-¡No me rendiré, maldito perro!—increpé

Era más que evidente: mi naturaleza me hacía lucir así; era uno de ellos, uno como Kain, como los cadáveres de aquellas tumbas. Estaba proscrito, el agua era fatal; el curso de la vida no lo entendía como los humanos, beber su sangre era un pecado, mis colmillos me apartaban de su enjambre, más, eran útiles para alimentar a este cuerpo…Entonces no se trataba de un solo ente; el cuerpo demandaba sangre para seguir en su mundo, y yo estaba vivo, empero, con la necesidad única y simple de continuar…Realmente no lo sabía, no le pedí a Kain devolverme a la vida…No siquiera sabía si alguna vez viví…¿Cómo nacer muerto? ¿Qué era en realidad un vampiro?...No…Sí, tuve una vida antes…Recuerdo mi cripta, mi cripta y mi nombre sobre ella, grabado en la pared. ¿Por qué morí antes y por qué estaba vivo? Ellos me maldecían por no ser cómo ellos, por no comer frutos y beber vino, por no creer en Dios, por quitarles la vida y mantener la mía, por arder en el agua, sin y con la bendición de Dios, por gruñir como lobo y tener una voz descomunal, igual mi fuerza…¿Me pudriría con los años, si bebía más sangre para conservarme en su mundo? ¿Qué había entonces después de la muerte? ¿Qué sería la eternidad? Ellos no lo entendían, ni siquiera yo, siendo de la naturaleza vampírica…¿Quién inventó a los vampiros? ¿Kain entonces desde cuando era el monstruo de Nosgoth?...Estaba aterrado de mi mismo. No supe por qué mis caninos salieron cuando me enfadé, o por qué gruñía en lugar de proferir palabras e injurias. Estaba manchado de sangre humana, criaturas casi semejantes a mí…

-Lord Benito, si este es un vampiro, ¿la mujer que estaba cercas de él, también lo es?—quiso saber Leonardo

-En efecto, mi señor. Sólo un vampiro seguiría a otro vampiro. Eso es incuestionable.—contestó molesto el sacerdote.—Debo rociarla con agua bendita.

El sacerdote se dirigió a Rayne. Le enunció unas plegarias y también le salpicó de agua bendita. Yo intentaba zafarme de esos muertos de miedo, pero me detuve un instante: ella también había gruñido como un lobo. De forma brusca, trataba de eludir las gotas de agua bendita. Los presentes nos maldecían y recibían con júbilo nuestro sufrir.

-¡Hay que empalarles a esos hijos de puta!—gritó un hombre

-¡Sí, sí, que los queme la luz del sol!—apoyó otro

-¡Empálenlos, empálenlos, empálenlos!—coreaban con furor

Randall, con vendajes en su incompleta mano, Josafat, Leonardo y otros de la corte, se miraron entre sí.

-Denles lo que piden.—dijo en voz baja Randall.—Pongan al tanto al pueblo de Willendorf, díganles, que una pareja de demonios será empalada al sur del lago de la serenidad. ¡Reúnan a toda la gente, ahora!—dictó

-Su excelencia—intervino Lord Benito.—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero le sugiero decapitar a estas criaturas, luego de enterrarles en el corazón una estaca de madera, para que así nunca regresen a la vida, y su alma descanse en paz.

-¡Hm! Bueno, sacerdote, no contradeciré su consejo, pero también deseo hacerles sufrir, ¡pagar por su traición!—aseveró mientras miraba a Rayne-¡Cúbranles la cabeza y apaléenlos hasta llegar al Lago de la Serenidad!—ordenó Randall, con tanta fuerza, que se volvió para toser sangre.

Todavía no se recuperaba de su supuesta enfermedad, más se le había enardecido el ánimo con nuestra condena.

Efectivamente, los guardias nos cubrieron la cabeza con telas rojas. Nos desataron de los troncos, pero no liberaron nuestras muñecas. Sentí que al mismo tiempo que Rayne caminaba, su fuerza me indicaba seguir: nos habían encadenado a un solo destino, también, con un grillete en el cuello. Mientras caminábamos a ciegas, la gente nos lanzaba pestilentes palabras, así como tremendos golpes con troncos, palos y no supe con qué más, pues eran materiales muy sólidos que zarandeaban los ánimos y ultrajaban la dignidad. El recorrido fue aborreciblemente largo, de vez en cuando se me abrían las plantas de los pies, y de vez en cuando, el decepcionado espíritu de Rayne caía al suelo, lo que me obligaba a reaccionar de la misma manera, y las injurias y los golpes nos exigían continuar. Durante el trayecto, llamé a Kain varias veces por la mente, pero no recibí respuesta; estaba a punto de morir realmente y él no prestó su ayuda. Mi confianza en él había adquirido el color de la muerte, al igual que su esencia; tal vez no era tan desacertado después de todo, pues tenía esperanzas en un muerto.

-Su excelencia, sería mejor que se quedara en punto dónde contemplar el espectáculo, ve usted, que su salud no es la mejor aliada…

-¡De ninguna manera! Estos hijos de puta me traicionaron, y yo, daré la orden para matarles, para hacerles sufrir.—demandó

-Pero su excelencia...—le insistió la voz

-¡He dicho!

Nos detuvimos de golpe: habíamos llegado al campo de los empalados. Me descubrieron la cabeza, di un respiro profundo; el pueblo de Willendorf había llegado; y luego, las grotescas imágenes de los empalados, inmovilizaron todo pensamiento en mi mente. Tenían gestos terribles, posiciones que suplicaron durante un tiempo, desprenderse de esas carnes para dejar de sentir dolor, aunque la imagen de su cuerpo ensartado, les devolvería la vida hasta no partir. Algunos estaban empalados desde el culo hasta la boca; otros del pecho, otros de una pierna y la punta les abría el cuello, otros de un pie hasta la sien; y otros del estómago y como en diagonal, el tronco les salía por la boca. El aire cálido despertaba toda esa agonía de los empalados: era una brisa terriblemente fétida. Algunos no disimularon su asombro o lo nauseabundo del lugar, cubrían sus narices con un pañuelo, con sus manos o con sus ropas; o simplemente se volvían. El mismo Randall reaccionó de la misma forma.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Aquí tenemos a los traidores de Willendorf, de la Iglesia y de su rey!—exclamó Randall, luego se deshizo en su enfermedad.

-¿Su majestad, me permite?—pidió Leonardo

Randall asintió, la enfermedad no le dejaba articular palabra alguna.

-Como ha dicho su majestad, en efecto, aquí es el lugar dónde los ladrones, homicidas, violadores y traidores, pagan sus artimañas en vida.—Se rió un poco.—Algunos se dan el lujo de suplicar a su majestad el modo de empalamiento para sus victimarios.—Hizo una pausa y se puso frente a los empalados.—La máxima tortura para este tipo de castigo, es clavar las palmas de las manos, pues así se logra el sufrimiento total: el palo de madera entra por el ano y saldrá hasta la boca, y mientras, los verdugos, con un martillo, clavarán sus palmas, y falta que el palo de madera siga haciendo labor: el cuerpo se deslizará poco a poco, puede que ni vean la punta sobre sus ojos, o tal vez sí, yo que sé.—Limpió sus palmas frotándolas varias veces.—Verdugos, adelante, ¡empálenlos!

-Antes de eso.—interrumpió Randall.-¿Dónde está el pintor? ¿Dónde está el pintor?

-¡Aquí, su excelencia!—le respondió mientras se hacía camino entre la multitud.

-Bien. Necesito de sus servicios: plasme toda la agonía en una pintura, de estos dos traidores. ¡Quiero un gran cuadro, que cubra la mitad de un muro de la sala real!; ahí, estarán siempre con su pena, con su sufrir, ¡bestias sin dios!

-Como ordene, su majestad.—atendió temeroso.

-¡Traigan de inmediato sus herramientas, estamos en el clímax del momento!—ordenó Randall

Dos jinetes partieron al término de la demanda de Randall. Yo estaba temblando, tenía mucho miedo…¿Dónde putas estaba Kain? Más algo en mí, decía que no les dejara cumplir su deseo, la consumación de su placer; de lo contrario siempre tendrían la costumbre de ganar y hacer lo que se les plazca, y nunca el destino, o Dios o quién sabe qué más, les estropearía su felicidad, dejándoles faltos de la oposición y el azar; ellos si estaban atados al azar.

Con un mazo, rompieron la cadena que nos mantenía juntos a Rayne y a mí.

-¡Empalen a la perra primero!—gritaba la multitud

Luego, dos guardias trajeron dos escaleras que apoyaron en la gigantesca estaca de madera, de lado a lado, y las enterraron la parte inferior en la tierra, así, estarían seguros de hacer su trabajo. La desataron de las muñecas y como un animal que se rehúsa a morir, era arrastrada hasta la estaca…¿A quién le suplicaría que todo esto desapareciera? ¿Quién escucharía mis plegarias? ¿Quién coño me escucharía? Tenía la boca entreabierta…Creo que derramé unas cuantas lágrimas; parecía ser, que no estaba tan muerto después de todo.

-¡Desnúdenla!—profirió Randall

El sacerdote acrecentaba su fervor con plegarias, y la multitud, tan avivada, no se acordaban de su dios. A excepción de algunos, que sí se persignaban. Unos imbéciles, con tal fuerza, le arrancaron la saya: su voluptuoso cuerpo estaba desnudo. Aún así se resistía a la orden y capricho de Willendorf.

-¡Bruja! ¡Perra! ¡Puta de Satán!—le injuriaba la multitud


	20. Chapter 6-VIII-7

Yo…estaba temblando, había llegado a la estaca de madera…A pesar de sus gruñidos, los verdugos eludieron su miedo y hasta el morbo: deseaban verla morir. Aparecieron los verdugos que clavarían sus palmas…No desvié ni un solo segundo mi vista de los mazos. Quería moverlos de lugar…quería manipularlos…

-¡No, no, no, no, no!—grité

-¡Calla, bestia impura!—me exigió un guardia, al tiempo que me golpeaba con la porra.

Quería hacerme con los mazos…Quería manipularlos…Quería manipularlos…Ese deseo se exprimió desde mis pensamientos hasta mis dedos. Uno de los mazos comenzó a flotar; flotó, flotó hasta que tuvo la altura de un hombre. Nadie se había percatado. Extendí mis dedos de la mano derecha; no sabía qué hacer, estaba en suspenso. Tuve la impresión de que podía manipular el mazo. Así que, simulé con mi mano, tener el mango del mazo y lo dirigí con fuerza hacia la rodilla de uno de los verdugos que subía a Rayne para luego dejarla caer sobre la estaca de madera. Le quebré los huesos de la rodilla, eso distrajo al resto: ¿cómo se le había roto la rodilla en un santiamén? ¿Y cómo había llegado ese mazo sin ninguna fuerza exterior factible, más bien, verosímil? El imbécil gritaba del dolor, suspendieron un poco el sufrimiento de Rayne. Estaba agitado, el pecho me crecía una y otra vez: "cómo puede hacer eso", me decía. Entonces, repetí el proceso: tome el mazo y le di, esa vez, en la cara a otro de los que sostenía a Rayne, quien cayó al suelo. No obstante, Leonardo advirtió la independencia del mazo, negaba con la cabeza el suceso. Se lo hizo saber a Randall y a la multitud.

-¡El monstruo salva a su bruja!—emitió-¡Córtenle sus manos y clávenselas en los ojos!—ordenó

Yo me resistí, empero, cinco guardias me tiraron al suelo, trataban de inmovilizarme: otra vez manifesté mi bestialidad.

-¡Sacerdote! ¿Dónde está el sacerdote?—preguntó con vehemencia Randall

-¡Aquí su excelencia!—le respondió un guardia que escoltaba al sacerdote

-¡Envié a esta impura criatura al infierno y asegúrese de que jamás, jamás vuelva!—dictó, al tiempo que la sangre manchaba sus palabras y sus ropas.

-¿Por qué Dios no me quiere? ¿Por qué me castigan así sus hijos?—exigí saber

-Porque eres un impuro, te has rehusado a entrar a su reino y elegiste el camino de las tinieblas.—me respondió de golpe el sacerdote

-¡Yo no elegí nada! ¡A mí me devolvió a la vida sin mi consentimiento!—insistí

-Entonces arrepiéntete de tus pecados y elige la salvación.—Se inclinó con su cruz hacia mí—Besa a Cristo y acepta tu liberación…

-Un momento.-interrumpió Leonardo.-¿Quién te devolvió a la vida, joven hermoso?

-Kain, ¡Kain, Kain, Lord Kain!—grité

De nuevo, todos se congelaron. Los murmullos y asombros les dieron algo de quietud a la demente multitud. Todos se persignaron, mientras decían algo en una lengua que no entendí. El corazón y los ojos se les desorbitaban: Randall no escondía el terror que le causó escuchar: ¡Kain, Kain! Algunos salieron corriendo por sus relicarios y crucifijos; otros irían por una generosa cantidad de ajo; y estacas de madera; otros preferían las de plata.

-¡Es hijo de Satán! ¡Es hijo de Kain!—gritó uno

-¡Mátenle! ¡Empálenle ya!—le siguió otro

Randall levantó su mano izquierda para silenciarlos. Tenía sus ojos incrustados sobre mí, como si estuviese estrujándome. Llamó de nuevo a Leonardo, este nos hizo saber lo qué Randall le había susurrado.

-¡Ábranle el camisón!—ordenó con algo de júbilo

Intenté morder a los guardias, sin embargo, la cruz del sacerdote sobre mis ojos, me serenaron…

-¿Dónde está Kain, monstruo?—demandó Leonardo

-En tus venas.—terminé con risas

Con una mirada pícara, señaló a un guardia que sacara la estaca de plata, con el sello de Willendorf. La colocó sobre mi corazón.

-Si no hablas, morirás.

-Pues entonces jamás sabrás dónde se esconde Kain.—le gruñí

-¿Te quieres pasar de listo, verdad?—dijo al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba

Con la mirada, les indicó a otros guardias que trajeran a Rayne, luego, frente a mí, la amenazaban con enterrarle otra estaca de plata.

-Bueno, como no te importa tu vida, supongo que la de ella sí, ¿verdad?— advirtió Leonardo-¿Dónde está Kain? ¿Dónde se esconde?

Rayne ya no me comunicaba nada con su mirada, estaba realmente muerta.

-Lo haremos más fácil.—Pidió una daga a los guardias, con ella le hizo una rajada a uno de los senos de Rayne.-¿Dónde está Kain? ¡Habla!—exigió

-¡No la toquen!—demandé

No obstante, el sacerdote me inmovilizó con la punta de la cruz, que ya quemaba mi frente; eso me hizo gritar descomunalmente, acompañado de varios gruñidos.

-¡Dios te pide que te arrepientas! ¡Acepta el perdón de Dios en tu alma!—exclamó

-¡Dios no me pide eso, cerdo! ¡Eres tú y tu patética Iglesia!—increpé

-Si no hablas, la zorra que tanto te interesa, será empalada.—intervino Leonardo

Todo me daba vueltas: los cientos de ojos con sus juicios imperiosos, malignos; las bocas hediondas de entrañas y de palabras…El astro rey comenzaba a caer; la brisa se convertía en viento; las carnes desprendían el olor cálido del sol, ¡repugnante!, algunos sudaban de todas partes; la sangre estaba en su punto máximo; ¡deseaba verlos estallar en puro carmesí! Sin embargo, de entre los cientos de ojos, hubo un par de ellos que fue como un golpe glacial…Crudo, crudo…Eran los ojos de Kain, aparecían en un lugar, luego en otro, en otro, otro, otro; yo me sobresalté…No hacía nada para ayudarme: "¡Kain, Kain!" "¡Ayúdame, ayúdame! ¡No quiero morir!", exclamaba.

-¡El monstruo le pide ayuda a Satán!—dijo uno

-¡Empálenlos ya!—exigió Randall

De nuevo, los guardias nos llevaron a las estacas gigantes de madera. La sangre que escurrió del pecho de Rayne, se había secado, la herida ya no existía. Un infeliz le lambió el pecho con la sangre seca. Yo estallé en cólera de tal magnitud, que enterré, sin tocar, la estaca de plata sobre la frente de ese demente. Luego, la estaca que había amenazado a mi corazón, la clavé en el de Leonardo; cayó igual a una mosca, sosteniendo la daga y con su inmunda mueca de dolor. Los mazos hicieron añicos los pechos de los guardias que nos sostenían: sangre en mi rostro, a unos, los mazos les habían embestido en la cara; sangre en los rostros de la multitud, sangre en el cuerpo enlodado de Rayne; gélidos ánimos en Randall y Josafat; y confusión en sus mentes.

-¿Qué está pasando, sacerdote? ¿Por qué mis hombres están muriendo?—exigió saber

-El monstruo está manipulando las armas…-musitó aterrado el sacerdote, sin soltar el crucifijo.

-¡Aseguren las armas! ¡No dejen que el monstruo las manipule!—exclamó Randall-¡Llévense el cuerpo de Leonardo y de los guardias caídos!—añadió

Estaba frente a la multitud que lanzaba plegarias, hediondas palabras, estacas de madera y puñados de ajos. "Los ajos me sofocan". Otros guardias, de forma simultánea, nos tomaron de los brazos, luego, volvieron a atarnos de las muñecas, esa vez, de una soga más sólida y larga. Los guardias crearon un mecanismo: de la soga larga, tirarían hasta levantarnos de la tierra, harían fuerza por medio de las escaleras, ahí, la soga pasaría hasta cometer su misión. Y para lograrlo, un conjunto de tres hombres tiraban para elevarnos lo suficiente, y sin más, nos dejarían caer a una buena altura para que la punta de la estaca gigante, penetrara con fuerza nuestro culo. Mientras tiraban de nuestros brazos, escuché cómo se quejaba Rayne; yo igual, más sus alaridos me desconcertaban…Miré una de las estacas del suelo, de las que arrojaron los pérfidos humanos. La levanté y sin dudarlo, la lancé hacía el corazón de Randall, luego, durante el curso, desvié el objetivo, no quería matarlo, le tenía algo guardado… "Cómo es la esperanza…" La estaca le dio debajo del pecho, no muy enterrada, lo que distrajo a todos de los empalados.


	21. Chapter 6-VIII-8

-¡El rey, el rey, el rey!—gritaba la multitud

-¡Su excelencia! ¡Su excelencia! ¿Está bien?—decía Josafat-¡El médico! ¿Dónde está el médico, carajo?

-¡Aquí, Lord Josafat!—respondió un guardia

-¡Llévense a su majestad al castillo y cúrenle de inmediato!—ordenó

Sus ojos denostaban todo el odio que siempre quiso expresarme y convertirlo en sufrimiento hasta saciar su felicidad. ¿Cuántas veces mis palabras le golpearon el ego? ¿Cuántas veces quiso enfrentarme? La última vez, fue esa mañana. Detestaba que no le diera crédito, creía ser superior a mí, tal vez en cuanto al conocimiento de lo acontecido en el castillo, sí, empero, sus pensamientos articulaban su personalidad, repugnante y estulta. Si fuese igual a los otros, o uno de mente pequeña; se vería tan grande como la altura del castillo, pues su gran debilidad era la poca recepción de su confianza en los otros. Estaba solo, todo el tiempo estuvo solo.

De pronto, apareció un general, lo supuse por el color y el aspecto de sus ropas y armadura, montado a caballo.

-Lord Josafat, deseo hablar con su majestad.—dijo tono autoritario

-Lord Michelle, su majestad ha sido herido por el monstruo y no está disponible.

-Entonces le comunicaré esto: Dígale al rey, que hemos buscado a madame Noelia por todas partes, hemos quemado la maleza y encontramos la antigua cabaña, vacía, mi lord, vacía.—terminó con asombro

-¿Para qué quería a…? Olvídelo, madame Noelia entonces no está muerta.—Miró sus pies.—Hipólito tenía razón: esa criatura nos burló, dejo escapar a Noelia aquella noche…-pensó en voz alta

-¿Madame Noelia tiene relación con ese monstruo?—me señaló con un movimiento de su rostro.

-¡Sí! Lord Michelle, divida a sus tropas y envié a buscar por madame Noelia.—ordenó—Tráiganle viva—subrayó

Lord Michelle se marchó sin decir más. Advertí como el espíritu de Rayne se exaltaba; Noelia también corría peligro. Josafat se volvió hacia nosotros con vehemencia, retorció su mostacho.

-¡Ábranle el pecho a ese monstruo, voy a sacarle el corazón!—ajustó sus guantes mientras caminaba hacia a mí.-¡Qué esperan, empalen a la perra!—gritó

Los guardias tiraron con todas sus fuerzas de la soga que sostenía a Rayne. La elevaron a una buena altura…Escuche cómo cada uno de sus huesos reventaban en cadena: le habían roto los brazos y parte de la columna. Rompí en llanto. "¡Perros! ¡Hijos de puta, cómo nos hacen esto! ¡Esto es lo qué su Dios les dicta: vehemencia y estulticia!", grité. Más un golpe con el mango de una espada, me silenció: era Josafat.

-¡Calla, sucia criatura! O más bien, joven Raziel…Sabía no era una pérdida de tiempo sospechar de usted…¿Dónde está Kain?—me amenazó con la punta de su espada en corazón

-¡Pobre Josafat, siempre careció de juicio! No me sorprende que su testimonio en contra de los placeres del rey Randall, fuera falso. No le creí ni una lágrima…¡Púdrase! Lo maldigo desde el fondo de mi corazón…Si termina conmigo, le juro que volveré del más allá…Téngalo presente para el resto de su vida, o para la próxima.—le gruñí

Me dio otro golpe con el mango de su espada. Con la mirada, les señaló a los guardias dejar caer a Rayne en la estaca gigantesca…Me quedé frío, sus gritos resonaban en todo Willendorf, la carne se le iba separando mientras esa puta estaca le penetraba…Reventé en lágrimas…El proceso era terriblemente lento. Una parte de mí, fenecía conforme la estaca le penetraba más y más…Maldije con todo mi ser al infeliz de Kain, lo vi aquí y por qué no hizo nada… "¡Maldito seas Kain! ¡Malditos sean, pérfidos y cafres humanos! ¡Maldita sea su vida para siempre! ¡Mataré a cada uno de ustedes, beberé de su sangre! ¡Me bañaré en su sangre, hijos de perra! ¡Acabaré con toda la humanidad!", me deshice en alaridos entrecortados, el dolor de mi Rayne me partía en toda el alma, hasta en las divisiones indivisibles.

-¡No, no….! ¡Malditos sean por creer en su dios!—injuriaba

Josafat me abrió el pecho con la punta de su espada, ni siquiera había sentido el instante en qué lo había hecho. Mi corazón latía más rápido, tentaba la felicidad de Josafat.

-Faltan unos cortes más, joven Raziel. ¡Infeliz!—me musitó al oído.

Ocasión que aproveché para morderle el cuello con tanta furia. El imbécil se sacudía. Luego, cuando se separó de mí, le di un golpe con mi cabeza en su frente. Deshice el puto nudo de mis muñecas: era libre. Los guardias y el resto, se paralizaron al verme libre…Me dirigía Rayne, aún no terminaba de bajar por la estaca…

-¿Cómo te atreves, Raziel, cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?—me habló en la mente

Me quedé mudo, situación que le valió a un imbécil para inmovilizarme. Me incliné hasta tirarle de mi espalda, y ahí, con mi pie, le rompí el cuello. La multitud tuvo distintas reacciones: unos rezaban, y los que estaban armados, se me vinieron encima junto con los guardias. Entonces tomé como rehén al sacerdote. Le amenazaba con una espada en el cuello. Todos se detuvieron.

-¡Si se acercan, le abro el cuello y me alimentaré de su sangre!—advertí

-¡No seas cobarde! ¡Suelta al sacerdote, impía criatura!—exclamaban

-¡No! Si creen en su Dios, rueguen porque sea salvado.—terminé con una risilla-¡Ahora escuchen! ¡Guardias, bájenla, ya!

Los guardias se negaron, incluso algunos tanteaban la ocasión para acabar conmigo.

-¡Háganlo ya, o su sacerdote se muere! ¡Bájenla ya, con un carajo!—proferí

Dos guardias atendieron mi orden…Sentí cómo las carnes eran destripadas de nuevo. Rayne cayó sin vida al suelo. Cayó de espaldas. La sangre le quitaba toda la pureza de su cuerpo y belleza; su propia sangre corrompía su belleza.

-¿Para qué quieren a Kan? ¿Para qué los abandone igual que a mí? ¡Mastuerzos! Tienen tan menguada la mente, ¿de qué les sirve proferir juicios y prejuicios, si la razón no les está funcionando?—cuestioné

Advertí el movimiento de uno de los guardias, y sin verle, manipulé su espada y la incrusté en su pecho. Otros que le siguieron, tuvieron el mismo desenlace: muerte; unos terminaron sin sus cabezas, otros con las vísceras de fuera y otros con los pechos abiertos… "Debo admitir, que me sorprendí: cómo pude manipular varios objetos a la vez, la naturaleza vampírica parecía ser, en ese momento, un don, como la describió Kain".

-Si se acercan a mí, o intentan matarme, yo lo haré primero.—advertí.-¡Tiren sus armas, tiren sus armas!—dicté

Algunos lo hicieron, otros se resistían. Mientras estaba enfocado en las armas de los pestilentes humanos, el ardor de la cruz me quemó un muslo. Reaccioné con un arranque de cólera: corté la mano del sacerdote que sujetaba la cruz. Muchos se persignaron de inmediato, tantas veces cómo pudieron; otros se me vieron encima, armados. Les hice el frente. No supe por qué desenfundaba sin problema alguno, la espada, era como si hubiese despertado esa habilidad en mí; o tal vez en mi vida pasada, fui un guerrero, y por ende, me era factible moverme en un campo de batalla sin ningún problema…A excepción de los repelentes ajos y los crucifijos amenazantes de los aldeanos de Willendorf. Sin tocarlos, los moví de lugar, los lancé lejos de su fe. Hice un movimiento con mi mano y me apoderé de sus armas: algunas las enterré en sus nauseabundas carnes, otras en los pastos. Me quedé pasmado: podía hacer más con ese nuevo don.

-Voy a necesitar sangre para devolverle la vida, a mi preciada ninfa.—dije

Los ánimos se les vinieron hasta los suelos: estaban petrificados.

De pronto, ese silencio se interrumpió: unos aplausos constreñían el viento y nuestros espíritus. Me volví a la izquierda, y ahí, una figura delicada, había aparecido. Era una mujer, una bella mujer de cabellos negros y ropas verdes. Camino hacia a mí sin titubeos, no me temía…Era de menor estatura que yo. Más su dominio sobre los soeces humanos, y algo que me describía ligeramente su tremendo poder, me hizo pensar en no subestimar ni menospreciar su tal vez, ayuda para el momento. Tenía los ojos dorados, como Kain. Se detuvo a mi lado, y sin ningún movimiento, se apoderó de todas las armas, todas las armas de los guardias y de la multitud; las enterró a todas, en hilera, detrás de mí. Los demás quedaron estupefactos. Volvieron a persignarse y clavarse en sus plegarias. Luego, las carnes se me tensaron, y algo se me vino encima: era la sofocante presencia de Kain, lo que enloqueció a los humanos; algunos comenzaron a llorar, otros rezaron con más fuerza, y otros se cubrían el rostro con sus relicarios y crucifijos. Kain se aproximaba a nosotros con una serenidad tan cínica que aguardaba verle frente a frente para golpearlo. Una vez cerca, ni me prestó atención, de inmediato se dirigió a los humanos.

-¡Faltos de juicio de Willendorf!—exclamó—Su rey será mi esclavo, igual que ustedes, criaturas pestilentes. Se someterán a mi reinado, servirán como alimento y sus habilidades, según en lo que se desempeñan, dará frutos a mi imperio; ¿no pueden estar tan carentes de gracia y utilidad, verdad?-Se cruzó de brazos.—Willendorf es mío, y ustedes son míos, carnes sin razón. Aquel que tenga la osadía de enfrentarme, le sugiero que lo piense las veces que le sea necesario.—amenazó. Luego se dirigió a la mujer de cabello negro.—Encárgate.

Se volvió a mí con una sonrisa, lo que enardeció mi furia. Le empuje sin éxito.

-¡Infeliz! ¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme a punto de morir! ¡Me volviste a la vida, a qué putas juegas entonces!—increpé

-No te deje solo, ingenuo. Todo el tiempo te vigilé.—respondió de golpe

-¡Ja! Pues que pobre manera de ofrecer ayuda, nunca lo comprenderé, demonio.—contradije

-Habla lo que quieras, más no niegues que aprendiste mucho hoy "impuro".—dijo con befa.—Parece que después de todo eres el primogénito.

Se encaminó al castillo. ¡No le permitiría acabar con Randall, eso no consumaría mi último deseo!

-¡No!—levanté la voz

-¿Qué?

-Yo me encargo de Randall, pues después de todo, parece que te deleitaste con mi casi muerte.—le respondí con ironía

-Entonces hazlo rápido, no te permitiré que me hagas perder los estribos, "joven Raziel".—advirtió mientras desenfundó la Segadora.—Y si esa joven dhampir, va a estar bajo mi reinado.—Me amenazó con la punta de la hoja.—Más te vale que sirva de algo y que sea fiel a mi Imperio, de lo contrario, estará mejor empalada…Y tu, junto con ella…El empalamiento es de mis torturas favoritas, pero no mi preferida.

Un cúmulo de murciélagos fue lo que quedó después de Kain partiera, otra vez había adquirido esa repugnante forma, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Se esfumó en el aire en ese cúmulo de murciélagos.


End file.
